A letter
by Jayno
Summary: Kurt gets a letter from someone he doesn't know, someone he has a lot in common with. After readng the letter he feels compelled to reply. What will happen between him and his pen pal? AU meeting of KLAINE. Rated mainly for language.
1. Initial contact

Another story idea that came to me. Au Klaine meeting. Don't own Glee at all, sadly.

A pristine white envelope sat in front of Kurt inches in front of his twitching fingers. In small scratchy writing it read:

Teenage Resident

1805 Haxley Street

45801 Lima, OH

_I'm a teenager _Kurt thought_ and that's my address… _swiftly he picked up the envelope, flipped it over and opened it. Inside a letter written on baby blue paper begged to be read. With shaky hands Kurt complied.

**Dear fellow Teen,**

**Thanks for reading my letter; this is the third one I have sent because the other two were sent back. Before we continue I should tell you that I am gay.**

Kurt's eyes widened.

**If that makes you feel uncomfortable please place this letter back in the envelope and send it back to me but if not then read on.**

Kurt took a breath and read on.

**You're probably wondering why I am writing this letter to you. Well I am going through some stuff at the moment that I don't want to burden my friends with. You see my father isn't too excepting of the fact that this youngest child is gay. He's just so distant, like he has checked out of my life completely. I need him; I mean a boy needs his Dad right?**

Kurt nodded; he understood that all too well. His Dad was his world.

**I have friends, great ones. I go to a great school and am the lead soloist for our glee club.**

Kurt's breathing stopped "he can sing."

**They've helped me through so much when I transferred here after being bullied.**

Kurt's eyes watered, he knew how being bullied felt. A pang of jealousy shot through him, he wished he could transfer.

**I hope that you read this, that you won't judge me, or hate me for being gay.**

Kurt inhaled sharply _no, no, no I don't hate you!_

**I hope that we can be friends. I have this persona with my friends, that I have it all together. They come to me with their problems and I am so honored to have that role. I don't want to shatter their perception of me by telling them what's going on. Does that make me a bad person? I kind of need someone I can be 100% with right now and what better person then you?**

**Please write back soon.**

**B.A**

Grabbing a pen and paper Kurt began his reply. After a tough day at Dalton Blaine headed towards his dorm room very thankful that there was no Warblers practice today.

"Mr Anderson!" Blaine turned to see Penny the office assistant "letter for you." Penny handed over the small letter in a lime green envelope. Thanking Penny he made his way to his room. Pouncing on his bed he rolled onto his back and studied the neat cursive writing which read:

**Master B.A**

**Box 1982**

**Level 3**

**274 East Kent Avenue**

**43081, Westerville, OH**

**Dear B.A**

**Hi!**

**First of all your address is intense. Makes mine look like I live in a cave, I don't by the way but if I did it would the best cave you'd ever seen.**

**Secondly I am gay too. My name is Kurt and I get hassled a lot at my school. People simply don't notice or they don't care, even my fellow glee clubbers who are supposed to be my friends. Seems like we already have a lot in common; Glee, Gay and Giant assholes hassling us.**

Blaine chuckled.

**I am sorry B; that you feel like you can't talk to anyone about what's happening with you. It doesn't make you a bad person that you can't tell your friends! I get, I do. My Dad had a heart attack a little while ago, it's just him and me, he's all I have left and I can't lose him. So to protect him I don't tell him how I get locker checked on a DAILY basis,**

Blaine hissed.

**Or about the freezing cold slushy's or the names. That's what hurts the most the name calling. You signed your last letter B.A – I assume that they are your initials, but what pray tell do they stand for? Bartholomew, Barnaby.**

Blaine snorted at Barnaby automatically thinking of Hello Dolly.

**Ha! How Hello Dolly of me. Bret, Brad, Basil (please don't tell me your name is Basil.)**

"Oh god no." Blaine stuck out his tongue is disgust.

**Hmm I will find out B. Mainly because you'll tell me right? Right? You're right about needing your Dad. I'm sorry if that makes you sad. Maybe he'll come around?**

Blaine shook his head; he already gave up that hope.

**If not you and I will become best friends and we can share my Dad.**

"I like that idea" he smiled.

**Please right soon B.**

**Maybe you'll tell me your name?**

**Kurt.**

Carefully folding the letter Blaine placed it in a small metal box. Sighing he sat back on his bed, he wouldn't get a chance to write to Kurt for a few days. He found himself wondering what Kurt looked like.

Chapter two up shortly, am on a role with this one.


	2. The seconding

Here is chapter 2. Please enjoy. I don't own Glee.

Kurt headed to his room, stomping on every step along the way. "McKinley sucks" Kurt mumbled face planting onto his bed. "Great McKinley has made me inarticulate." Looking over at his bedside table he noticed a letter in that same crisp, white envelope. "Hello" he smiled as he snatched it up.

**Hello Kurt.**

**Thank you so much for replying to my letter. I can't tell you how much it meant to me. I'm Blaine by the way.**

"Nice to meet you Blaine" Kurt whispered.

**Sorry it took me a few days to reply to you, I wanted to write back as soon as I got your letter but as usual school got in the way. I can't believe that you are being hassled at your school Kurt, you sound wonderful.**

Kurt felt a blush creep over his cheeks.

**I know you feel like you can't tell anyone about the bullying but now you can tell me. I mean I am in Westerville so it wouldn't take me too long to get to Lima. If you need to talk to me just call Dalton Academy and ask for Blaine Anderson. My Dad called last night he asked me if I had met any nice girls recently. When I gently reminded him that I am in fact gay he laughed. He laughed at me Kurt! He laughed. He laughed and said "no you're not Blaine it's just a faze." What kind of fucking father laughs at their kid?**

"Oh Blaine" Kurt sighed. "I'm sorry."

**Sorry Kurt I'm just upset. How's the bullying? Have they stopped yet? I really think you should tell someone Kurt. I don't want you to get hurt. I know we've never met but I like you, I consider you a friend.**

**So you're in glee too huh? What's your range? I am a tenor (I guess.) We shouldn't talk too specifically though in case we end up competing against each other. How cool would that be? Blaine vs. Kurt THE SING OFF!**

**I spend a lot of time at Dalton, most holidays I am here. My parents don't really care either way if I am home or not, so I stay here – it gets lonely though, no one else really sticks around for the holidays. On the plus side though I get to sneak into the kitchen and eat all the food I like; the cooks know I do it but they indulge me. Oh the joys of being a charmer.**

**What else? Oh my friends Nick and David are both convinced that you are a 60 year old paedophile. **

Kurt almost chocked from laughter.

**For my own peace of mind and safety I hope you are not. I am sure that you're not but that doesn't stop them from giving me grief about it anyway. It's fine though I am planning my revenge Muahahaaahahaaha! So Mr Kurt, what else is happening in your life? What's your last name? Do you have any pets? Favourite movie? I'll go first shall I? Last name: Anderson, Any pets: No pets but I have a plant in my room called Egor who is a spider plant, he rocks and understands me like no other. Favourite movie: Um, um can't pick just one Casablanca or Chicago (huh they both start with C.) What do you want to be when you grow up? Great question Blaine, I want to be a performer a singer preferably, but I love acting too. Your turn.**

**Write soon**

**Blaine. **

Kurt placed the letter in his second draw along with the first one. Neglecting his homework he got straight into his reply.

**Blaine,**

**I am not a paedophile at all. Ew even the thought of it. Let's move on shall we. You had better appreciate this letter; I am neglecting my homework to write it thankfully I am practically fluent in French. I am (much to my own dismay) still being bullied at school. There is this one guy in particular who seems to pick on me more than anyone else. His name is Karofsky. Even writing it makes me shiver. He slams me into lockers whenever he gets the chance to, calls me names like Fag, fairy, homo, girly.**

Blaine flinched at the names and memories flashed through his brain.

**I am more effeminate than most guys, then all guys I know and my skin is pale and I dress well. **

_Sounds beautiful. Whoa Blaine where'd that come from?_

**I mean these people think that cargo pants and a tee shirt means you are well dressed. So of course they are going to pick on the only well dressed, out kid at the school. Did I tell you that? I am the only out gay at my school, yip that's me Kurt Hummel – trend setter. What they can't see (because they don't have the common decency or brain power to) is that I am a boy, I like boys; I have no inclination to become a women. END RANT**

**Glee! I love Glee! It is the best part of my day – a little sad I know. I am a countertenor (although I am not one for labels unless they are on my clothes.) Being a countertenor means that I don't get solos for any of our competitions. I am a good singer Blaine; I can sing Defying Gravity like it's no bodies business but because my voice is suited to girls songs I don't get solos they go to Rachel Berry; my very annoying, talented (and she knows it) friend.**

**QUESTION TIME**

**Last name: Hummel, No pets but my car is my baby. Favourite movie? Breakfast at Tiffany's and Funny girl. When I grow up I am going to be a Broadway star! Watch this space Blaine Anderson the meteoric rise of Kurt E. Hummel is about to begin. I would like to meet Egor he sounds fascinating.**

"I'd like to meet Kurt" Blaine mumbled taking a bite of his sandwich.

**Now Mr Anderson I have some questions for you. Where do you want to live once you graduate? What's your opinion on Peanut butter and Jelly sandwiches? And what should I do about Karofsky?**

**Can't wait to hear back from you Blaine. You are fast becoming a very good friend. Is that weird seeing as we have never met?**

**Kurt E. Hummel**

Blaine finished his sandwich and placed the letter on his desk. _I want to meet Kurt. But what if I ask him and he freaks out._

Is it mean that I left it there? I am sorry. There will another chapter up soon I hope. Please review if you haven't yet. 


	3. Almost

See you didn't have to wait too long for this chapter. I am spoiling you. ENJOY! Oh yeah don't own it. This chapter has quotes from Never Been Kissed; my timeline is of course different.

**Blaine,**

**I sent this letter because I didn't answer the most serious part of your letter. I can't believe your Dad said to you. Literally I am lost for words and believe me that is rare. I am so sorry Blaine. I wish I could hug you right now I really, really do. My offer to share my Dad still stands. You have me Blaine, and your Dalton friends. You know where I am if you need me.**

**Kurt x**

Blaine's hands were shaking. Taking a deep breath he put the letter on his bed. Placing his head in his hands he wept.

"Kurt, you have a letter!"

Kurt came bolting up the stairs "thanks Dad."

"Who is it from?"

Kurt smiled "my friend Blaine. He goes to Dalton"

**Kurt,**

**Thanks for both your letters, it was a lovely surprise.**

**Karofsky sounds like a dick. I know that isn't very eloquent but it's accurate. You should call him out Kurt. Prejudice is just ignorance and you have a chance to teach him. If you have the money you could come to Dalton (I would love that) but it's not a cheap school and I know that it's not an option for everyone. Or if you like I could come to your school (what school do you go to by the way) and kick his ass. Is he big? Because I am a little on the short side.**

**I love Pb and J sandwiches, I was eating one when I read your letter from last week in fact I think it has a stain on it from when I dropped some on it. I just checked the letter, it totally does. Sorry. When I graduate I want to live in New York (what self-respecting artist doesn't?) It would be great to go there and play clubs and cafes, come home to my shitty apartment with cockroaches that don't pay rent and snuggle with my boyfriend. Where do you want to live? You speak French? That is so hot.**

_Did he just say me speaking French is hot?_ Kurt reread the last line. _Yes he did. _Kurt blushed.

**Um yeah. I hope I didn't overstep the mark with that last comment.**

**Doesn't sound like these guys are too original with the name calling, doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt any less though. Have any of your friends seen him hurt you? Kurt I have to say it, I really worried about you. I don't want him or anyone to hurt you. You are so brave Kurt, being out and proud is hard enough but you are the only one who is out at your school; that takes real courage Kurt. Remember that Kurt, when people are calling you names, pushing you around they are just scared. You are brave. Remember courage. It's what you have to be the wonderful, amazing person you are. **

**I can't believe you are a countertenor Kurt that is amazing! I am so jealous. I bet you sound amazing.**

Kurt blushed again "honestly" he mumbled "how can he make me blush via a letter?"

**What kind of music do you like? I like Pink, Katy Perry, Phantom of the Opera, Westside Story, Frank Sinatra, Sublime, Rent, In the heights. Pretty much anything really. I also play the piano. Kurt I really want to ask you something and I hope you don't freak. I think that you are an amazing person and I love talking with you. I really want to meet you. Do you want to meet me? I hope so, but if not it's okay; I hope we can still be friends.**

**Bye Kurt, write to me soon.**

**Blaine x**

Kurt dropped the letter on the floor. "Holy crap Blaine wants to meet me!"

Blaine placed the floor by reception just as he did been every day since he asked Kurt if he wanted to meet. "Here you go Blaine." Blaine smiled as he looked down and saw a letter in a lime green envelope. Quickly he turned towards the stairs and ran up to his room, taking the steps two at a time. Reaching his room he ripped the door open, stepped through and locked it.

**Blaine,**

**I have decided that I am going to confront him. I am scared but I can't let this continue. Karofsky is huge Blaine, he would give you a run for your money but I really appreciate the sentiment. I would love to come to Dalton but my Dad and I can't afford it. Imagine if I was there though, we could hang out at lunch time and study together, go for coffee after school. Sigh it would be great. Do you like coffee? I love it. Yes I do speak French and I have never blushed as much as I did when you said it was hot, although I assume you were saying that the language is beautiful. I want to be a Broadway actor so I too am New York bound. Maybe we could get an apartment together, how great would that be? Room-mates in New York, I love the sound of that.**

**Music? I loooove Lady Gaga and Musicals mainly. I appreciate most genres of music even if I don't like them. My friend Mercedes (a fellow diva) is convinced that you are actually a homophobe who wants to beat me up and that you are just trying to become friends with me so that you can crush me further on down the line. I honestly never thought that she had a dark side.**

**Karofsky didn't even touch me today (surprise, surprise.) Maybe he sensed that I was going to kick his ass so he decided to back off. Here's hoping right.**

**Blaine, I think that you are great too, amazing in fact and I would love to meet you too. I would love to meet you Blaine Anderson. Lima Bean, Friday at 5.30pm? I will be there with a copy of Victor Hugo Les Miserables, Kurt written on my coffee cup and I'll be looking terrified and excited and the same time. See you soon Blaine. I can't wait!**

**Kurt x**

Blaine could not contain the smile on his face, in fact he may have even squealed a little. "I'm gonna meet Kurt" he sang over and over again, until David came and told him to shut up.

**Kurt,**

**You didn't show up! I waited for you for 1 ½ hours and you never came. God I hope you are okay. I hope I haven't scared you. I hope we are still friends. Please write back to me Kurt. Please be okay. I need to know that you are okay. I need you to be okay Kurt.**

**B. Anderson.**

Please, please don't hate me.


	4. The truth

Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews so are. You are honestly all lovely people. I can't seem to stop writing this story. I have no idea where Kurt and Blaine will take me, but we will see. I don't own Glee. I wish I at least work on Glee, but I don't even do that.

"Fuck" Kurt looked down at his most recent letter from Blaine "Fuck!" Kurt picked up his pillow and threw it across the room. "Shit, fuck, fuck." Kurt slumped against the wall in this bedroom. With a pen shaking in his hand and tears rolling down his cheeks he wrote the most important letter he had ever written.

The lime envelope sat unopened on the desk a pair of hazel eyes had been staring at it for 33 minutes now. _What if it's all been some cruel joke? What if he hates me? _"Courage Blaine." Surging forward Blaine tore the letter open and began to read

**Blaine,**

**I am so sorry. Please don't hate me. Please. I don't have anyone else right now. I can't lose you too. I will explain everything to you, okay? Please just read this letter and then if you want you never have to talk to me again.**

"Okay, okay there's an explanation."

**Blaine, I was so excited to see you. I talked to Mercedes about it for two hours on the phone. I had the most amazing outfit picked out. I didn't want to risk wearing it to school so I left it in my car, to put on after Glee. **

Blaine smiled _he was excited to see me. _He continued.

**I went to school, I got slammed into a locker on my way to first period, but I didn't care because I knew I was going to see you. Just after lunch the same asshole that locker checked me earlier threw a slushy on me and called me a fag; I washed myself off and kept going. **

Blaine felt a knot in his stomach tighten each time Kurt mentioned being hurt.

**Finally my day was over, just Glee to go. While I was walking to my locker Karofsky came over and pushed me. I got mad and chased him into the locker room. I asked him what his problem was. He used the usual line of me trying to turn him gay. I said he wasn't my type. He threatened to hit me so I told him to go ahead "You can't punch the gay out of me any more then I can punch the ignoramus out of you." I told him that he was nothing but a scared little boy who couldn't deal with how ordinary he was. **

_He is so brave._

**Then he kissed me.**

Tear stains smudged the last few lines of writing. Time stood still. Blaine read it again

**Then he kissed me.**

**It was my first kiss with a boy, and he stole it. **

The knot tightened.

**He tried to kiss me again but I pushed him away and then he.**

"Oh god please tell me all he did was kiss you."

**I can't even say it. He took off and I just sat there stunned. I missed Glee and before I knew it my Dad was calling me asking me where I was. I feel so ashamed.**

"Kurt" Blaine wept. _What if Kurt hadn't pushed him away, what would he have done? How far would he have gone? _

**Please believe me Blaine. I didn't mean to hurt you, that's the last thing I ever wanted to do. You have been so great to me and look at how I repay you. I'm so scared Blaine. What if he tries something else? What do I do? I need your advice, I need your help. I need you Blaine.**

**Kurt.**

Blaine wasn't going to reply to the letter. Grabbing his car keys he headed out the car, destination Lima, Ohio.

Sorry it's so short. It didn't flow as well if I didn't break it up. Don't hate me. 100,000 awesome points to those of you who guessed that Karofsky had done something to do with Kurt not showing. Awesome points can be redeemed at participating outlets.


	5. Contact

Wow the reviews I have gotten have been simply lovely. Thanks so much. I have changed the rating to M. Mainly for language and suggestive content. I don't own Glee.

Kurt had done everything he could; now it was up to Blaine. Thankfully it was Saturday so Kurt didn't have to see Karofsky until Monday. Another small mercy was that Burt was at work. Kurt hated lying to him but he knew what his Dad would do if he found out. Dragging himself upstairs Kurt made his way to the kitchen. Caffeine was essential; especially since sleep had eluded him last night. Coffee in hand Kurt shuffled to the kitchen table, falling into the closest chair he allowed his mind to wander. A knock at the front door pulled Kurt out of his musings. _Maybe it's that shirt I ordered last week? _Kurt opened the door and was met by a cute guy about his age. Kurt squashed down the small butterflies he felt in his stomach.

"Kurt?" The stranger queried.

"I'm Kurt" Kurt sighed.

The stranger beamed at him "It's me, Blaine."

Kurt simply blinked at him "Blaine?"

Blaine nodded. Sobs racked Kurt as he launched himself at his friend. "You're here, you're real." Kurt sobbed harder into Blaine's shoulder.

"I'm here Kurt." Blaine held him closer. "Let's go inside huh?"

Kurt nodded his head against Blaine but didn't move. After a few deep breaths Kurt's sobs had slowed. Detaching himself from Blaine Kurt grabbed his hand and led him inside straight to his room.

Blaine scanned Kurt's room "Nice room."

"Thanks" Kurt replied softly. Dropping Blaine's hand Kurt took a few steps forward and spun to face his visitor "I'm so sorry that I stood you up" Kurt hiccoughed. "I was so scared" he whispered wrapping his arms around himself. "After he…he."

"Hey" Blaine stepped forward embracing Kurt once more "it's okay. Shhh" Blaine rocked them from side to side. Kurt was shaking badly and Blaine was worried that he might fall at any moment. Carefully he maneuvered them to the bed, sitting down he pulled Kurt with him. The minutes passed and slowly Kurt's breathing began to return to normal. A few minutes after that the tears stopped and a few minutes after that Kurt loosened his grip on Blaine. Slowly they pulled away from each other sitting I few inches apart. "Hi" Blaine whispered.

Kurt giggled shakily "hi Blaine, I'm Kurt. It's great to finally meet you."

"It's wonderful to meet you Kurt." Blaine reached over and grabbed Kurt's hand in his.

Kurt squeezes his hands "I wish we had met under better circumstances."

"Me too" Blaine agreed looking straight in Kurt's eyes "but we've met now." He took a deep breath "Wow Kurt. You are stunning."

Kurt blushed "you don't have to say that just to make me feel better."

"That's good," Blaine smiled "because I'm wasn't. Kurt?"

Kurt closed his eyes; Blaine said his name so softly. "Kurt, I'm so sorry this happened."

Opening his eyes Kurt saw tears in his friends eyes "If I hadn't told you to confront him…"

Kurt shook his head vigorously "no Blaine" he smiled as he said his name "I think he would h-have" Kurt took a gulp of air "found a way to do it anyway."

"Kurt" Blaine shuffled closer "Kurt what exactly did he do?"

The air in the room became thick "I can't" Kurt's voice was barely above the whisper "you wouldn't want to know me if I did."

'I'm not going anywhere okay?"

Kurt nodded ever so slightly "He kissed me. Af-after I p-pushed him away, he pinned me against the locker." Kurt stared at the ceiling and blinked rapidly; keeping the tears at bay. "he pinned me against the locker." He gasped for air and chanced a look at his friend you wore a small reassuring smile. "And he…"

"Kurt" Blaine cooed "this is really important" he squeezed Kurt's hands tighter "c-can you tell me what happened next?"

"He, he" Kurt took deep breaths trying to steady his voice "t-touched me" Kurt's voice was so small that Blaine had to strain to hear it. "he took his hand and put it over my… over my pants, over my groin. He touched my…" The small amount of self-control that Kurt had been clutching onto left him. His body began to shake uncontrollably, his eyes blurred as tears rushed out.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and scooted backward leaning his back against the head board. "Kurt I'm so sorry" Blaine rubbed Kurt's back and slowly rocked them from side to side. Tears fell from Blaine's eyes. "This is my fault Kurt, I'm sorry." Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"N-n-no Blaine, not your fault. Please don't say that. Please, I can't, if you think that. I-I can't" Kurt cried harder.

"Ssshh. I'm sorry," he whispered kissing the top of Kurt's head "I didn't mean it. It's okay. You're safe now. You're with me, you're safe." Slowly, Kurt's breath began to return to normal; his shaking slowed but was still present.

"Th-thank you Blaine" Kurt mumbled into Blaine's chest.

"You have nothing to thank me for. I'm just happy to be here, with you." The boys sat and looked at each other silently for a minute or two. "So Kurt Hummel, I am all yours for the day. What shall we do?" Blaine ran circles on Kurt's back with his thumb.

"Take a shower." Both boys froze, looking shyly at each other "I mean" Kurt pulled back from Blaine, his face flushed and not just from crying. "I mean I am going to take a shower. You can hang out here if you like." Kurt reluctantly removed himself from Blaine's arms to stand next to the bed. "Don't leave though okay? " Kurt blushed once more "I want to spend some time with you."

"I'm not going anywhere. Well" Blaine screwed up his face "maybe to the car to get something but I'll be right back." Blaine stood up and quickly hugged Kurt before making his way to his car.

With Blaine out of sight Kurt quickly chose one of his best casual outfits (which by anyone else's standards was well dressed) and headed to the bathroom. Placing his clothes carefully on the hook behind the door he ventured to take a look at himself in the mirror. "Oh god I look like shit." Letting out a shaky breath he quickly undressed and turned the shower on to hot. Kurt hissed as the hot water hit his skin. Kurt replayed the events of the last few days in his head. The jeering, the shoves, the slushy's, the kiss. Thinking of the kiss and the subsequent actions automatically caused Kurt's stomach to swirl. He was tainted now, broken – nobody would want him and he couldn't blame them.

Blaine returned to Kurt's room his satchel in hand. Grabbing his phone he fired off a quick text to Wes

**Spending the day with Kurt. Can't make lunch, sorry.**

Blaine threw his phone on the bed and began rummaging through his satchel he pulled out his copy of Lysistrata. He got through two pages before giving up. The book too was soon thrown onto the bed. _Right Blaine, think. How are you going to help Kurt? _Blaine drummed his fingers on his chest _Step 1: be here from him, no matter what. Step 2: convince him to tell someone (preferably his Dad,) Step 3: Kick Karofsky's ass. Step 4: Kick Karofsky's ass, Step 5: rinse and repeat. _Steam billowed out of the bathroom. Blaine looked over to see Kurt stepping through the door. His hair was wet, and brushed back out of his eyes. He wore a white long sleeved tee shirt paired with a black vest and blue skinny jeans, _Very skinny jeans _Blaine thought but automatically felt bad for thinking such things so soon after that happened to Kurt.

"Feel better?" Blaine didn't look at Kurt instead opting to stare at his copy of Lysistrata.

"Much better. Wanna watch a movie?" Kurt threw his dirty clothes in his hamper.

"Sounds great!" Blaine still looked at the book. "Ah, you pick which one."

Kurt looked at Blaine and noticed that he wouldn't make eye contact "You can leave if you like" Kurt whispered.

Blaine frowned "Do you want me to?"

"No. But" Kurt twisted his fingers in his hands "you look really uncomfortable. It's because he kissed me isn't it? Because of what I let him do to me?"

Blaine's head shot up, his eye fixing on Kurt's "No Kurt, no. You didn't let him do anything." Closing his eyes briefly he took a deep breath "I wasn't looking at you because Ireallylikeyou like" _way to be articulate Blaine I _"like you, like you and with us only just meeting and after what you have been through I didn't want you to think I was a perv."

To say that Kurt was shocked was an understatement. He thought Blaine was drop dead gorgeous and amazing and gorgeous _wait I already said that_. "I um," Kurt took a step towards Kurt "I really like you too. But nothing can happen between as Blaine"

"Why not?"

Hmm why not indeed? Please, please ,please don't hate me! I felt so bad doing this to Kurt. I hate seeing our boys in pain. I hope you like this chapter.


	6. The reason

Thanks so much for the great reviews and story alerts. It's good to know that this doesn't entirely suck.. I still don't' own Glee.

Kurt chewed on his bottom lip. "I'm not good enough for you Blaine."

"Kurt" Blaine's voice was so kind "you're amazing and these last two months of knowing you have been really important to me."

"Me too" Kurt shook his head, trying to shake out any negative thoughts. "When he, when he touched me, I started to, to. I started to get an erection." Kurt balled his hands into fists in frustration. "Blaine I'm disgusting."

"Oh Kurt" Blaine stood up and moved to stand in front of Kurt "You're not disgusting. An erection is nothing more then your body's reaction to stimulation, it doesn't mean that you desired it. All it means" Blaine placed his arms on Kurt's shoulders "is that your body is acting the way it is supposed to. He is a monster Kurt, he's disgusting but you, you are brave and beautiful Kurt." Blaine looked into Kurt's beautiful eyes, he felt his breath hitch but he continued to stare giving Kurt time to process what he'd said "Do you believe me?"

"I'm trying Blaine, I'm really trying." Tentatively Kurt stepped towards Blaine, looking down at Blaine's hands he took them in his own, leaning forward he pressed his lips to Blaine's cheek lingering there. Blaine gasped and closed his eyes, he tried his best to not move at all; he didn't want to scare Kurt. Slowly Kurt moved away "Was that okay?"

"It was perfect Kurt, just perfect."

"So" Kurt sighed "movie?"

Blaine hummed in agreement. Striding over to his impressive movie collection Kurt began to peruse. Spying the perfect movie Kurt spun around and held it behind his back "As a thank you for being well, amazing" Blaine blushed "we are going to watch…" Kurt placed the case in front of him.

"Chicago? Great I love that movie!"

Kurt chuckled "I know. You pop the movie in, I'm just going to get some snacks."

As Kurt walked passed Blaine grabbed his hand 'coke if you have it please." Smiling shyly Kurt nodded and headed to the kitchen.

Kurt returned with a bowl of popcorn, M & M's, a coke and a diet coke. "I don't usually eat this kind of stuff" Kurt handed Blaine his coke and sat next to him on the bed.

"Really? I eat it all the time." To prove a point Blaine grabbed a handful of popcorn and stuffed it in his mouth.

Kurt rolled his eyes "How can someone eat such bad food and still look as good as you do?"

Blaine almost choked on his popcorn "genetics I guess. That and I box and fence."

"That's so hot" Kurt mumbled

"Did you just say that me boxing and fencing is hot?"

"Possibly" Kurt eyes shifted from side to side. "What if I did? What would you do?" Kurt asked with a new found confidence.

Blaine shifted forward placing his face inches in front of Kurt's "Kurt" he whispered "I really like you." Kurt's breath hitched as Blaine moved his lips to Kurt's ear "I'm not going to kiss you Kurt." Blaine moved back to see disappointment in Kurt's eyes "I want to. God Kurt, you have no idea how much I want to. After what you've been through." Kurt's eyes flicked away briefly before returning. "After what you've been through, you have to be the one to kiss me. I promise that I will kiss you back." Blaine moved back to his previous position "Movie?" Blaine smiled.

Silently Kurt pointed the remote at the Television "Ladies and gentlemen" The television announced. Kurt moved to sit against his headboard "the Onyx club proudly presents Chicago's hottest show" Blaine moved to sit next to Kurt "Two Jazz babes moving as one." Blaine mouthed the words "The Kelly sisters!" Blaine yelled.

"Do you know all the words?" Kurt joked.

"Yeah I do. Favourite movie remember?" Blaine threw an M & M in the air and caught it in his mouth.

"Why is it one of your favourite movies Blaine?" Kurt questioned a few minutes later.

"Well" Blaine continued to look at the television "the Jazz age was so" Blaine tried to search for the right word "sexy, ya know? So many scandals. Not that I am prone to scandals" Blaine looked at Kurt "Prohibition, speakeasy's, gangsters and the clothes are amazing. The songs in this" he pointed to the television "are phenomenal."

"Wow" Kurt laughed "I was just expecting something like because it's cool."

"That too" Blaine shrugged. Both sets of eyes returned to the movie.

Kurt squealed, jumping up and down on the bed "I love the Cell block Tango."

"Me too, you should totally sing it with the girls in your glee club Kurt." Blaine turned to look at Kurt and giggled because Kurt had his hands pressed to his heart and was mouthing the words. "You're so adorable Kurt."

Kurt dropped his hands a scooted closer to Blaine "what was that?" Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear. Blaine shivered at the feeling of Kurt's breath on his skin.

Blaine audibly gulped "I said you're adorable."

"Thanks" Kurt giggled. Kurt moved to face Blaine "Blaine?" Kurt was shaking "Blaine, I-I'm going to kiss you now." Kurt moved his face closer "Is that okay?"

"Y-yeah" Blaine breathed as his eyes flicked from Kurt's eyes to his lips and back.

Smiling nervously Kurt tentatively placed his lips on Blaine's causing Blaine to gasp. Kurt smiled as he placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder to steady himself. Blaine used all the strength he could muster to not ravish Kurt then and there. _I'm kissing Kurt. Holy shit I'm kissing Kurt. _Kurt sighed as he tilted his head and pushed his lips closer to Blaine's. _It's not Karofsky! You're kissing Blaine. I'm kissing Blaine. Mmm Blaine. _Reluctantly Kurt pulled away from Blaine to see Blaine's eyes closed, his lips still held in the kissing position. "Thank you Blaine." Slowly Blaine's eyes fluttered open, hazel eyes staring into blue? Green?

"Best kiss ever" Blaine decided.

Kurt flopped back onto the mattress sitting a little closer to Blaine this time. Shuffling sideways Blaine gently grabbed Kurt's hand; his other hand moved to the remote and paused the movie. "Let's talk Kurt." Kurt's eyes widened and the breath started to quicken "Hey, hey. It's alright." Blaine ran his thumb over Kurt's knuckles. "I'm not going to run screaming."

"Alright. Let's talk." Kurt moved to sit cross legged in front of Blaine.

"How was that kiss, for you Kurt? I mean was it okay?" Blaine looked down at their intertwined hands.

"It was perfect. I freaked for a second, but then I remembered it was you. I really liked it." Kurt ducked his head to hide the blushed rushing across his face. "What about you?"

"I think it was magical. I would love to take you out on a date sometime Kurt. I want to get to know you better. W-would that be okay?"

Kurt nodded felt like he was on cloud nine, that feeling faded when he heard his father.

"Time to tell my Dad. " Kurt whispered and looked at Blaine "will you come with me?"

Thanks for reading guys. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. About to start it now. Well after I finish this sentence.


	7. Reactions

Wow your reviews are like rays of sunshine in my currently tempestuous life. Please review. Oh yeah don't own Glee.

"Kurt, are you home?" Burt placed his jacket on the coat rack that Kurt had insisted they buy.

"Yeah Dad, I'll be there in a second."

Grabbing the newspaper Burt sat down and waited for Kurt to join him. He knew that something had been off with Kurt over a last week or so, he was worried about his son. Hell he always worried about Kurt; you love someone you worry about them, it's that simple. Hearing footsteps join him in the kitchen he began talking while still reading "kiddo, I thought we could have a catch up tonight."

"Dad" Kurt sounded some scared.

Lowering the newspaper Burt noticed that standing just behind Kurt was a curly haired boy, about the same age. _Why does Kurt look so worried?_

"Dad this is my friend Blaine that I told you about." Kurt's eyes never left his fathers.

Blaine stepped forward offer his hand "nice to meet you Mr Hummel."

"You too Blaine, I've heard a lot about you" Burt replied, a little confused. "Kurt is everything okay?" Burt folded the newspaper and put it aside.

Taking a shaky breath Kurt sat down opposite his Dad motioning for Blaine to sit next to him. "I have something I need to tell you." Burt said nothing instead he looked at his son, waiting for him to continue. "You know how I told you that I wasn't being bullied anymore?" Kurt looked down at his hands "I lied."

Burt took a deep breath "We'll talk about why you lied later."

"Ok" Kurt voice was barely audible.

"Kurt" Burt waited for his son to look at him. Kurt looked at his father, he looked so broken, eyes wide and full of tears, _he's so scared_. "Kurtie" the childhood name slipped out "I'm not angry at you." Burt reached across the table and took Kurt's hand.

"This one guy" Kurt gulped "he calls me names, smashes me into lockers" Kurt felt his father's grip tighten. "It was getting really bad Dad, I was so scared. So I talked to Blaine about it and I decided to confront this guy." Kurt looked over at Blaine who nodded his encouragement. "Last Friday I was so excited. Do you remember?"

Burt smiled "yeah, you were meeting a friend after school."

"I was meeting Blaine." At the sound of his name Blaine smiled shyly.

Burt looked over at Blaine whose attention was on Kurt. "The pushing and name calling was the same as ever but I didn't care, because I was going to see Blaine." Kurt shifted in his seat. "So at the end of the day this guy comes up to me and pushes me. That was it; I followed him into the locker room to confront him." Tears stared to form in Kurt's eyes "we exchanged a few words; I told him he could punch me as much as he wanted but I would always be gay. He, he kissed me Dad."

Burt stood up, seeing red "what the hell Kurt!"

Kurt scrambled for his father hand in vain "Dad, dad please calm down. I'm not finished."

Burt looked at his son and narrowed his eyes "what do you mean you're not finished? There's more?"

Blaine saw the fear in Kurt's eyes as Kurt looked at him "I can't do this Blaine" Kurt mutter, tears flowing.

Blaine grabbed Kurt by the hand "yes you can. You can do this Kurt. You can do anything, you are strong and brave."

Kurt turned back to his father "I-I pushed him away Dad" Kurt's words were beginning to pick up speed now "but he came back and pinned me up against the locker. He" Kurt's lip began to tremble "he put his hands on me, he, he cupped me, o-over my pants he touched my penis." The last were was barely above a whisper"

Burt felt the room begin to spin, he felt like he was going to be sick.

"I didn't want him to" Kurt was rambling now "I asked him to stop."

"Did he do anything else?" Burt's voice was low, he was shaking, using all of his strength to not stand up and punch something. "Kurt, did he do anything else?"

Kurt shook his head "Dad?" Burt looked at his son "are you mad at me?" Kurt sounded just like he did when he was little and broke a tea cup or a plate.

"Hey Kiddo" Burt moved his chair around to his son "I am not mad at you. This is not your fault. It's that sickos."

Kurt launched himself at his Dad and sobbed into his shoulder "I'm sorry Daddy."

Burt felt like his heart was breaking for his son. His arms wrapped tightly around his broken child. Quietly Blaine got up and moved into the living room, giving the Hummel's the space they needed. Twenty minutes and multiple games of Fruit Ninja later Blaine was joined by Kurt and Burt in the living room. Kurt was clearly still shaken as he gripped onto his father's hand. Kurt shuffled to the couch and sat next to Blaine. Burt sat on the edge of the coffee table facing Kurt. "Kurt, this boy…"

"Karofsky" Kurt added

"Karofsky. Is he the reason why you didn't go to school all week?"

Kurt nodded "sorry."

"None of that Kurt. If I had known about this I wouldn't have let you go anyway. When did you find out about his Blaine?"

"I ah, got a letter from Kurt yesterday, but I didn't open it till this morning. I drove here as soon as I read it."

"Kurt, first thing Monday morning I am going down to that school and kicking your Principal's ass, then I'm going to kick Karofsky's ass and then I am pulling you out of that hell hole. We have to tell the police Kurt."

"No!" Kurt pressed himself closer to Blaine "Y-you c-can't tell them. I shouldn't have even told you." Burying himself into Blaine he held onto his waist tightly.

"Ssshh sweetie." Blaine kissed Kurt on the head "it's okay. You're Dad and I won't let anything happen to you." Blaine placed his fingers under Kurt's chin. "We have to call the police Kurt."

Kurt looked up at Blaine, his head on the shorter boy shoulder "no we don't because, because… I made it all up" clearly Kurt was lying; he tried to smile at Blaine. "I-I don't want to tell them. Don't make me Blaine, please, I promise I'll be good; I'll cook and clean every night and never complain. I'll never buy a designer shirt again. I'll help Dad more at the shop." Tears were falling thick and fast from Kurt.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and looked over at Burt "The police have to know Kurt. Karofsky needs to be punished for what he did to you."

Kurt shook his head frantically "He said, he said"

"What did he say?" Kurt stared off into space. Blaine placed his lips next to Kurt's ear "Please Kurt, please tell me what he said." Blaine kissed his temple.

"He said that if I told anyone that he'd kill me."

Blaine gasped and held Kurt closer his body shaking with rage.

"What the fuck!" Burt stood up, grabbed the vase that sat on the book shelf and threw it at the wall to his right. Kurt squealed and burrowed further into Blaine. "First this little fucker bullies you" Burt began pacing "then he kisses you" Burt's voice started getting louder "then he molests you" Kurt flinched at that word "then, to top it all off he threatens to kill you! Kurt you have to tell me where this little shit lives so I can kill him!" Burt's face was red, his fists clenched by his side. "Nobody messes with the Hummel's; nobody threatens my baby and gets away with it."

"Dad?"

"No Kurt, this has gone on long enough. What the hell is this punk thinking? Mmph." Burt was interrupted by a rather forceful hug from his son.

"Calm down Dad, you're still sick" Kurt's plan seemed to work after a minute or so Burt started to calm down.

"Burt honey, are you okay?" Father and son turned to see Carole standing by the front door. Burt made it his girlfriend in eight steps, wrapping his arms around her and sobbing into her shoulder. Carole looked at Kurt with a stunned expression.

Blaine stood, made his way to Kurt and clasped their hands together. Kurt could hear the low timbre of his father but not the words. It reminded Kurt of the hushed tones between his Dad and the doctors at the hospital just before they told him his Mum had died. The look on Carole's face went from shock, to disbelief, to distain, to anguish, to rage and finally sorrow. As Burt let go of Carole she kissed him tenderly, his shoulders slumped, squeezing his hand as she brushed passed him and made her way to Kurt.

"Kurt, sweetheart" Carole took another step towards Kurt.

Kurt's head hung low, he looked so tired. Without another word Carole engulfed Kurt in a hug. Kurt shuffled further into the hug. _This must be what a hug from Mum would feel like. _"Oh sweetheart I am so sorry." Carole stood there for a few minutes. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she kissed Kurt's temple and rubbed his back.

"Thanks Carole." Kurt sniffed taking a step back.

"Who is your friend?" Carole smiled over at the curly haired teen.

Kurt perked up a little "Blaine this is my Dad's girlfriend Carole, Carole his is my Blaine – um I mean Blaine." Kurt blushed but Blaine seemed unfazed by the slip up.

"Nice to meet you Blaine." Carole gave Blaine a quick hug.

Blaine smiled brightly "You too, ah?"

"Carole, sweetie. Call me Carole. I'll make us some dinner."

"Dad, is it okay if Blaine stays tonight? I don't' want to be alone."

Burt looked lovingly at his son "Of course kiddo, whatever you need."

"Thanks Dad, we'll be in my room." Kurt turned and headed to his room followed closely by Blaine.

"Carole what am I going to do?" Burt slumped into one of the dining room chairs.

"What are we going to do honey." Carole corrected "I don't know."

I had real trouble with this one. I am not to sure if I like it, but hey it's done now.


	8. One condition

Hello again. I am trying my best to updates all of my stories as fast as I can. I am not too sure if people are still reading this one. If you are still with me, thanks. I don't own Glee at all.

"He's my baby Carole. My son and I couldn't protect him." Carole ran soothing circles on Burt's back.

"I know honey. All we can do now is protect Kurt."

Burt simply nodded; the two single parents were quiet for a few minutes.

"Where's Finn?"

Carole shuffled into the kitchen "he's gaming with Noah, Artie and Sam."

Burt moved into the kitchen to find Carole opening various cupboards "what are you up to?" He smiled fondly, leaning up against the door jam.

"Making you a snack of course." Carole continued to rummage through the cupboards. She jumped slightly when she felt a pair of strong arms touch her hips and wrap around her waist. Those same strong hands pulled her closer. Sighing Carole placed her head on Burt's shoulder.

"Thank you Carole" Burt whispered "I love you."

Carole turned to face Burt and placed her hands on his chest "I love you too. We'll get through this together. Now scram" she laughed "I have food to prepare."

Kurt closed his bedroom door and made his way over to his bad to watch the rest of Chicago.

"Kurt? Can I sing something for you?"

Kurt simply nodded.

"Great" Blaine tore out of the room and returned less than a minute later with his guitar. "So this song" Blaine lazy strummed his guitar "is probably totally inappropriate but… I'm gonna sing it anyway." Blaine slowed the song town a little and Kurt tilted his head recognizing it straight away.

**Before you met me, I was alright  
>but things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life<br>now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine**

_Oh god he looks so sexy playing that guitar _Kurt gulped.

**Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I, we'll be young forever<strong>

**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<strong>

Blaine looked straight at Kurt and smiled. Hoping this wasn't freaking him out.

**My heart stops when you look at me  
>Just one touch, now baby I believe<br>this is real, so take a chance  
>and don't ever look back, don't ever look back<strong>

Kurt smiled back _Okay clearly not freaked out._****

**I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
>be your teenage dream tonight<br>Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
>be your teenage dream tonight<strong>

**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<strong>

Blaine closed his eyes and continued to play.**  
><strong>

**My heart stops when you look at me  
>Just one touch, now baby I believe<br>This is real, so take a chance  
>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<strong>

**I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<br>Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<strong>

The silence in the room was deafening – well at least in Blaine's mind it was. 'I'm sorry; I probably shouldn't have sung that" he laughed awkwardly "looking back, if I think of the words it was wildly inappropriate. Kurt will you forgive me?"

Kurt shook his head.

"Way to screw up Blaine" he muttered to himself as he turned to leave.

"Wait! Blaine."

Blaine turned to face Kurt.

"I'm not forgiving you because there is nothing to forgive. It was beautiful."

"Really?" Blaine frowned slightly.

"Really."

"Not inappropriate?" Blaine scratched the back of his head.

"It was slightly inappropriate. But still beautiful."

"You'll learn quickly Kurt that I am a little inappropriate quite often." Blaine blushed "Wow see, even that sounded inappropriate. Should we ah, should we finish watching the movie?"

"Yes we shall" Kurt turned and jumped onto his bed sighing happily. "Come on Blaine."

Blaine placed himself onto the bed. Kurt pressed play on the Dvd and motioned for Blaine to move closer.

Kurt faked annoyance as Blaine sat next to him.

"I feel so sorry for Amos."

"Me too" Kurt agreed "I sang Mr. Cellophane for my Glee audition."

"I bet you were great."

"I was."

"Will you" Blaine glanced over at Kurt "will you sing it for me one day."

"Perhaps" Kurt smirked "if you are lucky."

Kurt and Blaine spent the rest of the movie discussing everything from costume choices to casting. Neither was sure if the liked Richard Gere's rendition of Billy Flynn but both of them loved his tap dance.

"I just can't stand the way that he sings."

Blaine hummed in agreement. "Catherine and Renee are perfect as Velma and Roxie though."

"On first name basis are you?" Kurt nudged Blaine.

"Yeah. They are my b.. I call Catherine every fortnight and I was at a party at Renee's last week." Blaine deadpanned "It was quite boring but what's a guy to do?" Blaine winked.

"I don't know, I mean she's your friend. So you could either lie and tell her that it was great which would cement your friendship or you could tell her the truth and risk it all. I don't envy you Mr. Anderson." Kurt chuckled at Blaine.

"Movie's finished" Blaine pouted.

"Want to watch another?"

Blaine shook his head "No I want to hear you sing."

Kurt bit his lip "Okay, but on one condition. You have to play for me."

"Sounds fair" Blaine grabbed his guitar and slung the strap over his shoulder "what song?"

"Blackbird" Kurt stated.

Smiling Blaine began to play.

**Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these broken wings and learn to fly<br>all your life  
>you were only waiting for this moment to arise<strong>

Blaine was in awe of Kurt's voice, so much so that he messed up the strumming.

**Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these sunken eyes and learn to see<br>all your life  
>you were only waiting for this moment to be free<strong>

**Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
>into the light of the dark black night.<strong>

**Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
>into the light of the dark black night.<strong>

_Oh my god he sounds so beautiful. He's so beautiful. Hmmm must buy dictionary._

**Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these broken wings and learn to fly<br>all your life**

**You were only waiting for this moment to arise,  
>you were only waiting for this moment to arise,<br>you were only waiting for this moment to arise**

"Kurt" Blaine placed his guitar against the wall "that was stunning."

Kurt scrunched up his nose "I messed up a few notes."

"No Kurt" Blaine walked towards Kurt and placed his hand on Kurt's cheek "it was amazing and breathtaking." Blaine leaned forward slowly giving Kurt time to pull away, he didn't. Their lips pressed together gently. Kurt latched his hands onto the back of Blaine's neck pulling him in closer causing Blaine to gasp. Blaine deepened the kiss as he placed his hands on Kurt's hips. Kurt tugged on Blaine's neck as he tried to bring him closer. Kurt's lips buzzed his heart beating faster with each passing second. Blaine nibbled on Kurt's lower lip, Kurt whimpered in reply. Blaine pulled away gasping for air.

"That was…" Kurt panted.

"Yeah. Kurt?" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands "I really care about you. I've never met anyone as tenacious, as passionate, as sassy, as beautiful. I know we've only just met today but even though I've known you for two months I feel like I've known you forever Kurt." Blaine took a deep breath "will you be my boyfriend?"

Kurt kissed Blaine quickly on the lips.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, Blaine. I would love to be your boyfriend. I don't go round kissing all my friends you know." Kurt sat on his two seater sofa and Blaine sat next to him. "I was going to ask you on a date after coffee."

"Were you?" Blaine let his fingers run circles on Kurt's palm and wrist.

"Uh-huh."

"What if I was ugly or creepy?" Blaine wonders as he continued to run circles with his fingers, Kurt laughed.

"I liked you for your personality Blaine. The fact that you reached out trying to find someone to talk to. You wrote what two other people before me? Your letters were so sweet. The fact that you're are drop dead gorgeous is a bonus."

Blaine blushed "you think I'm gorgeous?"

"Definitely" Kurt whispered as a placed a kiss on Blaine's cheek. "How are things with your Dad?"

"Strained" Blaine sighed "I try so hard Kurt, I do everything I can to make him proud and all he does is belittle my achievements. When I told him that I was made lead soloist for The Warblers he told that it was too girly. I just want someone to be proud of me."

"I get that. I'm sure your friends are proud of you. I know I am."

A knock on the door pulled the boys out of their reverie. "Kurt sweetie" Carole opened the door "the police are here to see you."

Dun, Dun, DUUUUN!


	9. I don't know

Here's another. I don't own Glee.

"Kurt I am Sergeant Bishop and this is Detective Wilder." The tall brunette male smiled at Kurt and Blaine.

"Kurt." Detective Wilder pulled out the seat at the table in front of her, gesturing for Kurt to do the same. "Why don't you walk us through what happened?"

Kurt looked from Burt to Carole and finally to Blaine "Okay." Kurt took a breath and began. Blaine sat next to Kurt, running circles over his hand ready to intervene if needed, reading to comfort Kurt. Kurt retold for the third time that day, only finding that his voice faltered three times. Kurt was certain that Blaine's presence was a contributing factor.

"So what happens next?" Burt ran his hand over his face.

"Well we bring David in for questioning and take it from there." Bishop explained.

"What do you mean take it from there? This monster sexually assaulted my son" Kurt flinched at the use of those words "and now is basically wait and see."

"Mr Hummel, I am not going to lie to you, with no witnesses this is going to come down to Kurt's words vs David's"

"Is this because my son is gay?"

Detective Wilder looked directly at into Burt's eyes "I assure you your sons sexual orientation has nothing to do with it. It won't affect how we do our job at all."

"What about you?" Burt shot a don't mess with me look at Sergeant Bishop.

"Doesn't bother me at all sir"

"Good" Burt grunted.

"Kurt" Blaine squeezed his hand "Do you want to get a restraining order?"

"Won't that just provoke him?"

"Kurt" Wilder smiled at him "whether or not you get the restraining order is up to you."

"I don't know." Kurt's head turned from Burt to Carole.

"Courage" Kurt heard whispered in his ear.

"Alright I'll do it."

"Alright" Wilder smiled "we should get this done as soon as possible.

"Let's do it now." Kurt nodded once "Dad will you come with me?"

"Of course kiddo."

The police officers and Hummel's stood to leave. "Will you be okay Blaine?"

"Of course Kurt. I'll stay here and keep Carole company."

Burt smiled his thanks at Blaine and shot a look of love at Carole before leaving with Kurt, his arm protectively wrapped around his son's shoulder.

Carole and Blaine sat in silence for a minute or so.

"Blaine honey, would you like a drink?"

"Ah, coffee thanks Carole. No milk to sugars, Thanks."

While Carole prepared the coffee that Blaine so desperately desired Blaine pulled out his phone and, after making a mental note to get his boyfriend's number sent a text to Wes.

**Hey man, staying at my boyfriend Kurt's tonight! :D He's in a bad way, but please don't share that.**

A few moments later he got a reply

**Congrats B. Can't wait to meet him. Hope he's ok.**

Blaine tapped out his reply.

**He's not, but he will be. Love you Wes.**

**Love you too Blaine. Bromance for life!**

Blaine chuckled at the last line. Wes always liked to remind his Dalton friends that he loved them in a "hey way not a gay way.' On occasion Blaine thought he 'doth protest too much' but this thought was fleeting. Carole returned with two coffees causing Blaine to snap back to the present.

"What school do you go to Blaine?" Carole cradled her coffee.

"I attend Dalton Academy in Westerville."

"Is it a good school?"

"It's great there. They have zero tolerance for bullying." Blaine got the feeling that this was more than a casual conversation.

"Forgive me if I'm overstepping honey, but why did you choose Dalton?"

"I was bullied at my old school for being gay. Name calling that sort of thing. Then I attended a school dance with friend of mine who is also gay, we weren't dating but decided to do it to prove a point I guess. Afterwards we were waiting for his Dad to pick us up; some guys jumped us and beat us up pretty bad."

"Oh honey" Carole reached out and grabbed Blaine's hand

"After that I was jumpy and scared. I freak out when anyone came close to me."

"I guess you know firsthand what our Kurt is going through."

"A little. The taunting and shoving? Absolutely but the rest" Blaine closed his eyes to hold back tears "I can't imagine what Kurt has gone through. My bruises and broken bones healed. Kurt is so brave, even if he doesn't think so."

Carole nodded in agreement. "You really care for him don't you?"

Blaine simply returned the nod.

"How'd you meet?"

Blaine smiled dreamily "I was having, am having a few issues with my family. "He paused "I picked an address out of the phone book and wrote a letter. The letter came back twice before Kurt replied. We've been pen pals for just over two months."

Carole leaned in further clearly enjoying the story.

"We decided to meet last Friday at Lima Bean."

Carole gasped when she connected the date.

"He didn't show. While I was sitting there waiting for him he was being… I was so hurt Carole and upset and scared for him. I sat in my car and wrote him a letter asking if he was okay, hoping I hadn't done anything wrong. He replied telling me what had happened. I read his letter this morning and drove straight over."

"You're so sweet Blaine.'

"Thank you Carole" he blushed.

So how long have you been boyfriends?"

Blaine almost spat out his coffee Blushing he checked his watch "about 35 minutes. Mr Hummel is going to kill me" Blaine realized.

Carole laughed.

"Carole you have to know that I have nothing but the best of intentions with Kurt. He's my first boyfriend; the last thing I would ever want to do is pressure him or hurt him. I want him to feel safe with me and I want to feel safe with him."

Carole patted his hand "I know that sweetheart. Besides Burt's bark is much worse than his bite, mostly." The two sat and finished their coffees in silence. "Want to help me with dinner?" Carole stood and moved to the kitchen.

"Of course" Blaine followed her.

"What are your cooking skills like?"

Blaine placed his hands in his pockets "I make amazing pancakes."

Carole laughed "well that's better than my son Finn. If you go into the pantry on the top left there should be some Amborio rice."

Blaine pivoted and grabbed the rice from the pantry.

"How are you at chopping?" Carole grabbed a knife from the knife block.

Blaine held up his hands and wiggled his fingers "still got all my digits."

"Great chicken's in the fridge."

Walking over to the fridge Blaine saw two photos stuck there with magnets one of Carole and Kurt and one of Burt and someone he assumed was Finn. Kurt sat next to Carole his bod facing her; chin resting on his had a smirking on his face. Carole's eyes shone bright as she wears a huge smile on her face. In other photos both Finn and Burt are looking at the camera, Finn wearing a half smile while Burt grins mischievously at the camera.

"These photos are great."

"They are" Carole stood next to Blaine "Kurt was telling me about his dream he had where he was forced to wear powder blue bell bottoms and ruffle shirts."

"If anyone could pull that if it would be him."

'That's exactly what I said. That" she pointed to the other photo "is my son Finn. His father died when he was a baby." Carole shook her head and returned to preparing dinner.

Grabbing the chicken from the fridge Blaine began chopping. "Carole? Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

'I really like Kurt but I'm scared that he only thinks he wants to be with me. Ya know for comfort? I feel bad for thinking that."

"Blaine I understand that you are scared and that's natural. I am sure you have nothing to worry about. Just talk to Kurt. Take things slowly, be there for him. Be honest and you'll be fine."

"Thanks Carol. I don't really have anyone I can talk to."

"You do now." They smiled and each other before returning to work.

The Hummel's left the Lima Police station feeling a little less stressed. Sliding into the passenger seat Kurt buckled his seatbelt and waited for his father to start the journey home.

"Ah Dad, there's something that I need to tell you." Kurt kept his eyes on the road. "Blaine's my boyfriend."

Burt frowned "Okay? Does he make you happy?" Burt glanced over at his son and saw the first genuine smiled to grace his face in the last week. "I'm happy for you Kurt.'

"Thanks Dad." Kurt looked down at his hands "I was wondering if he could stay in my room tonight.

Burt raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing will happen Dad. Not after" his voice trailed off "I just haven't slept much since it happened and he makes me feel safe."

"No funny business?"

"Dad!" Kurt blushed.

The car was silent for a couple of minutes "OK but the door stays ¼ of the way open and I have the right to check on you without warning."

"Deal" Kurt smiled.

Burt opened up his front door to the sound of music and laughter. Blaine and Carole were singing and dancing around the living room to Gloria Estefan's Conga. Blaine sang while spin and twirling Carole.

**Everybody gather 'round now  
>Let your body feel the hit.<br>Don't you worry if you can't dance  
>Let the music move your feet.<br>It's the rhythm of the island  
>And like sugarcane, so sweet.<br>If you want to do the conga  
>You've got to listen to the beat.<strong>

**Come on, shake your body baby,  
>Do the conga<br>I know you can't control yourself any longer  
>Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger<br>Don't you fight it till you've tried it  
>Do the conga beat<strong>

"I think you might have some competition Dad."

'You too" Burt joked.

"Hi guys." Kurt yelled over the music.

"Oh Hi Kurt." Blaine rushed over and kissed Kurt on the cheek.

"Dinner smell delicious Carole."

"Hey" Blaine pouted "I helped too."

"Good boy" Kurt patted his boyfriend on the head.

"How'd it go?" Carole placed the Chicken, white wine and Portobello mushroom risotto on the table.

"The restraining order starts tomorrow. Kurt took a seat opposite his father "he can't come near me, contact me or touch me."

"That's good news. Let's eat shall we?"

Just realised that this story is way more angsty then I intended. SORRY!


	10. The darkness

I am honestly overwhelmed by all the reviews and favourites for this story. I was a little afraid to post it because I don't do angst very well but I am enjoying it. If you haven't reviewed yet please do so. I don't own Glee.

"That was a great night." Burt moved from his recliner.

"Mmm. It was good." Kurt wriggled in his seat.

"Well I 'm off to bed. Night boys."

Both teens turned to Burt and said goodnight.

Kurt turned to Blaine "Sleepover?" Kurt stood and took Blaine's hand leading him to his room.

"Does your Dad know about us?" Blaine asked as he crossed the threshold of Kurt's room.

"I told him in the car. He was surprisingly okay with it."

"Huh" Blaine rummaged through his back pack for his phone charger "I was totally expecting the whole protective speech."

"It'll come" Kurt promised.

Blaine looked over at Kurt a slight look of worry on his face before he plugged his phone into the nearest socket. "I'm going to have a shower. Do you have anything that I can wear?"

"Oh, yeah I do." Kurt opened his second drawer and grabbed a white singlet. From his third drawer he found some blue sweatpants.

"You own sweatpants?"

"Depends on who's asking."

Blaine chuckled as he moved into the bathroom. As the door clicked closed a huge grin formed on Kurt's face. _I have a boyfriend and he's caring, he can sing, he's gorgeous, considerate and not imaginary. _Kurt started giggling and jumping up and down on the spot while clapping his hands. _Calm down Kurt _he stopped jumping and moved his hands through his hair. _Blaine doesn't want to date a giddy school girl. _Kurt took a few deep breaths trying to calm himself. _Screw it! _Once again Kurt began giggling and jumping. Bouncing over to his docking station he chose 'I believe in a thing called love' by The Darkness and turned it up. He began to jump and shimmy around the room. Squeals of delight were added to his current vocal repertoire. Kurt found that he was laughing like a maniac. If anyone walked in right now he would probably be dragged away by men in white coats.

Kurt jumped on his bed and bounced while shouting

**I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour everyday**

**You've got me in a spin but everything is A-Okay!**

The hot water of the shower hit Blaine's aching muscles. It had been a long, stressful day but he had gotten Kurt out of it so he considered it a great day. Blaine wanted to beat the shit out of that sick son of a bitch for hurting Kurt, that and cry. How could someone do something like that to anyone? But to Kurt? Kurt one of the most amazing people he'd ever met. Blaine was pulled out of his negative space when he heard music seeping through the walls. _Is that The Darkness? _Blaine bopped his head along to the music. Scanning Kurt's varied selection of body washes before selecting a coconut one.

At the end of the song Kurt found he was a little tired. Evidently jumping up and down on your bed and shouting the words to a song by The Darkness was draining. Sauntering over to his I pod he turned it down and began cleaning up his room, not that it really needed cleaning. Two and a half songs later Blaine emerged from the bathroom.

"That is the best shower ever!" Blaine commented as he ran the towel through his hair.

"Oh I know." Kurt placed Chicago back on the shelf, turn off his I pod and scanned the room.

"You look exhausted Kurt."

"Mmm I am."

Blaine walked over to the sofa and began to make is bed.

"What are you doing?" Kurt frowned at his boyfriend.

"Making my bed silly."

The next few minutes were spent preparing for bed. Kurt took all of his extra throw cushions and placed them on floor, usually they would be placed on the sofa but that was soon to be occupied by his gorgeous boyfriend. Once his bed was turned down and he had changed into his silk pajamas Kurt made his way to his dressing table to start his moisturizing routine. Blaine moved to sit on Kurt's bed making sure that he could see is boyfriend on the mirror.

"Carole's lovely." Blaine smiled into the mirror.

"She's great. She is good for my Dad" Kurt dotted his face with moisturizer "and it's nice to have a mother figure."

"Do you think they will get married?" Blaine watched Kurt in fascination.

"I hope so." Kurt caught Blaine's eyes in the mirror "I really want my Dad to be happy." Kurt returned to his routine "he hasn't been since my Mum died."

"Oh Kurt, I'm sorry."

"It's okay I was only little."

"What's Finn like?"

Kurt chuckled to himself "Finn means well" Kurt grabbed another bottle "but sometimes… sometimes he gets it wrong. Like really wrong, he's a good guy. I can't believe that I used to have a crush on him."

Blaine's eyebrows shot up.

"He was the first guy outside of Glee, who was nice to me, then he joined Glee and I kind fell for him."

"When was this?" _Come on Blaine you can't seriously be jealous? _He thought to himself.

"Oh it was a long time ago." Kurt scanned his face once more in the mirror before smiling and turning to Blaine.

"Did you" Blaine inspected his fingernails "did you like him more then you like me?"

Blaine felt the bed dip next to him. Moments later he saw a delicate alabaster hand grip his. "Blaine. What I felt for Finn was because I was lonely, I grasped on to the first person who showed me any kindness. What I feel for you is different. It's because you're amazing and funny and caring and you get me. My own Dad doesn't even get me sometimes." Kurt took a deep breath "I really like you Blaine."

"I really like you too" Blaine pecked Kurt on the lips. "Oh I need you cell phone number." Blaine scrambled over to his phone, inputted Kurt's number and sent him a text that read

**Why hello there Kurt –this is your boyfriend, you look lovely today.**

Kurt snorted at the text and saved Blaine's number.

"Bed time?" Blaine headed to the sofa.

Kurt bustled around before finally turning off the light. "G'night Blaine."

Blaine's reply wafted through the darkness "Night Kurt."

The room was silent except for the rustling of Kurt's bed sheets. "Blaine?"

"Yes Kurt."

"What's Dalton like?"

Blaine took a minute to answer "Amazing. The classes are really challenging and there are a ton of extracurricular activities. It's like a sanctuary; well at least it was for me when I first got there. It has zero tolerance for harassment. That's why I went there. I honestly love it there. It's not cheap though."

"Hmm, sounds wonderful. I wish I could go there."

"You can Kurt."

Kurt sighed "it's too expensive."

"They have scholarships."

Kurt's interest was peaked "what kind of scholarships?"

"Lots; Music, Science, Languages, Hardship."

"Huh! Might have to check that out."

Blaine smiled in excitement "you want to come to Dalton?"

"I just don't want to be at McKinley anymore." Kurt mumbled into the darkness.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out." Blaine attempted to stifle a yawn.

"We should get some sleep."

Silence once again fell on the room and within ten minutes both teens were asleep.

Kurt woke up with a pain stabbing into his brain. "Perfect" he mumbled. Glancing at his alarm clock he groaned _2.17am. _Knowing that he had no chance of falling back asleep with this headache he headed to the bathroom to grab some ibuprofen. Fumbling for the light Kurt quickly closed the door, not wanting to wake Blaine. He scanned his medicine cabinet and swore; it was painkiller free; not even a kiddy aspirin in sight. Turning off the light Kurt tiptoed out the door. He knew there was some ibuprofen on top of the refrigerator. The house was dark, lit only by the moonlight coming through the windows. Kurt noted that Finn and dropped his jacket and shoes randomly by the stairs. _Note to self yell and Finn later. _Flicking on the kitchen light Kurt padded over to the ibuprofen "sweet, sweet medicine" he mumbled then laughed at his sleep induced ramblings. On his way to the sink he grabbed a glass. While filling it up he caught his reflection in the mirror, his hair was all over the place. He cringed slightly before wrinkling his nose. Glass rinsed he made his way back to his bedroom. Just as his foot hit the first step he heard a creaking floorboard.

"Hello Hummel."

Kurt turned around slowly "Karofsky," he gasped "what are you doing here?"

Gah what have I done? *covers face with hands and shakes head vigorously* I just have to reply to a review I got from . I agree with you. There are so many different facets to assault of any kind, so many different ways I could have taken Kurt's reaction. I know that Kurt's reaction as cliché and for that I am sorry. I loved your review; so thanks, Okay onwards and upwards?


	11. Dreaming?

I was going to update one of my other stories which I have been neglecting but every time I try I get ideas for this one instead. The reviews you guys give are truly inspirational. Thank you so much for staying with this story. I don't own Glee.

Kurt was frozen on the spot. _Karofsky's in my house. Fuck, fuckety-fuck, fuck!_

"I had no one to bash into lockers, I missed you this week Hummel." Karofsky snarled.

"I ah" Kurt cleared his throat "I can't say that the feeling is mutual." Kurt moved away from the stairs not waiting to be pushed down them.

"See Hummel" Karofsky took a step forward "That's one of your main problems, not only are you a fag, but you're a smart ass."

"You probably shouldn't use the words ass and fag in the same sentence. People might get the right idea about you." Kurt chided himself for irritating Karofsky furtherand decided to quickly change the subject "how did you get in here anyway?"

"Somebody didn't close the door properly." Karofsky seemed to quite pleased with himself.

_Fuck you Finn, you fucking idiot. Note to self KILL FINN!_

"What do you want Karofsky? Why can't you just leave me alone?" Kurt scanned the room _how the hell am I going to get away from this jerk?_

"I can't leave you alone because then who would I torment?" Karofsky laughed at his own words "I'm just here" Karofsky walked towards Kurt "to make sure that you haven't told anybody about our little conversation."

Kurt had had enough. "You mean the conversation where you kissed me? The conversation where your hand fell" Kurt created speech marks with his fingers "on my penis and you threatened to kill me?" Kurt saw that Karofsky's face was turning red. "I haven't told anybody anything." Kurt noticed that his legs were shaking.

"Then why Hummel, were the cops at my house tonight?"

Kurt took in a shaky breath before he pulled himself to his full height "preventative methods?' Kurt looked away in frustration "I don't know why they were at your house. I don't fancy dying; I haven't said anything to anyone." _I hope I am as good of an actor as I think I am. _"So if you could just leave the way you came" Kurt's voice shook slightly "so I can get my beauty sleep that would be great." Kurt pointed to the door.

"Or, maybe I should leave you with something to remember me by?"

"Please don't." Karofsky now stood right in front of Kurt. "David if you just leave I promise that I won't tell anyone you were here." Kurt took a step back.

"You won't tell anyone anything, ever." Karofsky moved to place his hands on Kurt as he did so Kurt opened his mouth to let out a blood curdling scream. Karofsky began shaking Kurt as he let out another scream. "Shut up Hummel!" Kurt kept screaming as those same hands made their way around his neck. Kurt brought his knee up to knee Karofsky in the testicles; missing by a long shot.

Blaine was snapped awake by a scream. For a second he thought it was a dream but then he heard it again. Looking over at Kurt's bed he noticed that it was empty. Blaine heard the scream again. Jumping off the sofa he ran the steps up to the living room two at a time. When the living room came into view he saw Kurt being held against the wall by his neck by a crazy looking teen who Blaine thought was Karofsky. Blaine knew that he had no chance in hell of tackling this guy to the ground. If he could distract him enough maybe he could buy some time until Burt or Finn came down. Yeah Finn he was huge he could take this guy. "What the hell are you doing with my boyfriend?"

Karofsky turned and looked at Blaine "who the hell are you?"

"Who the fuck are you?" Blaine scrunched his hands into fists and could feel his own fingernails digging into his palms. "Let my boyfriend go!" Kurt looked over at his boyfriend his eyes wide.

"Hummel has himself a butt fucking buddy huh? Great two fags for the price of one. You can stand there and watch my beat the shit out of your little boyfriend before I pummel you." Karofsky slammed Kurt into the wall.

Moments later Kurt fell to the ground as Karofsky went flying. Kurt gasped for air as Blaine ran to him and pulled him out of the way. Pulling Kurt into his arms all he could hear was shouts of

"Leave my brother alone!" and fists hitting flesh.

"Finn" Burt ran to Finn and pulled him off Karofsky Finn managed to kick Karofsky as Burt pulled him away. "Blaine is Kurt okay." Burt asked still holding Finn back.

Blaine ran the back of his hand over Kurt's cheek "Kurt are you okay?"

Kurt looked at Blaine and nodded "Yeah" he whispered "I am now." Kurt wrapped his arms tighter around Blaine.

"He seems okay Mr Hummel." Blaine looked like he could kill.

Burt moved to stand in front of Finn "Finn, go and call 911."

Finn nodded at his step-father and ran to the phone.

Burt knelt next to Karofsky and quickly checked to see if he was breathing. He was Burt moved closer to him "make one move and I'll let Finn ad Blaine beat the living daylights out of you."

"Burt honey what's going on?" Carole scanned the scene; Finn was on the phone pacing, Burt was standing over a crumpled body on the floor and Kurt was wrapped up in Blaine's arms as the latter whispered to him.

Burt looked from Carole to Kurt and back again.

"Blaine, Kurt how about we go into the kitchen?" Carole smiled at them and headed to the kitchen squeezing Finn's arm as she passed.

Slowly Blaine and Kurt rose to their feet and followed Carole. Finn ended his phone call just in time to be engulfed in a hug from his brother "Thanks Finn"

Finn returned the hug "You okay dude?"

Kurt smiled at his brother and headed to the Kitchen.

Finn moved over to Burt "he okay?" He looked down at Karofsky.

"Seems to be. Who is he?" Burt already had his suspicions.

"He's David Karofsky; we're on the Football team together."

Burt's jaw clenched "Go and check on your brother and mother. I'll stay here with him."

Finn nodded to Burt and made his way to the kitchen.

Carole passed two mugs of hot chocolate over the kitchen table.

"Thanks Carole." Kurt smiled. Reaching for the drink he noticed that his hands were shaking slightly.

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and picked up his drink with the other.

"Are you guys okay?" Finn walked into the kitchen.

"Yes honey we're fine" Carole passed a drink to her son.

"I'm Finn." Finn turned to Blaine.

"Oh Hi I'm Blaine, Kurt's boyfriend."

Finn smiled at his brother "awesome dude."

Carole turned and saw flashing lights outside "the police are here." Placing her drink down she moved to open the front door.

Finn took a seat opposite Kurt. "Kurt, why was Karofsky here?"

Kurt looked over at Blaine who smiled at him reassuringly "he's been bullying me, last week he kissed me, and he put his hands on my penis and threatened to kill me."

Finn stared briefly at Kurt, rage in his eyes before standing up and leaving the kitchen.

"Finn!" Kurt called.

Kurt stood up and ran to where Karofsky was as he turned the corner he saw his Dad struggling to hold Finn back.

"You scum Karofsky. You leave my family alone or I swear to god I will…"

"Finn."

He stopped struggling at the sound of his mother's voice. Kurt turned to see Carole at the door with the same policemen who he had seen earlier.

Detective Wilder walked towards Karofsky and lead him out of the house.

"Hello again Kurt," Sergeant Bishop stepped towards Kurt "why don't you tell us what happened?"

I just wanted to say that the reason Kurt acts like this is because a few years back I was face to face with an intruder who wanted to assault me. I was snarky and aggressive towards him and he freaked out took off. Not what I should have done but it worked. I also thought that it would be an interesting way to play this chapter. 


	12. Reasons

You guys are lovely, do you know that? This chapter is dedicated to Sweetscarlett97 for your lovely review and wicked prompt. WARNING there is a lot of swearing and misogynistic language in this chapter. Don't own Glee.

Football practise kicked his ass, again. Who had Football practise on the weekend anyway? At least if Coach Tanaka believed in weekends. Coach Beiste was evil, he was sure of it. Mind you at least they were winning now.

David wasn't really sure what it was about Hummel that pissed him off so much. Maybe it's that he flaunts his fagginess all over the school. Or the way he walks down the halls like his shit doesn't stink, like he's better everyone else, better than him. He didn't know what had compelled him to kiss Kurt; maybe he was catching the gay. He wished he hadn't kissed him. David expected Principal Figgins to haul him into his office, but a week later it hadn't happened.

After showering David walked to his car and drove to Ark – and burger joint and arcade in downtown Lima. Pushing the door open he saw that Azimo, R.J and Ed were at their usual booth throwing fries at each other. Slipping into the booth next to Azimo David motioned to the waitress and ordered his usual meal of a Chocolate shake and a King Burger with Curly fries. "Weekend practise blows" he mumbled.

"Beiste is a bitch" Azimo added. "Haven't see Hummel at school this week. Maybe he died?" the group of jocks laughed.

"Nah man," R.J began "he's like Herpies; you think he's gone but he keeps coming back." Azimo and David looked at each other looks of disgust on their faces.

"You'd know R.J; you've had Herpies like 5 times." David picked up a fry and threw it across the table hitting R.J in the face.

"The funniest part "Ed chimed in" is that 3 of those times were from the same chick."

The group erupted into various sounds of laughing, gagging and whooping.

'What? She's a fine piece of ass."

The next hour and a half went by in a similar fashion with conversations about sexual conquests and accusations of below average sexual prowess.

"Right" Ed pushed away his finished milkshake, 'If you had to do a girl at McKinley who you haven't yet, who would it be and why?"

Azimo didn't even bat an eye "Mindy Prescott. It's the tits man. I just wanna motor boat that shit." The boys all mumbled their agreement and disagreement.

Ed sat forward "I'd tap Brittany Pearce. She's hot and dumb as shit. She'd probably let me do nasty things to her." The jocks all cheered.

"For me" R.J began "it'd be Rachel Berry." David just stared at R.J while Azimo made vomiting noises and Ed shuddered. R.J began to state his case "A) it would fuck Hudson off and B) she's tiny so she wouldn't put up much of a fight" cheers erupted.

"Dave?" Azimo turned to his best friends "what about you?"

David scanned his friends' faces "there all dogs. I wouldn't put my dick in any of them."

Ed sniggered "But if you had to?"

David huffed "fuck I dunno." He thought for a second "probably Santana. She looks like she like it rough and she's a Cherrio so she'd be flexible."

After another 15 minutes of the usual conversation David bid is friends' farewell and headed home. The drive from Downtown Lima to Heritage Rise gated community in North Lima was twenty minutes. David chucked in his Red Hot Chilli Peppers mix CD and tore out of the parking lot. Just as David turned into his street his phone beeped – slowing right down he opened the text

**You have visitors David. How far away are you? –Dad**

There was no point in replying he was less than a minute from his house. We he was two doors down from his house he was a police car parked in his driveway.

"Fuck!" he slammed on the brakes and kicked the car into reverse. "What the fuck do the pigs want?"

Peeling out of the street he headed in the opposite direction of where he'd come.

_Hummel _he thought _it has to be Hummel. That fucking faggot opened his mouth._

David changed gears roughly, not bothering to push the clutch all the way in, the car groaned in protest. Turning left on Hamilton Loop Road he headed to the small forest where he and boys usually played paintball. Arriving at the dirt lookout thirty-five minutes later David shut of the car and sat in the darkness.

_Fuck my life's over, Hummel will tell everyone and they'll think I'm a gaybo like him._

"Fuck!" David slammed his palms against the steering wheel. His phoned beeped again.

**Son, you need to com home right night. The police are here to see you. - Dad**

"Piss off!" David threw his phone in the passenger's seat. David never intended on following through with his threat against Hummel. But he had no choice now; no one could ever know what had happened – what Kurt had made him do. No one would be sad that there was one less homo in the world, hell they'd almost have to give him a humanitarian award for services to the community. David revved his engine and sped out of the dirt platform ad began to drive aimlessly. A few hours later he made the decision to drive to 1805 Haxley Street, the residence of the Hudson-Hummel's.

Forty-five minutes later he was parked opposite his destination waiting for the lights to go out. He waited for an hour after the lights were off – just to ensure that everyone was asleep. Locking his car he crouched and ran across the road, checking intermittently for any signs of movement. Rattling a few of the windows he swore under his breath; they were locked. Out of pure desperation he tried the front door and grinned when it clicked open. _Technically it's not breaking and entering _he smirked smugly. As he closed the door behind him he heard feet treading on carpet. Stepping to his left he slipped in darkness. _This is too good to be true. _His target shuffled into view wear pansy looking pyjamas. His prey headed for the room that turned out to be the kitchen. David slowed down his breathing, trying nit to make a sound. He heard mumbling and a minute or two later the light was off and the shuffling returned.

"Hello Hummel."

"Karofsky, "what are you doing here?"

"I had no one to bash into lockers, I missed you this week Hummel." David allowed a snarl to for on his face.

A typical Homo Hummel comment fell from Hummel's lips

"See Hummel" he tried to keep his voice down. He didn't listen to the rest of the words coming out of his mouth; fear had taken over.

_Maybe I should just rough him up a little instead of k-killing him._

The exchange between the hunter and the hunted continued for the next few minutes.

"So if you could just leave the way you came" Kurt's voice shook slightly "so I can get my beauty sleep that would be great."

_He's kept his mouth shut? I can't be sure._

"Or, maybe I should leave you with something to remember me by?"

A promise was made that if he left right now what happened would remain unspoken. It wasn't enough, promises can be broken, tongues loosened. David's hands touched silk material, seconds later a scream ripped through his ear drums. "Shut up Hummel!" _Please, I don't know if I can go through with this. _ The screams continued large hands wrapped around a long ivory neck. _I have no choice, I have to do this, and it has to die with him. _The screams continued as his grip tightened. _ Shut up! Just shut up and I will only beat the crap out of you, I'll let you live._

"What the hell are you doing with my boyfriend?"

David's head snapped towards the source of the voice.

_Who is this midget?_ "Who the hell are you?"

"Who the fuck are you?" the curly haired boy replied. "Let my boyfriend go!" He exchanged a look with the boy being strangled

"Hummel has himself a butt fucking buddy huh? Great two fags for the price of one. You can stand there and watch my beat the shit out of your little boyfriend before I pummel you." David slammed Hummel into the wall to prove his point.

David felt the weight of someone next to him as his body slammed into the ground. Pain arrived as fists pummelled him "Leave my brother alone!" Then with one kick to the ribs the fists were gone.

David heard talking around him but concentrated on breathing, a body knelt down next to him and in a low threatening voice said "make one move and I'll let Finn ad Blaine beat the living daylights out of you." David believed him. The voices disappeared into another room, David could feel eyes on him _of course I'm not alone, why would they leave me alone. _David heard sirens in the distance, he knew he was screwed.

A few minutes later a voice roared at him "You scum Karofsky. You leave my family alone or I swear to god I will…"

David braced himself for another assault that never came. Instead he felt strong arms lift him up; strong arms cuff him and lead him out the door. He passed his intended victim on the way; sitting in the hobbits lap his head on the hobbit guys shoulder. As David was escort out the front door he heard

"Hello again Kurt, why don't you tell us what happened?"

_Again? What do you mean again?_

Wow this was really hard to write but I hope I did okay. I promise it won't always be angst. Happiness is on the way.


	13. Sleep

Wow 45 reviews. Thank you so much. The last chapter was probably the least popular but I enjoyed writing it.

Once Bishop returned Kurt recounted the events of the last 10 minutes. Wilder and Bishop only interjected a few times to clarify some details. As Kurt finished his statement he looked around at his captive audience. Carole was sitting right next to Burt holding one of his hands on both of hers as she whispered what Kurt could only assume were calming words in his ear. The police officers were both busy taking notes, Blaine was sitting as close to Kurt as he could his arm snaked around Kurt's waist while his other gripped Kurt's hand. It was Finn that Kurt was worried about; his face had fallen, left leg bouncing as he looked at the police officers. A few minutes later the police officers left with a cuffed Karofsky in the back of the squad car.

"What the fuck!" Finn screamed as the car left the driveway.

"Finn" Kurt whispered "Finn please calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down. Kurt, he hurt you." Finn looked at Kurt silently asking; _why didn't you tell me?_

"He did. But I'm okay now, because of you and Blaine. I-I know your angry Finn, but I don't want him ruining my life anymore" he scanned the group "any of our lives." Quietly Kurt got up hugged his brother, well soon to be brother. He then turned to his father and embraced him and Carole before he turned to go back to his room, Blaine silently following him.

"Good night Kurt, lock your door please." his father called out "I'll sleep better knowing your safe."

Kurt and Blaine entered the bedroom and Kurt silently closed the door behind him and locked it. Gripping Blaine's hand Kurt headed to the bed and sat down. Blaine hesitated slightly; Kurt smiled sweetly at him and tugged on his arm. Kurt turned away from Blaine and scooted to the other side of the bed to lie down. Blaine sat on the bed crossed legged facing Kurt.

"Well that was a bit too adventurous for the middle of the night." Blaine joked.

"Never a dull moment in the Hudson-Hummel home." Kurt patted the empty space next to him.

Blaine turned on the bedside lamp before he slid into the bed next to his boyfriend, making sure that he left a space between the two. Reaching over he grabbed Kurt's hand and dropped their intertwined fingers into the space between them. "Kurt" his voice was so soft, so caring, "are you okay?"

Kurt took a few minutes to answer "I was terrified Blaine, but then you came and I knew that he wouldn't do anything, w-wouldn't want witnesses." Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand "once Finn tackled him to the ground and I was in your arms I knew I was safe." Kurt shuffled closer. "I just don't want to dwell on it ya' know?" He shuffled closer still "I just want to spend time with my boyfriend."

This time Blaine moved closer, closing the gap between the two. "Me too." Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead, his cheek and finally his lips.

Kurt shuffled down until his head was chest height with Blaine. Closing the remaining of the small gap between them Kurt placed his head on Blaine's chest. "Hmm you're snuggly."

Blaine chuckled, the vibrations touching Kurt's cheek. "Kurt? Can I take you on a date? I promise it will be the best first date you've ever seen."

Kurt snuggled closer to Blaine "I've never been on a date before so there's no benchmark. Not unless you count lady dates with Mercedes and Rachel."

"How can someone as stunning as you never been on a date?" Blaine shuffled down slightly.

Kurt blushed "No one's ever asked me."

"Well it's their loss and my gain. So how doe's tomorrow sound?"

Kurt smiled against Blaine's chest "It's well past midnight. Do you mean today?"

"I guess so, yeah."

"It sounds wonderful. Wait, I promised Carole I'd go to lunch with her."

Blaine grinned "that's perfect, gives me time to put my plan into action."

Kurt tilted his head to look up at Blaine "should I be scared?"

""Very" Blaine nodded once "I am going to woo you like you've never been wooed before."

"That won't be hard either. Never been wooed" Kurt mumbled.

Blaine wrapped his arms fighter around Kurt "well that" he whispered in Kurt's ear "is all about to change."

Kurt hummed satisfactorily "I am going to romance you too Blaine."

"I'll bet that you will be amazing at that too, will put me to shame."

"Uh-ah not possible." Kurt's voice was laced with exhaustion "can we sleep now?"

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head "Good night Kurt. Sleep well."

"You too Blaine." Kurt sighed and burrowed further into Blaine.

Kurt's sleep was dreamless, which for him was an unusual occurrence. The last dream he had involved being hit by a car that was being driven by a beret wearing Elephant. Kurt remembered that dream Kurt thought that the Elephant kind of rocked the beret.

Blaine's dreams however were pleasant, a welcome change from the nightmares of walking the earth as the only living human. No, Blaine dreamed of coffee with Kurt, Christmas with Kurt, introducing Kurt to his friends, kissing Kurt, hugging Kurt and singing with Kurt. Basically the Kurt channel; all Kurt all the time.

The room was bright; Kurt buried his face into his pillow. Frowning he realized that his pillow wasn't as soft as usual. Opening his eyes he saw that his pillow was in fact a person, on further inspection he realized it was his boyfriend. He smiled _I have a boooyfriend _he sung _Blaine is my boyfriend! _"I have a boyfriend, a really hot boyfriend."

"Did you just call me hot?" Blaine giggled.

"Crap" Kurt looked at the ceiling "what did you hear?"

"You sung I have a boyfriend, a really hot boyfriend." Kurt buried is head into Blaine's chest "the feelings mutual Kurt."

"Thanks" Kurt whispered into Blaine's chest.

Blaine ran his fingers up and down Kurt's arm "how did you sleep?"

"Hmm?" Kurt looked up at Blaine, their eyes meeting.

"Did you sleep okay?"

Kurt shot Blaine a sleepy smile "I slept the bestest." Blaine chuckled. "How'd you sleep Blaine?"

"I slept wonderfully." Blaine shuffled down so that their faces were level, their foreheads touching. "Are you excited about our date?"

Kurt's eyes widened "yeah" he squeaked "I can't wait."

"Me neither" Blaine brushed his lips across Kurt's "it's 10.30 we should get up."

"We should" Kurt agreed not moving an inch.

"Come on Kurt" Blaine kissed his lips "time to get up" he kissed him again.

"That doesn't make me want to get out of bed." Kurt kissed Blaine.

"We really need to get up; my stomach is eating my spleen." Blaine pouted.

"We can't have that" Kurt kissed Blaine once more before rolling away and reluctantly getting out of bed. "Breakfast?" Kurt held out his hand.

"Breakfast sounds perfect."

Annnnd it's done. Next chapter will be the date. Lady dates are big with me and my girls and stomach eating my spleen is something I always say and I swear that it happens too. Please review if you haven't yet.


	14. The date

Holy cow 50 reviews! Than you so much. Here it is FINALLY the date. I don't own Glee.

Kurt helped Blaine out of bed before he headed to the bathroom. Blaine's breath caught in his throat _how is it legal for one human to be that breath taking?_

Blaine closed his eyes, he already cared so much for Kurt and he was scared, terrified if he was completely honest. Cooper had always warned him "one day bug, you'll meet a guy who'll become your whole world and it'll be wonderful and magical and petrifying at the same time. Just make sure you don't lose yourself and you'll be fine." Blaine smiled at his brother's words. Coop had always been there when Blaine needed him the most. He sat up with Blaine when he couldn't sleep because of the nightmares after the Sadie Hawkins Dance, consoled him every time their father was disappointed in him and convinced their father to let him transfer to Dalton. Cooper was more of a father to Blaine then their father was. Kurt was very quickly becoming one of the most important people in his life. Blaine stared at the bathroom door. After months of wishing and hoping Kurt was finally his boyfriend and today was their first date.

When they finally reached the Kitchen it was hive of activity as Burt made coffee and Carole flipped pancakes and toasted bread.

"Sorry Carole, I know I was supposed to make breakfast." Kurt grabbed the cutlery and made his way over to the table.

"It's fine Kurt, take me on another shopping trip and we'll call it even."

"That's not really a punishment."

Carole stared at Kurt "who said anything about punishment? Besides I think my bank balance will be punished enough."

Once the food was ready everyone sat down including Finn who had recently re-joined the land of the living.

"So boys" Burt took a sip of coffee "What do you have planned for today?"

"Well" Kurt reached for a piece of toast. "Carole and I are going out for lunch."

"And while they are doing that" Blaine poured coffee for Kurt and himself "I'll be planning our first date. I might need your help Finn."

Both Finn and Kurt looked at Blaine, the former like he was a deer caught in the headlights and the latter like Blaine had suddenly grown horns "Don't worry Finn" Blaine chuckled "I'll be with you the whole time."

"You're very brave asking for Finn's help" Kurt joked, Finn nodded in agreement.

Blaine just smiled "so what time are you heading out?"

"Why?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

"Well I need to know when you are leaving so that I can put my plan into action." Blaine drummed his fingers together in a manner that reminded Finn of Mr Burs, a curly haired, nicer Mr Burns.

"1pm?" Kurt looked to Carole for conformation who answered with a sweet smile and a nod.

"Great, if you'll excuse me, I just have to make a phone call." Blaine pulled out his phone and walked away from the table "Hey Wes, I need your help…" a few minutes later he returned. Kurt spent the rest of breakfast trying to guess Blaine's plan. Not so luckily for him Blaine refused to budge.

Blaine, Burt Carole, Finn and Kurt spent to next hour talking about everything Dalton. Carole didn't miss the light in Kurt's eyes when Blaine mentioned the zero tolerance for bullying policy. At 12pm Kurt ad Carole left the conversation to get ready for their lunch date. Finn's eyes followed Kurt all the way to his room, as soon as he heard Kurt's door click closed he turned to face Blaine. "What's the plan?"

Blaine smiled as he shared his plan with Finn and Burt. Finn couldn't stop grinning once he heard it "He'll love it."

"Do you think so?" Blaine frowned slightly.

"Yeah, I'm absolutely sure. Do you wanna play some Halo?"

"Hell yeah!" Blaine jumped up and followed Finn to his room.

"Have you played before?" Finn asked as he signed in and jumped onto Xbox live.

"Yeah, my friend David loves Halo; I play it with him a little.

"Cool" Finn noticed that, Sam, Mike, Artie and Puck where all online. "Death match?"

"Bring it!" Blaine laughed.

As they waited for the map to load Finn gave Blaine a run down of each player "so Puckster loves the sniper rifle but is horrible with it, Wheeled-Ares has no patience and will never back down from a fight, Mikeus Andronicus is great with the sniper rifle in any situation and SamDaMan loves the shotgun and grenades" finally the game loaded.

"And what about you?" Blaine asked as his player (named Blaine4theWIN) grabbed a gun.

"I'm just an all rounder" Finn smiled as he killed SamDaMan with a sword.

The game ended with Finn makes 50 Kills, Blaine with 48, Mike 41, Artie and Sam 38 and Puck 23. Blaine won the second game, beating Mike by 4.

"That was fun" Blaine grinned as he placed the controller down.

"You're pretty good." Finn was officially impressed.

"Thanks Finn, you too." Blaine headed back downstairs to find Burt watching television.

"All ready for the big date?"

"Not yet, but I will be. I just hope Kurt likes it."

"He will." Burt stopped and stared at Blaine "you know what kid? I really like you."

"Thanks Burt. I like you too."

Once Carole and Kurt had left Blaine's plan kicked into action. Finn grabbed the gazebo from the garage and him and Blaine erected it in the back yard. When they were almost finished Blaine got a text; jogging to the front door he was greeted by a grinning Wes. "Hi stranger!" Wes hugged his friend.

"Hey, thanks for coming. Did you get everything?"

"I sure did" Wes walked to the trunk of his care.

Blaine smiled as he saw all the supplies that Blaine had requested "Wes this is brilliant. Cool, this box can go in my car." Blaine placed the box in the back seat "and the rest goes inside."

"Hey Blaine, Gazebo is done."

"Thanks Finn" Blaine grabbed some of the supplies "Finn this is my best friend Wes, Wes this is Kurt's Step-brother Finn." They exchanged salutations as they hauled everything inside.

Carole and Kurt headed to Carole's favourite café 'Sweet Momma's.' They each ordered a coffee with their lunches and chatted as they waited for them to arrive.

"Blaine seems lovely."

Kurt grinned dreamily "Carole" he sighed "he is amazing." Kurt stopped himself "Do you think it's weird that's like him so much?"

Carole smiled softly "I don't think so. I fell for Christopher straight away and your Dad too. Just take it slowly okay? Take time to get to know each other. Be good to him and he'll be good to you."

"Way to be cliché Carole." Kurt joked. While eating lunch Kurt told Carole all about how he first met Blaine and Carole filled Kurt in on what was happening at her work.

"Do you think that we could swing by the mall? I want to buy something for Blaine."

Carole paid the bill and turned back to Kurt "sure thing sweetie."

The mall was quiet, as Kurt headed straight to Blue Jays Music Store. After a scouring the aisles he found what he was looking for. "Can this be customised?"

"Absolutely" the girl behind the counter smiled "just write down what you want it to say on here." she looked down at the words and smiled "that'll take about 15 minutes." Kurt wandered around the store and stopped when he saw Carole staring at an amazing drum kit.

Carole sighed "I wish I could afford that for Finn. He hasn't had a decent drum kit in years."

Kurt placed his hand on Carole's shoulder "maybe we can all chip in and get it for him?" Carole and Kurt walked a few more times around the shop before Kurt's purchase was ready. "I'm done."

They headed back to the car. Carole sends a text to Finn saying that they are on their way back to the house.

Finn locked his phone "Blaine, they're on their way back!"

Blaine took one more look at himself in the mirror before he raced downstairs. He reminded Finn and Wes of their parts in the plan before checking that everything was ready. Jumping in his car Wes left, not wanting Kurt to notice an unknown car at his house. When Kurt returned to the house he found a smiling Blaine waiting for him in the lounge "how was lunch?"

"Lunch was great" Kurt turned to smile at Carole. "You look really nice Blaine." _Ah understatement of the year Kurt, your boyfriend looks gorgeous._

"Thanks Kurt, you too. I'm glad you had fun. Would you like to get changed for our date of get going?"

"Give me 10 minutes." Kurt raced upstairs. When he returned he was wearing black skinning jeans, a white button down, a grey vest, a blue skinny tie with black riding boots.

"K-Kurt you look amazing, I feel really underdressed" Blaine chuckled

"Blaine it's scientifically impossible to be undressed when you are wearing grey dress pants, a white button down, black suspenders and a bowtie."

Blaine simply shrugged. "Shall we go?" Blaine held out his hand for Kurt who placed his hand elegantly in Blaine's. Kurt said his goodbyes to his family as Blaine led him to his car.

"Blaine?" Kurt spoke once they were on the road "where are we going?"

"Ah, that my dear Kurt, is a secret." Blaine noticed that Kurt frowned "Just sit back and relax." Blaine motioned to the glove compartment which Kurt opened to reveal his I pod. Kurt plugged it in and scrolled through the songs. Blaine's lips began to twitch into a smile as "We like to Party" by The Venga Boys began to play.

Kurt turned it up and bounced up and down in his seat as he sang along. When the song was over he turned the music back down to

"Why do you have that song on your I-pod?" Kurt wondered through the giggles that escaped him.

"My friends David and Wes put it on there."

"Sure they did." Kurt winked at Blaine.

"THEY DID! I'm not lying." Blaine pouted.

Another 9 ½ songs saw Blaine and Kurt finally arriving at their destination. A smell dirt landing now housed Blaine's car. Stretching out in front of them a green field with a stream running through it and a few willow trees to protect passers-by from the sun. The whole view reminded Kurt of the opening scene of The Sound of Music minus the hills. Blaine motioned for Kurt to exit the car before he did the same thing. Opening the back door Blaine grabbed the small box that Wes had brought and a blanket. Blaine spread the blanket underneath a tree and waited for Kurt to sit down before he did same. "So," Blaine placed the box in front of Kurt "in this box are drafts of letters that I wrote you and never sent." Blaine pushed the box closer to Kurt "Would you like to read them?"

Kurt's eyes widened "a-are you sure?" Blaine simply nodded. Carefully Kurt opened the box to be greeted by stacks of paper neatly folded and stacked. Kurt pulled out the first stacked and untied the red string that secured it.

**Dear Kurt, **he read.

**There is so much I want to tell you. So much has happened since I talked to you last. My Dad has suggested that I stop being a Warbler! God Kurt. He doesn't know me at all. I love them, I love singing, and it's one of the only things in this world that makes me truly happy. I don't know what to do.**

The letter stopped there. "I guessing you decided to stay in The Warblers?"

"I did, I just stopped telling him what we were doing."

"I'm sorry Blaine." Kurt nudged Blaine.

"S'ok."

Kurt picked up another letter.

**Kurt, **

**Sometimes I wish I had a different life. One where my Dad loved and accepted me, Where I wasn't judged on my sexuality but my personality and integrity but I don't. So for now I have to keep pushing forward. I guess that's why I am super nice most of the time. Like if I'm nice to people they can't help but like me, even if I'm gay. I don't know Kurt is that weird? It's so hard sometimes though; sometimes I want to have a bad day, to be grumpy, to be human. **

The next 6 letters were along the same vein, and then they started to change.

**Hi Kurt,**

**I am writing this letter under my favourite tree in my favourite court yard at Dalton. I have enclosed a leaf from my favourite tree so that when you read this letter you can pretend that you are here with me, sun beating down on you, the soft wind lapping at your face. I've never had a friend like you before Kurt, have I told you that? It's strange, we've never met and yet I feel like I could tell you anything and we'd be okay. So here goes Kurt, I am going to tell you something that I haven't told anyone. I really like you Kurt, I hope like hell that you haven't started freaking out. I've never felt this way about anyone before.**

"Me neither" Kurt smiled kissing Blaine lovingly on the lips.

**Kurt,**

**I think that the following poem sums everything up**

**O thou, my lovely boy, who in thy pow'r**

**Dost hold time's fickle glass, his sickle hour,**

**Who hast by waning grown, and therein show'st**

**Thy lovers withering, as thy sweet self grow'st—**

**If nature, sovereign mistress over wrack,**

**As thou goest onwards still will pluck thee back,**

**She keeps thee to this purpose: that her skill**

**May time disgrace, and wretched minute kill.**

**Yet fear her, O thou minion of her pleasure;**

**She may detain, but not still keep, her treasure.**

**Her audit, though delayed, answered must be,**

**And her quietus is to render thee.**

**I wish I had written this, but Shakespeare did, I wish I could write you a hundred sonnets. You are the most amazing person that I have ever known. I want to be your friend and so much more.**

Kurt frowned as he saw letter after letter professing Blaine's feeling stop abruptly. "Why didn't you send these?"

Blaine looked away from Kurt "I didn't want to freak you out."

Kurt nodded slowly "I probably wouldn't have believed you anyway."

"Kurt"

"No Blaine it's true. I would have thought it was some sick joke."

"And now?" Blaine frowned.

"Now" Kurt gulped "now I know that feeling like this can't be a joke. Even if I only get you for a short amount of time, I want our time together to be amazing."

"Me too." Blaine gently kissed his boyfriend. They lay together on the blanket Kurt told Blaine all about his mother while Blaine regaled Kurt with stories of the madness of The Warblers and the mischief that he used to get up to with his brother Cooper. "Right" Blaine jumped up "Off to our next destination."

"There's more?" Kurt voice was half an octave higher than normal.

"But of course."

Kurt linked their hands and followed Blaine back to the car. "Wow, it's 5pm already."

"Uh-huh! Time flies huh?"

Kurt hummed in agreement. "So where to now?"

Blaine simply said nothing and continued to drive. Kurt couldn't hide his excitement as Blaine parked the car outside the Lima Bean. Blaine ordered his usual Medium Drip and Kurt his Grande Non Fat Mocha.

"Ya know" Blaine began as he sat opposite Kurt "when I first started drinking coffee I never thought that it would possible to love an inanimate object so much."

"I know. How can it taste so good?" Kurt closed his eyes as he took a sip of his Mocha.

"One of life's mysteries I guess." The conversation between the couple flowed easily, and silences were not awkward at all and there was no compulsion to keep the conversation perfect, it was easy and carefree. Blaine pulled out his phone and sent off a text message, getting a reply back a few minutes. "It's getting dark, we'd better head off."

"Is the date over?" Kurt asked hoping it would never end.

"Do you want it to be over?" Blaine prodded.

"No, not at all."

"Great, beacaaaauuuuse there is one more surprise. 

"You are setting the bar very high Mr Anderson. I am going to have to pull out all the stops on our next date."

"It's not a competition Kurt." Blaine frowned at Kurt as the entered the car.

"I know I just want to make you feel as special as you've made me feel."

Blain squeezed Kurt's hand before returning his own to the steering wheel "I get to call you my boyfriend, and kiss you and hug you. I do feel special."

Kurt blushed. The rest of the trip involved quick glances, blushes and giggles. Kurt wondered who he had appeased to have Blaine in his life. He thought for a fleeting moment that perhaps his mother really was watching over him.

"You okay Kurt?"

Kurt jumped ever so slightly "yeah, just day dreaming." He replied lazily.

"What about?" Blaine shifted in his seat.

Kurt turned to look at Blaine "Our date."

A gorgeous smile escaped from Blaine "So you are day dreaming about our date while on our date?"

"I sure am!" The vehicle stopping caused Kurt to frown "Blaine? Why are we parked outside my house? D-did I do something wrong?"

Blaine undid his belt the swivelled to face Kurt "you have do nothing wrong. This is your last surprise."

"My house is my last surprise?"

"Yes" Blaine shook his head "well no, just follow me." Blaine exited the car and grabbed Kurt's hand to lead him inside. Kurt noted that the house was eerily quiet except for two figures that stood on each side of the door that lead to the back yard, one of them was Finn and the other someone that Kurt didn't know. Blaine walked towards Finn "Hello, reservation for Anderson." Finn looked down at the book he was carrying as the pretended to scan for the reservation.

"I'm sorry sir we have no reservation under that name."

Kurt rolled his eyes and the stranger attempted unsuccessfully to hide a snort.

"If you would be so kind, can you please check again?" Blaine smiled at Finn but his eyes shot him a look that said _Please don't screw this up for me._

"What was the name again?" Finn smiled cheekily.

"Anderson." Blaine wanted to run away and hide, Finn was ruining everything, and this was supposed to be perfect and now…

"Ah yes here we are. Wes here will assist you this evening." Finn turned and left.

Wes turned to his best friend and the boy he wanted to know better and bowed "Good evening gentlepersons, my name is Wes and tonight I am at your beckon call. Please follow me." Wes opened the door and stepped into the back yard. Kurt gasped as he saw their gazebo had been erected in the middle of the yard. The gazebo was covered fairy lights as were the bushes and trees in the garden.

"Blaine, this is amazing!" Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand as they followed Wes down the path.

"It gets better" Blaine whispered.

"Here you go sirs." Wes gestured to the inside of the gazebo. "I'll give you some time to settle in." Wes turned and headed back inside. The inside was amazing; three of the walls had been put up to provide shelter if the wind visited but more importantly privacy. The red sofa from Burt's office sat facing away from the entrance, there was also a coffee table the Kurt noted usually lived in his house. The coffee table had two big cushions placed on the ground at opposite sides. Twinkle lights lit up the ceiling.

"Have a seat Kurt" Blaine gestured to the cushions.

"Blaine this is so…" Kurt was at a loss for words. "I don't even know what… But I love it."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand "I'm glad you like it. So are you hungry?"

Kurt nodded prompting Blaine to pull out his phone and send a text moments later Wes and Finn were standing in front of them. Finn carried a tray with two bowls napkins and cutlery while Wes carried a bottle of Coca Cola and two champagne flutes. Finn carefully placed the bowls, napkins and cutlery in front of Kurt and Blaine. "Tonight" Wes stepped forward we have a wonderful vintage wine" Wes thrust the Coca Cola at the two boys "it's a 2011 vintage."

Blaine placed the back of his hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing "that will be splendid thank you." Wes bowed once and left, Finn followed closely behind. Blaine threw some cushions on the floor and him and Kurt sat and the coffee table to eat.

Kurt looked from Blaine town to his food and back. "This looks divine."

Blaine grinned as he grabbed the champagne flutes and poured the 2011 vintage into them "it's pollo fettuccine alfredo."

"It's really good." Kurt grabbed the glass from Blaine "who made it?"

Blaine cleared is throat "ah, I did."

"You're a man of many talents Mr Anderson."

"Why thank you Mr Hummel."

Dinner was exceptional and the company even better. Once again Blaine pulled out his phone resulting in Wes and Finn returning. As Finn cleared away their plates Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and led him to the sofa. Wes rummaged around behind them, but Kurt took no notice. Suddenly a huge square of light appeared on the tent canvas wall in front of them. Wes stood in front of Blaine and Kurt the Light shining on him "Gentleman and Blaine" Blaine rolled his eyes playfully "Welcome to the Hudgomerson Cinema."

"Wes that name is terrible" Blaine chuckled.

"The cinema is named after it's three creators Finn Hudson, Wes Montgomery and Blaine Anderson. Welcome to the Hudgomerson Cinema for one night only tonight we are playing a piece of cinematic history. Gentleman and Blaine I give you Breakfast at Tiffany's." Wes walked around to the projector behind Kurt grabbed the remote and passed it to Blaine.

"I love this movie" Kurt squealled.

"I know." Blaine hit play and snuggled further into the sofa as Holly Golightly exited the cab."

Half way through the movie Blaine felt soft lips touch his cheek he closed his eyes and leaned into them "Thank you" Kurt whispered "this whole date has been more than I could hope for."

Blaine turned to caputure Kurt's lips in his "you are more than welcome Kurt."

Once the movie finished Kurt turned to Blaine. "Ah I have something to give you. Wait here." Kurt rushed off and returned moments later with a blue box. Biting his lip nervously he handed the box to Blaine. "Open it" he whispered.

Blaine looked down at the box and opened it. Nestled snuggly in the box was blank sheet music. Blaine ran his finger over the writing in the top right hand corner 'Music and lyrics by Blaine Anderson.'

"I um, I don't know if you write music or even play an instrument. But... I'll take it back. It's a stupid idea" Kurt reached for the box.

"Kurt" Blaine's voice was so soft that Kurt bearly heard it "I love it. Thank you."

The boys sat quietly for a few moments before Blaine helped Kurt up and taking his hand lead him to the back door. "So this is where the dates ends."

Kurt pouted as he played with Blaine's hand "I had a great time Blaine."

"Me too Kurt." Blaine leaned forward and pressed his lipe to Kurt's. When he pulled away he smiled as he noticed that Kurt's eyes were still clsoed. "I have to clean this stuff up now." Blaine said sadly.

"I'll help."

"N-no Kurt, you don't need to help."

"I want to."

Blaine was about to interrupt again when he saw their waiter and usher standing rather close to Blaine. "Hi Blaine!" He said loudly.

Blaine smiled anbd turned to Wes "Kurt this is my best friend Wes Montgomery, Wes this is my boyfriend Kurt Hummel."

Kurt smiled at being introduced as Blaine's boyfreind "Hi Wes, it's nice to mett you."

"You too Kurt, any boyfriend of Blaine's is a boyfriend of mine. Wait um, you know what I mean."

Kurt laughed and nodded.

"Great. Blaine, Finn and I will sort this out. Mr Hummel wants to talk to you guys."

Blaine shot Kurt a worried look. Had he done something wrong? Had Karofsky been freed?

Hand in hand Kurt and Blaine headed inside to see what fate awaited them.

Sorry it took so long to get this to you. I hope you liked it.


	15. After the date

Wow this working on multiple stories thing is trickier then I originally thought. Here's another chapter.

Burt smiled at his happy son "I didn't interrupt your date did I?"

Not sure of the answer Kurt looked over at Blaine.

"No we just finished" Blaine replied.

"Great, take a seat boys."

They sat down and Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand nervously "Dad please don't tell he that we are moving to some backward down where flannel is considered fashion forward."

Carole and Burt both smiled "I love you to kiddo. No Carole and I have been talking to Wes

and we've decided to send you to Dalton."

Kurt was stunned "But it's so expensive."

Burt sat forward in his seat "I have some money saved up for refurbishment of the shop that and a scholarship and we should be fine."

"Dad, I'd love to go to Dalton, but K-Karofsky's gone now, I'll b-be safe at McKinley."

"Kurt" Burt took of his baseball cap and ran his hand over his head "You are my son, I love you more than anything on this earth."

Blaine felt a small pang of jealousy.

"Sure that thug's not at McKinley but other homophobic assholes are." Burt took a breath to calm himself. "It's my job to protect you Kurt, and I will always do that no matter the cost."

"Kurt honey" Carole smiled "You're going to Dalton. We care about you way too much to send you back to McKinley."

Kurt took a shaky breath and looked over at his boyfriend whose smile was simply stunning. Kurt looked back at his Dad "When am I going?"

"Well, Carole and I will contact Dalton tomorrow and then we'll take you to McKinley to empty out your locker and…"

"Say goodbye to New Directions." Kurt smiled sadly.

"Me Hummel I don't mean to intrude" Blaine looked at Burt "but if you explain that Kurt's was attacked they'll treat it was an emergency case and rush it through." He cleared his throat "at least that's what they did for me."

Burt nodded his understanding and thanks to Blaine/

"Kurt" Blaine ran his thumb over Kurt's hand "how do you feel about all of this?"

"Well" he looked from Carole, to Blaine and finally to his Dad. "He's not at McKinley anymore" Kurt stopped choosing his words carefully "and I will Miss New Directions so much. But there will always be someone else waiting to pick on me." He bit his bottom lip "until McKinley takes bullying seriously and adopt a zero tolerance policy for it I can't go back." Tears pooled in his eyes "I can't go back there. So if I get a scholarship I will go there and if not I'll be home schooled."

"So Blaine" Carole looked at him "what do you know about scholarships?"

Blaine cleared his throat "not much. Wes' mother is on the admission committee. I'm sure he'd be able to help out."

Burt stood up and called for Finn and Wes to join them.

"Everything okay?" Finn asked looking at Kurt.

"Finn" Kurt wrung his fingers together "you can't tell New Directions anything okay?" Finn nodded and Kurt took it was a signal to continue "I'm leaving McKinley."

"But Karofsky's gone and I'll make sure no one hurts you." Finn pleaded. Tears began to fall from Kurt's eyes as he saw Finn's distress. "We can protect you Kurt."

Kurt shook his head and placed his hand on Finn's "Finn" he whispered. "After-after what he did I can't go back there. I'm not safe there anymore."

Finn nodded slowly "okay, how can I help?"

Kurt smiled "tomorrow I am going to tell New Directions, I need you to help me to get them to understand."

"I can do that." Finn frowned as he looked up at Kurt "I'm gonna miss you bro."

Kurt smiled "we're not brother Finn, but I'll miss you too."

"Wes?"

Wes turned to look at Carole and stood a little straighter "Yes Ma'am."

"It's Carole, and what do you know about scholarships?"

"I know a little they have music, language, science, maths and hardship scholarships. I think most of them have closed.

Carole frowned.

"If you like I can call my Mum and you can talk to her, maybe get some advice?"

"That would be wonderful Wes."

He pulled out his phone and dialled his mother's number. After briefly explaining the situation he handed the phone to Carole who took it gratefully and moved to the kitchen. Blaine grabbed his phone, after punching in the number he held it to his ear. "This is Blaine Anderson student number 18051982 I will not be attending school tomorrow. I have had an emergency come up. Thanks."

Kurt raised his eyebrow at Blaine.

"Kurt there is no way I'm not going to be here for you through all this.

"Blaine" Wes clapped his friend on the shoulder "would you like me to get Nick and Jeff to takes notes for you?" Blaine nodded.

Blaine and Wes filled Burt, Finn and Kurt in on the structure of Dalton and the pros and cons of boarding. In an ideal world Burt wanted his son to board, travelling two hours to school was ludicrous but once again money was a factor. The more Kurt heard about Dalton the more he knew that he was making the right decision to go there although the guilt of how much money his father was spending was gut wrenching.

Blaine looked over at his boyfriend "What's wrong?" he whispered.

"I can't let my Dad spend so much money on me."

Blaine wanted to try when he saw the pain in those beautiful eyes.

"This is for your safety Kurt."

Kurt just sighed. "I know. I just, it's so much money Blaine."

Blaine pulled Kurt closer and wrapped his arms around him. "We'll figure something out, okay?"

"What did she say Carole?" Burt turned to his girlfriend as she entered the room.

"Well she was very helpful. She said that the standard scholarships are all closed for this term."

Blaine felt Kurt's shoulders fall.

"She did say that if Kurt's case was serious enough."

"Which it is right?" Finn interjected.

Burt nodded.

"Then we need to talk to the Principal and he can make a recommendation to the admissions board that Kurt receive an emergency grant which would pay for his first term. That way you would have time to apply for the next round of scholarships."

"See Kurt. It will all work out." Wes smiled.

"Okay, so tomorrow we go to McKinley, I clear out my locker we tell New Directions" Kurt looked at Finn "and then head to Dalton."

"Sounds good." Burt stood up and walked over to Kurt and held his arms out. Kurt immediately jumped into his father's arms "I'm so sorry Kurt." Burt held onto his some tighter. "I'm sorry that you have to leave your friends."

"S'ok Dad." Kurt buried his head into his Dad's shirt.

"Finn could you help me put the stuff from the back yard in my car?"

Finn nodded to Wes and headed followed him out the back door.

Burt kissed his son on the head as he let him go.

"I think Blaine and I are just going to watch a movie."

"Ok sweetie" Kurt squeezed Kurt's arm as he passed her. "Try to have a bit of a sleep in Kurt. We'll see you in the morning."

"Door…"

"stay's open. I know Dad."

"Hey Kurt, I'll meet you up stairs I just want to say goodbye to Wes."

Kurt nodded at Blaine and headed upstairs. Blaine slipped into the backyard and walked over to Finn and Wes. Without a word he hugged Wes. Wes smiled and hugged him back. "Thanks" Blaine whispered.

"No worries B. I'll see you tomorrow."

Blaine nodded and headed back inside to cuddle with Kurt.


	16. Time to go

The light stabbed through Kurt's eyelids. He groaned throwing his arm over his eyes. "Stupid day time" he mumbled. He huffed rolling over in his bed only to be stopped by a solid object. Blindly he stretched his fingers towards the object. His fingers touched it, it was softer then he would have thought. Cracking one eye open he smiled when they spied Blaine, eyelashes splayed against his skin, his beautiful pink lips parted. Kurt sighed, he could honestly watch Blaine all day.

"Mmm Kurt" Blaine mumbled in his sleep.

Kurt's eyes snapped open a little wider. _Is he having one of THOSE dreams about me?_

"Can I have a cookie too" Blaine mumbled.

Kurt clamped his hand over his mouth to stop himself from giggling. _He's sooooo cute._

"Hmm your lips are pretty Kurt."

Kurt shuffled closer "You're lips are pretty too Blaine." Kurt moved forward and brushed his lips against Blaine's. He pulled away in time to see a smile form on Blaine's face.

Slowly Blaine's eyes began to flutter open, the first thing he saw when they opened were a pair of beautiful, indescribable eyes that he knew belonged to Kurt. He smiled "good morning"

"Hi" Kurt whispered "did you know you talk in your sleep?"

Blaine's eyes widened "wh-what did I say?"

"Um, you moaned my name" Kurt blushed "You asked me for a cookie and said I have pretty lips." Kurt giggled.

"Well it's true, you do have pretty lips."

"So do you" Kurt whispered in reply.

"What time is it?"

Kurt lifted his head to look at is alarm clock "9.30."

"Breakfast?"

"Yeah." Both boys got out the bed and headed to the kitchen.

"Morning boys."

"Hi Carole" they both chirped back.

"How did you sleep?"

Kurt looked over at Blaine shyly.

Blaine smiled back at Kurt "I slept well thanks Carole."

"Kurt honey" Carole placed French toast and fruit on the table "I rang and spoke to the Principal at Dalton this morning, we have a meeting with him at 1.30."

Kurt nodded.

"I also called Will and asked him to gather New Directions for a meeting at 11."

"Thanks" Kurt mumbled.

"Are you sure you still want to do this?" Blaine grabbed a few slices of French toast.

"I have to Blaine. I'm not safe there."

Their bellies full of deliciousness Kurt took a shower and Blaine helped Carole with the dishes. Blaine took Kurt's return to the kitchen as his signal to get ready. At 10.40 Kurt, Carole and Blaine sat at the kitchen table in silence.

"We should go Kurt." Carole lovingly placed her hand on Kurt's.

"Is Dad coming?" Kurt bit his lip.

"He's meeting with Principal Figgins and getting you signed out."

"Probably giving him a piece of his mind too." They both chuckled.

Blaine stood and offered his hand to Kurt "ready?"

"No" Kurt replied taking Blaine's hand and allowing himself to be pulled up.

"We'll be with you the whole time Kurt." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand to reassure him.

The three of them headed to Carole's car and made their way to McKinley High. If you asked Kurt he'd tell you that the drive there took 3.8 seconds even if it is a scientific improbability.

Stepping out of the car Kurt led Blaine and Carole into the choir room. New Directions were all firing questions at Mr Shue trying to find out what this emergency meeting was all about. When they spotted Kurt they all quietened down. Finn stood and walked over to stand next to his mother.

"When you're ready Kurt." Mr Shue smiled.

Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath Blaine took his hand and squeezed it giving Kurt the courage that he needed. Kurt began to shake. Blaine dropped his hand and wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist.

"Whose this Kurt?" Tina smiled at Blaine.

"Oh, um. This is my boyfriend Blaine." Kurt grinned at his boyfriend.

"Hi everyone." Blaine smiled. Blaine pulled Kurt a little closer "you can do this

"I haven't been at school recently because I have been scared of Karofsky." Kurt scanned the faces of his friends "Karofsky has been hassling me a lot recently. Way more than ever before. He broke into my house and threatened to kill me."

There was an uproar from all of the members of New Directions including Mr Shue.

"Guys let him finish" Finn shouted over the noise.

Kurt smiled at Finn "Because of what Karofsky has d-done to me he has been arrested.

"What did he do to you Kurt?" Brit looked at her one time boyfriend.

"He, he" Kurt looked over at Carole who moved to stand in front of him.

"You don't have to tell them if you don't want to."

Kurt cleared his throat and closed his eyes, begging the words to fall out of his mouth, but they wouldn't "I don't want to say but it was bad, it wasn't rape but it was bad. He still has a lot of friends here. I'm not safe here anymore. So I am leaving."

"This is bullshit!" Santana yelled.

"We can protect you" Sam suggested.

"Yeah, we'll set up Kurt watch" Mike added.

Kurt looked over at Quinn, Mercedes and Tina, who were all crying. Puck and Santana both looked pissed off. Brit was obviously confused. Artie looked like he was about to be sick.

Rachel was stunned as she stared at Kurt "But you can't leave Kurt. We can protect you." She was sobbing now.

"Rachel" Finn whispered "he has to leave. He's not safe here."

"I know" she whispered "I'm just going to miss you so much."

Mr Shue took a step forward "When do you leave?"

"Today. After I finish talking to you guys, I am going to clear out my locker."

Kurt's friends all shouted protests of 'you can't leave so soon' and 'this sucks' and 'fuck Karofsky.'

"I love you all" Kurt stated as he began to back out of the room "I have to go."

"Can we hug you before you go?" Mercedes looked at her friend.

Kurt nodded which prompted all of New Directions to run at him and hung him for a good five minutes. "I'm going to miss you all" Kurt sobbed. By the time Kurt left the choir room he was emotionally exhausted.

"I didn't even cry that much when I saw Beaches for the first time" Kurt joked as he headed to his locker. Finn had insisted that he accompany Kurt, his mother and Blaine to Kurt's locker. Mr Shue had also joined them.

Kurt opened his locker and smiled at the picture taken at his last sleep over with Rachel, Mercedes and Tina. Carefully he took down all of his pictures and handed them to Carole. He them grabbed all of his text books and handed them to Mr Shue. Finally he clutched his not books in his hand. "I'm done" he whispered.

"Kurt," Mr Shue stood in front of Kurt "I am so sorry that you had to get through this. We'll miss you. You are an amazing singing and an even more amazing person. Please keep in touch.

"Will do Mr Shue." With tears in his eyes Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and headed for the parking lot, away from McKinley High, away from the choir room, away from his friends.

Sob. Poor New Directions. Poor Kurt.


	17. Dalton

My mission if I choose to accept it is to try and get this story to get 100 reviews. Maybe if I write a kick ass chapter then it will happen. Hmm something to think about. I don't own Glee, if I did I would be in it and I'd play Blaine's best friend, yup.

Kurt took a seat on the sofa in his lounge "my life has changed so much in the last few weeks."

Blaine sat next to him "I'm sorry Kurt, this must be really hard."

"It's not all bad. I got you out of all this."

"How'd they take it kiddo?" Burt sat in the recliner chair next to the sofa.

"Better than I thought. How about you?"

"Well Figgins tried to get me to get you to stay. He shut up about it when I told him that my son was better than a school that let bullies roam the hallways."

Carole placed her hand on Burt's shoulder "We should get going it's a bit of a drive to Dalton."

"I'll ride with Blaine." Kurt stood and headed to Blaine's car.

"Alright guys, we'll meet you in the parking lot." Burt slipped in behind the steering wheel.

"Putting his I pod on shuffle Blaine headed to Dalton."

"You okay Kurt?"

Kurt looked at his boyfriend "it's all just a bit much."

"Yeah, this whole situation sucks."

"Very eloquent Blaine." Kurt chuckled.

Blaine laughed "Shut up."

Kurt turned and looked out the window. "Blaine" he began a few minutes later "I'm sorry to drag you into all of this."

"You're not dragging me into anything. I want to be here for you. I'm just lad that I showed up at your house."

"Mmm me too." Kurt decided that he quite liked the drive to Dalton; there was no doubt in his mind that the handsome, curly haired gentleman next to him was a huge part of why he was enjoying it so much. Kurt was a little scared that he was falling a little too quickly for Blaine. Sure they had be pen pals for months and Blaine new things about him that no one else did; but in reality they only met a few days ago.

"What you thinking about?" Blaine glanced at Kurt before returning his eyes to the road.

"Us."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Just" Kurt fiddled with his safety belt "I just a little scared."

"Of what" Not me I hope."

"No, no of course not. Just" Kurt sighed "I really like you and it's a little scary because I haven't known you long."

"I really like you to Kurt. I'm scared to. I don't to mess this thing up.'" Blaine flexed his fingers around the steering wheel "I'm not expecting anything from you Kurt. We take our relationship ant our pace okay?"

"Okay. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

The turn off for Dalton Academy appeared and Kurt felt himself getting nervous. Blaine shut off his engine and exited the car. Turning around he saw that Kurt was still sitting in the car that he still had his safety belt on. Blaine opened the passenger's door and leaned over to free Kurt. "Come on" Blaine held out his hand. Kurt took it and allowed Blaine to lead him to the front of the school.

"What if they say no Blaine?" Kurt bit his bottom lip.

"Then we think of something else, come up with another solution."

Kurt scrambled for Blaine's hands and seemed to relax a little once he found them.

"Ready kiddo?"

Kurt turned to see his Dad and Carole walking towards them.

Kurt nodded reluctantly.

"Alright then, lead the way Blaine."

Blaine smiled at Burt and led them into the school still clutching Kurt's hand. "Hey Paige" Blaine smiled at the receptionist.

"Hello Blaine, I got your message, is everything okay."

Blaine gazed at Kurt "getting there. The Hummel's are here to see Principal Saunders."

"Sure, take a seat, he'll be right out."

As they sat down Burt leaned into Blaine "What's the Principal like?"

"He's really good, fair. Wants to help out as much as he can. I wouldn't want to get on his bad side though."

"Good to know" Burt mumbled.

"You must be the Hummel's? I'm Principal Saunders." A grey haired stock man with kind eyes made his way over.

"Yes, I'm Burt; this is my girlfriend Carole, my son Kurt and his Boyfriend."

"Hello sir."

"Blaine hello. Will you be joining us?"

"That's completely up to Kurt."

"I'd like Blaine to join us" Kurt smiled nervously _why the hell and I'm nervous?_

"That's fine, please follow me."

"Thank you so much for seeing us at such short notice" Carole smiled.

"No problem at all. So I understand from our brief conversation that you would like to transfer Kurt to Dalton."

"Oh yeah, big time." Burt removed his baseball cap and paced it on his knee. "My son Kurt has been bullied for most of is life. It started out as name calling. Then when he got the high school it got worse. Slushies, getting thrown into dumpsters and shoved into lockers. This one guy" Burt snarled the last word "Harassed Kurt big time and that's why we want Kurt to come here."

"I'm truly sorry that you had to go through the Kurt. But Mr Hummel if you want your son to be considered for an emergency transfer I need to know what happened."

Burt looked at Carole who nodded once and began to recall what Karofsky had done. Tears fell down her cheeks but she continued to tell the story. To the Principals credit he sat and listened. "Blaine, why don't you give Kurt a tour of Dalton, introduce him to The Warblers. I need sometime with Mr and Mrs Hummel."

"We'll text you when we're done honey" Carole patted Kurt's knee.

"Come one Kurt" Blaine stood up and led Kurt out of the office. "So do you want a tour?"

Kurt shook his head "no, I don't want to fall in love with this place only to have to not work out."

"How about coffee then?"

"Always!" Kurt laughed as Blaine took his hand and walked his to the small on sight coffee shop.

Blaine and Kurt took a seat right in the middle of the shop.

"I can't believe you guys have a coffee shop on campus."

"I know it's not very good for my caffeine addiction."

"Or your bank balance…"

"BLAINE!"

"Hey Nick" Blaine stood up and hugged his friend.

"Kurt this is my friend Nick, Nick this is my boyfriend Kurt."

"Hey Kurt, nice to meet you." Nick reached over and quickly hugged Kurt who awkwardly patted his back "sorry" Nick chuckled "I'm a hello hugger."

Kurt frowned.

Nick ran his hand threw the back of his hair "instead of waving or shaking hands I hug" Nick shrugged.

"He also likes to cuddle when we do movie marathons.

"Remind me not to sit next to you during movies."

"Will do Kurt." Nick took a seat at the table "so what brings you to Dalton?"

"I'm thinking of coming here."

"Cool" Nick nudged Blaine "wouldn't that be cool B?"

"Yes Nicky it would be" Blaine rolled his eyes.

"B?" Kurt smirked at Blaine.

"Yeah Blaine's B, I'm Nicky, David's D or Dave, Wesley is Wes and Jeff is Jeff-Jeff, Jeffster of Jeffy."

"Does no one have real names around here?"

Both Warblers laughed "not really" Blaine admitted.

"So if I come to Dalton and if I get into The Warblers…"

"When Kurt, you're getting in" Blaine grabbed his hand before turning to Nick "he's a countertenor."

'Holy shit really? That's fricken sweet."

"Thank you. So If I come to Dalton and when I get into the Warblers I'll have a nick name?"

"Probably, but Kurt is a short name." Blaine mused.

"But so are Blaine and Nick" Kurt countered.

"Let's start thinking now" Nick bounced on his seat "K-Dog, K-Mart"

Kurt snorted.

"Kurtsie, the Kurtinator"

"The what?" Kurt laughed.

"K2, K, Von Trapp"

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"He could seriously do this for hours" Blaine whispered.

"C.T for countertenor, K-Man, K-Fry and Kilo.

"Wow I'm impressed."

"Why thank you. So which one would you like?"

Kurt panicked a little "can I think about it?"

"Of course, it's not a decision you should rush. Well it's been a pleasure spending time with you both but I'm on the run from Wes so I shouldn't stay in one place."

"You can run but you can't hide" Blaine shouted as Nick scurried away.

"He's hilarious. Are all of the Warblers like him?"

"Most of them are a little out there, really boisterous, completely harmless though. But Nicky, Jeff, Wes and David are a little more extroverted then the rest of the guys."

"You call him David?"

"Yeah, I am pretty sure that I am the only one who does." Blaine shook his coffee and pouted when he realized that it was empty. "I know you didn't want a tour yet but how about I show you the music room?"

Kurt's eye lit up "sounds great."

"Come on" Blaine held out his hand for Kurt to take "I know a shortcut."

"Blaine" Kurt gasped as he looked at the domed ceiling and art work on the walls "this place is beautiful."

Blaine hummed in agreement "most of the artwork has been donated by families you have be attending Dalton for years."

"It's gorgeous."

"This" Blaine stopped outside two heavy wooden doors "is the music room." Blaine opened the door and stepped through. There was a baby grand piano in the corner overlooking a huge bay window that looked out onto the grounds, plush sofas littered the room and at the fare end shelves full of sheet music.

"This makes McKinley's choir room look like a public rest room."

Blaine laughed "it's one of my favourite rooms."

"I can see why" Kurt scanned the room taking it all in "thank you so much for showing it to me."

Blaine stepped right in front of Kurt "you are more than welcome."

"Where to now?"

"Um" Blaine took a small step back "I can show you my dorm room if you like? I mean I am not, I wouldn't, I just" Blaine groaned in frustration.

"It's okay" Kurt ran his hands up and down Blaine's arms in a soothing motion "just breathe."

Blaine took a deep breath "I just want to show you my home, you shared yours with me and I want to share mine with you."

"You're so cute" Kurt mumbled "Lead the way good sir."

Blaine led him through the halls and stopped outside his door "okay so it's not much, we're not allowed to paint or anything but well" he pulled out his key and unlocked the door "it's home."

The walls were painted blue. On the wall directly opposite Blaine and Kurt was a King single made very neatly made (Kurt noted.) At the end of the bed a flat screen television and a mini fridge. Next to the bed a bedside cabinet with a lamp and two picture frames. A desk sat on the far side of the room with a closet next to it and opposite that another door which Kurt assumed led to the bathroom.

"It's nice" Kurt smiled.

"Really? It's not as nice as your room but…"

"Blaine, I like it."

Blaine smiled relief clear on his face "do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"Always" Kurt snorted.

"The movies are over by on my desk, take your pick."

"Oh you're letting me pick" Kurt sauntered over to the movies "you're very brave." Kurt tilted his head to look at the DVD's.

"Well they are all my movies so chances are I like them."

Running his finger along the DVDs Kurt smiled when he saw one that he had wanted to see for a while. Pulling the DVD out he walked over to Blaine and handed it to him.

"Bridesmaids? Love this movie." Blaine smiled.

"I haven't seen it but Mercedes and Tina talk about it all the time."

"As they should, it's great."

As the opening credits began to play Blaine sat on his bed and patted the space next to him. Kurt quickly removed his shoes and joined him. When Kurt looked comfortable Blaine scooted closer and snuggled into his side. Kurt smiled and threw his arm over Blaine who snuggled in even closer. "Hmm super comfy' Blaine mumbled.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Kurt joked.

"No, I'm saying you're super comfy and warm."

"And that's a compliment?"

'Oh yeah" Blaine looked up and Kurt "big time compliment."

Kurt kissed Blaine on the forehead and pointed to the movie "Watch the movie" he whispered.

"I'd rather watch you."

"That's not creepy at all."

"No it's not, but this is" Blaine moved upwards so his face was right next the Kurt's and he laughed evilly.

Kurt started cracking up "cut it out, you weirdo."

"You're a weirdo." Kurt retorted.

"No you are."

"Very mature Blaine."

"You are."

"Thanks, I happen to be very mature."

"Damn it" Blaine smiled "I walked right into that one didn't I?"

"Pretty much. It's okay you'll learn to pick your battles with me." Kurt patted Blaine on the head.

"I bet that I won't" Blaine turned back to the television "I'm a slow learner."

"Well I'm stubborn. What are pair we make."

About half way through the movie Kurt's phone beeped. It's from Carole. Ready to hear the verdict?"

"Let's go."

Blaine took Kurt by the hand and decided to take him back to the Principal's office via the grand stair case.

"The scenic route? Very nice Mr Anderson."

Blaine simply squeezed Kurt's hand as he continued to lead him towards the decision that would change everything.

Standing outside the Principal's office Kurt took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Please take a seat" Mr Saunders pointed to the two free seats next to Carole.

"Kurt, first of all I am sorry for what you have been through. No one should be put in the situation that you have been in. I commend you for wanting to keep yourself safe. Many people would just grin and bare it."

"Th-thank you sir. I have Blaine to thank for that he's been very supportive and Wes of course you pointed us in the right direction. My parents and brother have been very supportive to."

"I'm glad Kurt. It's so important to have a good support structure. Kurt you grades at McKinley are impeccable, I can also see that you have been a cheerleader and you were on the football team." Mr Saunders smiled.

"I was only on the team for a short time as the kicker, my kicking style was a little unorthodox but I led our team to their first victory of the season. We also won Cheerleading champions when I was in the team as well."

"You sing as well."

"Yes sir, I was one of the original members of New Directions at William McKinley High School."

"Impressive."

"Yes sir, Carole and I are both proud of our kids."

"Kurt, I had a meeting this morning with our admission's board. Every year we have 5 scholarships set aside for emergency case. After reviewing your situation and speaking to Mrs Montgomery who was adamant that Dalton is the best place for you, speaking with your parents and reviewing your academic transcript. I am absolutely honoured to offer you a place at Dalton Academy."

"Really?" Kurt asked.

"Absolutely."

Kurt squealed and threw his arms around Blaine.

"I guess that means you'd like to join us here at Dalton?"

"Yes, of course, I'd love to but Dad can we afford this?"

"Kurt" Mr Saunders smiled at the new Dalton student"the scholarship covers 100% of your course and boarding costs."

"Wow" Kurt smiled.

"So Kurt it's up to you when you start? We can get all the forms filled in today."

"I'll start on Wednesday that'll give me enough time to pack. W-will I be sharing a room?"

"No, because of your situation you will be in your own room, on the same floor as Blaine and most of the Warblers. I assume you will be joining?

"Yes."

"Wesley is the RA on your particular floor. He will be here on Wednesday to help settle you in. Blaine I assume that Kurt is the reason who couldn't make it to school today Blaine."

"Yes sir, I have Nick and Jeff to take notes for me and my attendance…"

"Your attendance is fine Blaine. Take the rest of the day to help Kurt prepare for Dalton however I expect you to be at assembly tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir."

The rest of the day went by in a blur; Blaine took Kurt and his parents to get Kurt's uniform and text books. Before they knew it they were back in the Dalton parking lot.

"Thanks for everything Blaine."

"No problem. I'll see you on Wednesday."

Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's and wrapped his limbs around him in a bone crushing hug. "Bye" he whispered into Blaine's ear.

"Bye Kurt" he replied slowly letting go. Blaine smiled as the car left Dalton. _Kurt's coming to Dalton, he's going to be safe._


	18. Finally

Yes you read correctly Kurt is going to Dalton to be with his boy and to be safe, of course. I cannot articulate how grateful I am for every review, favourites and alerts I have gotten. You have honestly made this whole experience better for me. So thanks. Oh warning this chapter has hints of unrequited (or is it?) Niff.

Wes rolled his eyes at Blaine "are you ever going to stop smiling?"

Blaine smiled even bigger "noooope" he popped the 'p.' "Wes, my gorgeous boyfriend is coming to Dalton; I get to see him and touch him every day."

"Whoa, whoa too much info B."

Blaine shot David a dirty look "and he sings so beautifully and we can serenade each other, walk down the halls holding hands, go for coffee all the time and dates but most importantly he'll be safe."

Nick, Jeff, Wes and David were trying their best to not laugh at Blaine.

"B, I knew you were a hopeless romantic but this is just, this is gooey even for you." Jeff chuckled at his friend.

"Shut up Jeffrey, you're just jealous because you don't have a boyfriend."

Jeff glanced at Nick and smiled sadly and then looked over at Blaine who mouthed 'sorry' Jeff smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

Wes saw the interaction and shook his head at Nick's obliviousness "He starts tomorrow right?"

"Uh-huh. GAH! I CAN"T WAIT!" Blaine screamed.

"Oh my god me neither" Nick wrapped his arms around Blaine and started jumping up and down.

"That's it, no more sugar for you to" David scolded his friends.

"You're both idiots" Jeff mumbled under his breath wishing that he was Blaine right now.

Blaine phone beeped causing him to abruptly end his celebration with Nick.

**Hey Blaine, going to move in tonight so that I am all ready for classes tomorrow. Kurt**

"He's moving here tonight" Blaine grinned at his friends.

**THAT'S GREAT! I'll help you when you coming? Blaine**

**Plan to be there about 5.30 though could have a dorm warming with you and some of your friends, would love to meet them.** Kurt

"Hey guys, do you want to meet Kurt tonight, he wants to have a dorm warming in his room."

David grinned mischievously.

"No drinking David" Blaine warned.

**The guys can't wait to meet you. See you tonight. Blaine Xx.**

"Crap!" Blaine frowned.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked

"I'm nervous now."

"Blaine" Nick took a bit of his toast "does Kurt know that you're really not as dapper as you appear to be?"

"No" Blaine mumbled.

"Oh he will soon" Wes laughed evilly.

"Shut up Wes" the boys all ordered in unison.

Kurt didn't think that it would be so hard to figure out what he was going to take with him to Dalton and what was going to stay behind. He decided that only half of his wardrobe would be going to Dalton, after all, most of his weekends would be spent at home. His records would be staying because he had most of them on his i-pod. Sighing he scanned his room once more to see if there was anything that he had forgotten to grab. Picking up the small box carrying his treasured items he made his way downstairs.

"All packed dude?"

Kurt smiled "uh-huh. Thanks for all your help Finn."

"No worries. If you've forgotten anything urgent just let me know and I'll run it over."

"Ready Kiddo?"

"Yeah" Kurt placed the box carefully on the table and wrapped his arms around his Dad "I'm gonna miss you Dad"

"Me too Kurt, I'm so proud of you. You are going to do great at Dalton. I love you. Don't be a stranger okay?"

"I love you too."

Kurt walked over to Carole next "look after my Dad for me."

"Of course honey, I'm not going anywhere. You have fun at Dalton. I love you sweetie."

Kurt smiled at Carole as he moved to say goodbye to Finn.

"Bye Finn."

Finn smiled sadly and hugged Kurt "You need anything at all and you call me okay, Puck and I will be there in a flash."

"I will, look after your Mum okay?"

Finn nodded.

"Well" Kurt picked up the box "I should get going, I'll call you guys when I get there."

Kurt turned and walked to his car. Sitting behind the wheel he waved goodbye to three of the most important people in his life and headed to Dalton, his new home.

"Kurt's coming, he just text me he just left his house."

"Dapper Blaine has officially left the building" David laughed.

"David, what do I do?" Blaine sat down on his bed.

"Well first of all you may want to get changed into something a little more casual."

Blaine looked down and realised that he was still wearing his uniform "right" he mumble before grabbing a pair of red skinny jeans and a polo shirt.

"Really Blaine? You call that casual?"

"Ah yeah." Blaine frowned.

David rolled his eyes "sometimes I wonder how we are friends."

"I wonder that constantly."

Blaine's door swung open "never fair Wesley is here!"

"Blaine I'm scared" David ran to sit next to Blaine "hold me?"

"Wouldn't you rather Wes hold you?"

"Shut up Blaine, don't be hating on our Bromance." David grabbed a pillow and smacked Blaine in the face.

"As fun as it is to watch you two attack each other with your scathing words and plush pillows I came here to invite you two to play XBOX."

"Sure" Blaine jumped up,"but only"

"Until Kurt gets here" Wes rolled his eyes "we know Blaine."

"You guys suck" Blaine mumble as he followed Wes and David.

"Blaine! You're not even paying attention!" Jeff yelled at his team mate "we can't win if you're not actually trying."

"Sorry Jeff I'm just a little distracted."

"So Jeff how are things going with Nick?"

"What do you mean Wes?" Jeff sat forward in his seat as he manoeuvred his on screen self to jump into a warthog.

"I mean have you told him how you feel yet?" Wes quickly took a gulp of Diet coke.

"No I haven't, I don't even know if he likes me, I don't even know if he's gay."

"Jeff, he doesn't have to be gay to like you romantically" David pointed out.

"Maybe he's bi or a pan-sexual" Blaine suggested.

"What's a pan-sexual?" Wes wondered.

"It's someone who likes people because of who they are not their gender" Blaine smiled as he added another kill to his tally.

Wes groaned "Blaine did you really have to kill me?"

"Are you on my team?"

"No"

"Then yes I did, all fair in love, war and Halo."

David spun his character around to face Blaine's as they began to duel with energy swords "Jeffster you really should tell him how you feel."

"There's no point" Jeff's character changed weapons "I don't want to ruin anything I have with him."

"Meanwhile you shoot wounded puppy dog eyes at him from across the room" David groaned as Blaine finally won their epic sword fight.

"We already know that he has no problem with you being gay, I mean he's friends with you and Blaine." Wes laughed as his solider managed to stick a grenade to Jeff's Spartan's foot.

"Yeah but being okay with gay people and having one of them crushing on you are two completely different things."

"Nick's a great guys Jeff, I think you should tell him."

"I want to B I really do."

Wes paused the game and looked at Jeff "But?"

"But I can't lose him, he's too important to me."

Kurt's car was full to the brim with his belongings; how he was going to fit them all into his room he had no idea. The first hour of his journey had gone past fairly quickly. Kurt felt that as he got further away Lima he got more nervous. _What if the Warblers don't like me? What if Blaine gets sick of me? What if I can't keep up academically? What if I look weird in the uniform? _Kurt turned up to music and to distract himself from his impending mini panic attack. "You will be fine Kurt, you are smart, sassy, intelligent and a fashionista." Kurt continued to repeat that mantra as he pulled into the Dalton Student Parking lot.

Blaine's phone beeped.

**I'm here, come and find me. May or may not be in the parking lot. Kurt**

Blaine dropped his controller "Kurt's here."

Wes, Jeff, David and Nick (who had just joined them after a coffee catch up with his sister) all packed up quickly and ran to catch up with Blaine. Walking briskly down the east hall East Hall of Dalton Blaine could not keep the smile from forming on his face. _Kurt is here, Kurt is here, Kurt is here, Kurt is ._

"We get it B Kurt is here" Nick laughed falling into step with Blaine.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Kurt is here, Kurt is here, Kurt is here, Kurt is ." The boys sung in impressive three part harmony.

"Beautiful boys, maybe we should sing that at the next Warblers meeting."

"Suggest it and die Wesley."

"Wesley, wow Blaine you do mean business."

Blaine pushed open the door that led to the Parking lot. "I hate you all."

Kurt sat in his car waiting. He'd texted Blaine a few minutes ago and he hadn't replied yet. _I'm going to look like such an idiot if I end out waiting in my car all night. _Kurt bit his lip nervously and took a few calming breaths. A knock on the window caused him to jump and squeal. As Kurt turned to look he was greeted by his absolutely gorgeous boyfriend. Kurt's breathe hitched as he looked at Blaine. _He's so pretty. _ Smiling shyly Kurt unlocked the door and stepped out of the car.

"Hi" Kurt whispered.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"Hi Kurt, I missed you."

Kurt was pretty sure he was dead and in heaven.

"Let me introduce you to some of my friends okay?"

Kurt nodded as Blaine intertwined their fingers.

"Kurt this is Jeff, David and Wes. You already know Nicky." The four boys smiled at Kurt and Nick took a few steps forward and hugged Kurt. Jeff looked away as he saw his crush hugging Kurt.

"Hey K-Mart welcome to Dalton."

Kurt laughed "You are not calling me K-Mart Nicholas."

"Let's get you settled in" David suggested.

Kurt nodded and opened his trunk.

The boys made swift work of Kurt's boxes. He had to admit that he thought it was kind of hot seeing Blaine sweat, his muscles tensing as he lifted heavy objects. _Calm down Kurt he's been your boyfriend for less than a week._

"Thank you so much guys, I really appreciate your help."

"No worries" Jeff smiled. "If you ever need anything I am just across the hall and David and Nick share a room next to Blaine."

"Well let you guys sort this all out, we'll be back with food for the dorm warming" David smiled at Kurt.

Wes, Nick, Jeff and David headed out and left Blaine and Kurt alone.

Blaine stepped in front of Kurt "I'm so glad you're here Kurt."

Kurt hummed in agreement and took Blaine's hand "me too. Wanna help me sort everything out?"

"Wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

"Such a smooth talker" Kurt giggled. Kurt dragged his boxes of clothing over to his closet and began to hang them up. Blaine grabbed Kurt's bedding and started to make his bed.

"Bed's done what's next?"

"Very nice Mr Anderson." Kurt walked over to Blaine and gave him a kissed as a reward "can you hook my I Mac and sound system up on my desk."

"I sure can"

Kurt managed to have his closet all sorted by the time that Blaine had his I Mac and sounds system sorted out.

With his hands in his pockets Blaine casually walked over to Kurt, stood in front of him and rocked on his heels.

"You okay Blaine?"

"Well when I finished the bed I got a reward and now I have finished setting up your electronics, two of them; which by the way is a significantly hard job than the bed. So I am here to collect my reward." Blaine smiled cheekily at Kurt.

"Oh are you now? I wonder how I should reward you?" Kurt placed one hand on his hip while the fingers on his other hand drummed over his lower lip as he pretending to think of an appropriate reward. Kurt extended his hand towards Blaine "thank you for your assistance Blaine."

Blaine looked from Kurt's face to his hand and back again. "That's not exactly what I had in mind."

Kurt moved and stood right in front of Blaine very slowly he raised his arms and placed them on Blaine's shoulders. Kurt face was now inches from Blaine's "I think I can think of a better reward." Before Blaine had time to reply Kurt placed his lips on Blaine's. Blaine's hands moved to rest on Kurt's waist. Kurt sighed as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. When Kurt pulled back Blaine's eyes were still closed. "You okay Blaine?"

Blaine nodded eyes still closed.

"Good, now back to work."

By the time Blaine snapped out of his post Kurt haze his boyfriend was working on organising everything in his bathroom. Blaine headed over to Kurt's study area and began slotting his school books into the bookcase.

Finally there was only one box left. Carefully Kurt opened it and lifted up the top item. A photo of his mother. He lovingly wiped away the imaginary dust before placing it on his beside table followed by a picture of his Dad, Carole, Finn and him. "I want to get a photo of us and put it here too. W-Would that be okay?"

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand "that would we wonderful."

The rest of the box was filled up with a photo album, his phone charger, journal, a bedside lamp and the letters that Blaine had written him.

"You brought them?"

"Of course I did' Kurt placed them in his top drawer."

"You are too cute for words" Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek.

Kurt ducked his head to hide the blush that was currently invading his face.

"Ready for your first night at Dalton?"

Kurt scanned his room "I think I am."

"Right then, I'll go get the guys, I'll be back soon."

As soon as Blaine left the room Kurt walked over to his computer and opened his party playlist. Taking a deep breath Kurt scanned his new room. "I could get used to this" he decided.

"Room service!"

Kurt opened the door to find a smirking, pizza wielding Blaine, flanked by Nick, Jeff, Wes and David.

"Come on in guys" Kurt opened the door and walked over to his bed and sat down. Blaine sat next to him and clasped his hand.

"Welcome to Chateau de Hummel boys."

"Kurt as the RA of this dorm I would like to would like to welcome you to Dalton. I hope your time here is both educational and enjoyable."

"Ah, thanks Wes."

"Now that's over let's have some fun."

"Damn, I was supposed to call my Dad!" Kurt grabbed his phone and headed to the bathroom.

"He's lovely Blaine."

"Thanks Jeff."

David smiled at his blushing friend "We're all so happy for you Blainey."

Blaine laughed at the nickname "I really like him."

Five minutes later Kurt returned "sorry guys I spent that whole time convincing my Dad that nothing was wrong and that I had simply forgotten to call him."

"Everything okay though?" Blaine shuffled closer to Kurt once he sat down.

"Yeah, it's fine."

"So Kurt, I hear that you're a countertenor."

"Oh yeah. And how did you hear that Wes?"

"A little Nicky bird may have told me."

"What we haven't had a countertenor for ages. Sorry Kurt."

"It's fine" Kurt held Blaine's hand "it was going to be pretty obvious when I auditioned for The Warblers anyway."

"You're auditioning?" Jeff clearly was excited.

"Definitely. Is-is that okay?"

The guys all chime in with hell yeahs, and yes' and you better auditions.

As the night went on Kurt became more and more comfortable with Blaine's friends; he hoped that one day soon he could call them his friends too.

"I'm going to head to the grocery store before curfew" Nick stood up "anyone want to come?"

"I will" Jeff said almost too quickly.

"Cool Jeffy let's roll. See you at breakfast Kurt."

"Night guys."

Wes stood up "we'd better jet too."

"Night guys keep the noise down" David chuckled as he saw the boys faces turn red.

"So what do you think of my friends?" Blaine asked once they were alone.

"They are great Blaine, I really like them. I hope they liked me."

"They loved you Kurt" Blaine answered earnestly.

Something in the way Blaine said it made Kurt fell all warm and fuzzy inside.

"What time is curfew?"

"9.30 on weeknights; lights out at 10.30 during the week. Midnight curfew on the weekend."

"Do you um, want to stay for a while?" Kurt dropped his head. _Why am I so nervous?_

"I would love to. What shall we do?"

Kurt removed his boots. "Let's just talk."

Blaine nodded and moved to sit on the floor.

"Blaine you can stay on the bed, I don't bite."

Blaine smiled shyly and returned to the bed. Kurt crawled to the top of the bed and Blaine found himself looking at Kurt's ass. He shook the inappropriate thoughts out of his head. _You're a gentleman Blaine, act like on. _

Kurt fluffed up his pillow and lay on his side facing Blaine "So how's everything with your Dad?"

Blaine sighed "the same as usual. I love Dalton but sometimes I can't help but think that maybe he sent me here so he wouldn't have to deal with his gay son." Blaine looked sadly at his boyfriend.

"Oh Blaine, I'm so sorry." Kurt opened his arms. Blaine stared at his boyfriend for a moment before he crawled over to him. Blaine sighed as he felt Kurt's arms wrap around him. Kurt started to card his fingers through Blaine's hair "I-is that okay."

"Mmm, more than okay. So relaxing" Blaine closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of having Kurt so close.

"Blaine?"

"Hmmm?"

"I have a confession to make."

"Okay" Blaine tilted his head to look at his gorgeous boy.

"Sometimes" Kurt whispered like it was a confession just for Blaine "I'm still scared."

Blaine moved his head back a little further "why"

"I'm scared that I am going to wake up and this is all going to be a dream. I'm scared that I'll wake up and be all alone and that Karofsky will still be taunting me."

Blaine leaned forward to capture Kurt's lips. "It's not a dream Kurt. I'm right here" Blaine ran the back of his hand over Kurt's cheek. "I'm here with you and Karofsky, will never hurt you again."

"Blaine? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"When did you realise that you liked me? Ya know like more than a friend?" _Oh god this is so embarrassing._

"Hey, don't be embarrassed, you can ask me anything you like alright?"

Kurt bit his bottom lip and nodded.

"It was probably when you started talking about why they were picking on you. You just sounded so amazing and I couldn't understand why they were so horrible to you. I still can't. What about you, when did you realise you liked me?"

"When you told me that it wasn't far from Westerville to Lima and that you'd come if I needed you and you did."

"I'm scared about tomorrow too. What if I can't keep up academically, what if people pick on me?"

"Kurt, sweetie"

Kurt's eyes widened at the nickname; Blaine didn't seem to notice he'd said it.

"You will be amazing, either Jeff or Nicky will be in your classes and we'll eat every meal together."

"Thank you Blaine."

"What for?"

Kurt held Blaine tighter "for writing to me, for showing up at my house."

"Thanks for writing back."

"You're so welcome.

Kurt and Blaine spent the rest of the night whispering secrets, shy confessions and kissing. Blaine left three minutes before lights out.

After his nightly moisturising routine Kurt snuggled into his bed his phone beeped and the screen lit up.

**Welcome to Dalton Kurt, I'm so glad you're here. I'll pick you at 7.30am for breakfast. Good night. Blaine Xxoo.**

Kurt smiled at the adorable text.

**I'm so glad I'm here to, especially being here with you. See you tomorrow. Sweet Dreams. Xxxoo Kurt.**

Blaine smiled if he dreamed of Kurt with him and safe he knew his dreams would be sweet.

Phew an epic chapter. What did you think of Niff? Would you want to ready Niff chapters? Let me know what you think.


	19. Debut

To everyone who has stuck with this story. Thank you so much. To those who are reading my other stories thank you too. I try to update when I can, however at the moment this story seems to be the one that I can't get out of my head. Thanks for your patience and understanding. Enjoy.

Both boys slept fitfully that night. Blaine was excited that he and Kurt we at the same school while Kurt was nervous about starting at Dalton and worried that being with Blaine so much would mean that Blaine would get sick of him.

Kurt glanced at his cell phone 5.16am. No point in trying to go back to sleep. Groaning Kurt sat up and stretched, his bed at home was way more comfy then this one. Padding over to his sound system he turned on his 'good morning playlist' and headed to his bathroom. The water was hot and helped to wash away Kurt's nervous and loosen his tense muscles. Stepping out of the show he wrapped himself in a towel and began his morning moisturising routine.

Blaine woke to the sound of 'Lazy Song' by Bruno Mars blaring through his phone turning off his alarm he sighed "6am already?" He was just about to turn over and go back to sleep when he remembered _Kurt's here. _Jumping out of bed he rushed over to his bathroom to start the day. Shower done Blaine walked out into his bedroom and picked up his phone.

**Good morning Kurt, I can't wait to see you. I am sure our look beautiful. Blaine Xx**

Kurt couldn't stop the blush that settled on his skin, smiling he typed a reply

**You're so sweet. Morning to you too. I didn't sleep too well was nervous, seeing you will make it better, can't wait. Kurt Xxo**

Blaine frowned, _Kurt hadn't slept well. _Blaine was worried that maybe he'd had a nightmare about Karofsky, they hadn't really talked about it since it happened. Shaking the worrying thoughts away Blaine headed to fix his hair.

Kurt jumped at the knock on his door. _Is it really that time already? _The door opened at Kurt smiled at his boyfriend. "Good morning" he whispered as he moved forward to kiss Blaine.

"Good morning Kurt, you look gorgeous. Ready for breakfast?" Blaine held out his hand for Kurt.

Nervously Kurt took his hand and locked his door. The cafeteria looked more like a restaurant then a high school cafeteria.

"What is this place?" Kurt blushed, embarrassed by his own naivety.

Blaine seemed to pick up on it and whispered to Kurt "overkill right?"

Kurt simply nodded and allowed himself to be led into the line to wait for breakfast.

"Now because you are a boarder all of your meals are included, that's why our Student ID's are blue while the day students ones are red."

Kurt nodded.

"Breakfast is served from 6.30am till 8.00am, lunch for 12.00 till 1.30 and dinner from 6.30 till 8.00pm.

Kurt stared at Blaine trying to take in what he'd said.

"I know it's a lot to take in Kurt but you'll get there."

"I hope so."

"You will, we'll help you."

Their food ordered Blaine and Kurt headed over to sit with Jeff and Wes.

"Good morning gentlemen" Kurt beamed.

"Morning Kurt, how was you're first night at Dalton?" Jeff took a sip of his coffee.

"Long" Kurt replied, "didn't sleep too well, I was nervous about today."

"You'll do great Kurt" Blaine whispered into his ear.

"You have to say that, you're my boyfriend."

"That doesn't make it any less true" Blaine pecked Kurt on the cheek.

"So Kurt what class do you have first?" Wes shoved half a piece of toast in his mouth.

"I have English with My Wymer."

Jeff smiled "Oh yay me too. Maybe he'll let us be partners for our projects."

"I doubt it Jeff, because that would be the nice thing to do and Mr Wymer is an ass hat."

"You're so eloquent Wes."

"Thanks Kurt, I try."

"Hey Jeff" Blaine looked at his blonde friend "where's Nicky?"

Jeff sighed "I don't know B. I'm not his keeper." Jeff slammed his fork on the table "why do people keep assuming that I know Nicky's every move? Just because I am completely in love with him."

"Who are you completely in love with?" Nick sat down next to Jeff.

Jeff's face had a look of sheer panic on it.

"Johnny Depp" Kurt sighed "who isn't in love with him?"

"Well Kurtius Maximus"

Kurt snorted "No Nick."

Nick shrugged "He's a good actor I'll give him that."

Jeff smiled at Kurt and mouthed Thank you.

Kurt smiled back "Do any of you take French?"

"Oui" Nick smiled.

"When do you have it?"

"Second period."

"Great so I have English with Jeff, French with Nick and lunch with Blaine. This is turning out to be a great day."

Wes pouted at Kurt.

"And I have lunch with Wes too" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Why thank you Kurt you really are sweet." Wes fluttered his eyelashes at Kurt.

"Wes are you flirting with my boyfriend?"

"Why B you jealous?"

"Of you pfft. No?"

Kurt ran his hand up and down Blaine's arm "you have nothing to be jealous of. Wes is totally not my type."

"Is it because I'm Asian?"

"No, it's because you're straight and not Blaine."

"I still think it's because I'm Asian" Wes mumbled.

Blaine placed his arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him in closer. Kurt nervously looked around the cafeteria.

"You okay?"

Kurt nodded "yeah I'm just seeing if anyone is going to throw something at us."

"Kurt" Blaine placed a kiss on his forehead "No one will hurt us. We're allowed to be affectionate."

Kurt leaned in further to Blaine "I am just not used to it."

"Well get used to it because I want everyone to know that the amazing, gorgeous, witty, kind guy next to me is my boyfriend."

Jeff frowned at Blaine and Kurt.

"What's up Jeffy?" Nick stared at his friend.

"I want what they have Nicky" he smiled sadly.

Nick playfully bumped his shoulder "me too. Hey we'll both meet someone one day."

"Yeah" Jeff sighed "one day."

"Hey where's David?" Kurt wondered.

"Sleeping" all the boys answered.

"He's really not a morning person" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

"So he just skips breakfast?"

"Oh no," Nick smiled "he'll coming rushing in here at 7.55am to eat."

"And he does this every morning?"

"Yeah, except the weekends" Jeff took a sip of coffee "cos lunch is served from 8.00am-10.30am. So then he rushes in at 10.25am."

The boys continued to chat about anything and everything until 7.55am when David came stumbling in.

Wes stood up "run David, ruuunnnnnnnn!"

"Shut up Wesley" David mumbled as he grabbed whatever was left to eat. "Why is it" David slumped down next to Wes "that whenever I come to get breakfast I get cold toast and mushy scrambled eggs?"

Wes shook his head in disbelief "May have something to do with the fact that they stop serving breakfast in 4 minutes."

"That's no excuse I expect excellence."

"See" Blaine whispered again "not a morning person."

"I thought Finn was bad."

The bell rang signally 10 minutes until the first class.

"Come on Kurt, we should get going our class room is all the way on the other side of campus."

Kurt quickly kissed Blaine for he stood and followed Jeff.

"Thanks for covering when Nicky came."

"No worries Jeff."

"I'm just" Jeff ran his hand along the back of his neck "I'm not ready to tell him yet."

"It's okay, I get it. For the record I think you need to tell him eventually."

"I don't even know if he likes boys."

"Ask him Jeff."

"What do I say? Hey Nicky how was French by the way do boys turn you on?"

"Maybe not so bluntly. We'll work something out Jeff. I'll help you."

"Really? Because that would be great. They guys keep telling me to tell him but they won't help me figure out how."

"Well that's where I step in."

Kurt liked Jeff, he was sweet and funny and obviously completely smitten with Nick. It was cute.

The bell rang to signal the end of English. Packing up their books Jeff and Kurt headed back the way they came.

"I'll walk you to French it's on the way to my German class."

"Thanks Jeff."

French was hilarious; mainly because Nick and Kurt were the most fluent in the class so they spent the whole time having random conversations and tap dancing monkeys and Nick's unhealthy obsession with chocolate covered raisins. The teacher didn't mind as long as they spoke in French.

Finally lunchtime came and Jeff, Nick and Kurt headed to the cafeteria.

"It's my first day and I already have assignments due."

"I am so hungry!"

"Nicky you're always hungry."

"That I am Jeffy, that I am. It takes a lot of energy to make a brain as brilliant as mine work."

Jeff simply rolled his eyes.

Kurt laughed at Jeff's reaction. "It's such a nice day, maybe we should eat lunch outside."

"Kurtie"

"No, Nick"

"You are a genius; I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Nick threw one arm over both Kurt and Jeff as the three laughed and joked their way to the cafeteria.

"Look at Nick" David motioned towards the door with his head "is it me or does he look like a pimp with his arms around Jeff and Kurt like that?"

"David, what the hell? Did you just call my boyfriend a hooker?"

"No, I was just saying the Nick looks like a pimp."

"And what people to pimps usually surround themselves with David?" Wes took a step forward in the lunch line.

"Hookers" he looked at Blaine "oh, shit. Sorry B."

Spotting Blaine Kurt slipped away from Nick and Jeff and headed over to his boyfriend. "Hi" he crashed into Blaine wrapping his arms tightly around him.

"Hey, how's your day going?"

"Amazing so far. A lot harder than McKinley; but people are actually talking to me which is a novelty."

Blaine smiled sadly at his boyfriend.

"I was talking to Jeff and Nick" Kurt continued.

"Niff" Wes corrected.

"Ah yeah them and I figured because it's such a nice day maybe we could eat lunch outside?"

Jeff and Nick joined the group. Jeff's face was flush because Nick's arm was still around his shoulder.

"Let's go eat outside." Wes winked at Jeff.

The boys all grabbed lunch and headed for Blaine and Nick's favourite tree in the middle of Rathbone courtyard.

"The food choices here are way better than McKinley" Kurt began to unwrap his chicken salad bagel as he sat next to Blaine "not a tot in sight."

"I love tots!" Wes exclaimed.

"So does my friend Mercedes."

Jeff opened Nick's drink and passed it back to him "So Kurt you still keen to join the Warblers?"

Nick smiled at Jeff "yeah you should totally join k.9"

"No, Nick"

"But K.9 is a great name."

"I'm not a dog Nick." Kurt picked up the wrapper off his sandwich and threw it at Nick. Nick then grabbed the same wrapper and threw it at David who volleyed it at Wes.

"See, sharing is caring" David laughed.

Blaine covered his face with his hands.

"What's wrong Blainers?" Wes asked in a baby voice "Are we embarrassing you?"

"Yes" Blaine mumbled through his hands.

Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek which caused him to drop his hands.

"Kurt?"

Kurt turned; the face he saw made his eyes widen and his face go white.

Blaine clocked his boyfriend's reaction and stood up prompting the others to do the same. Kurt hid behind his boyfriend.

"Can I help you?" Blaine tried to keep his voice as polite as possible.

"I would like to talk to Kurt alone."

Kurt whimpered behind Blaine.

"Kurt?" Blaine turned his face to Kurt. "Kurt sweetie who is he?"

Kurt shook his head "d-don't want to talk to you."

Wes stepped forward "as you can see sir our friend Kurt is a little distressed at the moment. We appreciate that you have come all this way to see him but clearly he has no inclination to see you."

The man stepped forward "I just want to talk to you."

Kurt clung to Blaine's back.

"He doesn't want to talk to you" Blaine snarled.

Jeff moved to stand next to Blaine "How did you find him anyway?"

"I saw you leaving the cafeteria and I followed you here."

"Because that's not creepy at all" David scoffed.

Nick walked over to stand by Wes "The only way we are even going to consider letting you say two words on Kurt's direction is if you tell us who you are."

"My name is Paul."

"Paul who? Paul McCartney? Paul Bunyan? Hell we need more than just Paul" Wes was trying his hardest to not get angry.

Kurt placed one hand on each of Blaine's shoulders and leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

Blaine froze "are you sure Kurt?"

Kurt nodded as he continued to hide behind Blaine.

"Leave now" Blaine barked.

"Why? What does me being here have to do with you?" Paul was clearly getting frustrated.

"It has everything to do with me. Kurt is my boyfriend and your son assaulted him."

"What the fuck?" Nick looked from Paul to Blaine and back.

Kurt started crying and Jeff moved closer to Kurt.

"So you tell me Mr Karofsky why should I let the father of the guy who assaulted my boyfriend anywhere near him?"

Yeah Mr Karofsky why should he? Let me know what you think. Or if you have any guesses on what Pau wants. 10 awesome points and a shout out to anyone who guesses right. Please read and review.


	20. Seven's a crowd

Hi guys. I have literally just got home form work. I've had a few good guess for Paul's motives already. All is about to be revealed. WARNING this chapter has course language and derogatory slurs in it.

"So you tell me Mr Karofsky why should I let the father of the guy who assaulted my boyfriend anywhere near him?"

Paul ran his hand threw his hair "I'm just trying to get some perspective. Can we talk about this somewhere else?"

Blaine turned to Kurt "Sweetie, what do you want to do?"

"I-I'll talk to him."

Paul stepped forward "Alone?"

"N-no." Kurt looked at Paul from over Blaine's shoulder "i-if you want to talk to m-me it's on my terms. I want Blaine there. I want my friends there."

Paul sighed "alright."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and led him towards the coffee shop. Jeff, David, Nick and Wes all inadvertently created a perimeter around Blaine and Kurt. Wes led the way, Jeff was next to Kurt, David behind them and Nick walked in step with Blaine.

Reaching the coffee shop they found a secluded table at the back of the shop and sat down. Kurt was sandwiched protectively between Nick and Blaine while Jeff sat next to Nick and Wes next to Blaine. Paul sat opposite Kurt. For a few minutes nobody said anything.

"You can here Mr Karofsky, how about you start." Blaine suggested.

"Kurt I need to hear from you what happened."

"Why? I am sure the police told you." Kurt avoided meeting his eyes.

"They did, but I need to hear if from you."

Blaine ran his thumb over Kurt's knuckles "you don't have to do this Kurt."

"I know' Kurt whispered. Taking a deep breath Kurt told Paul about how his son would throw Kurt into dumpster, call him a fag and push him into lockers.

"Surely, that's not what he was arrested for, it's harmless fun."

"Harmless!" Jeff yelled "on what fucken planet is that harmless?"

"Jeffy" Nick cooed.

"Harmless fun is playing video games or swimming at the beach. What your son did is anything but harmless, it's bullying and it's wrong." Jeff only calmed down when he felt Nicks hand on his knee. He looked at Nick with tears in his eyes.

"It's okay Jeffy, you're okay."

Jeff smiled at Nick before lowering his gaze to the table.

Kurt quickly squeezed Jeff's hand before continuing. He talked of how the bullying became more and more frequent how Karofsky's friends joined in. Kurt stopped at took a shaky breath. He began to talk about that day, how he was corned in the locker room. How David threw insults at him how David touched him.

David and Wes gasped when they heard this, Jeff started silently crying Nick chewed on his bottom lip and Blaine clenched his jaw. Kurt quickly continued talking about how Karofsky broke into his house, how he attacked Kurt, the things he said, the treats he made. Then Kurt smiled as he talked about Blaine and Finn saving him.

"There must be some sort of misunderstanding. There's no way my boy would do that."

Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Kurt looked at Paul for the first time since they'd set foot in the coffee shop.

"No I am just saying that you must be mistaken."

"Does your so have a twin?" Blaine asked.

"What?"

"Does. Your. Son. Have. A. Twin? It's not a complicated question."

"No, he's an only child."

"Well then I am sorry to tell you that your son attacked Kurt, I was there, I saw your son's hands around his throat."

"No, no you're mistaken."

David leaned forward "sounds like you are the one who is mistaken. Mistaken in thinking that your son is all sugar and spice."

"Kurt there's is no way that my David did this to you. Maybe you were having a little fun with someone and it got out of hand?"

"How dare you" Kurt gasped.

"Look we've all done shit that we regret. Maybe I'll go and talk to your Father, surely he'll talk sense into you."

"I wouldn't if I were you, he'll probably have a few nasty things to say to you."

"Your Dad believes you?"

Kurt frowned "of course he does."

"I think we've given you enough of Kurt's time" Blaine wrapped his arm protectively around Kurt's waist.

"Look Kurt I'll give you anything you want if you just forget this ever happened."

Okay now Kurt was mad "Seriously? What kind of example would that set? It's okay to molest the little gay kid providing your Daddy can pay him to shut up. It's not going to happen."

Paul slammed his fists on the table causing both Kurt and Jeff to jump. "There is no way that my son would touch some fucking fag like that."

"And his true colours are revealed" Nick commented through gritted teeth.

"This is your last chance Kurt."

"Or what?" Wes cocked an eyebrow "Blaine's a boxer, I know Kung Fu and Nick's a mean brawler."

"Mr Karofsky" Kurt stared at him "I often wondered why your son treated me the way he did, why he was so comfortable with pushing people around and now that I've met you I know why. You can push me around, you call me any name under the sun but there is no way in hell I am letting this go. Goodbye Mr Karofsky."

Paul stood up and stormed out of the coffee shop.

"Kurt you okay?" Blaine ran circles on his back.

"Yeah I need to call my Dad and tell him what happened. Just in case Mr Karofsky goes over there." Kurt pulled out his phone and dialled his Dad's number.

"Hey kiddo, miss me already" Burt chuckled.

"Dad?" Kurt's voice was quiet.

"Kurt? What happened? Are you okay?"

"Dad I just had a visitor."

"Who was it?"

Kurt too a deep breath "David Karofsky's Dad."

"What the hell did he want?"

"He wanted to hear my side of the story and then when he didn't like what he heard he said that maybe I wanted it but chickened out."

"What! I'm going to go over there and kick his ass."

"Dad there's more. He called me a fag and said he was going to come and see you and get you to talk some sense into me."

"Maybe I should beat some sense into him."

"Dad you can't you're still sick."

Burt could hear the worry in Kurt's voice "I know Kurt, I'm sorry. Thanks for ringing me. I love you."

"I love you too Dad."

"Can I speak to Blaine for a second?"

Kurt handed the phone to Blaine.

"Hey Burt."

"Blaine hi, were you with Kurt when this happened?"

"Yes sir, so were Wes, Nick, David and Jeff."

"Good, I'm glad he wasn't alone. Is it possible for you to swing it so that you stay with Kurt tonight? I don't want you to get in trouble but"

"It's no problem Burt. Wes is our RA, he'll be fine with it."

"Thanks Blaine. Look after my son."

"Will do sir." Blaine hung up the phone and handed it back to Kurt. "Wes Burt's requested that I stay with Kurt tonight."

"Consider it done."

The bell rang to signal end of lunch.

"You okay to go to class Kurt?" Nick frowned at him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll be with you or Jeff anyway."

"Keep an eye on him please" Blaine asked Jeff as he let Kurt to cooing class.

"Jeffy hold up" Nick ran over to him. "You gonna be okay?"

Jeff nodded.

"Alright, we'll hang out after school yeah?"

"Sounds great."

Kurt had no idea what happened in class. Thankfully his time at McKinley at taught him how to feign interest in class; a skill he used a lot especially after Rachel's 4th solo of the week. Jeff and Nick both dropped him off at his room and hugged him before heading off. Kurt sighed gratefully and headed inside. Once in the confines of his room he changes into sweat pants and a t-shirt. He was too tired to think about fashion – although he would never admit that. Five minutes later there was a knock on his door and Blaine walked in with a sleeping bag and back pack.

"Hi roomie" he smiled. Kurt lunged at him causing him to drop his supplies in order to catch his boyfriend. "Hmm I could get used to this."

"Me too" Kurt whispered "can we lie down for a bit? I'm tired."

"Sure."

Blaine let Kurt lead him to the bed and lay down next to Kurt who snuggled himself into Kurt's side. After a few minutes they drifted off to sleep holding each other.

It's kinda short but I wanted to get it up before the chapter completely left my brain. This of you who guessed right are Mylisa777, HarlequinBears and . Because he wanted Kurt to drop the charges and he tried to bribe him. Either you're smart or I'm predictable. I hope it's not the latter.


	21. Fix it

Wow as I write this story has had 91 reviews. Wow that is amazing, thank you all so much. I am so glad that you are enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. This story is a great escape for me. I am bullied at work and I find concentrating on writing helps me through. So thank you all. I wish I could give you all a hug. All right here we go.

Jeff and Nick walked into Jeff's room, it was clear that their interaction with Paul Karofsky had struck a nerve with the taller Warbler.

"Jeffy are you okay?"

Jeff sat down on his bed "yes, no, I don't know." He discarded his shoes and shuffled back so his back was against the wall. "It's just that the things he said reminded me of my Dad."

Nick sat beside his friend "oh Jeffy I am so sorry. Your Dad is an idiot if he can't see how kick ass you are."

Jeff nodded "it's not just that though." _Oh god can I really do this?_

"What else is it?"

"I'm a little jealous of what Kurt and B have." _No I can't _"They found each other in Ohio of all places, and they are so good for each other,"

"You'll find someone."

"Well the only other gay guy I know is Trent and he's not my type. So I am probably going to have to wait till College." Jeff sighed "I just want someone to look at me the way they look at each other ya know? It's like they are each other's entire universe. Don't I deserve that?"

"You do Jeffy. We both do, hell even Wes and Davey deserve that."

Jeff laughed at the mention on Wes and David "I just feel lonely."

"Hey you're not alone. You have me and the Warblers."

Jeff huffed "it's not the same Nicky, you know it's not. I'm not like you I can't go out and get a date whenever I want romantic interaction."

Nick could see that Jeff was getting upset "I know, sorry."

Jeff swallowed "there's more."

"Alright"

"I kind of like someone."

Nick patted Jeff on the leg "That's great, you haven't liked someone in ages. So" Nick moved closer "are you going to tell him?"

"No!" Jeff yelled "No, I can't he, he doesn't feel the same."

Nicks eyes narrowed "how do you know?"

"I don't for sure. But I mean look at me Nicky. Who would ever like me?"

"Ah awesome people.' Nick rolled his eyes "I like you, Blaine likes you, Kurt seems to like you and so do Wes and Davey boy. Wait it's not Kurt or Blaine you like is it?"

"No."

"Good, good cos that could get like super awkward because they are together. Is it Wes or Davey?"

"God no, ew, no."

Nick laughed "Jeffy if this guy doesn't like you I will personally kick his ass."

"I'd pay to see that" Jeff laughed.

Nick jumped off the bed "movie?"

Jeff smiled at his crush "Definitely."

Kurt smiled as he opened his eyes to see Blaine snuggled in next to him. Slowly he reached over Blaine to grab his phone, they'd been asleep for a little over an hour. Kurt knew that if they kept sleeping they would be awake at some insane time of the morning.

"Blaaiinnnne" he sing songed. "Time to wake up Blaine."

"Mmmph!"

Kurt chuckled "come on sleepy head." Kurt placed little kisses on Blaine's forehead, cheeks and finally on his lips.

Slowly his eyes fluttered open. He was greeted by a pair of stunning blue eyes.

"Hi sleepy."

"Mmm Kurt. How long did we sleep for?"

"A little over an hour."

Blaine stretched "best power nap ever!"

"Ya know, I'm not really a napper. But as far as naps go I'd have to give that a 9.5 out of 10."

Blain pouted, "Only a 9.5."

"Well yeah, there's always room for improvement."

"You cheeky little…" Blaine moved his hands and began to tickle Kurt's sides.

"Ah… Blaine…. Ahahhahaa stop it. Gah…"

Blaine continued to tickle Kurt.

"No" Kurt squealed "ahahahaha. I'm s-sorry. Please stop it. Ahahahahaa. I'm gonna die. Ahahahaa. Stop it. Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaine. Stop."

"Is it still a 9.5?"

"I stand by my decision- hahhahaa. Stop, stop ahahhaaa. Okay, alright 9.8!"

"Good" Blaine smirked as he stopped tickling.

"You're evil" Kurt huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes I am, but only for you" Blaine cooed as he Eskimo kissed Kurt. After a few minutes of simply looking at his boyfriend Blaine spoke again "How are you feeling about the conversation with Mr Karofsky?"

"I was terrified when I first saw him, well you were there you saw that. But now I am just annoyed and hurt that he said all those things. "I'm worried that'll he'll try and hurt my family. A part of me feels sad for David too; he may never get the help he needs."

Blaine hummed in agreement "you are amazing do you know that?'

Kurt shrugged.

"I'm serious." Blaine cupped Kurt's face and ran his thumb over his cheek "you are amazing and brave and everything I could ever want in a best friend and boyfriend Kurt. I am so proud to be with you."

Kurt smiled with tears in his eyes "thank you Blaine I-I don't know what to say except, I feel the same way about you. You make me want to be all those things, because I want you to be proud of me."

"I am."

"Does that mean I can slack off now."

"I don't think you could if you tried."

"Hmm" Kurt kissed his lips "you're probably right."

David knocked on Wes' door paper in hand.

"What's up D?

David waved the piece of paper in this hand "come on Wes we have a mission to complete."

Wes grinned "top secret?"

"Is there any other kind?"

"Hell no. Let's go." Wes locked his door and fell in step with David.

"No one messes with our boys Wes." David picked up the pace as Wes struggled to keep up.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"All in good time Wes."

Wes smiled when they reached their destination. "If this is going where I think it's going then you are official the Warbler king."

"Well Wes get ready to bow at my feet. Paige how are you?"

"David, Wesley! I am great what can I do for you two?"

"Well" David slid the piece of paper along the desk towards Paige "these two gentleman need to be put on the no fly list."

"Alright. What are their names?"

"Paul and David Karofsky." David smiled.

"Where'd you get that picture from D?" Wes whispered.

"Facebook. I am a facebook stalking ninja."

"Okay boys and what is the reason for banning them from Dalton."

Wes cleared his throat "Harassment of students, namely Kurt Hummel."

"All done. Thanks boys."

"No worries Paige. Nice work Ninja D."

"Thanks man. Shall we go tell Kurt and Blaine the good news?"

"That means it's not top secret anymore" Wes started climbing the stairs.

"Well yeah, but it also means that Kurt is looking over his shoulder all the time. He should feel safe at Dalton."

"You're right."

"Can I get that in writing?" David grinned.

"Get what in writing?"

David rolled his eyes as he followed Wes up the stairs.

Hi guys I know it's short but I am trying to update as quickly as I can. All going to plan a new chapter should be up today.


	22. Visiting hours

2nd chapter in one day. GO ME!

After the phone call from Kurt earlier today Burt was worried about his son. Sure he was always worried about Kurt, it's part of a parents job to worry about their kid; but the fact that Paul Karofsky had managed to get into Dalton and talk to Kurt as more than a little unnerving. The only small grace in this whole shitty situation was that Kurt had Blaine and his friends.

"Burt, sweetheart come and get some dinner."

Burt stopped pacing and headed for the dining room table.

"This looks great Carole" Burt grabbed Carole's hand, placed it to his lips and gently let it go.

Finn rushed to the table and sat opposite his mum "How's Kurt doing?"

"Okay I think. Mr Karofsky showed up there today."

Finn dropped his knife and fork "What the hell did he want?"

"Finn calm done honey."

"Apparently" Burt sighed "he wanted to hear Kurt's side of the story. He didn't like what he heard so he started to call Kurt names. Then he said he wants to come over here and talk some sense into me."

"Well I want to be here when he does."

"No Finn" Burt placed his cutlery in the table and interlaced his fingers "I will talk to him."

"Burt, I want to be there. I haven't always done right by Kurt. He's the closet thing I will ever have to a brother and if you guys get married he will be my brother. No one messes with my family Burt."

"Alright, but the second you're mother or I tell you to go upstairs you do it."

"Deal" Finn shot Burt a lop sided grin and continued to eat his dinner.

As he promised Paul Karofsky showed up at the Hudson-Hummel home.

"Burt you have a visitor" Finn shouted from the front door.

"You must be Mr Karofsky?"

"I am and you're Burt Hummel."

"Come in." Burt turned and led Paul into the dining room followed very closely by Finn.

"Finn can you go and get Carole for me."

Finn nodded and returned moments later with Carole.

"This is Carole."

Carole smiled politely as she sat next to Burt.

"Mr Karofsky"

"Please call me Paul."

"Paul. I'm not going to sit here and pretend to not know what you did today."

Paul frowned.

"I talked to my son today Paul. He told me that you went to visit him at Dalton. He told me what you said."

"I was angry."

"You were angry and you took it out on my son and his friends."

Carole placed her hand on Burt's trying to calm him down.

"Paul. Burt and I sent Kurt to that school because he was bullied. I know that it must be hard for you to believe that your little boy would do such things."

"It's not hard to believe it's impossible."

"But why?" Finn asked.

Paul shot Finn a dirty look "I'm sorry what?"

"Why is it so hard to believe? Karof-David harasses so many people at school especially Glee club. He throws slushy's and basically makes the halls of McKinley a gauntlet."

"Well to be fair Glee club kind of deserves it" Paul scoffed.

Finn's jaw clenched.

"Please don't talk like that in our home" Carole was trying her best to stay calm "both of our children are in Glee club and we couldn't be prouder. Finn is also the quarter back and Kurt" Carole smiled "Kurt is one of the most amazing people I have ever met and your son put him through hell."

"But how do you know it was David?"

"Paul" Burt sighed "my son is many things he is sarcastic, dramatic and way too smart for his own good but he is not a liar."

"Yeah, Kurt's actually a terrible liar" Finn chuckled.

"My son is one of the most trustworthy people I have ever met. He told me what your son did to him."

"That and the fact that David broke into our house and attacked Kurt."

"Finn"

"Sorry Mum."

"But aren't you ashamed of him?"

Burt frowned "why would I be ashamed of my own son."

Paul clenched and unclenched his fists "because he's a faggo-"

"If I were you I wouldn't finish that sentence" Burt growled. Burt paused for a moment to calm himself "My son is gay, always has been always will be. It's just part of who he is and I will defend to the death his right to love whoever he chooses."

"But it's wrong."

"According to who?" Carole bit back.

"The bible"

"Yes" Carole continued "but the Bible also says you can't eat shellfish, or have tattoos, or get a divorce. Look I have nothing against the Bible or Christianity but why is homosexuality such a concern of yours? It doesn't affect you at all. Everyone deserves to be in love. Kurt is attracted to people of the same sex; Finn is attracted to people of the opposite sex. It's that simple. You can't help who you fall in love with."

_Man my Mum kicks ass! _Finn smiled proudly at his Mum.

Paul rolled his eyes "Well that's your opinion."

"Yes it is."

Burt reached over and grabbed Carole's hand and squeezed it "so Paul why exactly did you come here?"

"I came here to see if you could talk some sense into Kurt and tell him that he's made a mistake."

"But he hasn't made a mistake." Finn looked at Burt who nodded at him to continue "I saw David here with my own eyes, I pulled him off Kurt. So am I mistaken too?"

"No" Paul turned to Finn with anger in his eyes "no, you're just fucking lying; you're sticking up for that faggot. Maybe I should knock some sense into you." Paul stood up and took a step towards Finn who in turn stood too.

"I'd like to see you try" Finn snarled.

Burt was mad now "You do not come into my home and threaten my son" Burt pointed to Finn who was taken aback by being called Burt's son "and you sure as hell do not come here and use that language. I don't come into your house and insult and threaten your children so why that hell would you do it to mine?"

Carole stood and walked to the front door "I think you should leave."

Paul turned and left. Carole closed the door and locked it behind him. "Finn are you okay?"

"Ah- yeah Mum I'm fine."

"You did good Finn." Burt smiled at him.

"Thanks Dad ah Burt. I'm gonna go upstairs and play some Halo."

"Alright sweetie."

Finn walked over and gave his Mum a hug before he went upstairs.

Burt held out his hand to Carole, once she grabbed it he pulled her into an embrace. "Thank you Carole." He kissed the top of her head.

"What for?"

"For sticking up for Kurt."

Carole smiled at Burt "no one treats our kids like that Burt."

"God I love you" Burt kissed his girlfriend.

"Mmm, love you too. Let's watch some mindless television."

"Sounds perfect, I just want to call Kurt first."

"You're a good Dad Burt." Carole rubbed her hand over Burt's heart and headed to the lounge.

Blaine and Kurt's nap meant that they had enough energy to do homework. Currently Wes, David, Kurt, Blaine, Jeff and Nick were in Wes' room working on homework. Kurt had already translated some text from English to French and started work on his history assignment on royalty in Elizabethan England (he chose that era mainly for the costumes.) Blaine had finished his worksheets for chemistry and was currently spell checking his English essay.

"Argh Kuuuurttt I hate homework." Blaine threw his pen across the room.

David and Wes sniggered at Blaine's tantrum.

Kurt frowned at his boyfriend "Hey what did that pen ever do to you?"

"It was born" Blaine grumbled.

"Ah B" Jeff looked up from his book "you know that pens aren't born right? Did you sleep through sex ed class?"

Blaine picked up a pillow and threw it across the room hitting Jeff in the face.

"Abuse!" Jeff yelled as he took the pillow and placed it behind his head.

Kurt started laughing at his friends but stopped when John Mellencamp's 'Hurt's so good' started playing on his phone "it's my Dad, he loves Mellencamp" Kurt rolled his eyes as he answered "hey Dad. Oh okay, are you okay did he hurt you? No, Wes and David got both him and David banned from Dalton. Yeah Dad I'm fine."

Burt then proceeded to tell Kurt how Finn and Carole had stood up for him.

Kurt cried as he smiled. "I'm proud of Finn too Dad. Give them both a hug and say thank you from me. I love you too Dad. Bye." Kurt dropped his phone and looks at his friends who had stopped working. "Looks like our friend Mr Karofsky paid a visit to my Dad, Carole and Finn."

"What a douche" Nick growled.

'Are they okay?" Blaine placed his hand over Kurt's.

"Yeah, Dad said it got pretty heated and both Finn and Carole stood up for me. He threatened Finn and called me a" Kurt paused "what he called me to my face so Dad and Carole kicked him out."

"Good" Wes nodded "that man has already gotten more time with you and your family then he deserves."

Kurt sighed "That's true. I don't think I can study anymore tonight. Do you guys mind if I leave?"

"Nah, I'm over it anyway. Besides you need a good night sleep for your audition tomorrow." Wes winked at Kurt.

Kurt laughed nervously and packed up his homework. Saying good night to their friends Kurt and Blaine headed back to Kurt's room.

"So Kurt" Blaine placed his homework on Kurt's desk "what are you going to sing tomorrow?"

"Uh-ah. It's a surprise."

"Even from me?"

Kurt chuckled "especially from you."

I did it hoorah! I wrote two chapters in one day. I am starting on the next one now (well after lunch technically.) Will Kurt get into the Warblers? What will he sing? Please let me know what you think lovelies. 


	23. Coffee shop confessions

3rd chapters in one day I am officially impressed with myself. Enjoy.

"Crap, balls, shit, fuck." Kurt paced outside the music room waiting to be called in for his audition. To put it lightly he was freaking out. _Stupid me and wanting to audition for a song_. _What if I screw it up? What if I forget the words? What if I open my mouth and vomit on the floor? What if…_

"Kurt"

Kurt turned towards the now open door to see Nick smiling at him.

"They're ready for you."

"Nick I think I am having heart palpitations." Kurt placed his hands over his heart.

"You will be fine" Nick pulled him into a one armed hug "just relax and enjoy yourself. You can do this Kurt."

"Thanks Nicky"

"Awwww you called me Nicky. You like me, you really like me."

Kurt laughed and lightly pushed Nick. Taking a deep breath Kurt followed Nick into the music room.

"Hello my name is Kurt Hummel" Kurt smiled and scanned the room; he smiled brighter when Blaine winked at him. "I am going to sing Defying Gravity from Wicked.

Blaine's eyes widened, _if Kurt can pull this off. _His thoughts were interrupted by the backing tracking starting.

Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath

**Something has changed within me  
>Something is not the same<br>I'm through with playing by the rules  
>Of someone else's game<br>Too late for second-guessing  
>Too late to go back to sleep<br>It's time to trust my instincts  
>Close my eyes... and leap! <strong>

_Wow! How appropriate _Kurt realised.

**It's time to try  
>Defying gravity<br>I think I'll try  
>Defying gravity<br>Kiss me goodbye  
>I am defying gravity<br>And you won't bring me down! **

Blaine smiled, _he's wonderful and perfect and shut Blaine and listen._

**I'm through accepting limits  
>'Cause someone says they're so<br>Some things I cannot change  
>But till I try, I'll never know!<br>Too long I've been afraid of  
>Losing love I guess I've lost<br>Well, if that's love  
>It comes at much too high a cost!<strong>

**I'd sooner buy  
>Defying gravity<br>Kiss me goodbye  
>I'm defying gravity<br>I think I'll try  
>Defying gravity<br>And you won't bring me down! **

Kurt was singing about all the people who have even called him fairy, princess, fag, homo, lady. To David Karofsky who hurt him the most. To Principal Figgins who let it slide, to all the people in the future who would shun him.

**I'd sooner buy  
>Defying gravity<br>Kiss me goodbye  
>I'm defying gravity<br>I think I'll try  
>Defying gravity<br>And you won't bring me down!  
>Bring me down!<br>ohh ohhh ohhhh!**

Kurt was panting by the time he finish singing. The room was silent. _Oh Crap they didn't like it; I'm too girly._

The Warblers all started clapping and hollering. Blaine rushed to Kurt and hugged him tightly.

"You were amazing" he whispered into Kurt's ear. Kurt looked over at Jeff and Nick who were both smiling and clapping for him. Wes banged his gavel and the Warblers were silent once again.

"Kurt, usually we deliberate but given that reaction. Welcome to the Warblers."

Kurt squealed as he jumped up and down and clapped his hands together. "Thank you, thank you. You won't regret it. I will work so hard."

"We know" David smiled.

Kurt turned back and hugged Blaine "I'm a Warbler, Blaine! A Warbler!"

"You sure are. I'm so proud of you. Come on let's sit down before Wes starts throwing his gavel at us to get our attention."

Wes banged his gavel; no one listened so he banged it harder.

"See" Blaine chuckled.

"Gentlemen" The gavel was slammed down once more "As happy as I am for Warbler Kurt we do have a meeting to finish."

The Warblers settled down and began to talking about Sectionals.

"Wow you guys start gearing up for sectionals early" Kurt commented as we walked with Blaine.

"Yeah we have to. We're up against New Directions this year."

Kurt stopped in his tracks "Oh Rachel is going to flip out."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, she will swear we planned this."

"Yeah guys wait up!"

Blaine and Kurt stopped to see Nick running towards them.

"Hey Nicky what's up?"

Nick smiled at Kurt's use of his nickname "I was wondering if I could talk to you guys about something."

Blaine smiled "Sure, you free now?"

"Yeah can we maybe go off campus?"

Blaine nodded and the three headed to reception to sign out.

"Who has car keys?" Nick looked to his two friends.

Blaine smirked as he pulled his Keys out of his pocket.

"Shotgun!" Kurt shouted.

"Hey, how'd you know I was gonna do that?"

'You just seem like that kinda person."

"And what kinds person is that Kurt Warbler 'insert your middle name here' Hummel."

Kurt laughed "the kind of person who makes someone sit in the back seat of their boyfriend's car."

"Touche. Nice singing today by the way."

Kurt smiled as he opened the passenger's door of Blaine's car "thanks Nicky."

The boys headed to one of Blaine's favourite coffee shops called Treble which had live music on the weekends every so often Blaine and Nick would head down there.

"All right Nick" Blaine sat down next to Kurt "you invited us so you buy."

"That's fair enough, what's your' poison Kamikaze?"

"Nick, give it up, my name is Kurt and I'll have a Grande nonfat Mocha.

Nick smiled and headed to the counter.

"He won't ever quit will he?"

"It's doubtful. You really were great today Kurt."

Kurt shimmied closer to Blaine so that their shoulders were touching. "Why thank you good sir. I can't wait to hear you sing"

"You've heard me sing before."

"I've head you sing before but I've never hear you really sing. Like performance quality singing."

Blaine bumped his shoulder into Kurt's "hey are you saying I suck."

Kurt scowled at him "you know full well that's not what I mean."

"I know. We'll you'll hear me soon enough, hopefully."

"Why hopefully, you are the lead soloist are you not?"

"I am but we hold auditions for solos too and I have a funny feeling you'll be stiff competition."

"Coffee's here" Nick placed a medium drip in front of Blaine, a mocha for Kurtie pie"

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"And a hot chocolate for me."

"So Nicky" Blaine shuffled closer to Kurt "what did you want to talk about?"

Nick ran his hand through his hair "I'm worried about Jeffy."

Blaine and Kurt both took a sip of their drinks.

"After the run in with Mr Karofsky he was upset."

"About his Dad?"

Nick nodded. Kurt frowned at Blaine.

"He's Dad is"

"His Dad's an asshole B."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Then he started talking about how he would never find someone. He's great of course he'll find someone."

"Of course he will, Jeff is amazing" Kurt smiled.

"I know right? And I told him that."

"Good" Blaine nodded.

"Then he told me that he likes someone and that he wasn't going to tell them because there's no way they'd like him back." Nick was starting to talk faster and faster "but how can you not like Jeffy he is such a great guy, anyone would be so lucky to have his as a friend let alone a boyfriend.

"Nick can I ask you a question?" Kurt bit his lip.

"Of course."

"Alright; please don't hate me but I have to ask." Kurt took a deep breath. "Do you like Jeff?"

Nick scoffed at the question "Of course he's one of my best friends."

"No, I mean do you like him the same way I like Blaine. Do you want to be his boyfriend?"

Does he? I honestly don't know. Hopefully I will before I write the next one. Just curious what do you think of my Niff? Do you want them to get together?


	24. Coffee shop conclusions

"Nick can I ask you a question?" Kurt bit his lip.

"Of course."

"Alright; please don't hate me but I have to ask." Kurt took a deep breath. "Do you like Jeff?"

Nick scoffed at the question "Of course he's one of my best friends."

"No, I mean do you like him the same way I like Blaine. Do you want to be his boyfriend? I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"No Kurt, it's fine. You just surprised me is all. I mean I care about him and if anyone hurts him I'll kick their ass!"

Blaine took a sip of his coffee "that's how I feel about him too. I love Jeff he is one of my best friends." Blaine paused trying to find the right words "Nicky do you care for Jeff the same way you care for Wes oR David or me?"

Nick ran his hand over his face "that's hard cos you and I have been through so much. I mean I was the first person who told everything to."

Kurt felt a pang of jealousy; Blaine still hadn't told him about what had happened to him, he'd eluded that it was some bad stuff. Kurt made a mental note to ask Blaine later.

"But with Jeffy;" Nick continued "I just want to wrap him up in bubble wrap and keep him safe. Every time he's hurting or sad I take it personally like it's happening to me." Nick scrunched up his face trying to think of what to say "I know I'm not gay, I mean, I like girls."

"Nick just because you're not gay doesn't mean that you don't like boys" Kurt suggested.

"Or Jeff" Blaine added. "Well do you like him the same way you liked Bella?"

Nick clutched his drink in his hands like it was his lifeline "I really liked Bella. If we hadn't broken up I was sure I could have loved her. Fuck I dunno!"

"We'll how did you feel when Jeff told you that he liked someone?" Kurt probed.

"I was happy for him. I want him to be happy, but."

Blaine leaned forward "but?"

Nick frowned "I was a little sad too. Sad that I might lose him. Sad that it wasn't me." Nick groaned "holy shit. I like Jeff!"

Kurt and Blaine smiled but Blaine had to sure "how do you like him? Do you think it's more than a friend?"

Nick slowly "I like him, like I want to be with him" he took a deep breath "like I want to be his boyfriend and I want him to be mine. Holy fuck." Nick cradled his head in his hands "I like Jeff." Nick stared at Kurt and Blaine "what are the Warblers going to think?"

Blaine reached forward and grabbed Nick's hand "they won't care, they just want you to be happy Nicky, we all do and if Jeff is the one to do that then why not take a chance?"

Nick stood up quickly "I have to tell him. Like now before I lose my nerve. Come on."

Blaine and Kurt stood and rushed with Nick to the car where Kurt sent a message to Wes

**Get Jeff to his room and keep him there. - Kurt**

**Everything ok?**

**It will be Wes just trust me. - Kurt**

**Roger that, doing it now.**

Nick's leg bounced up and down and Blaine drove the 7 minutes to Dalton. "Sign me back in!" he yelled over his shoulder as he sprinted to Jeff's room.

Wes sighed "trust me, just stay here."

Jeff frowned "okay?"

Wes smiled cheekily as he left the room.

"Stupid Wes" Jeff grumbled "making me miss The Breakfast Club. He knows it's my favourite movie."

A few minutes later there was a knock on his door. "Wes you don't have to knock you can come in." The door opened to reveal a very flush and panting Nick "Nicky you okay?"

Nick nodded and closed the door "yeah, just let me catch my breath okay?"

Jeff sat on his bed and waited for Nick to catch his breath. When he was feeling back to normal he sat down next to Jeff _Time to man up Nick._

"Jeff, you told me that you like someone."

Jeff nodded

"Well" Nicky laughed nervously "I like someone too."

"Oh" Jeff looked down at his feet.

"It's only just hit me, th-that I like him."

Jeff looked up "him?"

"Yeah" Nick nodded.

"I ah, I didn't think you liked boys"

Nick shrugged "I never really thought about it. If I like someone I like them I guess. I don't know I haven't figured that part out yet."

Tears started to pool in Jeff's eyes _well fuck. _"I really hope you'll be happy with him Nicky I really do."

"Me too. Jeffy" Nick moved a little closer "I wanna tell you who it is."

Jeff shook his head "you don't have to."

"Jeffy I want to."

Jeff took a deep breath _I don't wanna know, it's going to break my heart._

"You know him. He's amazing, so sweet and funny and…"

"Please Nick" Jeff whispered "just tell me who it is."

Nick frowned "you never call me Nick."

"Please" Jeff choked back a sob.

"Jeffy, look at me." His voice was so gentle that Jeff almost whimpered. Their eyes met. "The guy that I like, the guy who I want to be my boyfriend" he wrung his fingers together nervously "is you Jeffy."

"Mm-me?"

"Uh-huh" Nick smile shyly "I know that you like someone, bb-but I had to tell you. I hope thing between us can be…"

"Wait Nicky, are you serious? Did Wes and David put you up to this? Because if they did this is low even for them."

"No, Jeffy they didn't."

"Are you sure?"

"I like you, why is that so hard to believe?"

Jeff scrunched the material on his pants with his fingers "I'm nothing special" he shrugged "just me."

"That's why I like you, because you are amazing. Kurt and Blaine helped me realise how I feel. They helped me realise that you're the one person who I want to know everything about me good or bad." Nick looked away "now that I have made a complete dick of myself can we talk about something else?" Nick stood up and walked over to Jeff's DVD's.

"It's you" Jeff blurted out.

Nick stopped and turned around. "What's me?"

Jeff rolled his eyes "the guy I like" Jeff walked over to Nick "it's you."

Nick froze "seriously?"

Jeff giggled as he nodded his head.

"Really?"

Jeff continued to nod "yeah, it's you Nicky. I like you" Jeff blushed.

Nick walked the short distance between them "Jeff can I please kiss you."

Jeff's breath hitched "hell yes."

Nick chuckled as he placed his hand on Jeff's cheek. His eyes flicked from his eyes to his mouth and back. Slowly Nick leaned in giving Jeff enough time to stop if he wanted to. Jeff's eyes fluttered closed. As their lips connected Jeff let out a short gasp and placed his hands on Nick's waist. Nick smiled as he moved closer to Jeff. All he could feel, taste and smell was Jeff, Jeff, and Jeff. Jeff's warm skin underneath his shaking hand, Jeff's soft lips moving in time with his own and the taste of chocolate that lingered on his lips. _Oh my god! How is Jeffy so good at this?_

Nick shivered as Jeff lightly ran his ringers up and down his lower back. Jeff surged forward and pushed is lips closer to Nick's causing both boys to moan. _I'm kissing Nicky! This is amazing; I could do this all day. Wait he's pulling away._

Nick stared up and Jeff. Both boys were panting, both with goofy grins on their faces.

"Oh, that was, wow Nicky!" Jeff smiled.

"I was going to say the same thing." Nick grabbed Jeff's hand and led him over to the bed; he sat down and pulled Jeff next to him.

"You're a really good kisser Nicky" Jeff blushed.

"Mmm, you too. Will you um..." Nick looked down at their intertwined hands. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Jeff pounced on Nick and wrapped his arms around his neck "yes, of course I will." Jeff pulled back so his face was just in front of Nick's. Gently he lifted his shaking hand and cupped Nick's cheek "you're gorgeous Nicky."

Nick blushed.

"Can I take you on a date tomorrow night?"

Nick grinned at his boyfriend "yeah, I'd love that."

Jeff stood up and offered Nick his hand "come on, I want to introduce my friends to my hot boyfriend."

Nick took Jeff's hand and intertwined their fingers as the left the room, he was on cloud 9.

"I wonder what Jeff and Nick are doing" Kurt pondered as he looked up from his homework at Blaine.

"Hopefully making out" Blaine replied still looking at his homework while he twirled a pen through his fingers. Blaine looked up as he heard Kurt snigger. "Kurt! What I mean is I hope that they are together, I hope Nick told him how he feels and Jeff told Nick how he feels."

"Mmm. There appear to be a lot of warm fuzzy feelings in the air."

Blaine crawled towards Kurt "are you complaining Mr Hummel?"

"Not at all." Kurt kissed Blaine chastely before returning to his reading.

Blaine pouted "I thought we could have some fun."

Kurt rolled his eyes "we had fun 5 minutes ago. Homework now, fun later."

Blaine sighed and headed back to his previous spot. "You're mean."

"No I just don't want my boyfriend to become a high school drop out."

Thankfully only a few minutes later Blaine was saved by a knock on is door "come in."

Nick and Jeff entered Blaine's room, hands still intertwined and huge smiles on their faces.

Kurt looked at their joined hands and then their faces "does that mean that you two are…?"

"Blaine, Kurt I'd like to introduce you to Nick, my boyfriend." The smile on Jeff's face could have out shone the sun.

"Oh, that's great." Kurt got up and hugged his friends.

"Congrats guys" Blaine smiled.

"Does this mean we can double date?" Kurt looked like he was about to burst.

Nick chuckled "eventually. Jeffy is taking me on a date tomorrow."

Before Kurt got the chance to press for details he got a phone call after a minute on the phone he hung up. "My Dad wants me to go home this weekend; I have to be there for Friday night dinner tomorrow. He said he has news."

"Is he okay?"

Kurt frowned "I don't know.

Please let me know what you think of the whole Niff get together or the chapter.


	25. Four of a kind

101 Reviews. Wow. Awesome. Thanks for the reviews. I apologise for my bad spelling –hopefully it isn't too bad and doesn't distract from the story too much. Anyhow here is another chapter. I don't own Glee.

"My Dad wants me to go home this weekend; I have to be there for Friday night dinner tomorrow. He said he has news."

"Is he okay?"

Kurt frowned "I don't know."

Blaine moved to hug Kurt "Maybe he just misses you?"

"Well I am amazing. Oh he wants you to come by the way."

Blaine looked a little freaked "Is he going to kill me? Because I don't want to die."

"Calm down, everything will be fine."

"Oh Wow you two are hilarious." Nick laughed.

"Don't be mean Nicky" Jeff frowned at his boyfriend.

"Oh man, I'm in trouble already" Nick joked as he pecked Jeff on the cheek.

"You two are sooooo cute" Kurt cooed.

"So who else knows about Niff?"

Jeff and Nick frowned at Blaine.

"It's your couple name." Blaine chuckled.

"Aww it's so cute is half of each our names." Jeff smiled.

"Blaine do we have a couple name?"

Blaine shrugged.

"You guys are Klaine." Nick announced

"That's not fear. That's just Blaine's name with a K instead of a B. I got short changed."

Blaine winked at Kurt.

"It was either that our Blurt, which sounds like a sound you make when you throw up" Jeff scrunched up his nose.

"Klaine it is"

Blaine, Jeff and Nick laughed at Kurt.

'What? There is no way that I am going to be known as one half of Blurt." Kurt shot his friends his 'bitch please' look.

"Do you guys want to come with us and watch Wes and D freak when we tell them?" Jeff smirked.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Jeff was right Wes and David did freak out, David also did an impromptu dance that he named 'Ode to Niff.'

"So what are you going to tell your parents Niff, I mean Nick?" David sniggered.

"I dunno, just that I really like a guy and he's my boyfriend." Nick kissed Jeff on the cheek causing Wes, David, Blaine and Kurt to awww.

First period Friday rocked around and Nick and Blaine headed to fencing.

"I'm really happy for you Nicky."

Nick shot Blaine a huge smile "thanks B. I'm so glad that I told him and the he feels the same. I really should be thanking you and Kurt though. It would have taken me a lot longer to figure out if you didn't help out."

Blaine shrugged as he pushed open the door of the locker room.

"Morning Nick, morning Blaine."

"Hey Aidan, how's the ankle?" Blaine placed his gym bag on the bench.

Aidan rolled his left ankle gently "still a bit sore, but I should be okay today if I don't push it too much. I hear congrats are in order Nick."

"Huh?"

Aidan smirked at his team mate "you and Jeff."

"Oh yeah, yeah thanks man."

"What? Jeff and Nick, what the fuck?" A tall blonde guy called Anthony walked into the locker room "what about you and Jeff?"

"I'm dating him" Nick smiled proudly.

"Seriously? You're dating a dude?"

"Shut up Anthony" Aiden snarled.

"Nick, Nick, Nick" Anthony walked towards Nick "ah well I guess you know how the bits work. Am I right?"

"Shut the fuck up Anthony." Nick stared at the boy and held his ground.

"I'm just curious What is it about boys that turns you on so much?"

"It's not boys it's Jeff, I like Jeff and if you have a problem with that you can just fuck off."

"Jeff really?" Anthony made a gagging sound then he looked over at Blaine "looks like hanging out with Anderson has made you gay." Anthony slapped Nick on the back "relax man I'm joking."

"B I'm not feeling the best, can you let coach know?" Nick didn't wait for Blaine to reply before he picked up his bag and left.

Turns out Nick didn't miss much at fencing just a few practise bouts. Blaine took great satisfaction in beating Anthony three times before the end of class.

Blaine walked into the cafeteria at lunch time to see Kurt and Jeff huddled together, Kurt had is arm around a visibly shaken Jeff.

"Jeff you okay?"

Jeff looked over up at Blaine "Nicky didn't come to class, he's not his room and he won't answer his phone. I dunno what's wrong."

"I do" Blaine sat next to Jeff. "In the locker room this morning Anthony was hassling him about you guys, he kept saying that he was joking but I could see that Nicky was upset."

Jeff sniffed "what did he say?"

Blaine shook his head.

"B please."

Blaine took a deep breath "he said that at least with a guy he'd know how all the bits worked and asked Nick what it was about guys that turned him on so much." Blaine bit his lip.

Kurt looked at his boyfriend "that's not all he said is it?"

Blaine shook his head once again "He said that hanging out with me turned him gay."

Kurt gasped he stood up and scanned the crowd looking for Anthony. When he found him he squared his shoulders and marched towards him. Just as he was about to open his mouth to give Anthony a piece of his mind Wes stood in front of him.

"Hi Kurt." Wes' voice was overly cheerful; before Kurt had time to reply Wes grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around.

"Wes, let me go, I was just about to"

"I know exactly what you were going to do. Anthony is an idiot Kurt. He's not worth it."

"But Wes he said horrible things to Nick and said that hanging out with Blaine turned Nick gay."

Wes stopped walking "he what?" Wes looked at Kurt and saw the hurt in his eyes. Letting go of Kurt Wes headed towards their friends "do what you gotta do Kurt."

Kurt smirked and headed back towards Anthony "You're Anthony right?" Kurt tilted his head; he knew exactly who he was.

"Ah yeah."

"I'm Kurt Hummel." Kurt paused and smiled "Blaine's boyfriend."

"Look is this about this morning? Because I was just having a little fun."

"As a matter of fact it is about this morning and your blatant disregard for the thoughts and feeling of anyone around you."

"So what? Blaine sent you over here to fight his battle."

Kurt scoffed "No, not at all. You see Blaine is too much of a gentleman to say anything but me." Kurt took a step forward "well I am a bit of a bitch so I had no problem in coming over here. Anthony; I don't know if it is blatant homophobia or stupidity on your part," Kurt inspected his nails "personally I would say the latter but what you said to Blaine and Nick is bullying." Kurt lowered his voice to a stage whisper "I'm new here but even I know that Dalton has a policy of zero tolerance for bullying of any kind." Pausing briefly Kurt placed a friendly smile on his face "I just wanted to come over here and remind you of that. But I am sure if you treat Nick and Blaine with the respect that you would expect in return everything will be peachy." Kurt wriggled his fingers in a cute wave "toodles." He spun in his heels and headed back to his friends. Anthony simply sat there, mouth open in complete shock.

Sliding into the seat next to Blaine Kurt winked at him and then concentrated on his muesli.

"Kurt what did you say to him?"

"Nothing bad Blaine, I just reminded his of Dalton's anti-bullying policy and that he should treat people with the same courtesy that he would expect from them."

Blaine grinned at him and quickly kissed his cheek "you are amazing."

"Hey Wes" Jeff turned to face him "have you see Nicky?"

"Ah yeah I saw a few minutes ago in the music room"

Jeff quickly stood up and ran to Nick.

Jeff heard someone tinkering on the people as he entered the music room "Nicky?"

Nick looked up and smiled sadly at Jeff.

"Nicky what's wrong?" Jeff walked towards him and sat on the sofa beckoning for Nick to join him.

Nick stood up and fell into the sofa. "It's just Anthony he…"

"I know what he said; Kurt just told him off in a way that only Kurt could."

The corners of Nick's mouth twitched into the ghost of a smile.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"It's just, I know he was joking but it still pissed me off."

"I'm so sorry that he hurt you. I hate seeing you upset. If you want, if you want we c-ccan break up."

Nick looked up at Jeff "Do you want to?"

"Of course not, but if this" Jeff pointed to the both of them "hurts you or is too much. I don't want you end up hating me."

"Jeffy" Nick moved closer and grabbed Jeff's hand "I want to be with you okay. I'm just new to all this. This is just a small speed wobble. Okay?" Nick kissed Jeff sweetly.

Jeff smiled "okay? Let's go get some lunch."

Next chapter Kurt and Blaine head to Lima. Should hopefully be up in a few hours. Going to start right it…. NOW!


	26. New news

Finally the day was over; finally Blaine and Kurt were heading to Lima. Kurt was a little nervous; he knew about his Dad's tendency to keep things from him to protect him, just like he did to his Dad. _Like father like son _Kurt thought.

"You okay?" Blaine quickly glanced at Kurt before returning his gaze to the road.

"Yeah, just a little nervous."

"Don't be" Blaine reached over and squeezed Kurt's leg reassuringly "everything will be fine."

Kurt knew that he was being silly but he couldn't help but worry he repeated Blaine's words of 'everything will be fine' all the way to Lima. The smell of roast chicken hit Kurt as soon as he walked in the house, his grip on Blaine's hand tightened "We're here."

"Kurt honey." Carole rushed over and hugged him letting him go she turned to Blaine "Blaine, It's good to see you" he too was soon engulfed in a hug from Carole. "Why don't you boys head to Kurt's room, "I'll call you when dinner is ready."

Blaine and Kurt ended up hanging out with Finn in his room while Finn filled him in on the latest New Directions gossip and Kurt told Finn about how much he loved being at Dalton.

"I'm glad that you came back this weekend dude. I kind of missed you" Finn smiled at Kurt.

"Awww you big softy." Kurt gently pushed Finn. "Rach wanted me to asked you about the Warblers."

Kurt frowned.

"But I'm not going to. I just want to know if you're having fun with them."

"I am Finn, they're great."

"Awesome, then I'm happy."

"I do miss the craziness that is New Directions though" Kurt sighed "but Dalton is great and Blaine's there" Kurt smiled at Blaine who returned the gesture "and I've made some amazing friends. I just miss my girls sometimes."

"Boy's dinner's ready!"

Finn raced out the door and barrelled down the stairs. Standing up Kurt offered his hand to Blaine you took it and followed Kurt down stairs.

"Kurt" Burt walked up to his son and hugged him "How are you? How's Dalton?"

"I'm good Dad" Kurt answered into his Dad's shoulder.

"Blaine" Burt quickly hugged him too "thanks for coming."

"Thanks for inviting me Burt."

"No worries."

Everyone sat at the table as Carole placed the roast chicken on the table.

Kurt smiled "mmm I love roast chicken." He looked up at Carole who winked at him. "So what's the news? Is everyone okay? Did something happen at you doctor's appointment Dad?"

"Kurt, Kurt. Calm down. I'm fine. Just enjoy your dinner."

Kurt visibly relaxed and filled his plate with his favourite foods. Blaine cocked an eyebrow at him "When you taste Carole's chicken you'll understand."

Blaine followed suit and filled his plate too. He groaned when he took a bite of his chicken, everyone at the table stopped and looked at him. Looking up Blaine blushed when he saw everyone staring at him "I'm so sorry. This chicken is just really, really good."

"It's fine honey. You should have seen Burt the first time he had it. Kurt and I had to practically wrestle the chicken bones out of his hands."

Everyone laughed "we're not even joking' Kurt chuckled.

The dinner plates were cleared and Kurt dragged Blaine into the lounge. "Okay" he frowned at his Dad "I want to know what is happening. I'm kind of freaking out here."

"I'm with Kurt, you too have been acting super weird the last few days." Finn sat on the chair next to the fire place.

Burt smiled at the three boys "well, yesterday morning"

"We're getting married" Carole squealed.

Kurt jumped up and hugged his Dad and Carole "Oh my god, oh my god!"

Burt began to laugh "come on Finn get in here."

Finn jumped up and wrapped one arm around his mother and one around Burt.

Blaine sat and smiled at the Hudson-Hummels. His heart dropped a little _God I wish they were my family._

"Blaine get over here"

Blaine laughed at Carole's order as he slipped his one arm around Kurt's waist and leaned his head on Carole's shoulder.

"So when's the wedding?" Blaine asked as Kurt sat down next to him.

"Well neither Carole nor I want to wait so we were thinking in 3 weeks."

"Oh wow, that doesn't leave me much time for planning. You have to let me organise everything Carole. It's going to be the best wedding that Lima has ever seen." Kurt rushed to his room and returned with a box full of wedding magazines. Carole, Kurt and Blaine spent the next few hours discussing everything from menus to venues to music.

"Oh Finn," Kurt turned to his soon to be brother "do you think that New Directions would sing at the wedding?"

"Yeah totally, you should get the Warblers on board too."

"Do you think they would Blaine?"

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand "I am sure that they would be honoured. We'll run it by Wes, Thad and David on Monday."

"Yay" Kurt's eyes lit up "oh Carole you are going to be the most beautiful bride and Finn and Dad I will take you tux shopping."

"He's almost more excited than we are" Burt joked.

"Not almost Dad I am. I love weddings" Kurt took a deep breath "and now I get a family" Kurt smiled at his family as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Oh honey" Carole cooed "I already consider you my son, this just makes it official.

Kurt smiled and launched himself at Carole "Thank you Carole. I love you so much."

Carole kissed his head "I love you too honey."

"Mum" Finn looked at Carole "are you going to change your last name?"

Carole let go of Kurt and sat next to her son "yes I am."

Finn frowned "do I have to change mine? I mean, no offence Burt but I kind of want to keep Dad's last name."

Carole smiled at her son "Finn honey you don't' have to do anything you're not comfortable with."

"Blaine I can't believe that my Dad is getting married" Kurt whispered into the dark of his bedroom.

"It must be strange. But he looks so happy" Blaine answered from the sofa.

"He is and Carole is amazing. Despite our differences in the beginning Finn is going to be an amazing brother."

Blaine shifted in his sleeping bag "what differences?"

Kurt took a deep breath "Finn used to be one of the guys that would hassle me at school."

Blaine gasped.

"Then he joined New Directions he stopped and apologised for it."

"Oh I'm sorry Kurt, that's just, wow."

"Please don't think any less of Finn; he really is a great guy."

The silence through the darkness was almost deafening "I'll try not to, but Kurt he bullied you and I don't know if I can…"

"Please Blaine. Please try for me. I couldn't handle it if my boyfriend and brother didn't get along. You're both so important to me."

Blaine smiled "okay Kurt I'll do it for you. Good night." Blaine heard giggling then a few seconds later he felt a pair of soft lips on his.

"Night Blaine." Kurt whispered before returning to his own bed to dream about weddings.

I know it's short but the next chapter will make up for it.


	27. Wedding time

Sorry this took a bit longer than expected. It's the moment you have all been waiting for, the wedding. A few lines from Furt have snuck in here. I don't own Glee or any songs mentioned.

Blaine had no idea how Kurt had done it; planning a wedding, keeping up with school work, the Warblers and being an amazing attentive boyfriend. One month, 4 glorious weeks they had been together and everyday Blaine was amazed by Kurt.

"You know you're like a super hero right?" Blaine looked over at Kurt who was ticking off items on his check list. "I mean look at this place, it looks beautiful."

Kurt looked up from his clipboard. "Thanks. I had a lot of help" Blaine blushed "you were the best assistant ever Blaine." Kurt sauntered over and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck "you put up with my tantrums, calmed me down and helped me pick flowers. You're amazing. I couldn't have done any of this "Kurt looked around the beautifully decorated reception hall "without my amazing, talented, patient, wonderful boyfriend."

"He sounds too good to be true" Blaine's fingers lightly held Kurt's waist "I'd like to meet him."

"Eh" Kurt shrugged "he's not your type. Besides he's mine and you can't have him."

"That's alright; I'm kind of seeing this guy anyway. It's early days but it has potential" Blaine winked at Kurt.

"Well if you're seeing someone then what are you doing here?"

"He ah" Blaine pouted "he couldn't make it" Blaine started to sniff as though he was going to cry. "He's busy being a super hero, he just planned an amazing wedding for his Dad and soon to be step Mum."

Kurt laughed "you're such a clown."

"That I am. So Cap'n Kurt what do we need to check before this party gets rocking?"

"Well" Kurt let go of Blaine and consulted his clipboard "can you do a quick sound check of all the mics?"

"I'll text Finn and make sure that he has his speech prepared. I shudder to think what he is going to say. After that we are done and can head back to the house."

Blaine quickly kissed Kurt and walked over to the sound board, turned it on and adjusted the levels. Walking over to the stage he smiled as he grabbed the mic "Testing one, two, testing."

Kurt quickly sent Finn a text.

**Is your speech all ready? Please tell me someone looked it over?**

"This song is for Kurt"

Kurt pocketed his phone and turned to Blaine.

Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them his eyes locked with Kurt's.

_It's undeniable... that we should be together...  
>It's unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never<br>The basis is need to know, if you don't know just how I feel,  
>Then let me show you now that I'm for real...<br>If all things in time, time will reveal...  
>Yeah...<em>

Hypnotised by Blaine's voice Kurt moved closer to the stage.__

_One... you're like a dream come true...  
>Two... just wanna be with you...<br>Three... Kurt it's plain to see... that you're the only one for me...  
>Four... repeat steps one through three...<br>Five... make you fall in love with me...  
>If ever I believe my work is done... <em>

_Then I start back at one (yeah)_

"The microphones work." Blaine placed the mic back on the stand and walked over to Kurt.

"That was beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you" Blaine kissed Kurt sweetly and grabbed his hand. "We ready to go?"

Kurt scanned the room with a critical eye "I think so. Let's go."

When Kurt and Blaine got to Kurt's house the noise from inside could be heard in the driveway. Sighing Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and dragged him into the house.

"What's the hell is going on?" Kurt yelled.

"Kurt! Kurt!" Finn came rushing over to him "Burt can't find his nice shoes and he's freaking.

"Finn" Kurt placed one hand on each of his shoulders "they are in his closet directly underneath his tux."

Finn smiled and ran up to fetch them for Burt.

Kurt had decided early on that all of the boys would get ready at their house while the girls namely Carole and the New Directions girls would get ready in the hotel room that Kurt had booked that was not far from the venue.

"Alright Warblers!" Wes stood on a chair "your most dapper behaviour is required at this wedding. Not only are you representing Dalton academy and The Warblers but also Kurt. That said, have fun guys, but ya know keep it clean."

'Finn" Kurt marched towards him "did you get my text?"

"Uh" he pulled out his phone "yes? But I didn't read it" pulling out his phone he checked the message. "Yes my speech is ready and Blaine read it."

Kurt smiled at Finn "great. Just don't adlib."

Kurt looked back at all the people in his house before he headed upstairs. Taking a deep breath he knock on his Dad's door "Dad?"

"Come in Kurt."

Kurt opened the door and tentatively walked through it. Burt sat in his trousers and under shirt sitting on his bed. "Hey kiddo, looking good. Come and sit with me."

Kurt smiled as he at down next to his father. Looking down Kurt saw that his Dad was holding a picture taking on his first wedding day. "Ya know, I loved your mother more than anything. She was so beautiful Kurt. An wonderful person."

Kurt shifted closer to him

"You are so much like her Kurt."

"I'm a bit like you too Dad."

Burt chuckled "you are."

"I want you to know that Carole isn't replacing your Mum. Carole is one of the best things to ever happen to me but no one will ever replace your Mum."

Kurt leaned his head on his Dad's shoulder "I know Dad. I really do love Carole; it'll be nice to have a female around the place. Someone has to make sure that you eat properly."

Burt chuckled "I love you son."

"Love you too Dad." Kurt stood up "Now you have to get ready. It's customary for the bride to be late not the groom." Kurt heard his Dad chuckle as he closed the door.

Returning downstairs Kurt noticed that there was some semblance of order accruing. Wes, David, Thad and Puck were sorting out who was going in what car to the venue. Finn was sitting at the table reading over his speech. Blaine was taking Nick and Jeff through there duties as ushers and Artie, Mike and Trent were cleaning up the mess that the boys had made on their arrival to the Hudson-Hummel's.

While everyone was distracted Kurt slipped out the back door. It was eerily quiet. Taking a deep breath Kurt lifted his face toward the sky and closed his eyes. So much had changed in the last few months. Blaine had gone from being and anonymous life line and friend to a wonderful boyfriend. He'd gone from being an original member of New Directions to a Warbler, from McKinley to Dalton. Once the bullied only out and proud teen in his school he was now in a circle of friends when being heterosexual was a minority. He smiled as he thought of his new friends Wes, David, Nick and Jeff. He missed New Directions everyday but he felt accepted and appreciated at Dalton. Things were looking up.

Carole stood on the balcony of the hotel room that Kurt had insisted she spend the day in. Her sister Erin had come from Minneapolis and was currently helping Rachel with do he hair. Carole smiled as she thought about the day ahead. After Christopher died she never thought she'd date again let alone marry. _But Burt's the best of men and Kurt, is so precious. _Carole knew that she would take her duties as Step-Mother seriously. She would treat Kurt as though he was her own. She loved him like he was. She laughed nervously as she felt her nerves getting the better of her. Taking one last look at the view of the park she headed back inside to finish getting ready before she gained a husband and a second son.

"Hey you okay?" Kurt jumped a little at the sound of Blaine's voice.

"Yeah. Just thinking about how much my life has changed recently."

Blaine walked behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around him "for the better I hope."

Kurt hummed "yes, for the better." Kurt closed his eyes and leaned into Blaine. "I just can't believe how lucky I am."

"Well" Blaine kissed Kurt's neck "you deserve it."

Kurt turned in Blaine's arms and embraced him "I glad you're here" he whispered.

"Where else would I be? I love weddings too."

"No, I mean" Kurt bit his bottom lip "I'm glad you're here in my life."

Blaine kissed Kurt's nose "me too baby, me too."

Kurt giggled "did you just call me baby?"

Blaine blushed and looked down at his feet "ah yeah, sorry it just kind of slipped out."

"I liked it."

Blaine's head shot up. "You did?"

Kurt's cheeks flushed pink as he replied in a voice that was barely a whisper "yeah, I did. So if you w-want you can maybe call me that again. Or Kurt cosy ya know that's my name."

Blaine ducked his head to meet Kurt's eyes "You're so cute baby." Moving forward Blaine captured his lips.

"Hey love birds" Jeff called from the door "Mr Hummel wants everyone in here."

It was time to leave. Carole glanced at herself in the mirror. Kurt had done an amazing job choosing a dress that really suit Carole without making her look like a marshmallow or a snow man.

"Ready to go Carole?"

She turned to her sister a smiled "yeah. Let's go get me married." They laughed as Carole led her sister and the New Direction girls out of the hotel.

"Carole" Rachel turned to her "you look beautiful and this wedding is going to be absolutely amazing."

Carole placed her hand on Rachel's "thank you honey. Make sure Finn has fun Oh and tell Kurt to eat something, actually tell Blaine to tell Kurt to eat something. You know how he gets when he's stressed."

Rachel nodded as she exited the car.

Finn stood in front of the microphone "ladies and gentleman it is my pleasure to present to you Mr and Mrs Hummel."

Smiling from ear to ear Burt and Carole walked into the reception hall hand in hand. "Burt, this place looks stunning."

Burt kissed Carole on the temple "you look better."

Carole giggled and rolled her eyes. After Burt and Carole took their seats Finn once again stepped up to the microphone. "Now it's time for speeches. Please welcome one of the two best men and my brother Kurt Hummel." Everyone clapped politely while the New Directions, Warblers and Blaine cheered, whooped and hollered.

"Yay my own cheering section" Kurt noted once he was on stage. The audience chuckled; taking a deep breath Kurt locked eyes with his Dad. "My parents have always been the most important people in my life. When my Mum died my Dad became my whole world." Kurt and Burt smiled sadly at each other. Kurt looked at the audience "All I ever wanted was for my Dad to be happy. Raising a child alone can't be easy, but when that child is as headstrong and opinionated as I am well it's almost impossible." Kurt paused and looked back at his Dad "I am so proud to be a Hummel but most of all Dad I am proud to be your son. Carole" he turned to her "my Mum would have really liked you."

Carole gasped and a few tears fell down her face.

"I am so glad that I introduced the two of your to each other. I'm so lucky to have you in my life Carole. You accept me for who I am and I know that you will always be in my corner. Even though I am not your son biologically you treat me like I am. I love you. Finally Finn."

Finn's head shot up from his seat next to his Mum.

"Yes you Finn." The audience laughed once again. "We are both only children, it's almost like it was destiny that somehow you are I were meant to be brothers. I know in the beginning things were rough but that is behind us now. I want you know that you can count on me, no matter what. I will always be there for you and tell you when your outfit looks bad. So please join me in raising a glass Burt and Carole Hummel."

"To Burt and Carole" the audience mimicked

"Now for best man number two; Finn Hudson." As Kurt moved to his seat next to his Dad he caught Blaine's eyes. Blaine winked at him causing Kurt to smile in return.

"That was beautiful Kurt" Burt reached over and hugged his son.

"Ah thanks Kurt, wow that's a hard speech to top. First of all Mum you look beautiful. For the longest time it was just you and me. You've taught me so much and it has to be said that you are not only the best Mum that anyone could hope for but you are one of the best people I know. Despite how hard it was for us, how much you had to work you made sure that I was taken care of. I never knew my Dad but I was told he was a great man. Burt is the closest thing I have ever had to a father. My Mum deserves the greatest and that's you Burt." Finn looked over at Kurt "I always wanted a brother. I used to beg for one and ask if we could go down to the store and pick one up. I never imagined my brother would be like you Kurt."

Kurt frowned.

"Because there is no one in the world like you. No one else has shown me as much as you, about what it means to be a man. No matter what happens in my life good or bad you will be one of the first people I'll go to. I love you Kurt, I'm your brother now and I wear that badge with pride." The audience awed, Finn cleared his throat. "Dinner will be served shortly and then we will have bride and groom's first dance."

Blaine and Rachel both moved to sit at the bridal table as Burt and Carole insisted.

Blaine kissed Carole on the cheek "you look beautiful."

"Thanks you honey. That suit is wonderful." Blaine wore a beautiful charcoal 3 piece suit with a light blue tie.

"Hey you watch it" Burt joked "she's a married woman."

"That's fine Burt I have my eyes set on another Hummel."

Burt chuckled and patted Blaine on the shoulder.

Blaine slid into the set next to Kurt and moved it closer "your speech was beautiful baby."

"Thanks Blaine."

Without saying another word Blaine grabbed Kurt's left hand and placed it on the table encasing it underneath his right hand.

"Blaine you're going to have trouble eating with your left hand."

Blaine lifted Kurt's hand to his lips and gently kissed it before placing at back on the table under his once more. "That's a sacrifice I am willing to make."

Balancing his chair on its two left legs Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek "you're amazing."

The food came and was delicious (of course, Carole and Kurt had agonised over the menu.)

When the dishes were cleared Kurt turned to Blaine "you ready?"

Kurt and Blaine walked up to the stage. Blaine changed the levels on the microphones as Kurt invited the bride and groom to the dance floor. The band started to play and Blaine took a breath and began to sing:

**Blaine**_ Unforgettable that's what you are. _

__**Kurt **_ Unforgettable though near or far.._

__Blaine turned his body slightly and sung his next lines to Kurt.

**Blaine**_ Like a song of love that clings to me  
>how the thought of you does things to me<br>never before has someone been more  
><em>

Kurt couldn't help but smile.

__**Kurt**_ Unforgettable in every way_

__**Blaine**_ and forever more_

**Kurt**_ and forever more_

__**Blaine**_ that's how you'll stay _

**Kurt**_ that's how you'll stay_

__**Both**_ that's why darling it's incredible _

_that someone so unforgettable  
>thinks that I am unforgettable too<em>

Carole giggled as Burt spun her around the dance floor. Kurt smiled as he watched his Dad and Carole dance.__

**Kurt**_ No never before  
>Has someone been more<br>ooo unforgettable_

**Blaine**_ unforgettable_

__**Kurt**_ in every way _

**Blaine **_in every way_

__**Kurt**_ and forever more _

**Blaine**_ and forever more_

__**Kurt **_that's how you'll stay _

**Blaine**_ that's how you'll stay_

Kurt and Blaine's eyes locked together as they sang the final lines.

___**Both**__ that's why darling it's incredible  
>that someone so unforgettable<br>thinks that I am unforgettable too._

The wedding guests clapping pulled them both out of their daydream. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hands as New directions jumped on stage and started singing Let's Dance by Davis Bowie.

"Come on I want to introduce you to some of my family."

By the time The New directions finished their three songs Blaine had been hit on by Kurt's great Aunt Althea, and threatened by his second cousins Jade and Dylan (as long as he didn't break Kurt's heart he was fine.)

"Kurt?" Blaine began ass they made their way back to the bridal table "How come you don't have many relatives here?"

Kurt stopped but didn't turn to look at Blaine "most of Dad's family aren't too accepting of his gay son."

"Oh Kurt" Blaine walked around to face Kurt "I'm so sorry."

"Hi" Wes' voiced boomed through the microphone "we are The Dalton Academy Warblers. We go to school with Kurt and Blaine. We are going to sing some songs for you. We are without two integral members but hopefully we'll sound okay. It's a slow song so grab your partner or a friend."

Grinning Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him into the middle of the dance floor. Lovingly he slid his hands onto Kurt's waist. Kurt blushed a little and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

Wes began to sing as the Warblers backed him up in their usual fashion

_Oh, my love  
>my darling<br>I've hungered for your touch  
>a long lonely time <em>

"You okay?" Blaine whispered.

"Yeah we've just never done this before."

Blaine gently kissed Kurt on the lips and placed his foreheads on Kurt's "it's nice. We should do this all the time.

Kurt chuckled as a smiling David stepped forward

_and time goes by so slowly  
>and time can do so much<br>are you still mine?  
>I need your love<br>I need your love  
>Godspeed your love to me<em>

Jeff spun towards the mic and sang__

_Lonely rivers flow to the sea,  
>to the sea<br>to the open arms of the sea  
>lonely rivers sigh 'wait for me, wait for me'<br>I'll be coming home wait for me_

Nick stepped up and sang with Jeff

_Oh, my love  
>my darling<br>I've hungered for your touch  
>a long lonely time <em>

Nick winked at Jeff

_and time goes by so slowly  
>and time can do so much<br>are you still mine?  
>I need your love<br>I need your love  
>Godspeed your love to me<em>

By the end of the song Blaine's head was resting on Kurt's shoulder. They continued to dance while Nick sang Wonderful tonight accompanied by the band and backed up by Rachel and Tina.

The rest of The Warblers jumped on stage David grabbed the mic and started singing Taio Cruz' Dynamite. Blaine and Kurt started laughing and jumping around. Kurt bounced over to the circle that New directions had formed and Blaine followed suit.

"Do you guys all remember Blaine?"

"Hey man" Sam nodded at Blaine.

"This place looks amazing Kurt."

"Thanks 'cedes."

"Niiiiiiick can we dance now?" Jeff bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Jeffy we'll dance when New Directions do a slow song."

Luckily for Jeff their last song was Lets stay together sung beautifully by Santana and Tina.

"Shall we dance Sir Jeffy"" Nick offered Jeff his hand.

"Indeed Sir Nicky."

With his arms wrapped around Nick's waist Jeff nodded towards Kurt and Blaine who were embracing each other tightly and kissing as they swayed to the music.

"This wedding has been amazing." Carole reached over and kissed Burt.

"It has." Burt glanced over at Kurt kissing his boyfriend and Finn sitting with Rachel on his lap and talking to Artie and Mercedes "we have two wonderful kids."

Carole smiled "yeah we do."

Wow that was epic, well epic for me. I stopped it here because I could have gone on and on. All the songs mentioned are favs of mine (except maybe Dynamite but it goes off at parties.) Was it okay though? I didn't write the ceremony because the one on the show was great. Here's a fun fact all of my characters are named after relatives of mine and are alike in name only. I hope this was worth the wait. It's my birthday on 18th May eeeeeep! Love and Martinis


	28. The build up

Sorry it's taken me a little while to get this one up and running. I hope you like it. I don't own Glee or any of the song mentioned.

With the wedding over Kurt and the rest of the Warblers turned their attention to Sectionals. Wes had gone into super scary strict mode just as Blaine and David had predicted; he even tried to get the Warblers to stop having dairy food.

"Wes" Jeff sighed "it's three weeks till the competition."

"There's no way I am giving up Mocha's Wes" Kurt snuggled into Blaine "Trust me Kurt Hummel without caffeine is not pretty."

"But dairy messes with your vocal chords" Wes sighed.

"Messes with your vocal chords" Nick repeated "is that a medical term?"

"Bite me Nick"

"You wish" Nick winked at him.

"We need to have some kind of competitive edge."

"Wes we're an all boys acapella group." Kurt pointed out "with Blaine as lead soloist, our amazing harmonies, our beat boxing and me hitting notes that most girls struggle to hit we do have a competitive edge."

"I think what Kurt is trying to say" David leaned back in his chair "is we kick ass!"

"Don't get too cocky" Blaine warned. "And Wes relax a little, you stressing out is just going to stress everyone else out."

"You're so wise" Kurt complimented kissing Blaine on the cheek.

"Seriously could you to be any cuter?" Jeff wondered.

"Yes" Blaine quipped. "Oh Kurtie wurtie you are so cute."

"No Blaine wainey you're the cute one."

David starting laughing and Nick made dry retching noises.

"What? You asked" Blaine reasoned.

The boys managed to distract Wes for the remainder of the night. Kurt decided that he was going to stay at Dalton until after Sectionals because Saturdays were now allocated to rehearsals

The next afternoon Kurt and Jeff walked together to rehearsals.

"I hope Wes isn't uptight today." Jeff straightened his blazer.

"Me too. I almost took off my shoe and rammed it sown his throat at Monday's rehearsal."

"Well today we are selection songs, so hopefully other people will get to talk."

"You hope." Kurt and Jeff walked into the music room at sat at their usual seat waiting for their boys to arrive oh and the other Warblers. A few minutes later Nick and Blaine joined them and kissed their respective boyfriends. After a few more minutes of joking about inappropriate songs to suggest such as 'I touch myself' the rest of the group filed in and rehearsal began.

"Gentlemen and Cameron." David smiled.

"Are you saying I'm not a man?"

"No Cameron, I am saying you're not a gentleman." The Warblers all laughed. "Alright so now that everyone doesn't look so solemn let's get this thing moving."

"Right" Thad stood up. He always stood up every time he talked Kurt noticed. "So we have eight minutes on stage at Sectionals, so two songs. Any suggestions?"

Kurt raised his hand "it's not really a suggestion, more an observation. I think my parents wedding showed that we have a lot of talented people. Perhaps we should look at showcasing them?" Kurt turned to Blaine "sorry sweetie."

Blaine shook his head "no I agree. Everyone was amazing."

Wes nodded "I propose that Blaine opens and that we hold audition for our second number"

Thad stood up once again "All those in favour?" They all raised their hands except for Jordan who was probably texting his girlfriend, again.

"Excellent" Thad smiled "David will take the names of those who wish to audition at the end of rehearsal."

So many songs were suggested for Blaine to sing.

Misery by Maroon 5

Hey soul sister by Train

Bills, bills, bills by Destiny's Child

Teenage Dream by Katy Perry

Come Together by The Beatles

I'm too sexy by Right said Fred (which Kurt suggested as a joke.)

Paparazzi by Lady Gaga (which caused Kurt to squeal in delight.)

"Diva by Beyonce"

"I'm not a Diva Trent" Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I know, I just like that song."

Thad stood again "lets whittle it down to three songs and Blaine can sing them on Saturday, then we'll choose."

"Wait I have to learn three songs in three days?"

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand.

Wes looked at his worried friend "they don't have to be at performance level."

Blaine sighed "okay, I can do this."

The rest of the rehearsal was spent selection the three songs and working out the harmonies. Just as it seemed everyone was about to throttle Wes he ended the rehearsal.

"Come on sweetie, I'll take you to dinner." Kurt dragged Blaine out of the room ad towards their dorm room to get changed.

Twenty minutes later (a record for Kurt) they were heading to Presco's: the Breadstix of Westerville.

"Kurt, how the hell am I going to learn three songs?" Blaine smiled at the waitress as she brought over their food.

"If anyone can do it you can. You already know that songs right?" Blaine nodded "then all you need to do is practise them. Baby" Kurt reached for Blaine's hand "you could sing the names of all the streets in Westerville and it would sound astounding."

Blaine beamed at Kurt.

"What?"

"I can see why you like to be called baby."

"Hmmm, so you like it then? Excellent I'll add it to my list along with honey, sweetie and Blainey bear."

Blaine knitted his eyebrows together "Blainey bear."

"Uh-huh it's your name for when you get all super snuggly."

"Oh god Kurt, you are way too adorable.

"There's no such thing."

Saturday came. Kurt sat crossed legged on his bed watching Blaine pace up and down.

"Blaine, please stop. I'm getting stressed just watching you."

"Sorry" he kept pacing "

I just don't want to mess up these songs and have a great song thrown out because I can't sing it."

Kurt Stood up and moved into Blaine's path stopping him from pacing "Baby you will be great okay. Besides you know that you have a song to sing I still have to audition."

"Oh Kurt I'm sorry, I forgot that you have your audition today." Blaine ran his fingers up and down Kurt's arms "how you feeling about it?"

"Alright I guess. All I can do is go in there and sing my heart out and hope it's enough."

"It will be" Blaine kissed Kurt on the lips. "You will be the best."

"Thank you for your support but you're a little bias."

"I might be" he smiled "doesn't mean it's not the truth though. You ready?"

"No" Kurt grabbed his hand. "Let's go."

Kurt and Blaine stood outside the rehearsal room. Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek. "Good luck baby."

"What about me" Nick pouted.

"Good luck Nick." Blaine chuckled as he walked into the rehearsal room.

"I've changed my mind" Jeff squeaked "I don't want a solo."

"Yes you do." Kurt turned and smiled at his friend "Jeff you'll be great."

"So who's going first?" Nick looked at his boyfriend and friend.

"I'll will, I just want to get it over with."

"Good luck Kurt."

"Thanks Nick, you too."

Kurt walked into the rehearsal and stood in front of his fellow Warblers. "Hi guys, so the least time I sang this song was for a solo too. I threw the competition because someone called my Dad and told him his song was a fag."

Blaine gasped.

"But ya know what." Kurt smiled "I'm not going to do that this time. Hit it." The music started and Kurt took a deep breath.

_Something has changed within me  
>Something is not the same<br>I'm through with playing by the rules  
>Of someone else's game<em>

Kurt smiled at Blaine

_Too late for second-guessing  
>Too late to go back to sleep<br>It's time to trust my instincts  
>Close my eyes: and leap!<em>

_It's time to try  
>Defying gravity<br>I think I'll try  
>Defying gravity<br>Kiss me goodbye  
>I am defying gravity<br>And you wont bring me down!_

_I'm through accepting limits  
>''cause someone says they're so<br>Some things I cannot change  
>But till I try, I'll never know!<br>Too long I've been afraid of  
>Losing love I guess I've lost<br>Well, if that's love  
>It comes at much too high a cost!<em>

_I'd sooner buy  
>Defying gravity<br>Kiss me goodbye  
>I'm defying gravity<br>I think I'll try  
>Defying gravity<br>And you wont bring me down!_

_I'd sooner buy  
>Defying gravity<br>Kiss me goodbye  
>I'm defying gravity<br>I think I'll try  
>Defying gravity and you bring me down<br>bring me down!  
>ohh ohhh ohhhh!<em>

By the end of the song Kurt was panting. "Thanks Kurt, take a seat." Kurt bowed and skipped over to Blaine.

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder "you were amazing."

Kurt giggled as he felt lips touch his cheek "thank you" he whispered.

"Gentlemen!" Nick yelled as he entered the room "I am Nick and this is my song."

_Ooh, I bet you're wonderin' how I knew  
>'Bout your plans to make me blue<br>With some other guy you knew before  
>Between the two of us guys you know I love you more<br>It took me by surprise I must say  
>When I found out yesterday<br>Don'tcha know that I_

_Heard it through the grapevine  
>Not much longer would you be mine<br>Oh I heard it through the grapevine  
>Oh I'm just about to lose my mind<br>Honey, honey yeah_

__Kurt sang from his seat next to Blaine _Heard it through the grapevine  
>Not much longer would you be my baby, ooh, ooh, ooh<em>

_I know a man ain't supposed to cry  
>But these tears I can't hold inside<br>Losin' you would end my life you see  
>'Cause you mean that much to me<br>You could have told me yourself  
>That you love someone else<br>Instead I_

_Heard it through the grapevine  
>Not much longer would you be mine<br>Oh I heard it through the grapevine  
>And I'm just about to lose my mind<br>Honey, honey yeah_

__Facing each other Kurt and Blaine sang _Heard it through the grapevine  
>Not much longer would you be my baby, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh<em>

_People say believe half of what you see, son  
>And none of what you hear<br>But I can't help bein' confused  
>If it's true please tell me dear<br>Do you plan to let me go  
>For the other guy you loved before?<br>Don'tcha know I_

_Heard it through the grapevine  
>Not much longer would you be mine<br>Baby I heard it through the grapevine  
>Ooh I'm just about to lose my mind<br>Honey, honey yeah_

_Honey, honey, I know  
>That you're lettin' me go<br>Said, I heard it through the grapevine  
>Heard it through the grapevine<em>

Jeff walked in "So it's my turn. Sit back and enjoy the show." Jeff looked over at Nick who winked at him.

_Send someone to love me  
>I need to rest in arms<br>Keep me safe from harm  
>In pouring rain<em>

_Give me endless summer  
>Lord I fear the cold<br>Feel I'm getting old  
>Before my time<em>

_As my soul heals the shame  
>I will grow through this pain<br>Lord I'm doing all I can  
>To be a better man<em>

_Go easy on my conscious  
>'Cause it's not my fault<br>I know I've been taught  
>To take the blame<em>

_Rest assured my angels  
>Will catch my tears<br>Walk me out of here  
>I'm in pain<em>

_As my soul heals through the shame  
>I will grow through this pain<br>Lord I'm doing all I can  
>To be a better man<em>

_Once you've found that lover  
>You're homeward bound<br>Love is all around  
>Love is all around<em>

_I know some have fallen  
>On stony ground<br>But love is all around_

_Send someone to love me  
>I need to rest in arms<br>Keep me safe from harm  
>In pouring rain<em>

_Give me endless summer  
>Lord I fear the cold<br>Feel I'm getting old  
>Before my time<em>

_As my soul heals the shame  
>I will grow through this pain<br>Lord I'm doin' all I can  
>To be a better man<br>_

Jeff bowed and took a seat next to Nick.

"Well done guys" Wes smiled "we certainly have our work cut out for us. Blaine are you ready to sing for us."

Blaine stood up and brushed the imaginary wrinkles off his pants. "Yeah. So we narrowed it down to three. Here's the first one."

After the third song Blaine sat down next to Kurt.

"Alright guys" Thad stood up "take a one hour break and we'll discuss the options when we get back. The council will whittle Blaine's songs down to two and then well vote."

"Coffee" Nick yelled jumping up from his seat.

Nick, Jeff, Blaine and Kurt all headed to the Dalton coffee shop.

"You guys all song beautifully" Blaine confessed before taking a sip of his medium drip.

"We certainly made it hard for them" Nick nodded.

"About that" Kurt put down his Mocha "I have an idea."

"Oh I like the sound of that." Jeff chuckled "tell us more."

Kurt leaned forward "Well…."

What's Kurt's idea? What is Blaine going to end up singing? Why does Thad stand up every time he speaks? Tune in next time to find out.


	29. Sectionals

It's time for Sectionals. I spent a lot of time thinking about how on earth I was going to do this. Hopefully what is in my brain somehow translates. I don't own Glee.

To Kurt's surprise Nick and Jeff loved his idea. To his astonishment the council and the rest of The Warblers loved it.

"Are you three sure this is what you want to do?" David asked his three friends.

"Absolutely" Jeff replied. It's a great idea and not really something we've done before.

"Alright then" Wes grabbed his gavel "all those in favour?"

Everyone raised their hands. Excellent.

_Kurt, be glad you're not here. New Directions are a mess._

Kurt chuckled.

_You sound surprised 'Cedes._

_Not surprised just, over it. Good luck hun._

_You too._

"Who was that?" Blaine spun round on the piano stool.

"Just Mercedes wishing us luck." Kurt smiled and pocketed his phone. "All right, let's do this."

To say that the Warblers were excited would be like saying chocolate is just a food. They were buzzing. They sang all the way to the venue for Sectionals. Blaine and Kurt sat at the back of the bus with Jeff and Nick talking about the double date that they were yet to go on.

"Alright guys we are performing third."

The Warblers all nodded and followed Wes to the green room.

"Kurt! Kurt!"

He turned around to see Tina and Mercedes running towards him.

"Hello ladies!" He opened his arms and hugged them both. "How are you? I miss you so much."

"We miss you too Kurt. But Dalton is way better for you." Tina smiled sadly.

"How is Dalton?" Mercedes squeezed he best friend's hand.

"It's amazing. I miss you guys but I love it there."

"Good" both girls decided.

"We'd better head back before Rachel has a melt down." Tina rolled here eyes.

As the girls left Kurt turned around and walked to Blaine who was waiting for him.

New Directions had surprised Kurt by letting Quinn and Sam sing Time of my life and Santana sing Valerie. It kind of pissed him off clearly they didn't see the Warblers as a threat.

"I'll show them." Kurt mumbled.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, is it too late to change the number?" Jeff held onto Nick tighter.

"Jeff, your amazing relax okay."

Jeff kissed is boyfriend and visibly started to calm down.

"And now from Westerville Ohio, the Dalton Academy Warblers."

"Good luck babe" Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek before taking his place in formation.

The percussion Warblers started off the song which Kurt and Jeff used as their cue to talk on stage. The boys met in the middle and greeted each other.

Jeff flung is arm around Kurt's shoulder and sang

_She said i love you boy  
>I love your so<br>She said i love you baby oh oh oh ohh _(The Warblers provided back up on the ohs.)  
><em>She said i love you more than words can say<br>She said i love you ba-a-a-a-aby_

Kurt shook is head in response and took over the song.

Kurt so i said,_ what you saying girl it can't be right._

Shrugging he walked forward

_How can you be in love with me  
>We only just met tonight Kurt rolled his eyes<br>So she said… boy i loved you from the start  
>When i first heard love goes down<br>Something started burning in my heart  
>I said stop this crazy talk<br>And leave right now and close the door_

__Nick walked forward from formation

_She said but i love you boy i love you so  
>She said i love you baby oh oh oh oh <em>(once again The Warblers provided harmony.)  
><em>She said i love you more than words can say<br>She said i love you ba-a-a-a-aby _

Kurtsang _ yes you did_

Jeff stepped forward tie loosened

_So now up in the courts  
>Pleading my case from the witness box<br>Telling the judge and jur-  
>-y the same thing that i said to the cops<br>On the day that i got arrested  
>I'm innocent i protested<br>She just feels rejected  
>Had her heart broken by someone she's obsessed with<br>Cos she likes the sound of my music  
>Which makes her a fan of my music<br>That's why love goes down makes her lose it  
>Cos she cant separate the man from the music<br>And I'm saying all this in the stand  
>As my girl cries tears from the galleries <em>Jeff pointed to the gallery_  
>Got bigger than i ever could have planned<em>

__Jeff pointed at New Directions and smiled_ like that song by the Zutons Valerie  
>So the jury don't look like they're buying it<br>And it's making me nervous  
>Arms crossed screw faced like I'm trying it<br>Their eyes fixed on me like a murderer's  
><em>

Nick_ they wanna lock me up  
>And throw away the key<br>They wanna send me down_

_Even though i told them she..._

Nick_ she said i love you boy  
>I love your so<br>She said i love you baby oh oh oh oh _

Jeff_ yes you did_

__Nick sang as Kurt sang harmony_ she said i love you more than words can Say, she said i love you bayayayayby_

Kurt sang centre stage the only light a spot light on him

_So i said why the hell you gotta treat me this way_

_You don't know what love is  
>You wouldn't do this if you did<br>Oh no no no noo  
>Mmmmmmm<em>

The boys stood back in formation and Blaine stepped forward

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains  
>I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind<br>Your sweet moonbeam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream  
>I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind<em>

_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, _

_the way you move ain't fair, you know!  
>Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight<br>Hey, hey, hey_

_Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one-track mind like me  
>You gave my life direction, a game show love connection we can't deny<br>I'm so obsessed, my heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest  
>I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna, and I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind<em>

_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, _

_the way you move ain't fair, you know!  
>Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight<em>

_The way you can cut a rug, watching you's the only drug I need  
>So gangsta, I'm so thug, you're the only one I'm dreaming of<br>You see, I can be myself now finally, in fact there's nothing I can't be  
>I want the world to see you be with me<em>

_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, _

_stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!  
>Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do tonight,<br>Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight  
>Hey, hey, hey<em>

_Tonight_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Tonight_

The crowd all stood and cheered. The Warblers bowed together and left the stage and that's when the celebrations started.

"Kurt you were amazing." Blaine picked him up and spun him around.

"You too Blaine."

"Even if we don't win. I am so proud of you."

They'd won; well technically they tied, which apparently had only ever happened once before in show choir history. The Warblers were elated New Directions not so much. But Kurt didn't care; he had The Warblers and Blaine and a celebration party to get to.

"Party at our place!" David screamed as the bus headed back to Dalton.

Kurt smiled as he read a text from Finn.

_Congrats Kurt, you guys are amazing. Bring you're a) game next time : )_

_You too Finn and don't you worry we will._

Things were looking up for Kurt E Hummel.

Okay that's it. Was totally better in my head. Sigh sorry about that. Next up will be the party.


	30. Celebrate

120 reviews. That is amazing. Thank you so much. Please also check out my other stories if you haven't already. I don't own Glee or any songs mentioned.

On their way back to Dalton the boys quickly realized that perhaps having a party on school grounds was not the best idea. After a quick call to his parents David's places was offered as the new venue. "They said we can use the pool house and they are limiting us to two beers each."

"Seriously D you have the coolest parents." Nick smiled.

"I don't know, my Dad is pretty cool." Kurt mused.

"My parents suck" Blaine mumbled loud enough so only Kurt heard.

"I'm sorry honey" Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear.

The bus dropped the Warblers off in the parking lot of Dalton and they all scrambled into get changed and then pile into cars.

Kurt, Nick, Blaine and Jeff jumped into Nick's Wrangler. David, Wes, Trent and Thad in David's BMW and the rest of the Warblers got into Jordan and Cameron's cars.

Blaine and Kurt snuggled together in the back seat. "This is my first ever party." Kurt whispered.

"Really?"

"Sshhh. Yes, I mean I've had sleep overs with the girls but this, this is an entirely new experience for me and I'm a little scared."

Blaine tenderly kissed Kurt's temple "Don't be scared, it'll be fun, I'll be with you every step of the way."

"Promise?" Kurt's big beautiful eyes looked at him.

"I promise baby. You'd don't have to do anything if it makes you feel really uncomfortable but remember the Warblers are your friends okay?"

"You okay Kurt?" Jeff asked from his seat next to Nick.

"Y-yeah Jeff, just a little nervous."

"Don't be nervous, you're with friends." Nick smiled at Kurt through the rear vision mirror.

Kurt felt himself relaxing as Blaine, Nick and Jeff regaled him with stupid things that they had done at pervious Warbler parties. David's house was gorgeous, I mean Kurt expected that would be especially when David mentioned a pool house, but this place looked like Pemberley from Pride and Prejudice except modern; okay it looked nothing like Pemberley but it was huge.

"All of Lima could fit into this house" Kurt mumbled as he tightened his grip on Blaine.

"Yeah David thinks it's insane which is why he lives in the pool house, that and he likes the idea of having his own house.

"Do the Warblers come here often?"

"I thought that he had a dorm room at Dalton?"

"He does."

Kurt thought that was curious and made a mental note to ask David when he got the chance.

David's pool house was nice, it had a pool table, three red leather sofas, a huge glass coffee table and pictures of the Warblers everywhere.

"David" Kurt gasped "this place is amazing."

"Thanks Kurt, let me give you the tour."

There were three bedrooms in total one which had one double in it, the other had a queen size bed. David's room was amazing and surprisingly clean. Kurt always imagined that David would be messy.

When they returned from the grand tour the Warblers were moving the sofa's and coffee tables. David smiled and walked over to his stereo and cranked it up. Kurt felt arms around his waist he jumped until he heard a familiar voice whisper in his ear "it's just me."

Kurt spun around and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck "hey baby. Have I told you haw amazing you were today." Kurt started to sway to the music.

Blaine snaked his arms around Kurt's waist "so were you baby, you were" Blaine sighed "spectacular, perfect, astounding."

Kurt chuckled "your bias."

"You're gorgeous. Are you drinking tonight?"

"I might have one or two but I don't want to get sloppy."

"Do you trust me?"

Kurt nodded.

"Great follow me and I will make you an amazing drink."

Blaine led Kurt over to the Kitchen which had been turned into a bar. He snuck in behind David and grabbed two tall glasses.

"I thought we were having beer?" Kurt pulled a face.

"Nope" David winked Blaine, Wes, Jeff, Nick, me and you get special drinks."

"Wh-why me?"

"Because Kurt" David clapped him on the shoulder "you're my friend."

Kurt smiled at David "Blaine don't make it too strong."

"I won't" Blaine tilted his head and poured a small amount of clear liquid over the ice in each glass, he then added Cranberry juice and a splash on lemon. His final touch was to ad a straw and umbrella to each one. "There you go sir, the Blaine special also known and a Vodka Cranberry."

Kurt nervously took the offered drink in his hand and pressed his lips around the straw "oh my god this is good." He took another long suck. "It doesn't even taste like alcohol."

"It is though baby so be careful."

Kurt cheers Blaine and took a smaller sip "come dance with me."

They danced for 5 songs and slurped down their drinks. Kurt would steal some of Blaine's drink when he wasn't looking. "Blaine someone drunk all my drink" Kurt pouted and shook his empty glass.

Blaine chuckled "I'll get you another one."

While Blaine was gone Kurt continued to dance. Kurt started squealing as 'Single Ladies' came on. "I love this song, turn it up! Restart it please."

Wes complied.

As the music started Kurt started to swing his hips from side to side.

_All the single ladies _

_All the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

_Now put your hands up__  
><em>_Up in the club(club)__  
><em>_Just broke up(up)__  
><em>_Doing my own little thing__  
><em>_You decided to dip (dip)__  
><em>_And now you wanna trip (trip)_

"Blaine get in here Kurt's doing the Single Ladies dance!" Jeff yelled.

Blaine flew into the lounge. His eyes fell on Kurt. _Oh god he's so hot._

_Cuz another brother noticed me__  
><em>_I'm up on him (him), he up on me (me)__  
><em>_Don't pay him any attention__  
><em>_Done cried my tears (tears), for three good years(years)__  
><em>_Ya can't be mad at me_

Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<p>

Uh oh oh Uh oh oh oh oh oh Uh oh oh  
>Uh oh oh Uh oh oh oh oh oh Uh oh oh<p>

If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<p>

Kurt felt alive, the little alcohol that he had consumed coursed through his veins. He wasn't sure if it was because he was dancing for the first time in ages or because he knew that Blaine was practically drooling but he didn't ever want to stop.

I got gloss on my lips (lips), a man on my hips(hips)  
>Hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans<br>Acting up (up), drink in my cup (cup)  
>I can care less what you think<br>I need no permission, did I mention  
>Don't pay him any attention<br>Cuz you've had your turn (turn)  
>And now you gone learn<br>What it really feels like to miss me

Blaine groaned _how does he move his hips like that _he wondered.__

_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it__  
><em>_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it__  
><em>_Don't be mad once you see that he want it__  
><em>_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

Uh oh oh Uh oh oh oh oh oh Uh oh oh  
>Uh oh oh Uh oh oh oh oh oh Uh oh oh<p>

If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<p>

Uh oh oh Uh oh oh oh oh oh Uh oh oh  
>Uh oh oh Uh oh oh oh oh oh Uh oh oh<p>

Blaine had had enough he marched over to Kurt wrapped his arms around him and kissed in hard on the lips. "That was so hot Kurt."

The music died down and Wes called that it was time for a drinking game. David handed Blaine and Kurt their drinks and the Warblers formed a circle on what was once the dance floor.

"Truth or dare or spin the bottle." David asked the group.

All but 3 Warblers said Truth or Dare.

"Why don't we make it interesting" Wes began "the forfeit is that you have to spin the bottle and kiss whoever it lands all."

They all agreed seeing as Warblers hardly ever forfeited.

"Kurt as the newest member you can start." David looked as his guess.

Kurt rubbed his hands together and looked evilly at the group "Thadius!" He pointed at Thad. Everyone laughed at the nickname "Truth. Or. Dare."

"T-truth."

Kurt took a sip of his drink and leaned on Blaine who sat to his left "why do you always stand up to talk in glee practise?"

A few of the Warblers tittered.

"It's cos I am short."

"Really Thad I am short and I don't do that." Blaine scoffed.

"No you just jump on furniture."

"Touche" Blaine raised his glass to Thad and took a sip.

Thad scoured the group "Cameron, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okaaaaay" Thad looked at the ceiling "ah, I dare you to take off your pants and sit here in your boxers."

The boys all laughed and Cameron begrudgingly go to his feet and completed the dare.

"Jeff truth or dare?"

Jeff bit his lip "truth"

"How long had you liked Nick before you guys got together?"

Jeff blushed "like 7 months."

"Aww" Nick cooed as he kissed Jeff.

"Kurt truth or dare?"

"Truth Jeffy." He beamed at his friend.

"Who was your first kiss?"

"Brittney" Kurt answered straight away.

"Let me finish" Jeff laughed "your first kiss with a boy?"

Kurt looked at Blaine.

Blaine whispered into his ear "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"I do, otherwise I have to kiss one of these lugs." Kurt sighed "it was a hate kiss with this guy from McKinley but my first kiss that counted was Blaine."

Jeff smiled "Blaine it is."

"To Blaine" all the Warblers toasted.

"Wes truth or dare?"

"Bring it Hummel, dare."

"Wait there" Kurt rushed to the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with a glass of weird looking liquid. "I dare you to drink this."

"What is it?"

Kurt sat down again "cranberry juice, diet coke, coffee, pickle juice and toothpaste."

"Ewwww" Wes looked like he wanted to vomit but he drunk it anyway.

"Blaine?"

"Truth…" Blaine announced.

"Have you and Kurt had sexy times yet?"

Blaine looked at Kurt who nodded at him "no we haven't."

"David truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss Cameron."

"Hell no" David picked up the bottle and spun it.

_Please don't land on me, please don't land on me. _Kurt chanted.

_Ahahhaha David has to kiss someone _Blaine frowned _it better not land on Kurt._

The bottle spun round and round but finally began to slow until it landed on Trent. David looked up at the shocked Warbler "Trent" David announced as he crawled towards him "I'm about to turn you straight."

As David pulled away Trent was still in shock "Jordan, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who is it you are always texting in Glee."

"My sister Penny, she's having a hard time at school."

"Aw sorry dude, that sucks." Wes patted Jordan on the back.

"Ah Kurt truth or dare?"

"Mmmmm Dare?"

"I dare you to kiss someone who is not Blaine."

The Warblers all let out ohhs and ahhhs. Kurt looked at Blaine "what do I do?"

"Do you want to kiss someone else?" Blaine held his breath.

"Of course not." Kurt whispered. Kurt bit his lip and crawled over to his choice. Kurt stood face to face with Jeff "are you okay with this" Jeff nodded "how about you Nick?"

Nick shrugged "I'd rather it be you then Trent" Nick growled he knew that Trent had had a thing for Jeff for about a year now.

Kurt looked over at Blaine who smiled trying to convey that he was okay with it. Kurt looked back to Jeff and gently placed his lips to the blonde's.

"Oh my god my boyfriend is making out with one of my best friends." Blaine realised.

The kiss was in no way passionate. Kurt and Jeff both realised that the other was a great kisser but there was no spark there. "That was weird" Kurt confessed as he pulled back.

Jeff laughed "I know right." The two boys laughed and hugged briefly before going back to the game.

"Blaaaaaaainnnnnnne" Kurt sing songed.

:Kuuuuuuurrrrtttttttt?" Blaine mocked.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss me like you have always wanted to but have been too scared to." Kurt battered his eyelashes.

Blaine stared at him "seriously, that's my dare?"

"Uhh-huh."

Blaine stood at help his hand out for Kurt. They stood facing each other "Come here" Blaine whispered.

Kurt smiled and shook his head "uh-uh. This is your dare buddy. But I promise that I won't turn away."

Smiling Blaine stepped over to Kurt and placed one hand on his hip, the other cupped his cheek. "You're so beautiful." Blaine's eyes flicked over Kurt's lips and back to his eyes. Taking a step closer he pressed their lips together. His hand on Kurt's faced moved to his hip and slid around his waist and pulled him closer. Kurt's breath hitched as Blaine tilted his head and nibbled on Kurt's bottom lip. Once Kurt's mouth opened Blaine pushed his tongue inside and he caressed Kurt's tongue with his own, eliciting a moan from the taller boy. Blaine's hands moved to cup Kurt's ass and pull him closer.

Kurt's hands flew to Blaine's hair. HIs skin was on fire, every nerve in his body screaming for more. Blaine seemed to sense this as he kissed Kurt with more passion. Teeth, lips and tongues touched. It was getting too much for Kurt, he'd never been this turned on. Blaine pulled back and latched on to Kurt's neck, he licked, nibbled and sucked on Kurt's pulse point. "Blaine" Kurt moaned.

Reluctantly Blaine pulled away and place one more kiss on his boy's lips. "Hi" Blaine smiled.

Slowly Kurt opened his eyes "hey" he breathed.

"Dudes, that was hot" Robbie announced "I'm not even gay, but man that was… wow."

Kurt blushed as he remembered that he had just made out with Blaine in front of the Warblers.

"Kurt and I are going to bed now." He pulled Kurt towards one of the spare rooms.

I wish I was at this party.


	31. Those words

Sorry it's been a while since I wrote a chapter for this story. I haven't really been inspired recently but that is changing. I don't own Glee.

Blaine locked the bedroom door and turned back to Kurt. "God you are so fucking hot Kurt."

Kurt was taken aback; Blaine had never really talked like this before.

Blaine started walking towards Kurt "the way you were dancing to Single ladies." Blaine bit is bottom lip. "And how you kissed me. God it was the sexiest thing I have ever seen."

Kurt lunged at Blaine. _Blaine called me sexy, Blaine thinks I'm sexy. Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. _"Blaine you're so hot baby." _Where the hell did that come from?_

Blaine groaned and attached his lips to Kurt's sucking on his lower lips his hands finding their way to Kurt's ass. "Kurt" Blaine groaned walking Kurt towards the bed.

Kurt licked Blaine's bottom lip before plunging his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance as Kurt's hands caressed Blaine's shoulders and chest. Electricity shot through Kurt as he thrust forward and felt his groin connect with Blaine's. Both boys gasped.

"Ohgoddothatagain" Blaine garbled.

Kurt surged forward and rolled his hips against Blaine's "oh, Blaine. So good." Kurt's back hit the mattress and it pulled him out of this revelry "B-Blaine."

The quietness of Kurt's voice caused Blaine to stop. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah I like this but, it's too fast for me."

Blaine rolled off Kurt.

"I'm sorry Blaine." Kurt looked down at the bed.

"No, Kurt is fine. More than fine. I just moved so I wouldn't be… tempted." Blaine whispered the last word.

Kurt's fingers twisted around the hem of Blaine's shirt "I'm just not ready for, ya know."

Blaine smiled and reached over to cup Kurt's face in his hand "me neither, I really, really care about you Kurt. But I'm not ready yet either."

Kurt sighed in relief "it was fun though." Kurt's nose crinkled as he blushed.

"Mmm it was. I loved it."

"Sleep time?" Kurt blinked at Blaine his eyes wide.

"Only if we can cuddle." Blaine winked at Kurt.

"Pfft, of course."

I wonder if Kurt and Blaine are having sexy times?"

"Oh god D, seriously? You always have sex on the brain." Jeff rolled his eyes and he shuffled closer to Nick.

"I think some needs to get laid." Nick sung pointing at David.

"I wish" David pouted "before everyone gets too drunk, the other spare room is for Jeff and Nick and my room is mine."

Wes coughed

David rolled his eyes "and Wes crashes on the sofa in my room."

Cameron turned the music back on indicating the rebirth of the party.

When everyone appeared to be nicely distracted Nick took Jeff by the hand and led him into the waiting spare room. "So I told my parents about us." Nick announced as he closed and locked the door.

"Yeah?" Jeff wiped he palm of his hands on his skinny jeans. "What did they say?"

"Well Mum claimed she always knew because I talked about you non stop."

They both smiled.

"And Dad really wants to meet you over Christmas break."

"So they don't care that you're with a boy?"

Nick shook his head "as long as I am happy."

"And are you?"

Nick stepped forward and kissed his boyfriend. His hands flying to Jeff's waist.

Jeff pushed forward putting as much passion as he could into the kiss. His hands ran through the back of Nick's hair. Breathing through his nose Jeff nibbled on Nick's lower lip. Nick whimpered pulling Jeff closer. The boys tongues met and a dance began. Jeff's hands were everywhere; in Nick's hair, on his shoulders, running down his back. Pulling back Jeff smiled at Nick and took his hand to lead him to the bed. Lying down he pulled Nick on top of him. Both boys giggled.

Nick straddled him "You're so gorgeous baby, so hot." His lips found Jeff's neck.

"N-Nick" Jeff gasped.

Nick smiled against his neck and continued to lick and suck in the sensitive skin. Jeff arched his back, his pelvis meeting Nick's and both boys groaned in ecstasy at the delicious friction.

"Again Nick, please."

Nick complied and rolled his hips forwards Jeff.

"Oh god, Nick. I love you."

"Nick froze. "Jeffy I am... can we go to sleep? I'm really tired."

Jeff blinked at the boy above him "Y-yeah, of course."

Kissing the blonde's forehead Nick swung his leg over him and lay on the bed and opened his arms for Jeff. Crawling to the brunette Jeff settled in his arms.

"G'night Jeffy."

"Night Nicky" Jeff whispered.

Nick closed his eyes and his breathing soon slowed.

But Jeff couldn't sleep. As soon as he was sure Nick was asleep he rolled out of his arms and let the tears fall. _Nicky doesn't love me._

"Blaine?" Kurt looked and his boxer and singlet clad boyfriend.

"Yeah?"

"I" Kurt took a deep breath "I love you Blaine."

Blaine ran his knuckles over Kurt's cheek "Ya know what? I love you too, so much."

"When you think about it Kurt Hummel's had a pretty good year."

"I have too" Blaine agreed.

"Do you think it's too soon?"

"What's too soon?" Blaine's fingers danced along Kurt's spine.

"For us to say I love you?"

Blaine scrunched up his face in concentration "Did you mean it?"

"Yes" Kurt lowered his eyes "did you?"

Blaine nodded "so, if we both meant it then it's not too soon."

"When did you get so wise?" Kurt kissed his shoulder.

"The second I showed up at your door."

Morning came and the smile on Nick's face turned into a frown when he saw that Jeff was lying in a ball on the other side of the bed. "Jeff are you awake?"

Jeff bit his lip, trying to stay quiet.

"Baby? Jeeeefffy?" Nick scooted closer. "Good morning baby." Nick whispered in Jeff's ear.

"Morning." Jeff mumbled.

"What are you doing sleeping all the way over here?"

Jeff couldn't meet Nick's eye "couldn't sleep."

"Why not?" Nick's arm snaked around Jeff. Jeff shrugged. "What's wrong?" Jeff shook his head.

"Just tired."

"You sure?"

Jeff nodded.

"Okay. I'm gonna go for a swim. Wanna come?"

"No, I might try and get some more sleep."

Nick kissed Jeff before getting up, he knew something was wrong. _Was it something I said?_

"G'morning Blaine."

Blaine smiled and held onto Kurt tighter "mmm Morning."

"I love you." Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"Love you too Kurt. I will never get sick of saying those words to you."

"Me neither. Should we get up? Kurt frowned not really wanting to get up.

"I guess" Blaine sighed. "If we don't Wes or David will come in and throw water on us."

"Ah yeah let's get up." Blaine kissed Kurt sweetly before getting out of the bed.

"Good morning love birds" David chuckled.

"Morning D." Blaine led Kurt into the kitchen.

"Where are Nick and Jeff?"

Wes looked around the room "Nick's swimming, not sure about Jeff."

"I might see if I can find him." Kurt smiled at Blaine "love you" he whispered.

"Love you too" Blaine whispered against his lips before he kissed him. Blaine watched Kurt leave with a dopey look on his face.

"Did you just tell Kurt you love him?" Wes' eyes were huge.

"Yeah." Blaine turned to his friend.

"B. That's huge. I'm so happy for you man."

"Thanks Wes."

"So you really love him?" David asked from behind his coffee.

"I really do. He's the best thing to ever happen to me."

Kurt knocked lightly on the spare room door. "Jeff?" When no one answered Kurt pushed the door open. He found Jeff lying in a ball on the edge of the bed. "Jeff it's me Kurt."

"Kurt?" Jeff's voice was rough.

Kurt walked towards his friend very slowly. "You okay?"

Jeff shook his head.

"What happened?"

Jeff sat up "last night, I" he sighed "last night Nick and I were making out and…"

"Oh my god, he didn't force himself on you did he?" Kurt wrung his fingers together.

"What? No, god no."

Kurt smiled "sorry, p-personal experience."

Jeff's eyes grew wide "with who?"

"This ah guy at McKinley, the reason I transferred. Turns out his a homophobic gay bully. I'll tell you more later. What happened next?"

"Well, Nick and I were making out and it was" he sighed "it was so sexy."

Kurt giggled.

"So yeah, making out and I kind of sort of told Nick that I love him."

"Oh my, Jeff that's great."

Jeff sobbed "No Kurt it's not. Because he…he didn't say it back, he doesn't love me Kurt. He doesn't love me."

Kurt hugged his friend "oh honey, I am so sorry. Maybe he just freaked out."

Jeff sobbed harder and Kurt rocked them both back and forth. "Sshhh. It's okay Jeff, it'll all be okay."

It had been half an hour and Kurt hadn't returned, Blaine was getting annoyed with Wes and David throwing cereal at him so he decided to go and find Kurt. What he found broke his heart; Kurt cradling Jeff and the blonde sobbed uncontrollably. Blaine pointed to Jeff and frowned.

"Nick" Kurt whispered.

Blaine nodded and closed the door _time to find Nicky._ It wasn't hard to find him (mainly because Wes had told Kurt and Blaine where he was.)

"Hey B. Have you come to join me?"

Blaine shook his head "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah" Nick jumped out of the pool and headed over to Blaine "What's up."

Blaine took a deep breath "are you and Jeff okay?"

Nick nodded "yeah why?"

"Well, um. I just went to find Kurt and he was with Jeff. Nicky Jeff was crying, like sobbing."

Nick sank into one of the chairs "I knew there was something wrong."

"How so?"

"I woke up this morning and he was all the way on the other side of the bed. He was acting really strange, wouldn't look at me."

"Do you know why?"

"No idea." Nick ran his fingers through his hair. "Fuck, actually I think I might." Nick stood up and began to pace "god Nick you're such a fucking idiot." He groaned in frustration "I'm so stupid."

"Kurt I was so stupid to think that anyone could love me."

"Jeff" Kurt was still rocking back and forth "please don't say that. You are amazing okay?"

"Really?" Jeff pulled away from Kurt "if I'm so amazing then why doesn't Nick love me?"

"Last night was amazing" Nick was still pacing "we were kissing and stuff and Jeff said that he loved me." Nick stopped walking and looked at Blaine "I froze B. I completely freaked out. I didn't say it back."

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know. I want to but, more than anything but I just don't know."

"So what are you going to do Jeff?"

"I don't know."

Poor Jeff and Nick. Please review.


	32. Fix this

Super sad face, not many reviews for the last chapter. Hopefully people are still reading. I don't' own Glee.

"Shit Nicky, you need to fix this." Blaine folded his arms across his chest.

"Yeah tell me about it. But what if he doesn't want to talk me?"

"You make him listen."

"Should I, should I tell him that I love him?"

"Nicky" Blaine stood in front of his friend "if you love him then tell him you love him. But don't lie to him."

"But I don't want to lose him."

Blaine smiled "then tell him that."

"Right, right. Thanks B." Nick ran back into the house.

"Good luck Nicky." Blaine whispered heading back inside.

"Yo, Nick where's your shirt?"

"Fuck up Cameron." Nick rushed through the lounge and headed towards the bedrooms. "Jeff!" Nick threw the door open and it slammed against the wall. Both Jeff and Kurt looked up, startled.

Kurt quickly jumped up "I'm just gonna…" he quickly hugged Nick before leaving.

"Jeff"

The blonde turned away.

"Jeff look at me." Jeff ignored him "Jeff, please."

He looked up at Nick who was now kneeling right in front of him.

"Hi" Nick smiled.

"Hey"

Nick knelt down in front of him "I'm so sorry Jeffy."

"What for?"

Nick squinted at Jeff "don't play dumb with me."

"I'm not playing dumb."

"Really? Jeff, I'm sorry for hurting you."

"You didn't."

"Jeff!" Nick got up and walked away "don't lie to me. I'm not going to leave you if you say something that I don't like."

Jeff snorted "you already did."

Nick spun around and stared at Jeff, Nick looked heart broken.

"You did hurt me Nick. You left me this morning and when you left you hurt me. When I said I love you last night and you freaked out you hurt me."

Nick rushed to Jeff and wrapped him in his arms "I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

Jeff stared at the wall in front of him. A few tears fell from Jeff's eyes. "It's okay Nicky."

Nick looked up at Jeff his eyes glistening with unshed tears. "No Jeffy, no. It's not okay. I h-hurt you. I c-can never forgive myself for that."

"Nicky do you love me?"

"Hey is Nicky okay?" Wes passed Blaine a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, he's just having a chat to Jeff."

"Where did the rest of The Warblers go?" Kurt asked David as fell into one of the sofas.

"They were pissing me off so I kicked them out."

Wes shook his head "you can be such an asshole when you want to."

David bowed "why thank you Wesley."

"Seriously though one day they will turn on you David and I for one will be laughing." Kurt beamed at his friends.

"Why are we friends again Kurt?"

"Ah because I am amazing." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"What was the question again?"

Jeff looked down at Nick "I asked you if you love me."

"I don't know." Nick bit on his bottom lip "I want to so fucking badly. I want to love you, but I don't know if I do. What I do know" Nick grabbed hold of Jeff's hands "is that I care for you so much and I am so lucky to have you in my life. You make me so happy." Nick looked at their intertwined hands "I'm falling for you Jeff, I know I could fall in love with you. I don't want to lose you Jeffy. Is, is that okay?"

Jeff didn't know what to say. _Is it okay?_ He knew he loved Nick, he had for a long time. To not have him say those three words back hurt so badly. How much would it hurt to not have Nick at all? "It hurts Nicky" Jeff's voice was so quiet that Nick had to strain to hear it "that you don't love me. I mean I get it but it still hurts."

"Woah, woah you get what?"

"I get why you don't love me." Jeff looked at Nick as though hi answer was the most obvious thing.

"Enlighten me Jeffy. Why don't I love you?"

"Because" Jeff rolled his eyes "if my parents don't love me, why would you? Why would anyone?"

"Jeff, don't you fucking dare talk about my boyfriend like that. You are amazing, by far the best thing that has ever happen to me and your parents" Nick placed his hands either side of Jeff's face so they were looking at each other "your parents are fuck wits and they don't deserve you, hell I don't deserve but I am going to spent all of my time trying to become worthy of you." Nick kissed Jeff sweetly "you're incredible." He kissed him again. "Are we going to be okay?"

"Yeah I-I think so, I hope so. I didn't scare you with my declaration?"

Nick chuckled as he moved to lie down on the bed motioning for Jeff to join him "you did a little mainly because I didn't know what to say." Nick stroked Jeff's hair "thank you seemed inappropriate."

They both chuckled.

A knock sounded on the door and Kurt popped his head in "hey guys sorry to interrupt but we're leaving in half an hour."

"Thanks Kurt." Jeff smiled. Kurt winked at his friend and left.

"I'm so glad it's Saturday" David groaned as he lay on the floor.

"Hung over much?" Wes quipped.

"Maybe"

"They okay?" Blaine asked Kurt as he r-entered the room.

"Seem to be" Kurt smiled before walking over to Blaine and falling into his lap.

"So did you guys" Wes winked "ya know?"

Kurt blushed and buried his head in Blaine's chest. 

"Not that it is any of your business but no Kurt and I didn't do anything last night. Except cuddle."

"It was nice" Kurt mumbled into Blaine's chest.

Blaine kissed the top of his head "yes baby, it was perfect."

"Oh my god you too are so cute you might just turn me gay."

Kurt and Blaine looked at David before Blaine threw a cushion from the sofa at him. "If I didn't know you so well D, I'd think you already were."

"You wish Blainey boy." David winked at the lead soloist.

"David? Are you flirting with my man?"

"Totally am Kurtie pie. You'd better watch out."

"I'm not worried" Kurt snuggled closer to Blaine "because he loves me not you."

"But he's known me longer." David quipped.

"Wes should I be flattered or mortified that my boyfriend and straight friend are fighting over me?"

"A little of both" Wes decided."

"But he gets to kiss me." Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek.

"He's been to my place for Christmas." David shot Kurt a cheeky smile.

"You're straight."

"Touché Hummel. You win this round."

"I win every round David; you'll learn that soon enough."

"Do you ever win arguments Blaine?"

Blaine shrugged "I pick my battles."

"I hate it when we fight" Jeff borrowed into Nick's side.

"Yeah, me too." Nick tightened his grip on Jeff. "We really should get up."

Jeff groaned "I just want to sleep."

Nick chuckled and kissed his forehead "You can sleep when we get back to school."

"But I want to sleep now."

"Jeffrey"

Jeff's eyes snapped open and he shot Nick a dirty look "Don't call me that."

"Don't go to sleep then."

Groaning once again Jeff got up out of the bed and shuffled over to the door.

"Shoes Jeffy."

"Oh" Jeff turned to see Nick holding his shoes.

"Thanks." Jeff shuffled back towards Nick and grabbed his shoes.

"You're so cute in the morning babe." Nick kissed Jeff's cheek.

"What are you talking about? I am cute all the time."

"And modest."

"Modesty" Jeff scoffed "what's that?"

"He lives!" Wes shouted as he saw Jeff stumble into the lounge.

"Barely" Jeff yawned.

"Did you get some last night Jeffster?"

"Seriously David, you are obsessed with sex." Wes shot Jeff and Nick and apologetic look.

"Dah. I'm a teenage guy of course I am."

"Yeah" Nick smiled "a teenage boy who is not getting any. Oh the irony."

Everyone laughed including David.

"Now that sleeping beauty is awake" Kurt winked at Jeff "shall we head back?"

The ride back to Dalton was uneventful. Kurt and Blaine sat ridiculously close to each other in the back of the car and laughed and whispered sweet nothings to each other. Jeff's stomach dropped as he heard Blaine whisper I love you to Kurt, he almost cried when he heard Kurt say it back. Reaching forward he turned the music up a little.

"You okay Jeffy." Nick reached for his hand.

"Hmm? Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Jeff smiled at Nick and turned to look out the window.

The car came to a halt in the Dalton parking lot and the four boys jumped out.

"I'm going to take a nap" Jeff announced as he headed to his room. Nick smiled at Blaine and Kurt and followed him.

"Coffee?" Blaine suggested.

"Yeah, just let me have a shower first and then we'll go. I met you at your room in half an hour?"

Blaine nodded "can't wait."

"I'm worried about Nick and Jeff" Kurt announced before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Me too. I know that Nicky cares for Jeff, he just doesn't know if it's love."

Kurt bit his lip "Jeff was so upset Blaine. He thinks that he doesn't deserve to be loved."

"That's insane."

"I know. I get it though. I felt like that through the whole Karofsky thing."

"And now?" Blaine tilted his head.

"Now I know that I love you and you love me. I still working on whether I deserve it but I'm getting there."

"Good' Blaine grasped Kurt's hand "because you do Kurt. You deserve it."

"So do you."

"I know" Blaine rolled his eyes.

Kurt laughed at him "Soooo Christmas is coming up."

"It is."

"What do you want for Christmas?" Kurt's eyes shone with delight.

"Why are you so excited to get me something?"

"I love Christmas, it's my favourite holiday and this year is my first one Carole and Finn and you. So I am super excited."

Blaine looked down at his coffee.

"Blaine?"

"Hmmm"

"What are you doing for Christmas?" 

"Ah, not sure."

Kurt frowned "your family haven't decided yet."

"Oh, no my parents will go on a cruise like they usually do."

"And they leave you alone."

"Yes, well no. Last year I went to David's, year before that Nicky's."

"And this year?"

Blaine shrugged. Kurt pulled out his phone and sent a text. Less than a minute later he got a reply.

"Well this year you are spending Christmas with the Hudson-Hummel's."

"Kurt, that's a lovely gesture but I can't. Like you said it's your first family Christmas, I can't interrupt that."

"Okay, first of all" Kurt sat forward in his chair "you will not be interrupting anything, you will be adding to the experience, second of all I love you and want you there and third of all so does Carole." Kurt pulled out his phone "tell that lovely boy of yours that he is coming to the Hudson-Hummel-Anderson Christmas. No exception." Kurt put his phone away "see Carole has summons you so now you have to come."

"I guess I do." Blaine's eyes softened "thank you Kurt."

"Anytime." Kurt bounced in his seat "we get to spend Christmas together. So do you have any traditions you want to up hold."

"Well" Blaine drummed his fingers on his coffee lid "when I was younger my Mum and I would always bake cookies on Christmas eve. Ya know, Christmas themed one."

Kurt smiled "that sounds amazing, let's do that."

"Maybe we should talk to Carole and Finn and see what traditions they have?"

"You are actually a genius." Kurt's voice was a little higher than normal.

"You don't have to sound so shocked."

"I'm not. Well not really" Kurt giggled.

"Now I have to think about what I am going to buy Finn, Carole and Burt."

"Buy Finn an Xbox game, get Dad something Mallencampy and Carole something Mumsy."

"That was only kind of helpful." Blaine winked at Kurt.

"Kind of helpful is sort of my thing." Kurt shrugged.

"What should I get you?"

Kurt thought for a second "get me a kiss, or a snuggle."

"Kurt"

"Or both, mmm" Kurt closed his eyes "both would be nice."

"Kurt!"

"Huh?"

Blaine was trying to hold back a laugh "I want to get you something."

Kurt pouted "but I want a snuggle and a kiss."

"Okay I will get you a snuggle, a kiss and something else."

"Promise? Because if you get me something and there's no snuggle and kiss there will be hell to pay Blaine Warbler."

Blaine laughed "I promise."

"Good" Kurt was happy.

"So what do you want for Christmas?"

"I'll be happy with anything you get me. Despite popular belief I am not hard to buy for. Okay I am hard to buy for but you." Kurt leant forward "you could get me a rock and I would love it."

"A rock you say?"

"Don't even think about it."

Blaine held his hands up in defeat "but you just said…"

Kurt sighed in frustration. "You like bugging me don't you."

"No" Blaine smiled cheekily "I love bugging you."

Kurt huffed "you're so lucky that I love you."

"I know" Blaine smirked before finishing off his coffee.

"Jeffy are you asleep?"

"Yes" Jeff mumbled.

"Sorry I'll just be quiet."

Jeff turned around to face Nick "what's up?"

"It's fine. What did you want to talk about?"

"It's just" Nick paused trying to find the words "I can't help but think that you are mad at me."

"I'm not mad Nicky."

"Then what are you. Something's up I can tell."

"I'm sad, I guess. I know that I shouldn't be upset that you don't love me, but it hurts. The fact that you want to be with me is amazing. It's just" He intertwined his fingers with Nick's "I hear Blaine and Kurt say I love you to each other in the back of the car and I want that."

"I know, me too. But Jeffy we've only been together for 7 weeks. Give it some time, that's all I ask. Okay?"

"Alright Nicky, I'll do it for you."

"And no more being sad?"

Jeff shook his head "I have you. I'll concentrate on that and what to get you for Christmas."

"Crap!"

And there you go; another chapter gone. Let me know what you think.


	33. The most wonderful time of the year

Wow it appears that I am haemorrhaging readers. Never fear I shall continue; here is another chapter. I still don't own Glee.

"And no more being sad?"

Jeff shook his head "I have you. I'll concentrate on that and what to get you for Christmas."

"Crap!"

"What?"

Nick looked straight into Jeff's eyes "I suck at picking presents for people."

Jeff chuckled "You can't be that bad?"

"Oh no, no I am. One year I got my Dad truck antlers?"

Jeff laughed "what?"

Nick blushed "truck antlers. You put them on the side of your truck by each door. So you truck looks like an animal."

Jeff was almost in hysterics now "Oh my god… Nicky, that's hilarious."

"That's what dad thought. He opened them and then asked for his real gift."

"Aww poor, poor Nicky" Jeff patted his head. "You don't need to stress. Every gift you have ever gotten me has been amazing."

"But the stakes are higher now, you're my boyfriend so I have to get you something super, ultra, major special."

"No you don't."

"Well I know I don't have to. But I want to" Nick ran his fingers along Jeff's jaw. "You're so gorgeous Jeffy."

Jeff closed his eyes and let Nick's touch seep into his skin. "You too Nicky."

"Thanks baby. Now go to sleep. I know you didn't sleep well last night."

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

Nick kissed Jeff sweetly "of course I will."

"Mmm. Okay, but just for a little while."

"Alright I'll wake you."

"Better" Jeff mumbled before shutting his eyes.

"Oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree, I think you are a Christmas tree."

"Blaine?" Kurt shot a look at him before returning his eyes to the road "you know those aren't the words right?"

"Of course, but making up your own words to songs is fun."

Kurt shook his head "you are so strange."

"That I am" Blaine nodded, "That I am."

"So you are admitting you're strange?"

"I embrace it Kurt. Besides everyone is a little bit strange."

"You more than most." Kurt mumbled

"Me more than most" Blaine agreed.

Kurt pulled his Navigator into his allocated park at Dalton and headed inside with Blaine.

"Oh the weather outside is weather…" Blaine sang.

"Blaaaaaine." Kurt whined

"Kurrrrrrrrrrrrt!" Blaine mimicked.

"I hate you sometimes." Kurt mumbled scowling at Blaine.

"No you don't." Blaine winked at Kurt and began to sing "you looove me, Kurt's loooves me, you really, really looove me."

Kurt clamped his hand over Blaine's mouth "Shush you."

Blaine stuck out his lips and kissed Kurt's palm.

"I'm giving you coal for Christmas." All Kurt could hear was Blaine laughing behind him as he stomped up the stairs to his room.

"See you later Kurt." Blaine called from the bottom of the stairs.

"I hate Christmas" Wes threw his bouncy ball at the wall.

"No you don't" David rushed around the lounge of the pool house cleaning up before he headed back to Dalton.

"You're right I don't I just hate the gifts that I get."

"Seriously Wes just get your parents to get you gift vouchers or something."

Wes bounced the ball again "the last time I suggested that Renee gave me a 45 minute lecture about how inconsiderate and ungrateful I was being."

David laughed "she's your 12 year old sister."

"She's insane" Wes retorted.

"She's 12!" David reiterated.

"I'm pretty sure she's the spawn of satin."

"You love her really."

Wes sighed "no."

David cocked his eyebrow "yes."

"Shut up."

"You shut up." David threw a blazer that one of the Warblers had left behind at Wes.

"We should take off soon" Wes mumbled through the blazer that had landed on his head.

"Why?"

"We have to get the Warblers up to scratch so we can kick some ass."

"Some New Directions ass."

"Awwww yeah!." Wes jumped up and did a spin before he headed towards the front door.

"Idiot" David mumbled following his best friend.

The rest of Saturday was pretty much a right off. Most of the Warblers slept. Wes and David started to plan the next steps for Warbler domination but ended up playing Call of duty instead. Nick let Jeff sleep and watched him (a fact that Jeff would admit later was equal parts creepy and sweet) and Blaine and Kurt began to plan their Christmas adventure and ending up making out on Kurt's bed (not that either boy minded.)

"I have no idea what to get him for Christmas Jeff" Kurt looked over at his blonde friend over the cafeteria breakfast table.

"The amazing shopper Kurt E Hummel has no idea what to buy someone. Kurt if you have no idea what to get your significant other there is no hope for the rest of us."

Kurt sighed "I just want it to be perfect, to convey how much I love him." Kurt looked up and saw Jeff's wide eyes. "Sorry" he mumbled.

"It's fine Kurt. Please don't be sorry for loving Blaine. I am glad he found someone and I am super glad it's you."

Kurt smiled sweetly at his friend "thanks Jeff. So how are you and Nick doing?"

"Good?" He bit into his toast. "He's been so lovely Kurt."

Kurt rested his chin on his hand "but?"

"But, I just. I can't get over the fact that I said I love him and he didn't say it back."

"I know hun." Kurt reached over and squeezed the blonde's hand "but you have to remember that you were aware of your feeling long before Nick realised his. I know he really cares about you. Just give him some time."

Jeff smiled a small smile "You're right. I know you're right. So back to your dilemma."

"So it's our first Christmas together and Blaine will be at my house."

"Really?" Jeff's eyes sparkled.

"Uh-huh" Kurt's eyes returned the excitement.

"That's awesome."

"Mmm it is. So I don't know if I should go practical or sentimental for his present. I mean what if I get him something and his gift is better than mine."

Jeff shook his head "It's not a competition Kurt."

"I know" Kurt stabbed at his fruit "I am just having gifter's anxiety."

It was Jeff's turn to squeeze Kurt's hand reassuringly "You'll do amazingly. You're Kurt Hummel remember?"

Kurt chuckled "you Sir Jeff are quickly becoming one of my favourite people."

"Don't tell Blaine."

"Don't tell Blaine what?" Both boys turned to see the boys in question standing at their table.

"Don't tell Blaine that Kurt thinks I'm awesome." Jeff smiled at his curly haired friend.

"Well that's obvious." Blaine rolled his eyes playfully.

"Aw shucks B. You're such a sweetie."

"Where is the love, the love, the love?" Kurt sang.

"Right here Kurt. Jeez weren't you listening." Blaine joked.

"It was a rhetorical question" Kurt quipped.

"You two are hilarious" Nick decided as he sat next to Jeff.

"Nicky why are you still in your pyjamas?" Jeff kissed his boyfriend.

"Because it's Sunday, also known as do as little as possible day."

"Sunday's catchier." Kurt took a sip of his coffee and pulled a face.

"Yeah I need to work on the name, something more… punchy."

"What's punchy?" Wes sat next to Blaine.

"My fist in your face?" Jeff realised that it came out as a question instead of a statement.

Wes did a double take "you Warbler Jeff have been hanging out with Nicky too much."

"Scientifically impossible." Jeff winked at Wes.

"What's scientifically impossible?" David sat next to Nick.

"My fist in your face" Kurt took another sip of coffee. Everyone laughed except David who looked confused.

"It's okay David; I'm a lover not a fighter." Kurt speared a piece of strawberry with his fork and held it out to Blaine who shot Kurt a shy smile before biting into the offered food.

"That's so sweet" Wes placed his hands to his heart. "Why don't you ever do anything like that for me Davey?"

Wes feigned being hurt.

"Because feeding each other food while staring adoringly into each other's eyes isn't really part of our bromance." David pointed his spoon at Wes before digging into his cereal.

"So what's happening with Warbmas this year?" Blaine placed his hand over Kurt's

"With what?" Kurt stared at his friends.

"Warbmas, Warbler Christmas, we have a Christmas party every year."

"Ah." Kurt nodded.

"All will be revealed at tomorrow's practise." Wes laughed evilly.

"Should I be scared?" Kurt wondered

Everyone said yes except Wes who said no.

"Why am I friends with you guys?"

"You pay me to be your friend." Nick confessed cheekily.

"Community service" Blaine chimed in.

"I actually have no idea who you are." Kurt frowned at Wes.

"I thought you were the nice one." Wes shot Kurt an evil look.

"You thought wrong Wesley."

"Beeee, your boyfriend is mean." Wes pouted.

"Not to me" Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt on the cheek and Kurt smiled cheekily at Wes.

And that's pretty much how the rest of the day went, Nick managed to stay in his pyjamas and they all made fun of each other.

Monday afternoon with 23 minutes before Warbler practise Kurt sat crossed legged on his bed.

Giant tub of hair gel

Bow tie

Me

Kurt shook his head at the last item and crossed it out.

Sheet music

A poem

Photo of me/us

Voucher book

Groaning in frustration Kurt threw his pen across the room. _A makeover _Kurt mused "No I love the way he dresses." Kurt smiled as he let his thoughts drift to Blaine in skinny jeans. He sighed to himself.

"What you thinking about?"

"Blaine in skinny jeans." Kurt sighed he then immediately turned red when he realised it was Blaine who had asked him.

"Really?" Blaine pushed off from the door frame and walked toward Kurt.

"Um-ah yeah" Kurt stammered, looking everywhere but at Blaine.

"You're allowed to think of me in that way Kurt. I think about you like that all the time."

"Really" Kurt squeaked.

Blaine nodded slowly "yeah, I do."

"How, how do you think of me?"

"Well" Blaine ran his hand along the collar of Kurt's shirt. "I think of you and me kissing each other, like we did at the party." Blaine smirked "I think of your beautiful eyes looking at me like in that moment I am the only thing that matters. Your lips on my skin."

Kurt's breath hitched.

"The way your hips sway a little more when you know I am watching you." They both smiled knowingly.

"I-I never knew you thought of me like that."

"Kurt." Blaine jumped on the bed next to him "I am your boyfriend how did you expect me to think of you."

"Kurt shrugged "I just never thought that you saw me as being sexy."

Blaine almost laughed at the ridiculousness of it all.

"You say I'm cute, adorable, hot and beautiful. But never sexy."

"I'm sorry Kurt, I should have told you." Blaine grabbed his hands and looked into his eyes "You are the most sexy, amazing guy I have ever met and I love you so much."

Kurt shook his head "I'm not sexy Blaine. I'm a baby penguin."

Blaine frowned,

"I don't know the first thing about sex Blaine. I don't have any experience."

"Neither do I. But I want to learn all of that with you, when we're both ready. And you are sexy. The fact that you don't think you are makes it truer. So what's with this list that you have been writing?"

"Oh it's a list of possible Christmas presents for you."

"Really, can I see?"

Kurt grabbed the list. "Nope"

"Why not?"

"Because it sucks. Do you already know what you're getting me?"

"Yip."

"Kurt frowned "I hate you sometimes."

Hi all. I will be out of commission for about 4 days, I will have no internet access as have a family reunion I will still write though so might get a few chapters at once.


	34. The gift of giving

I am writing this as I sit at the airport waiting for my flight – because I am a jet setter. Hahaha not really just off to my niece and nephews first birthday.

"Warblers, shut up!"

"Thanks David." Wes smiled at his friend "All right guys, this is not a singing rehearsal."

They all cheered,

"We are here to tell you about this year's Warbmas. For those of you who were not fortunate enough to be with us last year, it is the annual Christmas party."

Thad stood up and Kurt couldn't hide a giggle "Thanks Wes, this years party will be held a week from Saturday, we have a budget for decorations and food. We also need to have a committee for both."

Kurt's hand shot up "I nominate myself for both."

Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"Are you sure Kurt? That means you'll be really busy." Wes stared at his friend.

"I'll help" Blaine added.

"Of course you will! Heaven forbid Kurt should do anything by himself."

"Shut up Dylan!"

"You shut up Nick."

"Great come back" Nick scoffed.

"You're a comeback." Dylan mumbled.

"Anyway." Wes cleared his throat "we currently have Blaine and Kurt on the committee."

"And Jeff!" Jeff shouted.

"And Jeff." Wes repeated.

"And Nick" Jeff shouted.

"And Nick." Wes recited.

"And David" Jeff added.

"Jeff stop volunteering people." David frowned at the blonde.

"I'd like to help with decorations." Trent admitted.

"Great. So Jeff, Kurt, Nick and Blaine on both committee's and Trent on decorations." Thad sat back down.

"Right now time to pick secret Santa." Wes grabbed the small box in front of him. "Secret being the operative word. This will not be like last year when Cameron and David posted the list on Facebook."

The Warblers all sniggered.

One by one the Warblers all stood up and selected a fellow Warbler.

Blaine got Kurt (which made him squeal inside)

Kurt got Jeff

Nick got David

Jeff got Dylan

Wes got Nick

David got Wes (the bromance lives on.)

Thad got Blaine

Cameron got Trent

Trent got Thad

Jordan got Cameron

Dylan got Ty

Ty got Jordan

"Right so now that you have picked there is a $20.00 limited to your present. They will be put under the tree just before the party starts." David put his piece of paper in his mouth and ate it "now you'll never know who I got." He laughed crazily.

Wes shook his head "Kurt I'll have the cheque book just come to me with quotes and well get a cheque sorted for you alright?"

Kurt smiled and nodded. Just before everyone left Kurt stood up "can I meet with the committee members in here straight after dinner?"

They all replied affirmatively and left to enjoy the few hours they had before dinner.

"So…" Blaine swung his and Kurt's linked hands back and forth "who'd you get."

"I'm not telling you honey. It's secret Santa."

Blaine pouted "that's not fair."

"Who did you get?"

"Not telling."

"So I should tell you but you don't have to tell me?"

"Yup."

"How is that fair Blaine?"

"It's not." Blaine swung their hands higher.

"Good to see that this is an equal relationship."

Blaine dropped Kurt's hand and stopped walking. "Do you really think that?"

"Think what?"

Blaine looked at the floor "do you really think that our relationship is one sided, that we're not equals?"

"Blaine." Kurt sighed.

"I'm trying Kurt, I really am but I am so new to this whole thing. You're my first boyfriend and I want to do so much for you. I just hope you don't misconstrue that as me being controlling."

"Blaine, stop." Kurt ran his hands up and down Blaine's arms. "I don't think that at all. I know that we are equals honey. I know you love doing things for me, making me happy and I'm the same." Kurt kissed him chastely "You're an amazing boyfriend, I love you and I love everything about us so far."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

"I just don't want you to think that I think you can't do anything by yourself."

Kurt grabbed Blaine by the wrist and dragged him through the halls of Dalton and into Kurt's room. "Where is all this coming from?"

"Just Dylan's comment in Warbler's today."

"Don't listen to him, he's an idiot and I am pretty sure that he's been in high school forever." Kurt pulled Blaine down to sit next to him on the bed. "Besides I know that you joined to committee to help and so that we could spend more time together."

"Exactly." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt "thank you baby."

"You're welcome. Let's get our homework done."

Blaine groaned but pulled his books out of his satchel.

Nick and Jeff were the last to arrive to the meeting.

"Do we want to know what you two were up to?" Blaine smirked.

"Nope." Nick sat next to Trent.

"We were doing homework" Jeff rolled his eyes.

"So guys, we need to organise decorations – well do that first and then Trent can go and well talk about food." Kurt twirled his pen in his hand.

"I think we should keep it traditional with decorations" Trent suggested.

"Oh, maybe we can make a stocking for each Warbler?"

"That's a cool idea Jeff." Nick kissed Jeff on the cheek.

"Maybe we could also get a photo from each Warbler of people they can't spend Christmas with this year and have like a photo wall or something?" Nick scratched his head "Is that dumb?"

"No, Nick. That's lovely." Kurt bumped Nick's shoulder and wrote down the idea.

"Do we want to choose a colour scheme for the decorations?" Blaine scanned the group.

"Hmmm" Kurt tapped the pen against his chin "Red and gold are always nice."

The whole group agreed.

"But how about we just go for a cosy sort of atmosphere" Kurt continued.

"I might go to the mall and have a look at what they have. Kurt I'll send you photos." Trent stood up and left.

"Let's talk food." Nick smirked.

"I don't think that sit down food is a good idea."

"No baby I agree" Kurt wrote finger food with a question mark down. "Maybe finger foods. Like I don't know modern twists on Christmas classics?"

The rest of the meeting went well all of the guys had ideas on the food. Blaine had to rein Kurt in a few times when he got a little excited about the food and wanted to make the food a little more elaborate then needed.

The next day after school David, Wes, Jeff, Nick, Blaine and Kurt all decided to head to the mall to get their secret Santa gifts.

"Let's split up for say 1 ½ hours and then meet back at the food court for dinner?" Jeff suggested.

"I hate shopping" David grumbled.

"And shopping hates you." Kurt retorted.

They all chuckled as they went their separate ways to find their gifts.

Blaine knew exactly what he was going to get Kurt (well for the secret Santa gift anyway.) Thankfully Kurt had needed to have some alone study time last night which meant that Blaine could complete phase one of the present. Now for Kurt's real present.

Jeff hated Dylan; Jeff knew it, Dylan knew it, everyone knew it. He could have punched someone when he pulled that smarmy gits name out of the box. "Why do I have to buy something for someone I can't stand?" Jeff strolled into Wal-Mart and wandered aimlessly until he found the perfect gift. Which he did and he was rather proud of himself. "One case of 24 bottles of coke for Dylan."

Buying for Wes was easy anything gavel related, martial arts movie related or black jelly bean related was always a hit. In this case David decided to go for the latter. 4.5ponds (or 2 kg's) later David exited the store with jelly beans and headed to the arcade.

Buying anything always stressed Wes out, except food, he was fine with buying food. He used to get the sweats anytime he set foot into a store; he doesn't anymore thanks to the intensive

programme that Blaine and Jeff set up for him last year involving him having to go into stores and buy selected items. The first time he did it was an utter failure, he lasted 2 minutes in the store before leaving and claiming he couldn't read the writing on the list; it was his own writing. Wes grinned when he spotted the perfect present for Nick. He requested to have it gift wrapped and placed it in his satchel. "Success!" He screamed as he left the store.

Kurt was an excellent gift giver; it was a well-known fact amongst his friends and family. He wanted to get Jeff something amazing but he didn't want him to know who it was from. He'd visited four shops so far and nothing really jumped out at him. He wasn't worried he knew the perfect gift would show itself and it did. With the gift wrapped and stored safely away Kurt headed to the music store to do some browsing. On his way there he wondered why he was still finding it so hard to pick a gift for Blaine.

Nick was pretty sure he was in hell. Not because he hated shopping (like Wes) but he had no idea what he was going to buy David. What do you buy the guy who doesn't really want anything? "A joke gift?" Nick wondered. He groaned in frustration. "Stupid David." His was going to be a long hour and a half.

The boys all headed back to the allocated meeting place. Kurt returned with five bags of shopping.

"Wow" Nick scanned the bags "I wish I was your secret Santa recipient."

"There not all for him."

"Ah huh! So we know it's a him."

"David your powers of deductive reasoning are amazing." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Shall we eat?" Jeff suggested.

"Can we? All this shopping made me hungry." Kurt passed half of his bags to Blaine as the six friends headed into the food court.

I know this one is short but the party is next and I wanted to split them up a little bit.


	35. Warbmas

Another chapter sorry this one took so long to get up. Got drama happening at work (sigh)

Warbmas was epic! The choir room was decorated beautifully. Kurt had managed to acquire Carole and Finn's Christmas tree as they would be using Kurt and Burt's one because it was bigger. The tree was decorated tastefully by Trent and Kurt in Red and gold with twinkle lights. Missile toe hung in plain view in the corner to the left of the piano in order to avoid any awkward situations. The tree was accompanied by many presents which excited Kurt as "Christmas is by far the best holiday."

The two fires roared and stockings for each Warbler hung above them. Every surface had a centre piece of red and white carnations with a red or white candle in the middle. Kurt was proud of what they had done. But what he was most proud of was the wall of photos. Every Warbler had supplied Trent and Blaine with a photo of someone who they wanted to spend Christmas with but couldn't. David had a picture of his brother who was living in London, Wes a photo of his grandmother who had died earlier in the year, Blaine added a picture of his brother Cooper who would be in Los Angeles as usual. Jeff a picture of his parents who had pretty much disowned him, Nick a picture of Jeff (who he wouldn't see until a few days later), Thad one of his Dad who divorced his Mum years ago and only rang once a year, Trent a picture of his fox terrier Dash. The saddest picture of all was one of a beautiful woman with familiar eyes and a smile that could captivate a nation; on her lap sat a little boy with a pair of sensible heels in his hand – Kurt had added a picture of his Mum who he missed everyday but more so at Christmas.

"This place looks amazing!" Wes exclaimed as he walked into the room.

"Thanks Wes" Kurt smiled. "There are refreshments on the table; eggnog and a punch both non-alcoholic and some soda. There are also Christmas mince pies, some gingerbread Warblers" Wes chuckled at this "some mixed nuts and cheese and crackers."

Blaine stood to address the Warblers when they all arrived. "Hi guys" he adjusted his red fedora that had a white ribbon "thanks for coming. You all have stockings and in about half an hour we'll do presents."

The Warbler all cheered, David squealed as they headed for their stockings which were filled with candy and small trinkets that Nick and Jeff picked up at local markets and thrift stores.

"You did an amazing job baby." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"I didn't do it alone, but thank you. We did a really good job."

"Hay" Blaine whispered in his ear "I love you. Happy Warbmas."

Kurt chuckled "I love you too, and Happy Warbmas."

"Kurt!" It's been thirty-three minutes can we open presents now?"

"Yes Nick. Wes will you do the honours of handing them out?"

"I'd love to." Wes walked over to the tree. "David"

David caught the parcel and ripped it open to find a rubix cube, pirate themed playing cards and a Magna Doodle. "Oh Hell yeah, thanks Santa."

Dylan opened his and immediately opened a can of coke and smiled widely.

Carefully Thad opened his and laughed heartily as he saw a pair of wooden stilts "awesome."

Jordan loved his phone bling.

"B!" Wes read.

"Yay" Blaine squealed catching his gift. He gasped when he opened it; a copy of his favourite book Catcher and the Rye "Thanks I love it, I lost my copy."

Cameron got Men are from Mars, Women are from Venus which he started reading straight away.

Ty's game of twister would no doubt be opened later.

Trent rolled his eyes at the fuzzy dice and can of hairspray.

"Nicky."

Nick shook and sniffed the present.

"Just open it Nicky" Jeff bumped his shoulder.

Nicky complied and laughed when he saw the book Hug time by Patrick McDonnell.

"Wes, oh that's me. No fucking way!" He exclaimed opening a bag of black Jelly Beans.

"Jeffster!" A beautiful red leather notebook sat in a black box. "It's beautiful." Jeff opened it to reveal an inscription.

_I hope this inspires you_

_Like you have inspired me._

_Happy Warbmas._

"Thank you" Jeff whispered scanning the group before snuggling closer to Nick.

"And finally Kurt."

Kurt bounced up and down in his seat. Inside was a framed photo of the New Directions and Warblers that had been taken at Sectionals for the local papers and a copy of the programme signed by both Glee clubs. Tears pricked Kurt's eyes "I love it." He whispered running his fingers over the wonder comments his friends had written about him. "Thanks Blaine."

"It wasn't me."

Kurt shot him a 'bitch please' look.

"You're welcome beautiful" Blaine whispered before he kissed Kurt's cheek.

Warbmas continued with Christmas Carols (Blaine and Kurt blew everyone away with an amazing rendition of Baby it's cold outside,) playing twister which came down to Jeff, Blaine and Kurt and walking around (at least trying to) on Thad's stilts. Needless to say the night was a huge success.

The final week before Christmas flew by, warbler rehearsals consisted of arguments regarding song selection for Regionals and classes of pop quizzes and handing in assignments. Friday afternoon saw Blaine and Kurt packing for Christmas holidays.

"You excited?" Kurt asked as Blaine packed away his clothes.

"Nervous."

Kurt stopped rifling through Blaine's clothes "Why are you nervous?"

Because" Blaine picked at an imaginary thread on his cardigan "it's Christmas with your family, I don't want to ruin it.'

"Oh honey" Kurt placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder "you'll be great. They love you because you're amazing and you make me happy."

Blaine was still freaked out; I mean spending Christmas with your boyfriend's family for the first time is huge right? They decided to take Kurt's Navigator to Lima, Blaine was too nervous to drive anyway. To calm his boyfriend's nerves Kurt gave Blaine control of the music, which of course meant Christmas songs all the way to Lima.

Five minutes, for five minutes they sat in the car in the Hudson-Hummel's driveway. Blaine snapped out of his silent freak out when he felt a warm hand clasp his. "Come on baby let's go inside."

Taking a deep breath Blaine nodded and turned to Kurt "okay."

"If they don't come inside in the next three minutes I am going out there to get them."

"Burt, honey relax."

Just as the three minutes were about to finish Kurt entered the house with Blaine in tow. "Hello Hudson-Hummel's!" Kurt chirped

"Kurt!" Carole rushed over and embraced him "welcome home sweetie. You too Blaine, I'm so glad that we get to keep you for the holidays."

"He's not a pet Carole." Kurt quipped.

Carole shook her head and headed back to the Kitchen.

"Where's Dad?"

"He's picking up Finn from Puck's."

Kurt frowned "why didn't Finn drive?"

"He got a speeding ticket and lost his driving privileges for three weeks."

"Ouch! Blaine and I are just going to take our stuff upstairs and then I'll come and give you a hand."

"Alright sweetie, no rush."

"I can't believe that Finn was speeding." Blaine dumped his bag next to Kurt's dresser.

"I can" Kurt removed his coat and hung it in his closet "no doubt Rachel had texted Finn and made some insane demand."

"When she's says jumped Finn askes how high?"

"No, more like she'll tell you when and how high to jump and then critique your performance."

They both laughed.

"She sounds like a riot."

"She's not too bad, once you get past the divaness and determination to win at all costs."

"I'm going to be honest with you Kurt" Blaine sat on the end of the bed "she sounds terrifying."

"She's harmless sweetie."

"Yeah, so is a wasp's nest until you poke it with a stick."

Kurt placed his hands on his hips "You've done that before haven't you?"

"No but Wes has, it's on you tube. It's called 'Wes woves wasps' we set it to metal music it's hilarious."

"How has he not died some weird death?"

"I honestly have no idea. Shall we go and help Carole?"

"No, want to stay here with you" Kurt threw himself at Blaine.

"Come on huggy bear let's go."

Carole smiled as she heard Kurt and Blaine joking with each other.

"Kurt I called you huggy bear because you like hugs, you also like honey."

"That's true I do and I would hibernate for the winter if I could."

Both boys entered the kitchen.

"Need a hand Carole?" Blaine smiled.

"No boys I'm fine. But tonight is tree decorating night so Kurt could you get the decorations from the attic?"

Kurt ran to the attic "I love decorating the tree" he shouted.

"I think he's excited" Carole chuckled.

"Carole I'm scared, will you hold me?"

The two occupants of the kitchen looked at each other and laughed.

The front door swung open. "Carole honey you here?"

"In the kitchen with Blaine."

"Oh Blaine, hi. Can you give us a hand with this tree?"

Blaine jumped up and rushed over to help Burt. Together Finn, Blaine and Burt managed to wrestle the tree into the lounge and stand it up without too much trouble.

"Dad" Kurt gasped "it's beautiful."

"Hey kiddo" Burt walked over and hugged his son "glad you approve."

'I grabbed our decorations and also Finn and Carole's I figured that we could combine the decorations and maybe get rid of the ones that look a little worse for wear?"

"That's a great idea Kurt" Carole joined the family in the lounge. "Let's get started."

Burt, Carole, Blaine, Kurt and Finn all sat around the boxes of decorations on the floor in the lounge.

"Our lights don't work" Finn picked them up and chucked them into the discard pile.

And so it went for the next little while. Each member of the family tossing out unwanted decorations and Blaine picking pretty ones for the tree. At some point (no one recalls when) Carole left and returned not long after with a tray of hot chocolate.

"Is this what I think it is?" Finn smiled like a child at well… Christmas.

"White hot chocolate for everyone, except Burt. You get a coffee honey."

Burt smiled gratefully at his wife. Life had been good to Burt. Sure his first wife had died and that hurt more than he could ever say and he'd had a heart attack but he had an amazing son who he was in awe of and loved more every day; a wife who he adored and who loved Kurt like her own; a step-son who had grown so much and a potential son in law who loved Kurt and was just as brave.

"You okay Dad?"

Burt smiled at his son "yeah kiddo. Just thinking about how it's gonna be a great Christmas."

"Yeah it is." Kurt reached over and hugged his Dad "I love you Daddy."

Burt smiled as he returned the hug; Kurt hadn't called him that since he was nine. "Love you too squirt."

Kurt chuckled as he pulled away from Burt. Wrinkling his nose at the childhood nickname he turned back to the diminishing pile of decorations.

With the tree up and decorated the house was officially festive. Happy with the nights accomplishments everyone bade goodnight to each other and headed to bed.

"Happy Christmas Eve eve!" Finn announced as he sat down at the breakfast table. Finn stared at Carole "Mum?"

Carole chuckled and shook her head "Happy Christmas Eve eve Finn."

"Thanks Mum."

"Finn" Kurt poured himself an orange juice "I'm pretty sure that it's not called Christmas Eve eve."

"What do you call it then?" Finn frowned at his brother."

"December 23rd. It's unoriginal but accurate."

"Kurt Hummel unoriginal" Blaine gasped "I'm shocked."

"Shuddup you: Kurt playfully hit Blaine's shoulder.

"Abuse" Blaine yelped.

"Drama Queen." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I thought that you like theatrics?"

"I do." Kurt lovingly ran his hand up and down Blaine's arm "When I'm on stage I love it, not so much in real life. Well not bad drama anyway."

Blaine nodded slowly "good to know."

"Morning boys" Burt walked into the house "what's the plan for today?"

"Blaine and I have some wrapping to do."

"I have shopping to do." Finn looked a little sheepish.

"Seriously Finn." Kurt laughed at his brother.

"Well Carole and I are going errands to run, then we're going out for lunch and then a movie so Kurt and Blaine you're here alone. I expect you to behave."

"Dad, don't worry. We'll behave."

"Oh" Blaine bounced up and down in his seat "can we watch Christmas movies?"

"Yeah sounds great." Kurt smirked as he took his plate into the kitchen. _Home alone with Blaine. What could be better?_

This ending is waaay different to what I originally had. That one was really angsty but I couldn't do it. Klaine's time alone and Christmas next. Are you guys bored with this story, does it need more angst? Let me know.


	36. All alone and nothing to do

I don't own Glee. Warning this chapter has some sweet boy on boy kisses.

After Finn cornered Kurt and asked him what he should buy Blaine and Carole for Christmas he rushed off to the Mall. Carole and Burt stuck around for another half an hour before telling the boys to have fun and that they would see them soon.

"How is soon a unit of measure?" Kurt wonder aloud as Carole closed the door.

"The same way anon is?" Blaine shrugged.

"You are too smart for your own good Mr Anderson."

Blaine stood up and walked towards Kurt "You're too sexy for your own good."

Kurt gulped down air; he still wasn't used to Blaine thinking he was sexy. Sure sexiness is subjective but you would have to be pretty subjective to think that one Kurt Hummel was sexy – at least in Kurt's opinion.

"You are Kurt" Blaine added as though he could hear Kurt's thoughts. "So" Blaine ran his finger down the front of Kurt's shirt "what do you want to do? Ya know we have the house to ourselves."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and dragged him upstairs.

Jeff was all alone at Dalton, granted his Aunt was driving from Dayton but still, there was something depressing about Dalton when nobody else was around. Jeff loved his Aunt, he was a lot like her and she was so understanding and loving but a part of him still wanted his parents to call him and say "sorry we're homophobic assholes we miss you come home for Christmas." It never happened, it hadn't for the last 3 years and every year Jeff got a little less hopeful, clutched onto his phone a little less tightly. As if it had known Jeff was thinking about it his phone began to ring.

"Hey Nicky." Jeff flopped on his bed.

"Jeffy, I miss you."

Jeff chuckled "you saw me last night."

"I know"

Jeff could almost hear the pout down the phone line.

"But I still miss you."

Jeff sighed a little more audibly then he intended "I miss you too."

"You're still coming to my house on the 29th right?"

"Sure am, I can't wait, say hi to your family for me."

"I will. Oh and Jeff?"

"Hmmm."

"I ah…I can't wait either."

Jeff smiled as he hung up and dropped his phone by his side. "I love you."

Jumping off his bed Jeff checked that he had packed everything he would need for the holiday before jumping back onto his bed and taking a nap "nothing kills time like a nice nap." He chuckled at the fact that he was talking to himself before drifting off to sleep.

Kurt's room was clean as always Blaine wasn't sure why he thought it would be otherwise _you were in here last night Blaine. _He reminded himself.

"Blaine are you okay? You seem a little nervous."

"Ah yeah. It's just" Blaine stopped and turned to Kurt.

"We're alone. There's no one in the whole house and…"

"Hey relax."

"All we are going to hang out up here and maybe if you're lucky kiss a little bit."

"Really?" Blaine perked up a little.

"Uh-huh. Did you really think we'd do more?"

Blaine ran his hand through his hair "I thought you might want to, I mean I am ready for some stuff but not to go all the way."

Kurt sat down on the bed and patted the space next to him "I'm not ready for that yet either. I mean I don't know what I am ready for."

Blaine could see that Kurt was getting worked up.

"I don't want you to think I am a prude or anything Blaine."

"I don't think that, at all."

Kurt looked down at his fingers "You said you love me."

"I did, I do. Kurt" Blaine shifted closer to him "I didn't say it to get into your pants. I said because it's true. Granted one day I would love to get into your pants" Blaine allowed his eyes to rake over Kurt "but when we're both ready."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck "You are amazing you know that right?"

"So I've been told."

"And so modest" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"So do you think you're ready to try a little more than kissing?"

Kurt nodded his head a little.

Nick was glad to be home, he loved Dalton and his friends there but he missed his family terribly. He had always been so close to his Mum and Dad. He'd missed Chicago, there were great boarding schools that Nick could have attended closer to home but Nick's Dad had attended Dalton and Nick had always wanted to go there. Nick smiled as he saw his Dad waiting for him at baggage claim.

"Hey Nick" His Dad Ryan and hugged his son.

"Hi Dad. It's great to ne home."

"It's great to have you home." Ryan draped his arm around Nick's shoulder as they walked to baggage claim. "Still haven't grown I see."

"Clearly I take after Mum in that department. How is she anyway?"

"She's good, can't wait to see you. It's been my Nick this, and my Nick that for the last few days."

Nick rolled his eyes playfully. "What can I say, I'm her favourite child."

"You're our only child Nick."

They both laughed. The ride back to the Duval residence was one full of laughter and Nick telling his Dad all about his classes at Dalton.

"So you don't regret going there?" Ryan chance a look at his son.

"No, I miss you and Mum a lot but Dalton is great, The Warblers are great."

"One Warbler in particular." Ryan chuckled as he saw his son's face go red. "Aw my little Nickel is all grown up."

"Dad, did you know that you called me that so much growing up that when I was six I thought it was my real name?"

"Who said it isn't?"

"I've seen my birth certificate Dad."

The banter continued as the two Duval men drove down the highway and through the streets to their house. Nick couldn't help but laugh when he saw his mother's smiling face poking through the curtain. Less than thirty seconds later Kara Duval came running out toward the car. Nick smiled broadly as the car came to a stop.

"Mum!" Nick ran over to his Mum and hugged her tightly.

"Sweetie how are you?" Kara kissed her son on the head. "Have you grown?"

Ryan began to laugh and Nick shot his Dad a dirty look.

"So Nickel" Kara walked her son into the house "how is Jeff?"

Nick couldn't help but smile "he's great, well he's okay. He gets a bit down at Christmas time, because of his parents but we're good, we're great."

"Oh sweetie I am so happy for you." Kara poured three coffees and placed one in front of both of her favourite men.

"So when's Jeff joining us?" Ryan took a sip of his coffee.

"The 29th." Nick sighed.

"Ah young love" Kara winked at her son.

At that moment Nick's phone began to blast "Hi Jeff."

"N-Nicky?" Jeff sniffed.

"Jeff, what's wrong?"

"I-I I have nowhere to go for Christmas Nicky."

"What happened sweetie?"

Jeff took a deep uneven breath.

Kurt and Blaine lay facing each other on Kurt's bed the sound of the music playing in the background sounded light years away as Kurt lightly bit Blaine's bottom lip. Blaine's hands found their way underneath Kurt's shirt and his fingers lightly danced on the skin on Kurt's back. "You're so beautiful" Blaine whispered as he kissed Kurt's neck. Kurt's grip on Blaine's shoulders tightened.

"B-Blaine, I love you."

Blaine stopped and looked into his boyfriend's eyes "I love you too baby."

"Kiss me?" Kurt's eye's fluttered closed as a searing kiss fell on his lips. Kurt's hands slid down to Blaine's waist and his fingers pulled out Blaine's shirt. Before he really registered what he was doing those same fingers pulled up the hem of Blaine's shirt. Once Blaine's shirt was off Kurt rolled them so he straddled Blaine. He felt his brain short circuiting as he tried to take in Blaine's beauty. Gently Kurt ran his fingers over Blaine's chest and abs. His eyes never leaving the bare skin.

A sharp intake of breath from Blaine pulled Kurt out of is reverie "Sorry" Kurt whispered smiling sheepishly.

Blaine shook his head "No is good." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands "Kurt I want to see you' can you take your shirt off? Please I just need to."

"Ssshhh." Kurt reached down and quickly unbuttoned his shirt and placed it on the bed. Staring at Blaine he then removed his under shirt.

Blaine's eyes were wide.

_Oh god, he hates what he sees. _Kurt looked away and slowly moved to fold his arms around himself.

"You're so beautiful Kurt. Go I just can't believe that you're with me."

Kurt smiled and leaned forward to kiss the boy he loved. Their chests met which sent both boys into overdrive. Hands flew and kisses became urgent and more passionate. Blaine traced his fingers down Kurt's chest as he nipped at his neck. Kurt shimmed a little further down Blaine's body and began to suck on his collar bone.

"Oh god" Blaine's eyes rolled into the back of his head. Kurt smiled against his skin and continued to lick, suck and kiss him. Slowly Blaine moved his hands down the grab Kurt's butt. Kurt gasped and bit down a little harder on Blaine's skin. Both boys gasped as their groins connected. Kurt rolled his hips toward Blaine's once again. "Kuuurt, oh my god, oh my god."

"Shit Blaine" he gasped "We-we-we have to stop" Kurt kissed the other side of Blaine's collar bone.

Blaine chuckled "you can't say that and keep going."

"I know, we have to stop but it's it's so…"

"Fucking amazing. Kurt, I love you, I love you, I love you."

"I love you too baby." With one more kiss on Blaine's lips Kurt reluctantly slid off him and snuggled into his side.

"I amm officially brain dead." Blaine mumbled. "We didn't go too far did we? I mean you weren't freaked out."

"No" Kurt's fingers ran last patterns on Blaine's chest. "I just knew that if we kept going it would get harder and harder to stop."

"Well something is harder." Blaine smirked.

"Oh my god Blaine! Way to ruin the moment."

Blaine chuckled "I love you?"

Kurt said nothing and leaned over to set his alarm to go off in an hour. "I like this whole shirtless thing."

Blaine lifted his head and kissed Kurt's chest. "Me too."

"**Jeff, what's wrong?"**

"**I-I I have nowhere to go for Christmas Nicky."**

"**What happened sweetie?"**

**Jeff took a deep uneven breath. **"My aunt called me; her boss rang her and said they want her to fly to Los Angeles to meet with some potential buyers."

"What?" Nick began pacing "when did you find that out?'

"About forty-five minutes before she called me, she tried to convince them otherwise but… Nicky what am I going to do?"

"Hang on baby, stay on the phone okay?"

"Mum and Dad, Nicky's Aunt has been called to work for Christmas, he has nowhere to go."

Kara grabbed the phone "Jeff, sweetie it's Kara."

"Hi Mrs Duval." Jeff sniffed.

"Hi Sweetie, call me Kara remember?"

"Kara"

"Alright honey pack a bag, you're coming here for Christmas. I'll hand you back to Nick he'll talk to you while Ryan and I sort it out."

"Thanks Mum" Nick took the phone back "Sweetie?"

"I-I can't ruin your Christmas."

Nick chuckled softly "You being here will make my Christmas better. Besides my parents love you and Dad's already on the phone to the airlines.

"I can't afford a ticket to your house. My Aunt was going to buy my original ticket."

"Don't worry about it Jeffy, we've got it all sorted.

Jeff cried a little harder "th-thank you Nicky. How will I ever repay you guys?"

"Well you can cook your amazing chocolate cake for my Mum and Dad and I'll take a hug and a kiss as payment." Nick smiled as he heard Jeff's laugh ring through the phone.

"It's a deal."

"Great. Log into your email. Dad's booked your flight from Delaware at 2pm alright."

Jeff heard typing from the other end of the line.

"I just sent it through to you."

Jeff clicked on the email and smiled as he saw Nick's message 'Yay I get to see you soon, can't wait." Jeff quickly scanned the ticket making sure it had correct times and dates. Before printing.

"Thank you Nicky, thank your family for me. I have to go and re-pack. I'll see you in a few hours."

"Okay baby, go pack bye." Nick hung up the phone and smiled at his parents before hugging them fiercely "thank you so much."

"You're welcome sweetie. Now how about you help me set up the guest room?"

Nick smiled at his Mum and ran up the stairs to the guest room.

"I'll take that as a yes" Kara chuckled.

Jeff couldn't believe it; he just couldn't believe it; Nick and his family were officially the best people the world. His heart had broken when his Aunt Jasmine had called with the bad news, she sounded so upset, so guilty. Jeff had explained that he didn't blame her and he didn't but it still hurt. No one wanted him for Christmas. Jeff shook the negative thoughts out of his head. Nick want him. He had to re-pack; turning on his stereo he turned it up and began to dance around his room and back "BEST CHRISTMAS EVER!" He yelled as he danced to his closet.

Kurt's alarm pulled him out of the most amazing dream of him and Blaine singing together in the kitchen while they made cookies. He smiled as he turned the alarm off.

"Mmm Kurt you're nice and warm." Blaine snuggled closer to him.

Kurt couldn't help but let out a chuckle "You are so cute when you're sleepy."

"No" Blaine pouted proving Kurt's point.

"Do we have to get up?"

"Yes"

"But whhhhy! No one is home, it's Christmas Eve eve and I want to snuggle.

"You could have snuggled for an hour Blaine but you decided to fall asleep instead."

"So did you."

"Well there is only so long I can talk to myself before it gets boring." Kurt kissed Blaine on the forehead. "Half an hour of snuggles and then we have to get up."

"Yay" Blaine mumbled as he moved closer. "Love snuggles."

"Love you." Kurt added.

Half an hour turned into forty-five minutes which neither boy was too upset about. The boys untangled themselves from each other and went downstairs to play a game of boggle, basically Kurt didn't want his Dad to thin that all they had done was make out all afternoon.

"We took a nap too." Blaine offered it didn't help.

Jeff made it to the airport in plenty of time (he was always early if he could be.) "Better to be half an hour early than 5 minutes late Jeffrey." His Grandma had always said. He missed her, he was pretty sure that she knew he was gay. Jeff was certain that she wouldn't have minded. She kept telling him to find someone that he loved, now that he thought about it she never mentioned gender to him, it was never "find a girl that you love."

Heading to the coffee shop at the airport he ordered a tall hot chocolate to get him in the Christmas spirit. Not that it would be hard; he got to spend Christmas and New Years with Nick. He smiled at the thought. _Christmas with Nicky, could live get any better._

Daydreaming seemed to take up a lot of Jeff's time and before he knew it the time had come to board his flight. Having never flown before Jeff made sure he listened to the safety instructions that the flight attendant demonstrated and to count the number for rows until the nearest exit. As the plan took of he dug his fingers into the arm rest wishing that Nick was there to comfort him. Nick had always said that Jeff would love flying but Jeff was beginning to think that his boyfriend was a big fat liar.

A brunette with beautiful green eyes came and stood next to Jeff's seat. "Are you okay sir?"

Jeff shook his head "It's my first time flying."

"Oh, do you have any music with you?" Jeff nodded "alright just pop your head phones on and relax I will come and tell you when we get to Chicago."

Jeff smiled weakly at the flight attendant and stuffed his ear plugs in his ears turning the music up to the level of obnoxiously loud, usually he would care and today he didn't. He had to laugh when he realised that he was squirming in his seat. Trying to dance while sitting down in a plane is not an easy task.

It turned out the flight wasn't that bad. Jeff would even go so far as to say that he kind of enjoyed it. _Damn you Nick for being right. _Finally the plane taxied to the gate and the passengers were allowed to disembark. Jeff made for the door not wanting to spend more time waiting until he got to see Nick.

Nick was pacing, his mother was simply smiling at him as she realised how much her son reminded him of Ryan in that moment.

"Nick, please stop pacing sweetie."

Nick looked at his Mum "sorry" he mumbled before he continued to pace. Once Nick realised that Jeff's flight had landed he stopped pacing "He's here." A beautiful smile swept over his face "Jeff's here."

Kara's heart swelled with pride, clearly her son was smitten with Jeff. Nick had stopped pacing and had changed to bouncing on the balls of his feet. Kara would have laughed it Nick didn't look so anxious. "What if he missed his flight, what if he freaked out on the plane?"

"Nick" Kara placed a hand on her son's shoulder "I am sure he would have text you if he missed the flight and the flight attendants are more than qualified to assist anyone who is anxious about flying."

"I know, I know. I just feel bad about leaving Jeff in the first place. I should have insisted he come back with me."

"Oh sweetie, it's okay. He is here now and that is all that matters."

"Jeff"

"Yes Jeff"

Nick shook his head "No Mum, Jeff" Nick pointed to the blonde. "Jeff!" Nick jumped up and down and waved his arms "Jeff over here!"

Jeff swore he heard his name, swore black and blue, would almost bet on it. Well he wouldn't because his Dad had a gambling problem but you get the idea. Jeff looked around frantically trying to find the source of the voice he was sure was Nick's. Jeff stopped and smiled as he saw the source of the sound. Calmly he walked over to Nick but inside he was anything but calm. It had only been a day since they had seen each other but for Jeff it had been one hell of a day that and he was terrified about what Nick's parents would think of him. "Hey Nick" he smiled at his boyfriend who stepped over to him place one hand on either side of his face and kissed him. Jeff was a little shocked and took a few seconds to respond to the kiss.

Before he could get too enthusiastic Nick pulled back "Hi."

Jeff giggled "hi."

"I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too" Jeff smiled kissing Nick's cheek.

Grabbing Jeff's hand Nick lead him to his Mum "Mum this is my boyfriend Jeff, Jeff this is my Mum."

"Jeff sweetie it's so good to see you again." Kara hugged the taller boy.

"You too Kara, thanks for having me."

"You are so welcome."

"Let's get you home." Nick wrapped a protective arm around Jeff's waist.

"Sounds great."

Nick pulled Jeff's luggage behind him as he guided Jeff to the car. Both boys jumped in the back and Nick automatically sat in the middle seat so he was next to Jeff. Sighing Jeff lay his head on Nick's shoulder. "I flew in a plane" Jeff mumbled.

Nick stroked his hand "how was it?"

"A little scary at first but once we got up in the air I really liked it."

"Hmm I'm glad. Jeff baby, can I ask you something?"

"Always."

Nick frowned a little, trying to think of the right words to say "Why did you wait so long to call me about your Aunt?"

Jeff flinched at the thought "I, um" Jeff looked out the window "I didn't want to bother you, I-I thought that maybe you'd want to spend some alone time with your parents." Jeff cuddled closer to Nick "Besides we spend so much time together I thought maybe you'd like some time apart."

"Jeff, I always want to spend time with you okay? Never think that I don't."

"I'm sorry."

Nick shook his head "it's okay. You called me and now you're here." He placed his lips next to Jeff's ear "it's our first Christmas together."

Jeff managed to stay awake all the way to the Duval's house. Lugging Jeff's suit case upstairs Nick showed him to the guest room "this is where you'll be sleeping." The guest room had blue wall paper a beautiful queen sized bed a set of drawers and an en suite.

"It's really nice. Where's your room?"

"I'll show you." Nick marched across the hall. His room was painted red. _Figures _Jeff thought _he's obsessed with red. _In the corner was a keyboard and one wall was full of photos of Nick and this parents and the Warblers and of course Jeff. The bed was huge as was the closet and a small desk sat opposite the key board.

"It's so you." Jeff smiled.

"That a good thing right."

Jeff nodded.

"You hungry?"

"No but I could use a coffee."

Nick kissed Jeff chastely and headed downstairs to make beverages. When he returned Jeff was curled up on his bed. Silently Nick placed the drinks on his bedside table and crawled into the bed next to Jeff. "Sweet dreams baby."

I know I said this would be the Christmas chapter but Jeff kept telling me that this had to happen. Christmas up next (I promise because I am currently writing it.) Please review.


	37. Deck the halls

It's Christmas time In Lima. Enjoy. Oh warning things get a little heated for Nick and Jeff. Oh ad I don't' own Glee. Enjoy

The Christmas Eve cookies that Kurt and Blaine made were delicious if they did say so themselves which they did.

"Wow Kurt, these cookies are delicious." Blaine stuffed another one in his mouth "they are like the best cookies I have ever tasted."

"They are pretty good" Kurt added."

"Pretty good, are you kidding me. We are like the cookie whisperers."

Kurt closed the lid on the cookies and placed them in the pantry for tomorrow "if I was a cookie whisperer I would ask them to be less fattening."

Blaine scoffed "But that's why they taste so good. Beside Kurt letting yourself enjoy bad food every so often isn't going to ruin you."

"It might, it takes a lot to make me look this good."

Blaine rolled his eyes while stuffing the remainder of his cookie into his mouth.

"I will never understand how you can eat so much crap food and yet look so good."

Blaine shrugged "genetics, that and I box."

"You box?"

"Yeah."

Kurt bit his lip "That, is so hot."

Blaine stepped forward "really?" His voice was a little higher than normal.

"Boys movie time."

Kurt grabbed the plate of cookies not trusing Blaine. "What are we watching?" he asked Carole as they entered the lounge.

"Miracle on 34th street." Finn replied grabbing a cookie

"I love this movie." Blaine sat on the sofa and Kurt sat right next to him.

"So Blaine, what do you usually do on Christmas Eve?" Burt grabbed a Dad approved oat and raisin cookie.

"I usually try to pretend it's not Christmas."

And Kurt's heart was officially shattered into a million pieces.

"But so far, this Christmas eve has been amazing."

The Hudson-Hummel's all smiled at Blaine and turned their eyes to the movie.

"So Ryan, what's the plan for tomorrow?" Jeff turned to the man in question.

"Well Nick, will sleep until 10am, he'll wake up screaming it's Christmas!" They all chuckled "Then Kara's mother and father will come over, we'll have lunch, they'll spoil Nick, we'll have a few laughs and then they'll be on their way."

"Nickel will eat too much as usual and swear that he will never eat so much ever again." Kara winked at her son.

Nick huffed and crossed his arms over his chest "will not."

"Poor Nicky, are your parents picking on you?"

Nick nodded at his boyfriend.

"Are they mean parents?"

He nodded again.

"Aww" Jeff kissed Nick on the lips "better?"

Nick smiled and Jeff playfully rolled his eyes as he turned back to Kara.

"Oh Jeff do you want to see Nick's baby photos?"

"I'd love to."

"Well you can't because I was never a baby." Nick stared at his boyfriend who chuckled at him.

In a flash Kara was back with the photo albums, Nick got up to leave.

"If you want to defend yourself Nickel I suggest you stay." Ryan suggested.

"Good point Dad."

"Nickel?" Jeff cocked an eyebrow.

"When I was you I couldn't say Nicholas, it always came out as Nickel. It kinda stuck." Nick blushed.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any cuter."

"Here we go Nick's first bath."

Nick groaned and buried his head in Jeff's neck.

"Oh Nicky you were so cuuuuute." Jeff cooed.

Ryan smiled as he headed to the kitchen to make coffee leaving behind the laughter of Kara and Jeff.

_It's going to be a wonderful Christmas. _Ryan decided.

"Hey Dad do you need a hand?"

"Yeah, do you want to get the coffee machine up and running?"

Nick walked over to the machine and turned it one. "So Dad what do you think of Jeff?"

Ryan chuckled "I've met him before Nickel."

"I know" Nick shrugged "but never as my boyfriend.

"Does he make you happy?"

Nick smiled "yeah, yeah he does."

"Then I love him. Can I ask you something Nick?" Nick nodded "what's the story with Jeff's parents."

Nick's fists clenched "they're assholes. They kicked him out when they found out he was gay. They call him every year on his birthday, they pay his tuition for Dalton and that's it. He hasn't seen them for about two and a half years. He's really worried about tomorrow and sad that once again is fucked up parents have ignored their amazing son."

"Look son, I can't even begin to imagine how horrible all that is for Jeff. A parent should love their kid not matter what." Ryan sighed "tonight if you like you and Jeff can sleep together tonight and I mean sleep. I'm putting a lot of trust in you Nicholas."

"Thanks Dad."

"You're welcome, you're job tonight is to make sure Jeff doesn't freak out and to make sure he has fun tomorrow alight?"

"I can do that." Nick smiled at his Dad.

They both turned, cups in hand to join the embarrass Nick Duval show.

"Blaine, I thought you loved miracle on 34th street?"

"I do."

"Then why'd you fall asleep."

"I didn't."

"You did. Was it a sugar crash?"

"I'd say so Kurt" Carole smiled "Blaine how many cookies did you eat?"

"Nine." Blaine mumbled.

"That'll do it" Burt laughed.

Kurt and Finn dragged Blaine up to Kurt's room and placed him on the bed. "Thanks Finn."

"No worries." Finn turned to leave "Hey what time do you usually get up on Christmas Day?"

"Ah about eight why?"

"I get up early, didn't want to wake you."

Kurt shrugged and headed to the bathroom to get changed.

"Kurt, Kurt. Wake up."

"Go away Finn."

Blaine chuckled "I'm not Finn." He reached down and kissed Kurt gently on the lips.

Kurt's eyes snapped open then realising he was kissing Blaine and melted into the touch.

"Mmm Merry Christmas Blaine." He smiled sleepily at his boyfriend.

"Merry Christmas Kurt. I love you."

"Love you too. What time is it?" Kurt mumbled.

"8.30."

Kurt blinked a few times "Let's get Christmas started." Kurt jumped up and headed for the door.

Blaine frowned at his boyfriend "Aren't you going to get changed?"

"Not till after we've made and eaten breakfast and opened presents."

Blaine groaned but followed his boyfriend downstairs. Kurt's heart almost jumped out of his chest when he heard a chorus of "Merry Christmas" coming from Blaine, Finn, Burt and Carole. Finn even threw in a few ho-ho-ho's for good measure.

Kurt could help but laugh "Merry Christmas guys."

"Soooo" Finn smiled cheekily "Burt told us that you have made breakfast every Christmas morning since you were eleven so we decided as part of your present that we would do it this year." Finn stepped away from the table to reveal crepes, bacon, croissants, fruit salad, apple juice and coffee. "Mum did most of it but Burt and I helped."

Kurt ran to his family and hugged them all fiercely "I love you, thank you." He whispered to each of them.

"Let's eat" Finn shouted.

They all laughed and took their places at the table to start Christmas day.

Finn had eaten too much, Finn always ate too much but today he had gone overboard and he'd only had one meal. "Too much bacon" he groaned rubbing his belly.

Carole grinned and snapped a photo of her grumpy son.

Burt, Kurt and Blaine started laughing at Finn as he pulled stupid faces while Carole tried to get a decent photo, eventually she gave up.

"Presents?" Burt suggested.

They all gathered around the tree and Burt handed out the presents.

From Kurt Finn got a new pair of Drum sticks and a copy of Halo 2 (he'd lent his to Puck and never got it back.)

From Blaine

A year's subscription to Xbox Live and a copy of Halo 2 (Finn had loaned his to Puck and never gotten it back.)

From Puck

The Halo 2 case which an apology note saying he couldn't find the disk and an IOU voucher for a one on one game of basketball.

From His Mum and Burt a new flat screen T.V

"Seriously this is too expensive."

"It's ok Finn, it's Christmas."

"Besides" Burt added "we love spoiling our kids on special occasions and it was on sale."

"Dad! You're not supposed to tell him that."

"Thanks everyone" Finn beamed at them all.

Carole received a spa voucher from Kurt and Blaine, Billie Holiday and Nina Simone CD's from Finn and a beautiful silver bracelet with three red stones from Burt.

"The stones represent the men in your life" Burt reached over and kissed his wife.

"It's wonderful" she looked at the three boys it's all wonderful."

Blaine smiled as a pile of boxes were placed in front of him. "whose should I open first?"

"Mine!" Finn ordered :the one in the snow man wrapping paper. He opened it to reveal a voucher for the gap (his secret shame) and a Katy Perry song book for Piano. "Thanks Finn."

Opening Burt and Carole's present caused Blaine to tear up in a small blue box was a key.

"It's for the front door" Carole explained.

Blaine launched himself at them both "thank you, thank you, thank you."

"There's more" Burt chuckled.

Nestled underneath the box a leather bound diary.

"We've taken the liberty of booking you in for holidays and some Friday night dinners." Carole smiled.

Blaine flipped through the book and saw that they had done just that. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome kid."

"Now you have to open mine" Kurt bit his lip and handed a small box to Blaine "Merry Christmas."

The two boys smiled at each other before Blaine opened the box. He gasped as he looked down and saw a beautiful silver, oval shaped pocket watch. The front had raised flourishes. Blaine lovingly ran his finger over the raised parts.

"I know yours broke a while ago, so I thought I'd get you one."

Blaine opened it to reveal a white background with black numbers and hands.

"Turn it over" Kurt whispered.

Blaine did, to see the message.

**To B**

**I love you more each day**

**Love your K.**

"Kurt" Blaine's voice was strained from trying not to cry. "I love it, I really love it." He looked at his boyfriend. "It's beautiful" Blaine opened his arms to welcome Kurt and accepted the invitation "I love you baby, so so much. Thank you my love."

Burt handed over Kurt's presents.

Kurt inspected his presents "Wrapping paper is acceptable."

Burt shook his head "he does this every year."

Kurt picked up Carole and his Dad's present and squealed when he saw it a Marc Jacobs Poly-Math Messenger Bag "Oh my… How'd you know?"

"You had the paged folded over in the catalogue and it was circled in red." Carole shook her head.

Kurt blush "Oh, yeah. I love it thanks."

"Open mine, open mine!' Finn grinned at his brother.

"God Finn, you're like a giant man child."

Finn smiled cockily at his brother.

Kurt gasped as he opened the box to reveal a wooden miniature grand piano music box. "Finn this was my Mum's, how did you? I thought it was broken."

"I fixed it, James at the shop helped."

Kurt pushed open the lid and Brahms lullaby began to play. Tears began to fall down Kurt's face and a small smile settled on his lips. "It's beautiful Finn, thank you so much" He hugged his brother "best brother ever."

"No, that would be you." Finn said sincerely as Kurt pulled away.

"How am I supposed to compete with that?" Blaine joked. "You okay baby"

Kurt crawled back to Blaine and snuggled into his arms "Yeah it's just, it's too much."

Finn frowned.

"In a good way Finn. I love it honestly."

"I uh, I guess it's my turn." Blaine smiled nervously. "I think Finn just made me look bad." He chuckled "but I hope you like it. Merry Christmas Kurt."

Kurt smiled sweetly at Blaine, the smile that made his nose crinkle, the smile that Blaine loved. Carefully he unwrapped the present. He chuckled when he saw a gift voucher for Dalton's coffee shop. Under that was a beautiful Treble Clef Pin with blue gem stones. The last piece in the gift was a wooden box with music notes carved into it.

"It's for keep sakes."

Kurt lunged at Blaine and kissed his passionately "I love it, I love you" He whispered.

"Are you sure? Because I can get you something else."

Kurt squeezed him tighter "No, no I love it honestly."

"Burt's turn." Finn shoved presents at him

Finn have Burt new overalls for the shop that had King Burt written on them which made everyone chuckle.

Carole's gift was a two night stay in a motel in Columbus. "Thanks honey." Burt kissed his wife sweetly.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other nervously as Burt opened his present from them. Inside a remote control miniature truck which looked exactly like Burt's truck. Kurt knew his Dad was a big kid at heart and Buckeyes tickets.

Everyone loved their presents and for Blaine it was fast becoming the best Christmas ever.

Jeff was staring he knew it but he couldn't help himself. Besides it was all Nick's fault for being so god damn cute. Nick was dead to the word, hair sticking up in every direction and lips smiling and smacking together. His hand held onto Jeff's waist and hadn't left that spot all night.

Jeff smiled as he thought back on how much his life had changed in the last few months that he had been with Nick. Never in a million years did he ever expect his best friend to have feels for him, romantic feelings. Jeff's stomach still went funny every time he thought about it. Jeff found that he had to remind himself of that fact a lot, that Nick liked him and wanted to be with him and some day he hoped that Nick would love him.

"Jeffy" Nick mumbled.

"Hmm" Jeff replied lightly running his fingers up and down Nick's arm.

"Jeff? I-I" Nick's voice was getting more and more breathless.

_Is he having a bad dream? _"It's okay Nicky, I'm right here." He whispered into Nick's ear.

Nick groaned "Oh god J-Jeff, please." His body began to arch of the bed.

_Holy shit Nick is having a wet dream, about me. What do I do? What do I do? _Jeff decided the best bet was to try and calm Nick down and then wake him up, in the hopes that it would avoid any awkwardness.

"Sshhh Nicky, it's okay. Ssshhhh!"

"I-I need you to touch me." Nick stuttered.

"Fuck" Jeff whispered. His attempts to soothe Nick were having the opposite effect and now he was beginning to be face with his own problem. _God I am such a perv._

Nick began to whine "Jeff, please, I need you to, please just…"

"Shhh baby, it's okay, I'm right here baby." Jeff kissed his temple lightly.

Nick's hand that was on Jeff's hip began to lightly massage his skin. Jeff wanted to touch Nick but he was afraid that his boyfriend would wake up and freak out.

"Nick? Baby?"

"God Jeff, so good."

Jeff bit back a gasp as

he saw Nick's free hand travel down his own body towards his boxer shorts.

"Fuck-fuck-fuck." Jeff gasped. "So hot Nick."

As Nick's hand moved down he dragged the blankets with him. Jeff's eyes slowly wandered down to see Nick palming himself through his boxers. "Kiss me babe please."

Jeff was in two minds. On one hand Nick was asleep and didn't really know what they hell he wanted and on the other his sexy boyfriend was begging to be kissed.

"Nick" Jeff swallowed audibly "do you want me to kiss you?"

Nick whimpered and nodded his head furiously.

_Screw it. _Jeff hovered over Nick and kissed him with all the passion that he could muster.

Nick's eyes flew open has he opened his mouth to Jeff. A whimper shot from Jeff as Nick rolled him over so he was flat on his back. Jeff's hands flew to Nick's hips.

Pulling back Nick smiled at his boyfriend "Morning."

"Hi" Jeff breathed.

"Not that I am complaining but why did you kiss me like that?"

"You were ah, you were dreaming, about me."

Nick frowned before his eyes became widen. "Oh god" He try to roll of Jeff but the blonde instinctively wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist. "Oh god Jeffy, I am so sorry."

"Hey sssshhhhh, it's okay. It's fine."

Nick dropped his head so his forehead saw on Jeff's chest.

"It was actually kind of hot."

"Really?"

Jeff nodded "yeah you were moaning my name Nicky how could it not be?"

"You're amazing."

"You too. Merry Christmas."

Nick chuckled "Merry Christmas baby," his eyes flicked between both of Jeff's as though he was looking for something. "I love you."

"You don't have to say that Nicky."

"I do. I love you Jeff Sterling ad I am so sorry I didn't say it sooner."

"Best Christmas ever" Jeff whispered as he kissed Nick on the mouth.

"It's Christmas!" Nick yelled

Christmas is done. Moving on. Please review. Seriously I feel like only 3 people are reading this and to those 3, I love you and thanks.


	38. New year, new beginnings

It was New Year's Eve and Kurt and Blaine had decided that they wanted to spend the night alone. After a rather embarrassing conversation with Burt about connecting with someone and safe sex Burt had allowed the boys to stay home, him and Carole were heading to Columbus for the weekend and Finn would be attending the New Year's party at Rachel's before him, Puck, Arite and Mike headed off to the lake for a few days. Contrary to popular believe amongst their friends and Burt (until Kurt and Carole set him straight) Blaine and Kurt did not want to be alone to 'get some' as Finn had put it, they simply wanted to spend time together – just the two of them. Even though their friends and Kurt's family were all very accepting of them they still didn't want to push PDA's too far, besides they both believed that their relationship was theirs and there was no need to flaunt it.

"What did you want to do tonight?" Kurt looked over at Blaine who was staring at the ceiling.

"Nice dinner, some dancing, confessions of love, new Year's resolutions, maybe a new year's kiss?"

"Maybe a new year's kiss?"

"Okay" Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek "definitely a new year's kiss."

"Good because if there is no New Year's kiss there will be consequences."

"Sexy consequences?" Blaine waggled his eyebrows.

Kurt snorted "no, unsexy consequences, like me dressing up as Finn or my Dad."

Blaine shuddered "you know how to hurt a guy Kurt."

"You love it" Kurt winked.

Blaine rolled over to face Kurt "I really don't; but I love you sooooo I guess I'll put up with it." He shrugged.

"Oh you'll put up with it will you?" Kurt began to poke Blaine with his index finger "will you put up with this too?"

"Y-yes" Blaine tried to squirm away.

Kurt chuckled has both of his index fingers began to poke Blaine's ribs, stomach and at times his face.

"Ah, Kurt stop it." Blaine covered his face.

"Hmmm" Kurt pretended to think about it "I don't think I will stop."

"Why not?" Blaine asked from behind his arm.

"Because I don't think you have learnt your lesson yet."

"I have, I have, ahh. Honestly."

"Why don't I believe you?" Kurt moved to straddle Blaine.

"B-because you're evil?"

Kurt stopped his attack and looked down at Blaine how pecked his eyes over his arm to look at Kurt. "Now Blaine, given the current situation that you are in" Kurt lightly poked his shoulder to remind him "do you really think it is wise to be a smart arse? Hmmm?" Kurt cocked his head to the side.

"Yes" Blaine whispered.

Kurt growled at Blaine and began to poke him in the ribs a little harder "you'll never learn."

"K-Kurt please stop. I love you please."

Kurt stopped "what was that?"

"I love you" Blaine said panting.

Kurt sweetly kissed Blaine's arm "good" he smiled before moving to sit next to Blaine.

"Is it safe to come out?" Blaine said behind his arms.

"For now." Kurt smirked.

"What does that mean?" Blaine sat up.

"It means watch your back Anderson?"

"Is it wrong that I am a little scared of you?" Blaine's eyes briefly flicked to Kurt.

Kurt batted his eye lids at Blaine and crawled over to sit just in front of him "Blaine?" he cooed very innocently "don't be afraid of little old me. I'm harmless." Kurt smiled coyly and ran his finger down Blaine's shirt.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand that has training down his chest and interlaced their fingers "Kurt, baby you are anything but harmless."

Kurt pouted, Blaine kissed the inside of his wrist before dropping his hand. "I'm going to get dinner started why don't you run yourself a nice bubble bath?"

Kurt shook his head "I want to help with dinner. Besides I will be all lonely in the big bath all by myself."

Blaine failed to supress a groan. "Is your bath tub big enough for two people?"

Kurt stood up and headed to the bathroom "let's find out." Closing the door Kurt began to fill the bath. He then turned to his bubble bath products to select the perfect one for the situation. Kurt smiled as he spied is Memoires: Paris While Fleurs bubble bath that Carole got him for his birthday. Quickly he turned it over a red the back '**A romantic white flower bouquet of delicate lily of the valley, jasmine, azela, tuberose, ylang-ylang and a hint of sensual sheer white musk, this elegant fragrance celebrates the 'joie de vivre' of Paris with its famous garden promenades, stylish shops and quaint cafes.'**

_Perfect. _Kurt decided as he poured it into the filling bath.

"Kurt I am just going to head downstairs and watch some T.V"

"No Blaine, stay here. I won't be long." Kurt called from behind the closed door.

"Okay." Blaine lay back down on the bed and began to hum a random tune to himself.

"Blaine" Kurt called a few minutes later "can you come here for a second."

Blaine slowly sat up and made his way to the bathroom. He gently opened the door and gasped at the sight in front of him. In the bath tub surrounded by bubbles was Kurt, his Kurt.

"Hi stranger." Kurt smiled.

Blaine opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. "K-Kurt?"

"Yes baby?"

"You're um," Blaine started at the wall behind Kurt "you're naked and in the bath."

Kurt giggled "yes baby I am. Do you want to join me?"

Blaine stared at him.

Kurt's confidence suddenly fell. "I mean, you don't have to."

"No, no. I want to. But are you sure?"

"Yes. It's not a sexual thing" Kurt face turned red. "I just want to have a relaxing bath with my boyfriend."

Blaine smiled at Kurt "Okay."

"Great" Kurt leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

Blaine chuckled "what are you doing?"

"I'm closing my eyes so you can get undressed without feeling embarrassed."

A blush swept over Blaine's face despite Kurt's consideration. Quickly he undressed and stepped into the water. "Don't open your eyes but which way am I sitting?"

Kurt chuckled "Well you can either sit opposite me or you can sit between my legs."

Blaine didn't reply but Kurt soon had his answer and he felt Blaine's back press against his chest.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Kurt's voice was so quite that Blaine almost missed it.

"Uh-huh." Blaine turned his head to look at Kurt. "Hi" he whispered as the blue eyed beauty looked at him.

"Hi" Kurt sighed nuzzling Blaine's neck.

Sighing Blaine leaned his head against Kurt's shoulder "this is really nice."

"Mmm it is" Kurt gently ran his fingers through the water.

Both boys closed their eyes and enjoyed just being together.

"Kurt" Blaine mumbled a few minutes later.

"Hmm?"

"I don't think I ever want to move." Blaine shuffled further down so more of him was submerged in the bath.

"Me neither." Carefully Kurt reached over and grabbed his vanilla body wash and squirted it into his hands. Slowly he began to lather Blaine's shoulders. Blaine whimpered as Kurt's hands travelled down his chest.

"Hmmm s'nice"

"Do you want me to wash your hairs?" Kurt whispered in his ear.

"Please."

Kurt kissed Blaine behind the ear and picked up the cup on the lip of the bath and carefully wet Blaine hair.

Blaine was officially in heaven. Not only did he have the most amazing boyfriend but right now said boyfriend sitting just behind him NAKED in the bath, washing his hair. Blaine smiled resulting in a chuckle falling from Kurt's lips.

"Having a good time?" Kurt pushed his fingers through Blaine's hair to massage in the shampoo.

Blaine nodded vigorously causing some of the shampoo to fly up and hit Kurt.

"Gah, stop moving your head I'm getting attacked by the shampoo."

Blaine laughed nervously "sorry baby."

For the next few minutes Kurt massaged Blaine head, very slowly turn his boyfriend into a puddle of goo.

"Blaine honey, you have to get out now so I can have a shower."

Blaine frowned.

"Marinating in our dead skin is not exactly my idea of getting clean. It's kind of gross." Kurt looked like he was going to be sick.

"Right" Blaine nodded. "You may want to close your eyes Kurt." Blaine stood up a few seconds later and stepped out of the tub before wrapping a towel around his waist. "All done."

Kurt opened his eyes.

"I'm just going to go get changed then I'll start dinner." Blaine made for the door without turning to Kurt.

"Blaine?"

"Mmm?" Blaine still faced the door.

"I love you."

Blaine walked out the door "love you too baby. Don't take too long, okay?"

_That was weird. _Kurt thought as he emptied the bath and turned the shower on.

Blaine didn't know why he'd been so offended by what Kurt had said. It wasn't like he had said that Blaine was gross and disgusting. Putting it down to nerves Blaine quickly got changed and headed downstairs to start dinner. Having a little time to himself without the welcome distraction of Kurt allowed Blaine a little time to try and sort out what the hell was happening in his brain. _He said dead skin is disgusting, not me. _Blaine repeated that sentence like a mantra. But still why did it both him so much?

Kurt was pretty sure that his boyfriend was mad at him, but why? Kurt closed his eyes as the hot water fell onto his back. _Maybe I said something to upset him? Maybe he got freaked out by the whole bathing together thing? _Kurt froze. _That's it. Oh god he thinks I am disgusting and… _"No, Kurt, stop it. Don't jump to conclusions. Go down there and talk to Blaine like a grown up." He scolded and so he did just that.

The only sound downstairs was a quiet humming in the kitchen that Kurt knew came from his boyfriends beautiful lips. "Hey sweetie." Kurt walked behind Blaine and wrapped his arms around him.

Blaine laid his back of his head on Kurt's shoulder "hey" he whispered before returned to making dinner.

They both worked quickly and silently together to prepare dinner. It was like a dance that they had both been doing for years.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Are, are you okay?" Kurt cursed his voice for pitching higher than normal.

Blaine didn't reply – he didn't know if he was okay and he didn't want to lie to Kurt.

"Blaine?" Kurt repeated stepping closer to him. "What's wrong?"

Blaine stopped chopping the vegetable and shrugged. "I don't know" he sighed, his shoulders slumping forward. He shook his head trying to get his thoughts straight.

"Was it" Kurt's voice was a whisper "was it something I did?"

Blaine turned to face his boyfriend. The uncertainty was clear in both of their eyes.

"Kurt"

God Kurt loved the way him name sounded on Blaine's lips. "I. It's just" he groaned in frustration. "I'm just a little sensitive at the moment it nothing."

"Hey, don't shrug off your feeling like they don't matter. Clearly something is bothering you." Kurt stepped forward to stand right in front of Blaine "just tell me please so I can try and make it better."

Keeping his eyes on Kurt's left shoulder he opened his mouth to speak "It's just you sounded so disgusted with me upstairs."

Kurt frowned "when?"

"When you said that you wanted to take a shower." Blaine ran his fingers through his hair "Like you felt all dirty being so close to me."

"Oh baby" Kurt wrapped his arms around his boyfriend "it's not like that at all. You don't disgust me at all. I love you; I am in awe of you Blaine. I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings."

Blaine smiled "you didn't, not really. We're just going so well and I guess I am just waiting for the other shoe to drop."

Kurt nodded in agreement "I know what you mean. I was miserable before we met, well before you wrote to me." They both smiled "and now I can't believe that you are standing here in front of me. This gorgeous guy" Kurt motioned to Blaine "loves me and wants to be with me. It just seems a bit much sometimes."

"We're both pretty silly" Blaine chuckled "let's just enjoy tonight and what we have and accept the fact that we are both very lucky to have found each other."

"I like the sound of that" Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine before returning to dinner.

Dinner was amazing, the candles were a perfect touch and the conversation was as always effortless.

"Time for dessert?" Kurt tilted his head.

"Nu-uh. Not yet. Let's dance first." Blaine stood and held out his hand to Kurt. "May I have this dance?"

"Only if I can have the next one."

"Deal" Blaine smiled as he pulled Kurt to his feet.

Arms wrapped around each other and bodies were pulled closer as the two boys in loved danced around the Hudson-Hummel living room.

"This is nice" Kurt mumbled his breath tickling Blaine's neck.

"Mmm. It is. I love it when it's just us."

"Me too. I love my family, so much but this is my favourite thing." Kurt wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine's neck.

"What us dancing?"

"No us, just us."

It was 11.30 and Kurt and Blaine lay together on the sofa. "So Mr Anderson. It's time to get nostalgic. What is your favourite memory of this year?"

Blaine stared at the ceiling "Just one?" Kurt nodded "um- okay. Probably the first time we kissed. Or the first time you said you loved. I can't choose."

Kurt chuckled at Blaine's obvious frustration.

"What about you Kurt?"

"The first time I saw. I was such a mess, but there you were and god Blaine you looked so beautiful. I knew then that I'd be okay."

"I love you." Blaine announced earnestly.

"I love you too."

"Happy New Year!" They both shouted throwing their arms around each other. The kiss they shared was full of passion and promise.

"So what's the plan for the rest of the year" Blaine wondered aloud as Kurt led him upstairs.

"Well, The Warblers win sectionals, regionals and nationals."

"Of course" Blaine agreed.

"Then one of us will get valedictorian."

"That'll be an interesting battle."

"Then off to New York."

"Sounds like it's going to be our year."

"Blaine?" Kurt asked into the darkness if his room "will I ever get to meet your parents?"

"Do you want to meet them?" Blaine shuffled closer.

"I do. I mean I know how they treat you but I still want to meet them."

Blaine sighed "they won't be nice to you Kurt. They say horrible things about you and me. About us and the fact that we're going to hell."

Kurt shrugged "I don't believe in hell and it's not like I haven't heard it before. But Blaine I have to say if it makes you uncomfortable then I won't meet them. I love you either way."

"I'll think about it."

They shared a kiss and shared secrets and confessed their love until they both feel asleep.

Awwww! Back to Dalton in the next chapter. I wonder what craziness awaits?


	39. Gift certificate

Warning there's a little bit of angst in this chapter.

February 7th, not a particularly important day (unless it's your birthday or anniversary.) For Blaine it meant 7 days until Valentine's Day until his first Valentine's day with Kurt.

Blaine and Kurt walk hand and hand into the Lima Bean

"These decorations are horrible." Looked around the shop in horror.

Blaine squeezed his hand "come on it's cute."

Kurt disagreed as he scanned the pink and red clad coffee shop once more "Blaine, it's simply a commercialised holiday created to make people spend ridiculous mounts of money."

"Not true." Blaine interjected "People have been celebrating Valentine's Day for centuries, and call me a hopeless romantic, but… it's my favourite holiday."

"Really?"

"I think there's something really great about a day where you're encouraged to just… lay it all on the line and say to somebody… 'I'm in love with you'." He winked at Kurt "Besides it's not about the cards and candy it's about the feelings and spending time with someone you love." He whispered the last part in Kurt's ear.

Kurt paid for their coffee (after winning a brief squabble with Blaine over who would pay) and the two headed to their table (yes they had a table they considered to be theirs.)

"I get what you're saying Blaine but don't you think that you should tell someone you love them every day?" Kurt leaned his chin on his hand.

"I do but Valentine's Day is a day to make it more special."

"It should be special every day."

Blaine sigh in frustration "it should but that's not always the case. For someone who is a romantic I thought you would like the holiday?"

Kurt shrugged.

Blaine took Kurt's non-committal answer as a sign to drop it, so he did. That didn't mean he stopped thinking about it.

"I think Kurt hates Valentine's Day." Blaine slumped down on Nick's bed.

"Seriously, Kurt Hummel? Your Kurt?"

Blaine smiled at the fact that Nick said 'Your Kurt.' "The very same."

"But he can't; the only people who hate it are people who were dumped on Valentine's day and people who are single."

"Well I'm Kurt's first boyfriend and he isn't single and won't be for the foreseeable future."

"Weird."

Blaine looked at the ceiling "I know right?"

Nick spun a full circle in his desk chair before facing Blaine. "Do you know what you have to do?"

"What?" Blaine sounded like there was no hope.

"You have to make him change his mind."

Blaine sat up and stared at his friend "that is possibly that smartest thing you have ever said."

"Hey Wes?"

Wes looked up to see Kurt standing in front of him.

"What's your opinion of Valentine's Day?"

"I think if it's done right it can be awesome."

Kurt was stunned "Outside of Glee that's the first time I've ever heard you be serious."

Wes shrugged "figured you needed a serious answer. What brought all this on anyway?"

"Blaine loves it, it's his favourite holiday but I don't really get it."

"Well" Wes began "a shit load of years ago there was the Roman dude called St Valentine…"

Kurt stomped his foot "I get the general concept of the day Wes. I just think that you should show someone you care about them every day, not just one day a year."

Wes nodded slowly "I get that. But how are you going to tell B without him thinking that he's done something wrong? Because you know him Kurt, that's exactly what he will do. Aside from the commercialism and societal pressures why do you hate it so much?"

"I don't want to say." Kurt looked down at the ground.

"Fair enough, you don't need to tell me but you should tell Blaine."

Kurt nodded once to his friend and left.

It was a few days later and Kurt was still unsure about his feelings about Valentine's Day. He still hadn't figured out how to broach the subject with Blaine.

"Hey Kurt" Blaine ran up to his boyfriend.

"Hey sweetie." Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek quickly, Dalton may have a zero bullying policy but they were also strict on PDA's.

"Soooo I still have my GAP gift certificate to spend and I was thinking maybe we could head over there after school."

"Yeah that sounds great, we should see if there is anything on at the movies too."

"It's a date." Blaine smiled.

"Yay I love dates."

Blaine frowned.

"With you" Kurt laughed "I love dates with you."

Straight after school they met in the main foyer and headed to Blaine's car. They decided to go in uniform seeing as changing would cut into precious shopping time.

"Just so you know I hate the GAP." Kurt confessed as they walked towards the store.

"I know"

"But I am going in there because I love you."

"I know, and I love you too."

"I'm so glad I'm in uniform," Kurt mumbled "I think my designer clothes start a mutiny if I wore them in here."

Blaine chuckled and headed over to the racks followed closely by Kurt. Kurt couldn't help but notice a blonde haired guy checking Blaine out every few minutes. Kurt couldn't blame him really, after all his boyfriend was hot! They had both found a few items for Blaine to try on. Blaine had picked a pair of bright blue skinny jeans, a graphic tee, 3 pairs of sun glasses and a cardigan while Kurt had two button down shirts, white skinny jeans, a scarf and jacket. "Time for a fashion show." Kurt led Blaine over to the changing room stalls.

It was fun Kurt pretty much had his very own Ken doll. Or Blaine doll as he'd been calling him all day. "It's not fair." Kurt pouted "you look good in anything."

Blain laughed "I bet I couldn't rock a kilt."

Kurt tilted his head sideways as through he was scrutinising his boyfriend. "I think you could."

"You definitely could."

Kurt's eyes widened "I could totally rock a kilt."

Blaine just playfully shook his head and headed back into the changing room to get changed back into his uniform. After a long conversation with Kurt he'd decided to forgo the cardigan (he had 12 already) and the scarf and buy everything else.

"We'll get the guy behind the counter to hold on to these while we keep looking." Blaine suggested as they both headed to the cashier.

"Blaine?"

"Ah hi Jeremiah."

_Who the hell is Jeremiah _Kurt thought.

"Can you, can you hold these for us while we keep shopping?"

"Yeah sure, let me know if I can help you at all." Jeremiah winked at Blaine.

Blaine turned on his heel and all but ran to the other side of the store.

"Who is he?" Kurt asked as he returned a mustard coloured waist coat to the rack.

"What do you think of this?" Blaine held out a green coat for Kurt to inspect.

"Mmm" Kurt tilted his head from side to side. "Too green."

"I'd feel like Robin Hood."

"Can I be one of your merry men?" Kurt quipped.

"Of course." Blaine chuckled.

Taking one last walk around the store Blaine picked up two pairs of boxer briefs (which he refused to get Kurt's input in) and some socks before they headed to pay for everything.

"So Blaine" Jeremiah began as he scanned and folded Blaine's purchases. "How have you been?"

"G-great thanks, how about you?"

Jeremiah shrugged "better now that I've seen you. I text a couple of times last week but you never replied."

Blaine looked over at Kurt who raised an eyebrow back at him.

Jeremiah didn't notice, or didn't care "Maybe we could go for coffee sometime? Pick up this thing" he pointed to Blaine and them himself "where it left off?"

Blaine felt a blush reach his cheeks as he thought about the school boy crush he'd once on Jeremiah. It didn't go unnoticed by Kurt.

"Who's this guy?" Jeremiah smiled at Kurt.

"Oh, Jeremiah this is my boyfriend" Blaine gestured to Kurt "my boyfriend; ahhhh." Blaine's mind was blank. _Kurt, his name's Kurt._

"Kurt" Kurt cut in "nice to meet you."

"You too. Sorry didn't know Blaine was seeing anyone. So are you too ya know exclusive?"

"Uhhhhhh" Blaine was shocked. _What kind of fucked up question is that?_

"Yes" Kurt snapped "we are. Blaine I'm just going to the bathroom, I'll meet you at the car." Kurt didn't give Blaine a chance to reply before he was out the door.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck. _Blaine chanted loudly in his head as he stomped back to the car. He knew that Kurt wasn't okay when he turned a left. _How could I forget Kurt's name?_

As Blaine approached the car he saw that Kurt was leaning against the passenger's door waiting for Blaine's return.

"Ready to go?" Blaine smiled at Kurt who nodded his head.

The ride back to Dalton was awkward.

"So who was that?" Kurt asked as soon as Blaine closed the door to his dorm room.

"That was Jeremiah." Blaine placed his bags on his desk.

"What did he mean by pick this up where we left off?" Kurt was trying his best to not be angry at Blaine but it was hard.

Blaine sighed "before I met you we hung out a couple of times"

"Hung out a couple of times, like dates?"

Blaine nodded his head.

Kurt folded his arms "and that's it?"

"and I may have serenaded him." Blaine answered quietly

"What song?" Kurt's voice was low.

"It doesn't matter Kurt."

"What. Song?"

"When I get you alone by Robin Thicke."

Kurt took a step back "you sung… That song?"

Blaine could see that Kurt was starting to get more upset.

"Kurt please…"

"And he's been texting you Blaine."

"I never text him back" Blaine reasoned.

"And then you blushed when he was talking to you but what hurts the most is the fact the you forgot my name. It's Kurt by the way. What the hell Blaine?"

"I'm sorry I got flustered. Introducing your old crush to the love of your life is a daunting thing."

Kurt threw his hands up "And which one am I?"

Blain scoffed "Seriously Kurt. Which one do you think you are?"

"Honestly at this point in time I am not sure. I'm going for a walk before I say something I'll regret."

"Kurt wait!" He was already gone. "Fuck!" Blaine picked up the book on his bed and threw it across the room.

Kurt walked through the halls of Dalton with tears threatening to streaming down his face. He wasn't even mad really (okay maybe he was a little.) But what do you expect Blaine had forgotten who he was and probably wouldn't have even introduced him if Jeremiah hadn't asked. To cut a long story short Kurt Hummel was humiliated.

"Great Kurt" he mumbled to himself as he stomped down the hallway "way to fight with your boyfriend three days before his favourite holiday."

Thankfully Kurt's dorm room was empty. Falling face first onto his bed, he allowed himself to really cry.

Blaine was angry; at himself not Kurt, himself and Jeremiah "stupid Jeremiah." He couldn't believe that their first fight had been so close to his favourite holiday and over Jere-fucking-miah. Blaine knew it wasn't all Jeremiah's fault after all he had been the one who blushed, the one who had forgotten his boyfriend's name. What he'd felt for the blonde was nothing really. He was in awe of him an older gay guy who was out and proud. Blaine had later found out that he was out at all and that he had been spun a pack of lies. Besides he had nothing in common with the guys and felt no spark at all. But with Kurt…

Blaine pulled his phone out of his pocket

**Kurt, I'm so sorry. Going to make it up you. I love you so much. Blaine xxoo**

Not expecting (or thinking that he deserved a reply) Blaine pocketed his phone and got to work.

Ohhh. I wonder what will happen?


	40. Feb 14

So here it is. I had a little problem with this chapter. I am desperately trying to fight against writers block. So far I am winning that battle. I don't own Glee at all. Enjoy.

The next morning Kurt woke up with a smile on his face until he realised that he'd had a fight with Blaine. He choked back a sob as he reached over to grab his phone. Reading Blaine's text his heart sank. A part of Kurt knew that he had over-reacted but he didn't feel ready to apologise yet.

Taking extra time to get ready Kurt headed out the door but stopped when he saw something stuck to the outside of this door. A picture that Carole took of him and Blaine at Christmas; their foreheads pressed together as they looked into each other's eyes. Surrounding the picture were thirteen pink post it notes that made the shape of a heart. Stepping closer he noticed that each not was numbered and had small writing on it and his name in block letters. Finding number 1 he began to read.

1 – My best friends name is KURT

2 – I fucked things up with KURT.

Kurt bit his lip as a pulled the first two notes off the door.

3 – KURT is my favourite word to say.

4 – No one knows me like KURT does

5 – I want to kiss KURT

6 – I miss KURT

He let out a small sob, it had been just over twelve hours but he missed Blaine too, so much.

7 – What starts with K and ends in URT?

8 – I'm so proud to be KURT's

9 – I love your smile KURT.

He could help but smile at that one.

10 – I need to make it up to KURT.

11 – I want KURT back

12 – KURT + Blaine = Klaine

13 – I love you KURT I'm so sorry.

With the post it notes and photos in hand he headed to the cafeteria to find Blaine.

"David" he yelled when he saw his friend "where's Blaine?"

His friend shrugged "dorm room?"

Kurt turned and ran back the way he came "damn these stairs" he panted as he reached the top. Taking a quick breath he continued on to Blaine's room.

Blaine was exhausted he'd stayed up late working on his apology to Kurt. Even after he had finished it he still couldn't sleep. All he could think about was how Kurt was feeling right now and how it was very possible that his beautiful boyfriend would never want to speak to him again. Blaine turned his head to the door as he heard someone knock "go away" he grumbled. There was silence for few seconds before knocking returned. "Wes get lost" Blaine got up and stomped towards the door "I swear to god I will kick you in the testicl – Kurt?"

"Please don't kick me" Kurt smiled shyly "Can-can I come in?"

"Of course." Blaine walked back over to the bed and sat down. Closing the Kurt took few steps into the room and stood in front of Blaine.

"When I was ten, there was a boy, Charlie. He was the only boy at school who didn't make fun of my clothes or voice. The day before Valentine's day our teacher told us that we should make a card Valentine's day card for someone we cared about." Kurt wrung his hands together. "Most people made them for their parents. But my Mum was dead and I told Dad I loved him every day, so I decided to make one for Charlie. I spent such a long time on it, making sure that I had the right amount of glitter, not too much. I even wrote a poem and everything." Kurt took a deep breath "Needless to say he didn't appreciate the gesture. That was the first time anyone called me a f-fag." They both winced at the word. "Since then a part of me has always been scared of Valentine's day. Almost like I am waiting for something else bad to happen."

"Thank you for tell me." Blaine whispered.

The room fell into silence.

"I'm sorry I over-reacted Blaine."

"No." Blaine stood up and rushed over to Kurt "No you didn't I… Jeremiah was the first gay guy I'd ever met, open or otherwise. I made an idiot of myself in front of him. I thought that I wanted to be with him but," he shook his head "I didn't it was like I was clinging onto the first guy I met who I had a chance with." Blaine looked down at his feet "he said he was moving to Cincinnati. I was in shock when I saw him and I was embarrassed."

Kurt gnawed on his bottom lip.

"Please Kurt, you have to believe me. I love you." Blaine's hazel eyes were bright with unshed tears. "Please don't break up with me."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine who was still worried because Kurt still hadn't said anything "Blaine honey," Kurt began as he pulled away "I am not going to break up with you." He moved to sit on the bed and motioned for Blaine to do the same "I was just embarrassed that you forgot my name and worried that maybe you still had feelings for him."

Blaine shook his head once more "I don't, at all. I love you, I want to be with you Kurt."

Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck "I love you too. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Neither was sure how long they stayed wrapped in each other's arms "I loved the notes on my door."

"Good" Blaine smiled before capturing Kurt's lips with his own. "So are we… are we okay?"

"Yeah" Kurt kissed his temple "we are."

"So we've already missed our first two classes" Blaine wound his fingers around Kurt's tie "maybe we should just stay here and cuddle and watch movies?"

"Mmmm" Kurt smiled "I love the sound of that."

It was Valentine's Day and Blaine was excited. Seeing as Kurt was still a little dubious about the day of love Blaine had convinced Jeff and Nick to join them on a double date. The plan was that they would each go to the movies and see a movie as separate couples then meet up afterwards for dinner and debrief.

Kurt was in a tizzy, he had no idea what he was going to wear. This never happened to him, he had so many clothes (though not enough in his opinion.) Jeff and Kurt had decided to get ready together (since they both had similar taste in clothing and could give each other advice.)

"Kurt what the hell am I going to wear?" Jeff ran his fingers through his hair.

"This is the first time in my life where I have had no concept of fashion. Jeff? What's wrong with me?" Kurt turned to Jeff his eyes wide.

Jeff couldn't help but laugh "Nothing. We just need to stop over thinking this. I mean they already love us right?"

"Yeah they do. Alright" Kurt clapped his hands together "let's do this Jeff." The two friends smiled at each other before getting ready.

Nick sat on Blaine's bed eating a Reese's pieces peanut butter cup while Blaine ran around the room like a maniac.

"Nick have you see my red bowtie?"

Nick said nothing instead pointing to the bowtie on Blaine's desk.

"Thanks. Why are you so calm anyway?"

Nick shrugged "Jeff's seen me at my worst and he still loves me so…"

"I wish I had your confidence. I know that Kurt loves me but I still want thinks to be perfect."

"B. Relax okay? A) there is no such thing as perfect and B) Kurt just loves to spend time with you; he'll love anything you guys do."

"Thanks Nicky." He looked up and down at what Nick was wearing "are you wearing that?" Blaine point to Nick's outfit.

"Yeah; what's wrong with it?"

"Well" Blaine tilted is head "nothing but it's what you wear every day."

"Ah yeah" Nick rolled his eyes.

Blaine laughed at his friend "It's a special day Nicky, you should be making some sort of effort."

Nick huffed and walked over to Blaine's closet "I'm borrowing a shirt."

"I figured"

Shirt changed Nick and Blaine headed down the foyer to meet their boys.

"This is going to be wicked." Nick couldn't help the extra bounce in his step.

"I wonder what movie Kurt will wanna see?"

"You mean you guys haven't picked yet?"

"Nope" Blaine popped the p "we thought it would be cool to decided when we got there."

"That's risky, I like it."

Blaine laughed, tucking his hands into his pants pockets "well if the movie sucks at least we will be stuck there together."

"Besides" Nick walked right next to Blaine and leaned in "you can always sit in the back row and entertain yourselves."

Blaine blushed "so not going to the same movie as you."

Nick and Blaine both paused on the last step as they saw Kurt and Jeff waiting for them. Blaine felt like all of the air had been sucked out of his lungs. He had always thought that Kurt was gorgeous, but now… he was pretty sure there was no word in the English language to dictate just how beautiful his boyfriend looked.

"Kurt" Blaine's voice was laced with passion and love "you look, god... there aren't even any words to describe how gorgeous you look."

Kurt blushed "Thanks. You look handsome." Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine on the cheek "and hot" he whispered in his ear.

Blaine couldn't stop the small whimper that escaped his lips, thankfully Nick and Jeff were too caught up in their own rendezvous to notice.

"Nicky you look amazing." Jeff stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"Thanks babe, you look sexy as hell."

Kurt turned to address his friends "should we get going?"

They all nodded and headed out to the parking lot.

All four boys walked into the movie theatre. Nick and Jeff had decided to see the latest action movie while Kurt and Blaine requested two tickets to the next movie playing (that wasn't an action movie.) Saying their goodbyes and agreeing to meet after their movies the couples said their goodbyes. Kurt and Blaine still have ten minutes until their movie started so they headed over to the candy bar to stock up on "well needed supplies" as Blaine called them.

Blaine linked his hand with Kurt's as they stood in line.

"What do you want baby?" Blaine looked over at Kurt "my treat" he whispered into Kurt's ear.

"Um" Kurt quickly scanned the confectionery options "a diet coke and some popcorn."

"Anything else?"

"Uh-uh" Kurt shook his head.

"Hey fairy!"

Kurt froze he knew that voice.

"Excuse me?" Blaine turned around to face the tormentor.

"Hey fairy Hummel whose this fag?"

Kurt slowly turned around to see Azimo standing behind them.

"He's my boyfriend Azimo."

"Aww, Kurt found his self a little bum buddy."

"Look Azimo?" Blaine sighed "we're not hurting anyone so why don't you leave us alone?"

"Listen princess" Azimo stepped closer to Blaine "you are hurting everyone with your faggy presence. Maybe I should beat some sense into you?"

"What's that going to achieve huh?" Kurt was trying his best to keep his voice calm "you can beat the crap out of us and when you leave we'll still be gay."

Azimo stepped forward and pushed Kurt who lost his footing and fell to the ground.

"Kurt are you okay?" Blaine bent down and help his boyfriend to his feet.

"Yeah" Kurt replied quietly, "I'm fine."

When Blaine heard those words from Kurt he spun round to face Azimo and began to talk to him in a low threatening voice "listen, I don't give a fuck who you are, or how big and manly you think you are I will beat the living shit out of you if you so much as look in Kurt's direction again" Blaine clapped his hand onto Azimo's shoulder and began to squeeze. He smirked as he saw him wince "I maybe be small but I will have no problems beating your fucking head it." Blaine squeezed harder "do you understand me."

Azimo nodded.

"Now apologise to Kurt."

"Sorry." Azimo mumbled.

"Great" Blaine smiled "now get lost."

Azimo turned and left without so much as another word.

"You okay babe?"

Kurt nodded "yeah. Thanks."

Blaine winked as he took Kurt's hand "no need to thank me. Oh, they have M and M's should we get some to share?"

"S-sounds good."

Blaine ordered and paid for their food and they headed to cinema 5 with their hands full of treats.

"Kurt what's wrong?"

"It's just, Azimo. I'm sorry you had to be a part of that."

"Don't apologise Kurt."

"You're really strong" Kurt blurted out.

Blaine chuckled "well I am stronger than I look, boxing has taught me a few things. I'm sorry you had to see that Kurt. I don't like to be like that but… I just don't like the thought of people hurting you."

Kurt smiled at him "I know honey, it just caught me off guard is all."

"So, you're not scared of me?"

"No! I mean I am a little scared of you getting into trouble for hurting someone but I'm not scared of you." Both boys sat down in the back row of the cinema "I could never be scared of my sweet, beautiful boyfriend."

Blaine leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Kurt's lips "I love you so much."

"I love you too Blaine."

"Well that movie was surprisingly good." Kurt declared as they met up with Nick and Jeff.

Blaine nodded in agreement "How was your movie?"

"What movie?" Nicky replied.

Kurt and Blaine laughed at their friend.

"We ah, we kind of got distracted." Jeff smiled sheepishly.

"So we bumped into one of my tormentors from McKinley while we were in line at the candy bar?" Kurt casually mentioned as he took a bite of one of Blaine's fries.

"What!" Nick yelled "do you want us to kick his ass?"

"Kurt are you okay?" Jeff frowned at his friend.

"Guys" Kurt smiled "I'm fine."

Blaine cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Okay I'm not fine, I'm a little rattled but Blaine was there."

"And…" Nick leaned forward.

"Blaine was there and he told Azimo to leave me alone."

"I also may have hurt him a little bit" Blaine mentioned casually as he sipped on his juice.

"How?" Jeff wondered.

"Vulcan death grip?" Nick stared at Blaine who nodded in reply "nice. Well the guy is an asshole so he deserves it. No one messes with the Warblers."

The rest of the night went amazingly. Kurt didn't even think about Azimo or the fact that February 14th made him a little nervous. No all he thought about was the fact that he got to spend the day with Blaine; the boy he loved.

That's this chapter done. Thanks for reading.


	41. Home again

Hey guys. I have taken today off work so that I can get a decent amount of chapters done on my stories. That and I am still being bullied at work so I don't want to be there. I don't own Glee. Enjoy.

The paper felt heavy in Kurt's hand as he turned the envelope in his fingers. The envelope proudly wore the words Department of Corrections. He knew that it was probably something to do with Karofsky but he couldn't find the courage to open it to find out. For twenty minutes he had been trying and for twenty minutes he failed. Scrunching up his face he stared down at the pristine white envelope as it mocked him.

"Kurt! I've been looking everywhere for you." Blaine walked into the room and stood in front of Kurt who continued to stare at the envelope. "What's that?" Blaine sat down on Kurt's bed next to him.

"Letter from Depart of Corrections."

"Have you opened it?"

"Can't" Kurt whispered.

Blaine scooted closer and grabbed Kurt by the shoulders and spun him so they were facing each other. "You can do this; I will be here with you the whole time."

With shaking hands Kurt carefully opened the letter. Taking a deep breath he began to read:

**Dear Mr Hummel,**

**This letter pertains to a Mr David Karofsky who is currently residing as Lima Juvenile Detention Centre where he is receiving rehabilitation in the form of therapy. **

**As part of his therapy we ask people who have had dealings with the patient if they would like to participate in a therapy session with said patient. Mr Karofsky has requested that we contact you. In your case you could of course bring a support person.**

**Please contact the Detention centre and ask for Dr. P Ryner for any further information or to schedule an attendance date.**

**Sincerely**

Kurt stopped reading "they want me to go and see Karofsky."

"What!" Blaine grabbed the letter from Kurt and read it quickly. "This is bull shit."

"Blaine" the sound of Kurt's voice so quiet and vulnerable made Blaine stop. "Can we go home for the weekend? I want to see Dad and Carole."

Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt on the cheek "of course." Quickly Blaine glided around Kurt's room and packed him a bag for the weekend before the two of them headed to his room to do the same. Thankfully it was Friday so neither boy would miss any classes.

The drive back to Lima was quiet and Blaine would be lying if he said he wasn't worried about Kurt.

"Did you hear me Kurt?"

"Huh?" Kurt looked at his boyfriend.

Blaine smiled at Kurt "Did you need to stop for anything?"

"Oh um, no I'm fine thanks."

Reaching over to Kurt Blaine grabbed his hand and gently rubbed his thumb over Kurt's skin as he drove.

Finally arriving at the Hudson-Hummel home Blaine grabbed their bags and followed Kurt into the house.

"Dad! Carole!"

"Hey kiddo" Burt popped his head out from the kitchen. "Wasn't expecting to see you this weekend."

Kurt shrugged "change of plans. Where's Carole?"

"She just shot to the grocery store, she shouldn't be too long."

"Great because I really need to talk to you guys about something."

Burt frowned as he looked back and forth from Kurt to Blaine "Everything alright?"

"It will be."

When Carole returned Kurt ushered his parents and Blaine into the living room.

"Kurt honey, what's wrong?"

Kurt looked lovingly at his step-mother. "I um, I got a letter in the post today. Karofsky is in Juvenile Detention and part of his rehabilitation is therapy."

"That's good; they're not just locking him away. He has a chance to better himself." Carole smiled at Kurt.

"Yeah Carole it is good. But part of his therapy is talking to people." Kurt looked at his parents hoping that they would understand what he was trying to say without him having to say it.

"Karofsky wants me to go to one of his sessions" Kurt blurted out.

"No." Burt growled "you're not going. There's no way in hell I am letting that punk anywhere near my son again."

"Burt honey calm down" Carole rang her hand up and down his arm.

Burt shot her an angry look but his face softened when he saw the look of concern on her face. Kurt shuffled over to sit on the arm of the chair that Blaine was in.

"What do think about this whole thing Kurt?" Blaine looked up at him.

"I-I don't know. A part of me wants to see him…"

"Kurt" his father chided.

"Please Dad just hear me out. A part of me wants to see him, to see if he's changing to get some closure. But I am still scared of him. I still have nightmares about what happened."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Blaine looked so hurt.

"I didn't want to worry you." Kurt looked down at his feet.

"Kurt babe, I worry about you regardless. To be honest I was worried because you were doing so well."

"What should I do?" Kurt looked at three of the four most important people in his life.

"I don't think you should give him the courtesy of seeing you Kurt. You don't owe him anything." Burt looked so intensely at his son that Kurt swore that he could see into his soul.

"I don't want to tell you what to do sweetie" Carole began "but if you decide to go you are not going alone."

Kurt nodded slowly "what do you think Blaine?"

Blaine took a second to think about it. "I don't know how to say this diplomatically so please excuse my language." Blaine looked straight at Kurt "I don't give a shit about him; he can rot in hell as far as I am concerned. I don't want you anywhere near him but if you think that you are going to benefit from seeing him then you should do it. I agree with Carole though, there is no way in hell you are going in there alone."

"What we want is all good and well Kurt, but what do you want to do?"

"I don't know Dad. I'll have to think about it."

"Well why don't you and Blaine go and discuss it in your room." Carole suggested "I'll bring up some hot chocolate soon."

Kurt moved to hug her "thanks Carole, I love you."

"Love you too sweetie, off you go."

Burt looked lovingly at his wife before kissing her "I am so glad you love him."

Carole smiled back at him "it's easy to love Kurt, he's a great kid."

"So is Blaine."

"Yeah he is, so what are we going to do?"

Kurt fell onto his bed and groaned causing Blaine to chuckle.

"I like Dalton but I really miss my bed."

Blaine crawled onto the bed "hug?" Blaine asked opening his arms.

Kurt giggled and rolled over to the other side of the bed until he hit Blaine "Sorry" he giggled again.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him closer. "I just want you to know that no matter what you decide I will be behind you 100%"

"Even if I decide to see him on my own?"

Blaine look a deep breath "even then, I won't be happy about it but I trust your judgement."

"Thank you." Kurt whispered.

A few minutes later Carole knocked on the door and presented two large cups of hot chocolate.

"Thanks Carole, where's Finn?" Kurt asked as he wrapped his fingers around the cup.

"At some party at Rachel's."

"Are they back together?" Blaine wondered.

Carole shrugged "no idea. Any requests for dinner?"

Kurt shook his head.

"I'll eat whatever you cook Carole" Blaine smiled.

"Good to know" she chuckled as she headed back downstairs.

"Kurt I think you officially have the coolest parents ever."

"Mmm I think you might be right."

"I hate this Karofsky kid" Burt grunted.

"I know, I don't exactly have warm fuzzy feelings for him either." Carole took a sip of her drink. "Kurt will get through this, he is so strong. Just like his Dad."

"And his mother, she was like a dog with a bone."

"See with two determined parents there is no way Kurt would be any other way."

Burt kissed Carole's hand "what are we supposed to do now?"

Carole placed he forehead against Burt's temple "all we can do is support him and be here when he needs us."

"So how's the decision making going" Blaine asked a few hours later.

"Still undecided. Blaine what would you do?"

"I'd like to say that I would go, but I honestly don't know if I could."

"You're braver then you give yourself credit for" Kurt pushed a few loose curls out of Blaine's face.

"You are too."

Kurt shook his head "I'm really not" Kurt giggled.

"Oh but you are. You put up with those assholes at McKinley, you never compromise who you are Kurt and I love that about you. So face the facts you are brave."

"Fine" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I am brave."

"You need to work a little on your conviction but I appreciate the sentiment."

Kurt threw a pillow at him "you need to work on shutting up."

"You" Blaine bopped Kurt's nose with his finger "need to work on being nicer to your boyfriend."

"You need to work on not being so cute." Kurt smiled.

"You need to work on nothing, because you are amazing."

"You both need to work on coming downstairs for dinner" Burt stated from Kurt doorway.

"Thanks Dad."

Both boys couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of their most recent conversation. "We really are sickening."

"I think we're cute" Blaine retorted as they sat down to eat dinner with Burt and Carole.

"So" Kurt began "I want to talk to Finn about Karofsky before I make a decision. I want the most important people in my life to get a say."

"He said he'd be back tomorrow."

Blaine and Kurt the rest of the night playing monopoly with Carole and Burt. Surprisingly Carole was rather ruthless at the game.

The next morning came way too quickly for Kurt's liking. He woke before Blaine but he couldn't move because Blaine's arms were wrapped securely around his waist. Not that he was complaining; quite the opposite in fact. Eventually Kurt knew he'd have to face reality; knew he'd have to talk to Finn and make a decision but for now he could close his eyes and think only of the strong arms around him and the person they belonged to. Hearing Finn stumbling round snapped him back into reality. He tried to get up but Blaine's arms wrapped tighter around him.

"Blaine I have to go and talk to Finn."

"No" Blaine mumbled "you're my Kurt, Finn can get his own."

"Blaine" Kurt giggled "wake up honey" he gently ran his thumb over Blaine's cheek."

Blaine frowned a little until after a short amount of time his eyes began to flutter open. Kurt's heart began to beat fast as he saw hazel eyes lock with his and a sleepy smile fall on Blaine's lips.

"Hi honey" Kurt's fingers carded through Blaine's curls.

"Hi Kurt, how'd you sleep?"

"Good" Kurt smiled as he kissed Blaine "I could get use to sleeping in your arms."

"Mmm" Blaine replied reattaching their lips.

"I should go and talk to Finn."

Blaine was suddenly more awake "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Yeah it might be good to have someone there to help keep him calm."

"Alright give me five minutes to wake up," Blaine snuggled in closer to Kurt "make that ten minutes."

Kurt laughed but silently agreed.

Fifteen minutes later (they took and extra five minutes, they're allowed) the two boys headed downstairs to find Finn finishing up his breakfast.

"Hey dudes, good to see ya. What brings you back to Lima?"

Kurt stood in front of his brother.

"Kurt?" Finn knew that there was something wrong.

Kurt had no words; he couldn't stand the way that Finn was looking at him. Without saying a word he pulled out the letter that and brought him home and handed it to Finn who look confused but took it anyway.

"No fucking way Kurt." Finn stood and threw the letter on the ground. "There is no way that son of a bitch is getting anywhere near my brother. You're letting him do this?" Finn pointed at Blaine.

"Finn" Blaine began very calmly "I don't dictate what Kurt can and can't do."

"Maybe you should. Do you want him stuck in a room with this fucker?"

"Of course I don't. I want Kurt in the same room as in as much as I want a hole in the head. But it's Kurt's decision. If meeting Karofsky is going to help Kurt then I am all for it."

Kurt's eyes followed Finn as he paced around the room "Finn."

He stopped pacing and looked at his brother.

"What would you do?"

Finn sighed "I would want to move on with my life."

Kurt hugged his brother "Thanks Finn."

Finn smiled as he hugged him back "you're welcome bro. So what are you going to do?"

Kurt looked at Finn and then at Blaine. "Well…"

Cliffhanger! Muahahhahahaa. Please review


	42. Going a visiting

This chapter is dedicated to NurseKate for the lovely reviews and her insightfulness. I don't know if it's because I am predictable or because I write these characters so well…. Either way this is for you. I don't own Glee. If I did I would write a part for myself (who wouldn't?)

_Kurt hugged his brother "Thanks Finn."_

_Finn smiled as he hugged him back "you're welcome bro. So what are you going to do?"_

_Kurt looked at Finn and then at Blaine. "Well…"_

"Well what?" Burt walked into the room.

"Dad were you eavesdropping?"

"No, it's my house so technically I can go where I like… yes I was eavesdropping."

"So you've made a decision?"

Kurt looked over at his boyfriend. "I have. I am going to go and see him."

"Kurt, I think it's a bad idea."

"Finn, I know you do, and I appreciate your concern but if I want to move on then I have to do this."

Burt ran his hand over his face "at least let me go with you."

Kurt shook his head.

"Kurt," Blaine stood up "you can't go by yourself. I don't care how many guards are going to be there, it's not safe."

"I'm not going by myself."

"Oh, sorry." Blaine smiled sheepishly at Kurt.

"I'm not going alone. I want you all there, but I want Blaine to come in with me." Kurt looked over at his boyfriend who seemed to be in shock. "Is that okay Blaine?"

"Ah- yeah, of course. Of course, I want to go with you."

"Alright I am going to ring Dr Ryner and get it sorted."

"Kurt" Burt grabbed his sons arm "are you sure about this?"

Kurt nodded "I don't want to see him, but I need to."

Kurt grabbed the phone and took it to his room, Blaine followed him.

Sitting crossed legged on his bed Kurt took a deep breath and dialled the number that was on the letter that Blaine had picked up from the lounge floor where Finn threw it. Blaine said nothing but instead sat next to Kurt on the bed and held his hand.

"Hi, Can I speak to Dr Ryner please. Yes I'll hold." Kurt bit his lip nervously as he looked at Blaine.

Blaine winked at his boyfriend and squeezed his hand causing Kurt to smile.

"Ah hello Dr Ryner, my name is Kurt Hummel; I received a letter regarding David Karofsky. I would like to come in for a session with him. Y-yes I will be bringing a support person. Okay, we'll see you then." Kurt hung up the phone and threw it on the other side of the bed as though it would burn him.

"So…"

"I am going to a session next Saturday morning at 10am." Kurt looked at Blaine blankly "am I doing the right thing?"

"Kurt, I wish that I could answer that question or you. But only you know if it's the right choice. Just remember that he can't hurt you" Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair "and that maybe what you do will help him not hurt anyone else." He placed a light kiss to Kurt's temple "you're so brave honey, I am so proud of you."

Kurt shrugged "I haven't done anything yet."

"Well I'm still proud of you for wanting to, for not running away." A deep frown formed of Blaine's face."

"Sweetie?"

Blaine tried to shake the thoughts from his mind. "I ran Kurt. I ran to Dalton to get away from my tormentors."

"So did I" Kurt reasoned.

Blaine's eyes widened "no, Kurt you had to leave, he was… he broke into your house, he assaulted you."

"And your tormentors beat you up, we both left to safe ourselves Blaine. Fight or flight and we both chose flight. We're not cowards, we did what we had to do to survive."

Blaine sighed "but what you went through" Blaine slowly shook his head "is so much worse they anything that happened to me."

"Blaine!" Kurt took a deep breath to calm himself "you were beaten up by three guys, don't shake it off like it's not a big thing because it is it's huge. If you didn't leave" Kurt's voice was quiet "then who knows what would have happened to you and I, I may never have met you."

"You're right" Blaine smiled trying to believe his own words "besides there is no point in dwelling on the past."

"When will you learn Blaine." Kurt smiled cheekily at him "I am always right."

The next week flew by in a blur for Kurt and Blaine, with warbler practise and homework they barely had time to think about seeing Karofsky. Well Kurt barely had time; Blaine was thinking of ways to hurt Karofsky without been seen, he'd never wished that he was a ninja so much in his life.

Saturday morning came and the Hudson-Hummel's and Blaine all piled into Kurt's Navigator (the biggest car) and headed over the Lima Juvenile Detention Centre. Kurt had attached himself to Blaine's side as soon as he woke up and was currently sitting as close as he could to his boyfriend. Him and Blaine were sitting in the back seats while Finn sat in the middle row of seats by himself. Kurt had never been so glad that he'd ask his Dad for a 7 seater car. Burt drove to the Detention Centre very slowly, wanting to delay the inevitable for as long as possible. Carole had taken it upon herself to keep Burt calm and keep Finn from saying anything without thinking it through (something he tended to do a lot more when he was nervous.) Blaine's only thoughts were of Kurt.

"Sweetie" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear "do you still want me to come in with you?"

Kurt stared at Blaine "Yes, I want you there with me. I know that if Dad came I would try not to get too emotional because I don't want to stress him out." Kurt placed his head on Blaine's shoulder "and you know what it's like Blaine. I need you with me."

Softly Blaine placed a kiss to Kurt's forehead and let his lips linger there.

"Are you okay with coming with me."

"Of course. If you want me there then that's exactly where I will be."

"Thank you Blaine, I love you."

"Love you too baby."

Kurt noticed that the car had stopped but he refused to open his eyes.

"Kurt" his Dad's voice floated towards him "we're here."

Snapping his eyes open Kurt turned to Blaine who was staring out the window towards the formidable building. _Who thought an inanimate object could cause me so much anger? Sort it out Blaine, you have to stay calm for Kurt._

"Blaine?"

Blaine turned to Kurt.

"Lost you there for a minute."

Blaine smiled bashfully "Yeah sorry, was just…"

"Shooting evil looks at the building?"

They both chuckled.

"Let's do this" Kurt decided.

Everyone got out of the car and stood in front of Kurt and Blaine.

"Kurt, don't forget that you are going in there for you, not him okay?" Burt gave his some a quick hug.

"You'll be fine honey" Carole kissed his cheek.

"You all look so solemn." Kurt noted.

"So Blaine" Finn look at the boy in question "you have my number on speed dial?"

Blaine nodded "yep, number two."

"Why am I only number two on your speed dial?" Finn frowned.

Blaine chuckled "because Kurt is number one."

"Oh right. Well I have my phone with me so call me if you need me."

"Finn" Kurt rolled his eyes "I'm not exactly going in there with the intention of inciting a riot."

"I know that but seeing as I can't be in there with you I'm going to worry." He shrugged.

"Aw Finny" Kurt cooed "you're so cute when you care about your brother.'

"Shut up" Finn laughed pulling Kurt into a hug.

"It's almost 10, we should get going." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands and they both walked towards the main door.

"Do you think that us holding hands will cause unwanted attention?"

Blaine squeezed his hand "don't care, I'm here for you. I don't give a damn about them or what they think or what they say. But if it makes you uncomfortable…"

"No, it doesn't."

The walls of the reception area were painted a light blue colour which (if I wasn't chipping and flaking) Kurt would have thought was quite nice. Instead it only reminded him of where they were and the fact that this place sorely needed a fresh coat of paint, or twelve.

"We're here to see Dr Ryner." Kurt announced to the receptionist.

"Sure thing, what's your name?"

"Kurt Hummel"

"Great thanks Mr Hummel. Have a seat and I will call her for you."

Kurt and Blaine took a seat on the uncomfortable red plastic chairs. "Doing okay?" Blaine whispered as he took both of Kurt's hands in his.

Kurt nodded "yeah I'm okay."

A short Auburn hair woman with emerald green eyes and a crisp white coat walked towards the boys "Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt stood and held out his hand "I'm Kurt and this is my boyfriend Blaine."

"Welcome. First of all thank you for coming, I know this is not easy for you."

"So what is being done to insure Kurt's safety during this meeting?"

"Well I will be in there and a security guard will be stationed outside the door."

"That's it? This guy tried to hurt my boyfriend and that's the only protection there will be?"

"Blaine" Kurt's voice was soft and reassuring "it'll be fine, you'll be there, a guard will be less than five feet away."

"Also David will be nowhere near you. We will sit on one sit of the table, you two on the other side and me in the middle. If at any time you feel threatened or uncomfortable then we'll stop."

Blaine turned to Kurt "do you still want to do this?" Kurt nodded "then let's go. Lead the way doctor."

They were lead through a series of identical beige corridors.

"Wow this place is like a maze" Kurt stated.

Dr Ryner chuckled "it is a bit like that, I got lost three times on my first day. I still get lost, especially first thing in the morning."

Kurt and Blaine looked at her warily.

"Oh don't worry I've been here since 8am." She stopped in front of a door that said therapy three on it. "Here we are. So Kurt you will be seated first you'll have a few minutes in there and then we'll bring David in."

Kurt nodded and followed her into the room. _More beige _Kurt thought to himself. "Who does your colour schemes?" Kurt flailed his hand around to indicate he was talking about the walls.

"Oh I know it's horrible. Alright Kurt, Blaine. Do you have any questions about how this is going to work?"

"I do" Blaine said immediately "if Kurt wants to leave he can do so at any time?"

"Yes, any time you feel the need to leave you can."

"And what we say is confidential?" Blaine continued.

"It's all confidential unless threats are made then the appropriate people will be informed. How about you Kurt do you have any questions."

Kurt shook his head. Alright, I'll go and tell the guard to collect David." Slowly she stood and left the room.

"Blaine" Kurt swivelled in his chair "I know you are angry at Karofsky but please try to stay calm, I don't want to make him mad."

Blaine nodded his head "I'll try, for you not him."

"Thank you." Kurt kissed Blaine quickly. "Don't let me hand go okay?"

"Wasn't going to" he brought Kurt's hand to his lips and kissed it.

Dr Ryner returned and sat at the head of the table "he's on his way now."

Trying to keep himself calm Kurt looked over at Blaine who winked at him. "I love you" Blaine mouthed.

"Love you too" Kurt whispered bumping Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine heard Kurt take a deep breath as Karofsky walked into the room accompanied by a scary looking guard.

"Have a seat David."

Without saying a word David sat down opposite Kurt.

"Hello David." Kurt looked at the bigger teen.

"Thanks for coming." David mumbled to his feet.

"You're welcome but I didn't come for you."

David's head shot up and he looked at Kurt.

"I came for me."

"David would you like to start?" Dr Ryner looked at her patient.

"I guess; I'm ah" he cleared his throat "I'm messed up."

Blaine snorted "sorry."

"David this is my boyfriend Blaine."

"Hey" David nodded his head.

"Please continue." Dr Ryner suggested.

"Like I said, I'm messed up." David ran his hand over his face "I'm using it as an excuse. It's just a fact. What I did to you."

"What did you do to him David?"

Kurt, Blaine and David all looked at the doctor stunned. "David if you are going to move on from his then you have to be able to admit it."

"Fine' he huffed "I bullied him, called him names. I kissed him"

Kurt fingers tightened around Blaine's.

"You took away my first kiss David. You took away my choice to kiss someone who I cared for. Blaine should have been my first kiss, not you."

Dr Ryner looked from Kurt to David "How does that make you feel David?"

"Like shit, like it should. Kurt's right I fucked up."

"That's not the worst thing you did though is it?" Blaine's words were scathing.

"No, it wasn't. I touch Kurt and then I broke into his house."

"Why'd you do that David?"

"Because I was angry" David answered as though it was the most obvious thing in the entire world.

"Why? You broke into my house, you terrorised me because you were angry? When I'm angry I bake and listen to music."

"When I'm angry I hit a punching bag, I don't break into people's houses David." Blaine added.

"I was angry because of who I am, of what I am?"

Kurt felt like this whole meeting was going nowhere. "And what are you? Other than a bully."

"I'm like you." David gestured to Kurt.

"I am nothing like you." Kurt's voice was low. "I don't harass people because they are different. I try to accept people for who they are." Kurt was visibly shaking and his breathing was ragged.

"Kurt" Blaine whispered as he grabbed his other hand "It's okay baby."

Kurt looked deep into beautiful hazel eyes at took deep breaths.

"That's it honey, just breathe." Blaine smiled at Kurt.

Kurt tilted his head a little _his eyes are so pretty._

"You okay now?"

Kurt nodded his head "thank you." Kurt turned back to face David. "See I'm not like you at all. Except for the fact that we are both humans."

"And gay" David mumbled.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I'm gay Kurt."

Kurt felt like he was going to be sick. Being kissed and touched by anyone was bad enough but by a gay guy… that just changed it completely.

"Is that why you bullied me?"

David nodded.

"So you're a homophobic homophobe?" Blaine asked.

David shook his head "I'm not homophobic, I just…" David put his head in his hands "I just. Kurt's so proud of who he is and he doesn't give a shit about what anyone thinks of him. I want that.

"So you were jealous?" Blaine was trying so hard to hide his distain.

"Yeah. I wanted that. I wanted… I still want to not give a shit about what others think to be proud of who I am.

"I care about what people think. Well some people. Do you think being called a fag doesn't hurt me, that I don't go home and cry because of it? I am proud of who I am but it's not all happy times and rainbows. Why didn't you just talk me?"

"I was afraid that you would out me."

Kurt leaned forward "I would never do that. I'd never out someone, I have no right to do that. You've got to move at your own pace."

"When ah, when did you guys come out?"

"Last year. But look at me" Kurt gestured to himself "I've never really been in the closet."

"I was thirteen, it was a huge surprise." Blaine shrugged.

"I haven't told anyone yet, except you guys and Dr Ryner."

"David you have told Kurt why you bullied him now why don't you tell him about why you did the other things."

Blaine's grip on Kurt's hand tightened.

David looked at his doctor "Do I have to?"

"No, but recommend that you do."

David looked at Blaine "you won't like my reason." David's eyes lingered a little longer on Blaine before he looked at Kurt.

"I um, I kind of." He groaned in frustration "I have feelings for Kurt" he looked at his doctor. "I have romantic feelings for Kurt."

Kurt pushed his chair away from the table, away from David. "What?"

"I want, I want to be with you, to be your boyfriend."

Blaine clenched his jaw.

"I-I" Kurt shook his head "I don't understand."

"You're amazing Kurt everything about you is"

"Stop." Blaine growled "we didn't come here so that you could hit on Kurt. You forced a kiss on him, his first kiss you molested him"

Kurt winced.

"And made his school life unbearable all because you have a crush on him.

"It's not a crush?"

"What is it then?" Kurt blurted out.

"I think I love you."

Kurt's face paled. "No, you don't love me and even if you did I don't love you, I love Blaine. You could have just asked me out like a normal person."

"I was scared."

"Of what?"

"That you'd say no."

"So, what were you going to do? Lock me up in your house and keep me as your sex slave?" Kurt was trying to keep his voice clam but it was almost impossible.

"What? No. I just wanted you to like me." David moved his hands along to table towards Kurt.

"By calling me names and assaulting me you'd hope I'd fall in love with you?" Kurt was shouting now.

David shrugged "like I said I'm messed up."

"David"

The boy in question looked at Blaine.

"I want you to promise me that you won't try to contact Kurt once you get out of here."

David looked over at Kurt for confirmation of what Blaine had said, he found it. "I promise." David was hurt "I wouldn't want to contact that faggot anyway." He thumped his fists on the table and Kurt flinched and leaned into Blaine.

"Give it up David; you're gay just like we are. Stop lying to yourself." Blaine stood up and Kurt followed him.

Blaine led Kurt through the labyrinth and out into the parking lot towards his loving family.

That was epic (for me anyway.) Let me know what you think.


	43. Family time

168 reviews, 42 chapters (excluding this one) and 85876 words. I never expected to get 1 review let alone 168 or to have enough of an idea of a story to get this far. Thank you all so much for taking this journey with me, I have no idea how long this story will continue for but for now sit back and enjoy.

Finn wouldn't have been able to stop his leg from bouncing up and down if you paid him. He was nervous and wished more than anything that he was in that room with Kurt and Karofsky, even thinking his name caused a frown to form on Finn's face.

"Finn, honey calm down."

Finn shot his mum an apologetic look "sorry, I'm just worried about Kurt."

"I know bud" Burt turned around in his seat "we all are, but Blaine is with him and there's no way he will let anything happen to Kurt okay?"

"I know." Finn looked out the window to see Blaine leading Kurt back over to the car. Fumbling for the door handle he exited the car. "Kurt you okay?"

Kurt shook his head. Blaine looked over at Burt "can we head back to your house? Kurt and I will fill you in there."

Burt nodded to Blaine who helped Kurt into the back of the navigator and wrapped his arms around him.

Blaine sat as close as he could to Kurt and kept whispering in his ear that he loved him and was so proud to be with him and so proud of him. Kurt closed his eyes and clung onto Blaine's shirt letting the words wash over him, he was trying his best to keep it together but he felt the cracks beginning to form.

Finn turned around and looked solemnly at Blaine who shot him a small smile. Arriving at the Hudson-Hummel's Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and walked him into the living room where they sat together on the sofa followed not to closely but Burt, Carole and Finn who all found seats facing the boys.

"Kurt" Burt's voice was gentle and loving causing Kurt to look up from Blaine's chest to his Dad's face "I know you're upset but do you think you could tell us what happened."

Kurt shuffled in Blaine's arms trying to get into a more comfortable position. "he um…" Kurt sniffed "he started by saying that's he's messed up."

"That much is obvious" Finn huffed.

Kurt ignored him and continued to talk. "That he did - did those things to me because he was angry because of what he is."

"What does that have to do with you?" Burt clasped his hands together.

"He's" Kurt eyes filled with tears "he's gay"

"What the hell!" Finn stood up "he acted like a homophobic douche bag because he's gay? On what fucking planet does that make sense?"

Blaine shrugged "in his head I guess."

"That's that's not all."

Everyone looked at Kurt with bated breath.

"He's gay and he's he's in love with me." Kurt couldn't stop the tears from falling.

Blaine took over "he said that he was afraid that Kurt would reject him which is why he pushed himself onto Kurt."

"This is completely messed up."

Carole nodded at her son in agreement. "Did he apologise?"

Kurt shook his head. "Blaine told him not to contact me and he called me a f-faggot and got angry so we left."

"Kurt honey that's not love. You don't treat people you love like that." Carole gave Kurt a loving smile.

Burt was livid, everyone could tell – when he got really angry he got really quiet (a trait Kurt had gotten from his Dad.)

"Dad? Please say something?"

Burt took a deep breath "It just, I'm just so sorry Kurt. He had no right to lay that kind of stuff on you. If I ever see that kid again it will be too soon."

"I know, but I know now. I won't spend any time wondering about what I could have done differently. Like he said he's messed up, now I can move on with my life we all can."

"Alright but if I see him again I am going to kick the shit out of him."

"I didn't hear that." Burt frowned at Finn.

"Sorry Burt."

Carole shook her head "Do you think he's really changed?"

Kurt shrugged.

"I think he wants to" Blaine began "but it can be hard coming to terms with your sexuality. I still don't trust him though."

"Blaine" Kurt scolded.

"I'm sorry Kurt but I will never trust him after what he did to you." Blaine shrugged "maybe that makes me a horrible person but I honestly don't care."

"You're not a horrible person Blaine" Burt smiled fondly at his son's boyfriend "that makes you human, it's hard to forgive and trust those who hurt the ones we love. So Kurt are you still glad you went?"

"I'm not sure yet, I think so."

Karofsky threw himself onto his bed face first. The meeting with Kurt had gone… well he couldn't say better than expected; different was probably the right word. Leading up to the meeting he had fantasised about what would have happened. The best case scenario involved him confessing his love for Kurt and Kurt throwing his arms around him, saying he loved him back and that Blaine was just a stupid mistake. David shook his head at the far fetched fantasy. Of course Kurt loved Blaine; Blaine with his curly hair, hazel eyes, his adorable pocket sized stature and stupid compassion "stupid Blaine" David mumbled into his pillow. David groaned knowing that he had group therapy this afternoon. Closing his eyes he let his mind wander to a place where he and Kurt were together and happy.

It had been a few hours since they had returned from seeing David and Blaine wouldn't let Kurt out of his sight. Kurt knew that Blaine was worried about him but it was honestly starting to get on his nerves.

"Blaine! For fuck's sake stop following me everywhere!"

"I'm only doing it because I care."

"Yeah, well maybe you shouldn't!" Kurt yelled.

Blaine stopped in his tracks briefly before turning around and leaving Kurt's room.

"Shit" Kurt muttered under his breath. Taking a few deep breaths Kurt went downstairs to find Blaine.

"Carole have you seen Blaine?"

"Ah yeah he went out back."

Smiling he thanked her and headed to the backyard.

Blaine stood with his back away from the door taking deep breathes. _Did Kurt really mean what he said? _Squeezing his eyes shut tightly he tried to keep his feeling in check.

"Blaine?"

Blaine didn't turn around.

"Blaine please look at me."

He turned around but refused to look at Kurt.

Taking a step forward Kurt bent his head to try and get Blaine to look at him. "I'm sorry."

"Are you?" Blaine didn't mean for it to sound so cold.

"Of course. I-I shouldn't have taken my frustration out on you." He took another step forward.

"I shouldn't have bugged you."

"No Blaine" Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath "I just snapped. I didn't mean it. I love that you care about me so much."

Blaine chanced a look at him "you know I love you right?" Blaine sounded like he wasn't sure if Kurt did know. Kurt nodded. "It's just, god Kurt you're so brave and sometimes, sometimes I just don't know why you're with me. You're so strong and independent. You're my whole world and I feel like I don't really contribute anything."

Kurt's heart broke. He had failed Blaine; clearly he hadn't told Blaine how much he loved him, how much he needed him. Without saying a word Kurt took his hand and led him inside, through the living room, up the stairs and into his bedroom. "Sit" Kurt gestured to his bed. Kurt sat crossed legged facing Blaine. "Baby, the reason why I am so strong is because of you. I want to be strong for you; I want to be the best person I can for you." Kurt clasped both Blaine's hands in his "you are everything to me. You, Dad, Carole and Finn are the most important people in my life. But you" he couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend "you are my best friend and my boyfriend."

Blaine smile sadly.

"I never want you to doubt how much I love you or how much I need you Blaine. Okay?"

Blaine nodded.

"The second you feel any doubt you come straight to me and I will remind you."

"Thank you Kurt." Blaine wrapped his arms around him.

"No need to thank me honey, but you are so welcome."

The boys spent the rest of the afternoon rearranging Kurt's closet and crazily dancing around his room.

Finn smiled as he heard loud music and louder laughter coming from Kurt's room. He was so happy that Kurt had Blaine; Blaine seemed to understand Kurt in a way that no one else did. Finn promised then and there that he if they ever broke up he would lock them in a room until they either killed each other or got back together, he hoped for the latter he really didn't want to be an accessory to murder or have to deal with the wrath of Burt. Just the thought of pissing Burt if scared the living daylights out of Finn, he knew that Burt loved him like a son but Kurt was his son, and am amazing guy.

A knock of Kurt's door broke him and Blaine out of there dance off which Kurt was relieved about because he was definitely losing. Opening the door Kurt was greeted by the goofy grin of his brother. "Hey guys sorry to interrupt."

"No worries Finn, I was just kicking Kurt's ass in a dance off."

Kurt rolled his eyes "sure you were honey."

Finn looked back and forth between the two of them and couldn't help but laugh. "I was thinking seeing as you guys are heading back to Dalton tomorrow maybe you'd wanna hang out?"

Kurt beamed at his brother "that sounds wonderful Finn."

"Great so what shall we do?"

"Well Finn" Blaine walked closer and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist "as the person who invited us it's your job to chose the activity."

"Such a gentleman" Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek.

"Crap" Finn ran his hand through his hair "clearly I haven't thought this through. Well um, how about we make so food and just chat and catch up?"

Blaine and Kurt both nodded and followed Finn downstairs.

Blaine was gobsmacked when he saw Kurt and Finn working in tandem in the kitchen.

"What?" Kurt asked after not hearing a peep from Blaine for a few minutes.

"Finn, in the kitchen." Blaine fumbled over his word.

Kurt and Finn both laughed "Ah yeah, I mean I am nowhere near as good as Kurt but growing up with a solo parent meant I had to learn" he shrugged.

"Fair call." Blaine decided. After Blaine's initial shock of Finn's culinary abilities the conversation flowed freely.

A Hudson omelette (consisting on cherry tomatoes, mushrooms, ham and mozzarella cheese) was placed on the table along with Kurt's contribution of a beetroot, feta and Balsamic salad a plate of bacon (for Blaine and Finn,) buttermilk pancakes and a fresh fruit salad.

"Holy hell, I think I have died and gone to heaven." Blaine scanned the food and couldn't help but get excited.

Finn filled Kurt in on the ongoing New Directions scandals and how Coach Sylvester seemed to be crazier than normal.

"I didn't even think that was possible." Kurt took a bit of his pancake.

"Honestly me neither but, well it's Coach Sylvester so I don't know why I am surprised, she is certifiable."

Blaine looked at Kurt.

"Seriously Blaine, Coach Sylvester has had it out for Mr Shue and New Directions from the get go."

"Really? Why though?"

"I think she's jealous of Mr Shue." Finn poured himself a coffee.

"Makes sense" Kurt mused "other then the fact that is lesson plans can be boring and repetitive he's transformed New Directions into something amazing. Even without me."

"We're not the same without you nKurt."

Kurt scoffed "that's sweet Finn but all I did was doo wop behind you and Rachel."

Finn ducked his head down "I know we never really appreciated you until you were gone."

"Isn't that always the way" Kurt pondered.

"It's alright Kurt the Warblers and I appreciate you." Blaine winked.

Finn smiled "I'm glad that you have the Warblers and Blaine. We didn't appreciate you and they do, it's our loss."

"Where has my immature, goofy brother gone?" Kurt jested.

"He's around somewhere." Finn countered.

"I really do miss you guys Finn."

"We know."

Finn and Blaine talked a little about the Buckeyes while Kurt swore that more people would like football if the uniforms had more pizzazz. He didn't think it was true but at least he was part of the conversation.

"And the mascots" Kurt ranted "do not get me started on the mascots. What's up with them anyway?"

Blaine and Finn couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey Kurt" Finn said after a few minutes of comfortable silence "now that Karofsky is not really a threat would you consider coming back to McKinley."

Kurt looked and Finn, then at Blaine. Would he consider going back?

What do you guys think? Would you go back if you were Kurt? Sorry this on is short but please let me know what you think and what you'd do. Love and huggles.


	44. Choices

Here's the next instalment. Enjoy.

Kurt had a difficult decision to make. Going back to McKinley meant being back with New Directions; his friends, his family – seeing his Dad every day. He knew though that Karofsky wasn't the only bully at McKinley and once people found out that Kurt was the reason for Karofsky's 'incarceration' they might decide to be harder on him and the classes were not challenging in the least. Then there was Dalton, he was safe there; Blaine was there (a huge contributing factor that he wouldn't even attempt to ignore.) He loved Jeff, Nick, Wes and David but felt a little disconnected from the rest of the Warblers, that and wearing a uniform every day, blending in every day was having more of an effect on his psyche then he would have initially thought and graduating from Dalton Academy would certainly look better than graduating from McKinley.

Sighing he threw his note pad into the middle of the room.

"Watchya doing?" Blaine sat down next to Kurt on the floor.

"Attempting to make a pros and cons list for Dalton and McKinley."

"Well I can see that since your list is currently in the middle of the floor that it's not going as well as you'd like."

Kurt shook his head "I thought that the decision would be easy ya know? That I would know in my heart where I wanted to be."

"But you don't?"

Kurt shook his head once again "what would you do?"

Blaine bit his lip "I would consider going to public school again maybe, but not back to my old school. But my situation is different to yours Kurt, not better not worse just different."

Kurt shuffled closer to him "Ya know, I just realised that you never talk about what happened to you at your old school."

Blaine ran his fingers through his hair "I had just come out and I asked a friend of mine to go with me to the Sadie Hawkins Dance; he was the only gay guy I knew. After the dance three guys jumped us and they, they beat the living shit out of us. I was in hospital for 3 weeks."

"Oh shit. Blaine I'm sorry that that happened to you. I'm sorry I brought it up."

"It's fine; honestly I'm glad I told you. I've wanted to tell you for a long time."

"So ah, what happened to the other guy?"

"He lives in Columbus, I haven't seen him since it happened."

"So after it happened you went to Dalton?"

Blaine nodded "I did, sometimes I regret my decision but I am happy at Dalton. Kurt are you happy at Dalton?"

"I'm happy when I'm with you at Dalton."

Blaine smiled "baby that's really sweet but I shouldn't be the only reason why you stay."

Kurt frowned "why not?"

"I don't want you to end up resenting me Kurt, I couldn't handle it. If you would be happier and safer and McKinley then you should go back."

"Well I won't be safer that's for sure."

Blaine tilted his head "but would you be happier?"

"I have a lot to think about" he mumbled.

Throughout the rest of the weekend Kurt caught up with New Directions (Blaine of course went with him.) He hadn't realised how much he missed his girls until he saw them again – a tiny part of him even missed Santana – though he would never admit it.

"Did seeing New Directions help?" Blain wondered as they drove back to Kurt's.

"Not really. I miss them so much, but I was never appreciated in New Directions. I'm not saying that I want every solo but I was ignored when I was with them, they didn't even notice that I was being bullied, at least the warblers seem to care and the council listen to my suggestions."

"The warblers do care Kurt, not just me, Nick, Jeff, David and Wes either. So do New Directions it's just different."

"You've been saying that a lot lately."

"Hmm"

"You've been saying that our situations are differently lately."

"Well they are."

"It's true. Are you avoiding giving me advice?"

Blaine dropped his head to look in his lap "a little, I just don't want to influence your decision at all. I know it's hard Kurt but it has to be your choice."

"This sucks."

"It does."

Thankfully for the rest of the ride they managed to avoid the giant elephant in the car. Blaine didn't want Kurt to go back to McKinley at all ever. He wanted him the stay at Dalton with him. He knew that Kurt would stay if he asked him to which is why he was trying hard not to say those powerful words of 'Kurt I want you to stay.'

Over the next few days at Dalton Kurt was very quiet and reserved. He was pulling away from Nick, Jeff, Wes, David and more frustratingly Blaine. It was Thursday and Kurt hadn't talked to Blaine since Monday.

"Kurt!" Blaine called out as he caught Kurt on the way to his dorm room. Blaine noticed that Kurt's body stiffened before he turned around.

"Hi."

"That's it?" Blaine growled "you haven't talked to me in what? Three days and all I get is hi?"

Kurt looked around the hall way "can we not do this here?" Kurt gestured for Blaine to follow him and they walked silently to Kurt's room.

"Well?" Blaine asked as Kurt closed the door.

"Well what?"

"Don't give me that." Blaine stared pacing "I have barely seen you since Monday and even then it's only been passing you in the hall ways. You haven't talked to me or replied to any of my texts and had any of your meals with us."

"I've been a bid distracted." Kurt reasoned

"I get that but…"

"But what?' Kurt folded his arms.

Blaine stopped pacing and faced Kurt who was standing on the other side of the room. Taking a deep breath he tried to calm himself "I get that you have this shit decision to make, and that it's hard. I get that being at Dalton while you have make your decision sucks. What I don't get though is that" he took another deep breath " I feel like your shutting me out Kurt, like you can't bare to be anywhere near me." Blaine's voice was barely audible by the end of his confession.

"I can't bare to be near you because it hurts to think that I might not be able to see you every day!" Kurt yelled, he didn't know where the rage was coming from. "It's not fair Blaine. I have to either choose you or New Directions and I can't" his voice cracked.

Blaine wanted to comfort Kurt so badly but he knew that they had to talk about this.

"I can't Blaine."

"So what you decided to ignore in the hopes that I would break up with you and make your decision for you?"

"No" Kurt shook his head furiously "no, I. Blaine do you want me to stay?"

"What I want doesn't matter."

"It matters to me!"

"We're supposed to be honest with each other Kurt. If you don't want to be with me just tell me don't push me away." Blaine sucked in a giant breath "so Kurt please tell me, do you still want to be with me?"

Sorry it's so short, but this is a great place to leave it don't you think? Please review.


	45. Reality

_**"We're supposed to be honest with each other Kurt. If you don't want to be with me just tell me don't push me away." Blaine sucked in a giant breath "so Kurt please tell me, do you still want to be with me?"**_

"What?"

"You heard me Kurt!"

"What do you think Blaine?"

"I just, I just don't know."

The look on Kurt's face was unreadable which freaked Blaine out; he'd always been able to read that beautiful face. Blaine gulped down huge mouthfuls of air, never seeming to get enough. Panic was starting to take over. The silence that filled the room was thick and Blaine swore that he was choking on it. _If that's not an indicator that he doesn't want to be with me anymore I don't know what is. _Dropping his head he turned to walked towards the door.

"How could - how could you say that?"

Blaine stopped but didn't turn back to Kurt "It's pretty easy to say when your boyfriend doesn't want to be anywhere near you Kurt. You still haven't answered my question by the way." Blaine slowly turned to look at the face that for so long had been his safe place "Do you want to be with me?" Blaine asked once again. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for impact.

"Blaine"

Blaine kept his eyes closed. "Just tell me Kurt." His voice was so quiet and scared. "Please, I-I need to know once and for all. If you don't want to be with me I'll need some time to get over you but I want us to stay friends, best friends and maybe in time we could…"

"Blaine! I do" Kurt took a tentative step forward "I do want to be with you. More than anything. Do you want to be with me?"

Blaine opened his eyes and sighed "of course I do. I wouldn't be so upset if I didn't."

"I'm sorry."

"Kurt please don't ever do this to me again." Blaine's voice was shaky "talk to me, tell me you need space, yell at me, tell me you're scared but don't ignore me, don't push me away. Please. I was a complete mess; I snapped at everyone, I barely slept." Blaine looked absolutely exhausted. Clearly the stress of the last few days had taken its toll.

"C'mere" Kurt opened in arms and a few seconds later he found them full of a certain curly haired boy.

The second that Blaine felt Kurt's arms engulf him the small amount of resolve that he was clinging on to fell away. "I thought that you d-didn't w-want to be with me anymore."

"Oh honey" Kurt walked him over to the bed and sat him down "I still do. I'm sorry I made you doubt that."

"S'ok" he sniffed "I should have figured that you were stressed."

Kurt shook his head "no, the blame is mine, you did nothing wrong."

They lay there silently in each other's arms, their fingers gliding over exposed skin, lips touching lips. Eventually the sobs slowed and tears dried.

Kurt kissed his forehead "Wanna watch a movie?"

Blaine nodded his head still buried in Kurt's chest. "I was never a crier until I met you."

Kurt chuckled "sorry, if it makes you feel any better I've always been a crier."

Blaine chuckled quietly "That actually helps a little."

"What movie do you want to watch?"

"Don't care" Blaine mumbled into Kurt's chest.

"Alright then… Blaine you have to let me go so I can put a movie in."

"No!" Blaine gripped him tighter.

"I can't move at all."

Blaine huffed "you have 1 minute to return or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else no cuddle for you."

Kurt rolled his eyes "you're punishing yourself too you know."

"Sacrifices have to be made."

Rushing Kurt popped in Victor/Victoria and crawled back onto the bed into Blaine's waiting arms.

"Love this movie!" Blaine whispered into Kurt ear.

"Mmm me too" Kurt agreed as he wriggled in Blaine's arms trying to get comfortable.

"Stop squirming!"

"I'm trying to get comfy."

"So am I and you being all wiggly isn't helping."

"Sorry" Kurt whispered as he tilted his head up and kissed Blaine on the cheek.

As the movie progressed Blaine found himself getting lost in his thoughts. He was so glad that Kurt still loved him. _Wait does he still love me? He never said._

"Kurt?"

"Mmm?" Kurt's voice was all sleepy and cute.

"Kurt do you. Do you still love me?"

"Ah but to a man like you, someone who believes he could never, under any circumstances find another man attractive, the margin between 'practically' and 'for sure' must be as wide as the Grand Canyon." Kurt said along with the movie "sorry honey what was that?"

"Do you still love me?"

Kurt reached for the remote and paused the movie. "Blaine, I love you. So much, I know I messed up this week. I love you, okay?" He kissed Blaine's lips "I love you, I love you."

Blaine's eyes brightened as tears began to form "I love y-you too Kurt. Can we never fight again?"

Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead "we can try."

"Sometimes I am really glad that you don't share a room." Blaine mumbled as he tightened his grip on Kurt.

"Me too."

A few minutes later Blaine couldn't stop laughing when he heard Kurt's stomach rumbling.

"Sorry" Kurt blushed I skipped lunch."

"Kurt, why'd you do that?"

He blushed even more "I didn't want to see you, I thought that you'd yell at me, or break up with me in front of everyone or-or that I'd see you with someone else."

"Kurt," Blaine's voice was soft. "Do you really think that little of me?"

"N-nno I think the world of you. I think that little of me."

"Well don't" Blaine kissed the top "I don't want you to think or say bad things about the guy I love."

Kurt rolled his eyes "you're crazy."

"You're gorgeous" Blaine countered.

The world had officially been lifted off Kurt's shoulders. He knew that what he was doing would hurt Blaine but he just couldn't stop himself from doing it, thinking it would perhaps be better for him in the long run if he did decided to go back to McKinley. The fact that his relationship with Blaine was fixed didn't distract Kurt from the fact that he knew that he had a decision to make. He needed advice quickly.

After an early dinner Blaine decided that he wanted to top up the small fridge in his room giving Kurt an opportunity to talk with two people whose opinion mattered greatly to him.

"You sure you don't want to come baby?"

Kurt smiled at Blaine and shook his head "mmm no. I'm going to catch up with Nick and Jeff, can you grab some Oreos though?"

Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek before turning a leaving "see you soon, text me if you need anything."

"So you guys are good now?" Jeff asked as he fell onto the sofa in the senior commons next to Nick.

"Uh huh" Kurt swung his legs back and forth from the table that he was currently perched on. "I screwed up, really badly."

Nick tilted his head "how so?"

"I um, I was ignoring him because I have this really difficult decision to make. That's why I wanted to talk to you guys."

"Sure" Jeff snuggled in closer to Nick.

"So Blaine and I went to see Karofsky on the weekend."

"What the fuck Kurt!" Nick exclaimed "that douche lord is a psycho."

Jeff squeezed Nick's arm to calm him down.

"Anyway Karofsky isn't a threat any more. So Finn asked me if I would consider going back to McKinley."

"B-But you can't" Jeff's eyes were wide "he wasn't the only one who hassled you Kurt."

"He wasn't but he was the worst one."

"Are you considering going back Kurt?" Nick leaned forward, a little closer to his friend.

Kurt sighed "I am but…"

"But what?" both boys asked.

Kurt sighed once again "Blaine is here."

"Kurt, you can't let Blaine be the only reason you stay." Jeff reasoned.

Kurt began to rattle off a list "The Warblers, you two" he smiled at his friends "Wes and David, the classes are great, buildings are breath taking."

"Okay so those are reason for you to stay here" Nick reasoned "what are your reasons for going back to McKinley?"

"Being closer to my family, wearing my own clothes" Kurt looked down at his uniform "I miss New Directions too, the people not the drama. I just" he began to rub his temples "I just don't know what to do."

"Kurt" Jeff reached over and grabbed his hand "we can't tell you what to do. I know Blaine, he will support you no matter what you do, and you two will be fine. You just need to weigh it all up."

"This absolutely sucks."

Nick and Jeff nodded in agreement; that it does.

Oh I don't own Victor/Victoria I just love it and Julie Andrews. Please review.


	46. Decision made

I got my copy of The land of stories today – so excited. Took ages to get here like 4 weeks or something. So guess what I am doing this weekend? I don't own Glee or any songs mentioned please enjoy this chapter. WARNING chapter talks about sex and has cursing in it.

Studying, thinking, singing, eating, sleeping and thinking were the only things that Kurt was doing, even when he was distracted by everything else he was still thinking, milling over his decision in his mind. Though none of them had articulated it Kurt knew that the Warblers especially Wes, Nick, Jeff, and David wanted him to stay and not just because of his vocal ability either. He wasn't sure how Blaine felt about the whole thing. He assumed Blaine wanted him to stay but he had never suggested or said anything about it.

Kurt had talked to Nick and Jeff and now he wanted to talk to his family and as far as he was concerned that included Blaine. So here he sat on a Sunday afternoon at the Hudson-Hummel's dining room table with his Dad, Carole and Finn waiting for Blaine to arrive.

"Why don't we start without him" Finn suggested.

Kurt threw a dirty look in his direction. "No my decision affects him too."

Finn hung his head "sorry Kurt."

Carole chuckled at how quickly Finn had learnt not to get on the wrong side of Kurt.

Kurt began to drum his fingers on the table.

"Kurt relax."

Kurt smiled sheepishly "sorry Dad."

At that moment the front door opened "sorry I'm late, David and Wes tried to stowaway in my trunk." Blaine smiled.

"Can I get you a drink honey?"

"Ah just a water thanks Carole."

Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek before taking the empty seat next to him.

"Hi Finn, Hi Burt."

"Hey Blaine, how's practise for Regionals going?"

"Finn!"

"Sorry Kurt."

"Okay everyone: Kurt began once Carole returned "now that Karofsky is no longer a threat I am thinking about going back to McKinley."

Finn looked shocked that his suggestion was even being considered, Burt looked concerned and angry, Carole looked fearful and Blaine looked surprisingly stoic.

Burt looked over at Blaine "did you know about this?"

Blaine nodded once.

"And you Finn?"

"I ah, I kind of suggested it."

Kurt bit his lip "Dad I'm just thinking about it, nothing is set in stone. I don't want to make such a big decision without talking to you guys first."

"That's very mature of you honey." Carole was so proud of him.

"Well" Burt cleared his throat "ultimately it is your decision."

"But?"

Burt smiled, his son knew him so well.

"I'll worry about you, hell I will always worry about you. Kurt high school is hard; keeping up with classes, making friends, forming romantic relationships" Burt looked from Kurt to Blaine "you shouldn't have to worry about your safety too."

Kurt slowly nodded his head trying to take in everything that his dad had said "what do you think Carole?"

Carole was a little shocked at being asked "honestly I don't know honey."

Kurt frowned.

"You've been through so much." She began after a few moments "you've been happier at Dalton then I have ever seen you be. I know you miss New Directions and having to wear the same clothing everyday must be frustrating. I just want you to be safe and happy." She leaned over the table and squeezed his hand.

Kurt squeezed back before turning to Finn.

"I miss you at McKinley." Finn confessed "not just in Glee but in the hallways. I miss my brother." He took a deep breath "you're so much more confident now. You smile more; New Directions isn't the same without you but right now I don't care about them, I care about my family, I care about you."

Kurt took a deep breath "you would have thought Finn Hudson could be so caring" he joked.

The entire group looed expectantly at Blaine who turned to Kurt "I'll support you no matter what you decide to do, you know that. Well I hope you know that and I'll do whatever I can to make you happy."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand "I know that Blaine, but what do you want; in this situation."

Blaine dropped his gaze to the table "the over protective, selfish boyfriend in me wants you to stay at Dalton forever." He chanced a look at Kurt who smiled.

"You have a selfish over protective side?"

Blaine nodded and looked up at him "I love having lunch and dinner with you, singing songs with you. I love that my friends are you're friends now. You're an amazing addition to Dalton, to the Warblers and to my world. I don't want you to leave, I want you to stay with me, where you're safe. But I will love and support you no matter what."

Kurt couldn't stop the tears that were falling in his eyes "why didn't you tell me that earlier?

"Because I didn't want to influence your decision at all. What I want doesn't matter."

"What you want always matters."

Burt smiled at the exchange between the two teens.

Blaine shook his head "not in this case. What you want is important here Kurt. You have to make the right decision for you."

"So do you think the conversation today helped" Blaine asked as the two boys headed through the doors of Dalton later that day.

Kurt nodded "yeah it did. In fact I am pretty sure that I have made me decision."

Blaine smiled proudly at his boyfriend.

A week later the sound of Kurt's shoes echoed on the hallway floors as he made his way to a special Monday afternoon Glee rehearsal set up to celebrate him (he originally hadn't believed it when he was told.) A few students smiled as he passed them while others did not but he didn't care, he'd made his choice and in the end it was the right one. Opening the door to the rehearsal room he smiled as he saw the room cover in streamers and balloons. His glee club smiled at him as he walked further in the room.

"Surprise!" They shouted.

"Thanks guys but it's not really a surprise."

The entire club turned to Jeff who had turned red "I'm sorry I suck and keeping secrets."

Nick hugged his boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek.

"So Kurt welcome back to the Warblers."

Kurt rolled his eyes "I never left Wes" he smiled.

"I know but now that you have decided to stay with Blaine."

"With the Warblers" Blaine corrected.

"With Blaine' Wes continued you are with us permanently."

The Warblers all looked at Kurt.

"It's official boys Kurt Hummel is staying at Dalton!"

Kurt bowed as the Warblers all erupted into woots, cheers and hollers.

The party was great, no alcohol (of course it's a school night.)There were dance offs and sing offs and paper dart throwing and basic merriment.

"Kurtius!" Nick rushed over to his friend.

"Hey Nick, back to the nicknames huh?"

Nick shrugged "I am so happy that you are staying at Dalton, like super happy. I kind of just want to run up and down the halls shouting that our Kurt is staying at Dalton."

"Nick are you drunk?" Kurt chuckled.

"Nope" Nick popped the p.

"But I have had red fizzy drink and an entire packet of M and M's."

"Nicky you know that you, red food colouring and lots of sugar do not mix." Blaine couldn't help but laugh at how wide Nick's eyes were.

"I know but it's soooooo good Blainey-face." Nick began to spin around in circles "Jeffy!" he yelled "Jeffy!" he yelled louder still spinning. "Jeffy! Look at me! I'm dancing."

"That's not dancing Nicky, it's spinning." Wes informed his hyper friend.

"You're just jealous of my skills." Somehow Nick managed to spin faster.

"Oh god" Jeff walked over to Nick "Hey Nicky you can stop now."

"But it's fun." Nick stumbled clearly getting a little dizzy.

"I want to dance with you."

Nick stopped spinning immediately "really?" he asked stumbling.

"Jeffy I feel a little dizzy."

"Really" Jeff laughed grabbing Nick around the waist "and why is that?"

"I think it because I wasn't spotting when I was doing my pirouette's"

"Yeah, using the ceiling to spot is never a good idea." Jeff decided.

"Jeffy you used to do ballet, can you teach me to spot?"

"Nicky I still do ballet and yes I can if you like."

"My Jeffy the ballerina. I'm sleepy."

"Someone is crashing!" David announced.

"Do you want to sit down for a little bit?" Jeff looked down at his boyfriend.

Nick shook his head "no you said you wanted to dance with me and I want to slooooooow dance with my baby."

Jeff blushed. They never really used pet names in public.

"What song do you want Nick?" Trent asked from behind his laptop where the music was controlled from.

"Don't care" he replied throwing his arms around Jeff's waist and snuggling into him.

"Oh he is so cute" Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear.

"Not cuter than me I hope" Blaine pouted.

Kurt kissed his head "I am pretty sure that that's scientifically impossible because you" Kurt kissed Blaine's lips "are one of a kind, and amazing and special and I love you."

Blaine snaked his hands around Kurt's neck and pulled him closer "I love you too."

Eric Clapton's Wonderful tonight began to play. Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and sang to him.

Nick and Jeff held each other close and swayed along to the music. David and Wes bowed to each other and started to spin and dip each other around the make shift dance floor.

"Yes Wes you look wonderful tonight" David shouted causing the Warblers to all laugh. Tightening his grip around Blaine's neck Kurt rested his forehead on Blaine's and quietly sang.

_I feel wonderful  
><em>

_Because I see the love light in your eyes  
><em>

_And the wonder of it all  
><em>

_Is that you just don't realize  
><em>

_How much I love you_

Blaine tried to blink away the tears that were trying to fall. Taking a deep breath he sung just as quietly._  
><em>

_It's time to go home now  
><em>

_And I've got an aching head  
><em>

_So I give him the car keys  
><em>

_He helps me to bed  
><em>

_And then I tell him  
><em>

_As I turn out the light  
><em>

_I say my darling, you were wonderful tonight  
><em>

_Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight _

The next song pumped through the speakers and broke the boys reverie but they didn't mind. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and silently led him back to his dorm room. Still without a word Kurt turn on his sound system and plugged in his I pod. "I thought that maybe we could continue our own dance party in here." Grabbing the remote Kurt stood in front of Blaine, pressed play and threw the remote on the bed.

_The strands in your eyes that colour them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath_

They resumed their stance from the party, this time dancing a little closer.

_And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky_

_Never revealing their depth__  
><em>_And tell me that we belong together_

_And dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above__  
><em>_And I'll be your cryin' shoulder_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_And I'll be better when I'm older _

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

"I never thought I'd find someone to slow dance with, not in Ohio." Kurt confessed quietly not wanting to break the bubble they had created.

"Me neither."

Kurt looked at Blaine as is he didn't believe him "honestly I didn't. But we found each other."

"We did." Kurt inched forward touching his lips to Blaine's. Like every other time they kissed each boy felt a rush of emotion. For this kiss Kurt felt safe, loved and excited while Blaine felt lucky, loved and turned on (well he is a teenage boy.) That's not to say that the other boy didn't feel those things as well but these were the feels most easily identifiable.

___And rain falls angry on the tin roof_

_As we lie awake in my bed_

_And you're my survival, you're my livin' proof_

_My love is alive and not dead__  
><em>_And tell me that we belong together_

_And dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above__  
><em>_And I'll be your cryin' shoulder_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_And I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

___And I dropped out, I burned up_

_I fought my way back from the dead_

_Tuned in, turned on_

_Remembered the thing that you, you said_

___I'll be your cryin' shoulder_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_And I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

___I'll be your cryin' shoulder_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_And I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_The greatest fan of your life__  
><em>_The greatest fan of your life_

They kissed and danced their way through In my life by The Beatles, Sitting on the dock of the bay by Otis Redding, Something by The Beatles (what? Kurt's a fan,) You are so beautiful by Joe Cocker, If I ain't got you by Alicia Keyes and Ain't no sunshine by Bill Withers.

The music continued to play as Blaine walked with Kurt over to Kurt's bed and sat down.

"Hmm I love slow dancing with you."

Blaine confessed as he pulled Kurt down to sit with him.

"It was fun." Kurt giggled nervously his voice became breathy as Blaine's lips kissed his neck.

"Do I make you nervous Kurt?" Blaine breathed into his skin.

"Y-yes" Kurt stammered "but in a good way."

"A good way?" Blaine kissed his neck again. "Explain please?"

"W-well…" Kurt was trying his best to keep his voice calm "I-um" Kurt shuddered as Blaine kissed a particularly sensitive part of his neck.

"Use your words Kurt." Blaine joked still kissing him.

"That's ah, that's kind of hard w-when you're distracting me Blaine."

Blaine could have died from the gorgeous way that his name rolled off Kurt's tongue. "I'll stop." Reluctantly Blaine pulled away. "So Kurt Hummel why do I Blaine Anderson make you nervous."

"Please don't take this the wrong way."

"Oh that can be good." Blaine smiled.

"It's the way you stare at me."

Blaine tilted his head.

"Sometimes you look at me really intensely." Kurt looked at Blaine "like now."

Blaine smiled.

"It's like I am the most amazing thing you've ever seen like all your Christmas presents wrapped into one."

"You are" Blaine whispered "but that makes you nervous?"

"Uh-huh."

"Why baby?" Blaine nuzzled his notes into Kurt's neck.

"What if I don't live up to your expectations?"

"Kurt" Blaine's voice was so soft "I don't have any expectations of you other than that you're happy."

"I'm also nervous about" Kurt mumbled the rest of the sentence.

"What was that?"

"I'm nervous about eksy imes."

"Kurt" Blaine chuckled.

"Sexy times, I'm nervous about sexy times."

Blaine knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help but laugh.

"Not funny Blaine" Kurt pouted.

"No it's not but the fact that you referred to sex as sexy times is hilarious."

"Blaaaine" Kurt whined.

"Sorry, sorry." Blaine took a few deep breaths trying to stop the giggles. "Sexy times" he whispered starting the giggling all over again.

Kurt rolled his eyes, got up and sat on the chair at his desk. "I'm going to sit here until you calm down."

Blaine made grabby hands towards Kurt "come back, I'm sorry."

Crossing his legs and folding his arms he gazed over at Blaine. "you done laughing."

Blaine nodded.

"You sure?"

He nodded again.

"Good." Jumping up from the set Kurt resumed his place next to Blaine.

"Let's continue this conversation."

"Can we just pretend it never happened?" Kurt pleaded his beautiful eyes glancing at Blaine.

"No we can't. This is important Kurt. You know I'd never…"

"Yeah" Kurt looked down at his hands. "I know you wouldn't."

"Good. So you mentioned sexy ti-"

"Don't" Kurt warned.

"Sorry. You mentioned sex, so what is it about it that makes you nervous?"

"Everything" Kurt admitted, He sighed "I just, I don't really know anything about it. I just don't want it to be bad." His face flushed Blaine's favourite shade of red.

"Kurt don't be embarrassed. The fact that you are willing to talk about sex is a step in the right direction."

"You're going to say that word as much as possible in this conversation aren't you?"

Blaine smirked "what word?"

Kurt playfully hit Blaine on the knee "you know what word."

"No idea" he shrugged.

Kurt groaned in frustration "sex. Sex-sex, sexy sex, Mcsexiness."

As soon as those words fell from Kurt's mouth Blaine was gone, the laughter returned. It took at least 5 minutes for Blaine to calm down but for Kurt it was so worth it. He loved seeing Blaine laugh or smile or sing or breathe or you get the picture.

"You done?"

Blaine wiped the tears from his eyes "yeah, I am. Sorry."

"Don't apologise. I love it when you're happy."

Blaine tilted his head to the side "this wouldn't be a way to distract me from our conversation would it?"

"Noooooo"

"Kurt you're a terrible liar."

"Noooo, okay it was."

Blaine shook his head "nice try babe but we are talking about this. So" Blaine shuffled closer "you're worried because you don't know the" Blaine paused searching for the right word "mechanics of sex?"

Kurt shook his head "I know the basics about the guys thingy going into the other guys thing"

"Kurt, Kurt, if we're going to have this conversation you should try to use the correct terminology."

Kurt huffed folding his arms over his chest "you actually hate me don't you?"

Blaine inched forward and gently kissed him on the lips before returning to his original position.

"It just seems so technical you know? I know what you're supposed to do but that's it."

"I wanna try something repeat after me, sex."

_Even the way he says it is hot. _"sex" Kurt repeated.

"Cock."

"Cock" Kurt whispered as he blushed.

"Seriously the word cock makes you blush? You have one."

"Yes, thank you Blaine I am well aware of my appendages and I'm not blushing. Next word please."

Alright" Blaine rubbed his hands together as he thought; his lips curled into a mischievous smile "masturbate."

Thought of Blaine doing just that flashed through Kurt's mind "I hate you" he lied.

"Say it Kurt" Blaine challenged.

"Masturbate" Kurt garbled.

"Blow job"

Kurt blushed once again.

"Blow job" he mumbled.

Blaine moved so his face was in front of Kurt's "kiss" he whispered.

Kurt smiled, kissed him and repeated the word.

Both boys smiled as they moved back to their places "now repeat the following sentences okay?"

Kurt nodded.

"I love Blaine Anderson."

"Dork. I love Blaine Anderson" he repeated dramatically.

"Blaine Anderson loves me." Blaine winked.

"Blaine Anderson loves me " Kurt managed to say between giggles.

"Blaine and I are in love."

"Blaine and I are in love: Kurt shouted throwing his arms in the air.

Chuckling Blaine began the next sentence "Blaine likes to give Kurt kisses and cuddles."

"Seriously?" Kurt cocked an eyebrow.

Blaine motioned for Kurt to continue.

"Blaine loves to give Kurt kisses and cuddles" Kurt corrected.

"Blaine thinks Kurt is sexy."

Kurt shook his head.

"Say it baby" Blaine pleaded.

"For so strange reason Blaine thinks Kurt is sexy.

"No" Blaine shook his head "say it word for word."

Shifting in his seat Kurt said the lie back to Blaine.

"I do Kurt, I think you're sexy as hell." He sighed knowing his boyfriend didn't' believe him "shall we continue?"

"If you like." Kurt shrugged.

"Ok" Blaine shuffled closer still "So you don't have to say this one back unless you want to/"

Kurt's eyebrows knitted together "um – alright."

"Ok' Blaine took a deep breath "I want to have sex with you."

Kurt gasped "I…I…I need to pee." Quickly Kurt stood and rushed to the bathroom.

"Fuck" Blaine whispered running his hands through his hair.

Kurt was finding two things difficult right now, breathing and pacing in a small room. _Blaine wants to have sex with me? Me. Why? _He couldn't believe that beautiful, articulate, gorgeous, smart, sexy Blaine wanted to sleep with him. After a few more minutes of freaking, pacing and breathing Kurt stopped and opened the door.

"Kurt are you okay? I'm so sorry for freaking you out. I should have just"

Kurt held up his hand to silence Blaine; he took another deep breath and looked him straight in the eyes "I want to have sex with you."

Blaine's reaction was almost comical - his eyes grew wider and his jaw dropped. His mouth opened and closed a few times but words wouldn't come out.

"I want to have sex with you Blaine" Kurt's voice was louder this time "not right now but I do. I love you" his eyes softened "so much, I want everything with you."

Standing Blaine walked over to his rambling boyfriend and lightly ran his hands up and down Kurt's arms "You're sure? You're not just saying that because I did?" Blaine searched Kurt's eyes for doubt.

"I'm sure" he smiled "I freaked out because, well you want to be with me but also because I realised I want that too, with you, only you."

"Fuck I love you" Blaine stated before crashing his lips into Kurt's. They'd kissed passionately before but something about this kiss was different; it started our hot and passionate as each boy battled for dominance before quickly turned into confessions of love and adoration.

"It'll be so good Kurt, I'll make it so good for you." Blaine promised as the kiss ended.

"H-how do you know?"

"Because it's us; because we love each other" he replied as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"In that case I will blow your mind baby. It'll be so good you'll just want more and more." Kurt's face flushed while he said this but he considered the fact that he managed to say it without running away screaming or throwing up on his $150 shoes progress.

Blaine groaned "Good, you can't say shit like that and expect me to behave myself."

"Stuff like what?" Kurt asked innocently.

"Kurt Hummel you tease."

Kurt laughed as he walked to the bed and lay day motioning for Blaine to come cuddle him. He smiled as Blaine's body pressed into his. _The next few weeks will be very interesting._

Wow epic chapter! I hope it's okay, I started writing something else and then this happened. Oh well I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	47. Sharing is caring

Dave had put it off as long as he could. Pushing himself off the chair in the cafeteria he headed to therapy.

"Mr Karofksy?" Dave looked up and scanned the group of teenagers and his eyes fell on the therapist. He hated group therapy; hearing people bitch about there lives wasn't on his list of ways to spend a Saturday morning. In the time he had been here he'd been smart enough to be able to stay silent and not say anything to anyone else or about himself and that's just how he liked it. Unfortunately his parole officer had visited him last week and told him that if he wanted to get out of juvie he had to participate in group. He wasn't pleased.

"That's me" he raised his hand a little.

"Well hello there." The therapist smiled his smarmy holier than thou smile that made Dave what to punch him in the face "do you have anything you'd like to share?"

"No, but I have to."

"Alright when you're ready."

Dave scuffed his feet against the carpet "I ah. I assaulted someone." Dave's eyes scanned the group.

"What did you do to him?"

Dave looked at the guy who had asked the question Christian? Simon? Or something was his name; he had brown hair and gorgeous green eyes.

"I-I broke into his house, choked him and threatened him, I ah, I kissed him. That's why I went there, to tell him not to tell anyone what I did."

'Christian' (at least Dave though his name was Christian) leaned forward a little.

Dave continued "I'm gay and he is out and proud, and I kind of, I don't know fell for him but I was angry that he was so proud to be gay and here I was in the closet," he laughed "hating myself for liking guys." He took a deep breath "I may have also put my hand on his junk." His eyes scanned the faces of the people in the circle. 'Christian's face softened and Dave saw, empathy? Sadness? _Hey he's kind of cute, really cute._

"How do you fell now?"

"Angry." He clenched his fists.

"At him?" The therapist asked.

Dave shook his head "no, at myself for doing that to him."

"Are you angry for being gay?" 'Christian' asked.

"Angry?" His eyes met 'Christian's' "no not angry more like" he scrunched up his face trying to think of the right word "ashamed."

"Why?" 'Christian' tilted his head.

"That's how I was brought up homosexuality is an abomination" he rolled his eyes "I don't think that at all but it's hard to think any different."

"Well Dave, thank you for telling us that about why you're here. Does anyone have anything they want to say about what Dave has shared?"

A angry looking Hispanic guy opened his mouth to speak "Yeah I do. You're a fucken fag man and you deserve everything you get."

Dave's face fell and his eyes portrayed and intensity that was hard to ignore "If I were you I would shut the fuck up. I'm like twice your size and I don't care if it gets me more time in here' if you say shit like that again I will fuck you up." Dave growled.

'Christian' had to admit he found this new growly side of Dave quite hot.

"That's enough boys. Who wants to go next?"

"Fuck it, I'll go" 'Christian' decided "so according to my Dad I am a useless faggot waste of space, which is a sentence that makes no sense. Anyway "'Christian' inspected his nails "daddkins and I had another fight, he called me a fag – again. I got pissed off and stole the keys to his 1969 Mustang fast back and decided to take it for a joyride. He wasn't too happy, called the cops and here I am."

"Wait" Davis was confused "you stole your dad's car and got put in juvie?"

"My dad's got a lot of sway."

"That's fucked up" Cynthia a blonde, pierced and heavily tattooed teen admitted.

Almost everyone nodded in agreement.

"The only good thing out to come of this situation is that my Mum realized how much of an asshole he is and left him. When I get out of here I'm going to live with her and never see him again."

"So because you took a car for a joy ride you now have a permanent record." Dave tried to keep calm.

"Yip, pretty shitty deal huh?"

"No offence man but your Dad's sounds like a complete douche lord."

'Christian' laughed at Dave's observation "that he is killer, that he is."

Dave looked up just in time to see one of those gorgeous green eyes wink at him. He couldn't help but smile at 'Christian'. _Is that even his name? He's so hot! _Dave shook his head trying to get rid of the thoughts of how hot the teen across the circle from him was.

A few other people talked about what had brought them to juvie but Dave wasn't listening at all. In fact he couldn't even tell who was talking, unless 'Christian' said something then he was all ears. God he could he listen to him talk all day. _Wait, wait you love Kurt. Don't you? Man this shit is confusing._

"Alright everyone get into pairs and we will do a buddy system for the next two weeks."

Without a second thought 'Christian' stood up and strode over to Dave and grabbed his hand. "Want to be mine?"

Dave couldn't speak thankfully he managed to nod his head.

"Great when you have your partner find somewhere (not the bedrooms) to talk and get to know each other. Everyone left the therapy room except Dave and his partner.

"Everyone's gone, may as well stay here." Dave suggested.

"So ah, how are your parents with you being gay?" 'Christian' asked as they sat down on the two seats near the window.

"Dad's good says he loves me regardless; my mum thinks I have a disease. It's like she has forgotten that I'm still the same person that hasn't changed" he sighed. "All she cares about is how it affects her and what her friends will say." Dave rolled his eyes.

"Sound exactly like my Dad. He hates me being gay, so I decided to rub it in his face by making out with anyone with a dick. Thankfully my mum talked some sense into me and I don't really do that shit anymore, well not as much as I used to anyway."

"You're mum sounds amazing."

"She is; she's the only one really in my corner."

"Well maybe we should get your dad and my mum together and they can be self-centered homophobes together." Dave chuckled.

"That would be awkward. Do you think?"

Dave frowned "why would it be weird?"

"Because if they got married then I'd think my step brother was fucking hot." he winked.

Dave was shocked. "What?"

"You heard me" he leaned forward "you Dave Karofsky are hot."

Dave laughed nervously "ah –thanks but I'm not, at all."

"Come one, you're all big and muscley. Football player right?"

"Ah yeah."

"So hot."

Dave fiddled with the hem of his shirt "Can we just agree to disagree?"

"Sure thing. Now tell me what you think of me?" The smirk on his face was and perfect mix if arrogant and playful.

Dave looked around the room trying to avoid eye contact.

"Come on, I won't bite unless you ask nicely."

"I think, I think you're gorgeous."

'Christian's' eyebrows shit up "huh – interesting. I've never been called gorgeous before."

"I find that hard to believe."

"I've be call sexy, hot, sex on legs, fucking hot, baby, so hot but never gorgeous. So thanks."

"Ah you're welcome I guess."

"So I guess we should introduce ourselves official."

"Sure, I'm Dave Karofsky. It's nice to meet you." Dave extended his hand.

"It's so good to meet you," he took Dave's hand and shook it "I'm Sebastian Smythe."

"Sebastian" _Not Christian._ "It suits you."

"Wanna blow this joint and go get average coffee form the cafeteria?"

Dave smiled "I could go some average coffee."

Okay who guessed it was Sebastian? Please review.


	48. Big boy jail

Another Sebofsky chapter but never fair we will head back to our boys shortly. 

As fate or luck would have it two and a half weeks later the room that Dave was sharing with two other guys was empty. One of his roommates had been released and the other having just turned 18 went to 'big boy jail' as it was colloquially known.

"Finally so god damn peace and quiet" Dave smiled falling back onto his bed. He let his mind drift to Kurt and Sebastian who were both so different and yet they both occupied almost all of Dave's thoughts. Lately he'd found that his thoughts would be less about Kurt and more about Sebastian.

"Hey killer."

_Speak of the devil._

Dave lifted his head towards the door "oh hey Sebastian, what are you doing in this neck of the woods?"

Sebastian dropped his bag on the floor "looks like I am you're new room mate."

Dave sat up and silently asked Sebastian for more details.

"It seems that my previous roomies were worried about me turning them gay in their sleep. They wish" Sebastian scoffed.

"Sorry Seb that sucks."

He shrugged in response "there all smelling assholes that snore anyway." He picked up his bag and placed it on the bed closest to Dave's "you don't snore do you?"

"Nope, I don't snore. So what is this? The gay wing?"

Sebastian laughed "it seems like it. They'll probably wonder if we're having loud gay sex at night."

Dave looked down at his feet "probably."

"We could ya know.' Sebastian smirked at him "have lots of loud gay sex."

Dave looked up and Sebastian who looked completely serious. His face flushed and he looked back down at his feet.

"Shit" Sebastian whispered "I'm sorry Dave. I say stupid shit a lot; I'm working on it but it's kind of hard to turn the filter off."

"It's okay, I get it."

"Really?" Sebastian moved to sit next to the still blushing teen.

"Y-yeah" Dave stuttered as he noticed how close his hot new roommate was sitting "I used to pretend to be all tough and badass to try and distract people from the fact that I'm gay. I guess we both created false images of ourselves."

Sebastian smile a genuine smile at Dave; his first in a while "Yeah we did. You're pretty insightful Dave."

"Thanks Seb."

"No ones called me that since I was little." Sebastian confessed.

Dave pulled on the strings of his hoodie "ah – sorry I can call you something else if you like."

"I hate being called Seb but I don't mind it when you say it."

"Cool"

It's getting late and lights out is in half an hour."

"Yeah" Dave stood up and grabbed is McKinley Titans t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. I'm just gonna" he gestured to the small bathroom across the hall.

As he reached the doorway to the bathroom he looked back into his room just in time to see Sebastian bending over to undo his shoe laces giving Dave the perfect view of his ass. "Fuck" he mumbled under his breath as he entered the bathroom to get changed.

When he returned to the room Sebastian was lying on his own bed and writing in the book that had been assigned by their Group therapist.

"You're actually writing in that thing?" Dave gestured to the book as he walked over and lay down on his own bed.

"You're not I take it?"

Dave shrugged.

"You should. Look Dave I know that most of the stuff in therapy is mumbo jumbo bullshit but we're all here cos we're screwed up somehow. Besides I mainly just write songs about how I want my dad to be beaten to death with a spoon or chop stick."

Dave laughed at that comment.

"But it's something. My first entry is Dear Dad I hate you! But…"

"It's something." Dave finished.

To Dave the darkness was like a security blanket that surrounds him prompting him to say "Hey Seb? You're actually really nice when you're not being a try hard."

Sebastian couldn't help but laugh "thanks you're nice too when you're not being a hard ass."

Dave chuckled and shook his head "seems like we're both nice guys."

"Oh god, please don't tell anyone."

"I won't if you won't."

"Deal." Sebastian rolled over to face Dave.

"I've made so many mistakes."

Sebastian could hear the strain in Dave's voice. "We all have Dave. So tell me about this guy you are crushing on."

"Ah, um, who?"

"They guy you talked about in therapy."

"Oh him. He ah. He's really fashionable, wears this crazy weird shit, really pale, ridiculously quick witted and sarcastic, his hairs always immaculate and he has a high voice."

"A twink."

"A what?'

Sebastian chuckled "A twink, that's the category he'd be in."

"What about me"

"A bear" Sebastian said not missing a beat "or a bear cub; cos your young."

"What the hell?"

"Bears are like big stocky guys."

Dave was still a little confused "what are you then?"

"Me?" Sebastian shifted in his bed to get more comfortable "twinkesque? Honestly I have no idea."

They both laughed for a few minutes.

"So you picked on the guy you like?"

Dave frowned in the darkness "you make it sound so black and white." Dave was glad it was dark he knew he wouldn't be able to handle the look of utter distain that was probably settled on Sebastian's face.

"Enlighten me" Sebastian suggested.

Or not

"I was so angry" Dave began "I tried to convince myself that it was all Kurt's fault that I'm gay – that it was his fault that I'm a freak."

If anyone else had connected homosexuality with the word freak Sebastian would have gladly kicked them in the balls but something about the way Dave said it made him think that Dave thought it was true. "You're not you know."

"Not what?" Dave countered.

"You're not a freak Dave. Just because we like cock doesn't mean we are any less human then the next person. 

"I-I didn't mean you Seb." Dave confessed quickly into the black abyss.

"I know, but saying you're a freak for being gay is saying that I am too, that Kurt is. That every gay person is. I'm freaky not a freak. So don't say that kind shit anymore; I don't want to have to kick your ass."

"Like you could" Dave scoffed.

"I'll have you know that years of dance and lacrosse have turned me into a lean mean fighting machine."

"What are you going to do? Step ball change and do jazz splits until I fall asleep?"

"I'm surprised you know what those things are." Sebastian was quiet for a moment "how do you know what those things are?" He fluffed his horrible pillow a little.

"You tube. I ah- I like to dance.'

"Huh" Sebastian was genuinely surprised. "When we get out of this place I am taking you to Scandals."

"What the hell is a Scandals?"

"No, no" Sebastian said between giggles "not a scandals. Scandals it's a gay bar in west Lima."

"Holy fuck! Lima has a gay bar?"

Sebastian fluffed his pillow once again "Yeah, I mean it's a shit hole but at least it's there."

"Cool; it's a date. Ah I mean, sounds cool." Dave silently cursed his stupid mouth.

"G'night Yogi."

"Night Cullen."

"Cullen?"

"Yeah," Dave shifted a little to try and get comfortable "sparkly vampire."

Sebastian's laugh filled the room.

"I can call you Boo boo if you prefer?"

"No comment." Sebastian couldn't really figure Dave out and he was usually pretty good at that. "Dave?" He called into the darkness.

"Yeah."

"Are you a virgin?"

"No" he answered straight away.

"So you've had sex with a guy?"

"Nah some chick at the beginning of this year."

"But never a guy?"

"Nope."

"Huh."

"You keep saying that." It was official Dave was not going to sleep at all tonight and if he did his dreams would be filled with a certain green eyes guy in the bed beside his.

I have no idea why I am so fascinated by these two.


	49. Sexy

Contains excerpts from "Sexy" episode. I have changed it slightly. I don't own glee and am broke so don't sue me.

"Blaine" Kurt pushed the strap of his satchel further up his shoulder "this sounds like a really bad idea."

"You heard her Kurt they are judging on sexy for Regionals." Blaine pushed open the door to leave The Lima Bean and shivered as the cool air hit him.

"Coach Sylvester is insane, I wouldn't listen to her."

"That maybe so" Blaine countered "but I would hate for us to ignore her and then find out she's right. The Warblers are about to get sexified."

Despite the fact that they had had a break through of sorts Kurt still wasn't comfortable with being sexy. Kurt slid into the passenger's seat in Blaine's car mumbling to himself; causing Blaine to shake his head and chuckle as he drove them back to Dalton.

Later that afternoon at Glee practise Blaine stood and asked for The Warbles attention "Gentleman this morning at The Lima Bean Kurt and I had a visit from someone who informed us that the judges for Regionals will be scoring for sexiness this year."

Much to Kurt's despair the rest of the Warblers seemed to be excited by this tid bit of information. Kurt's plan was to sway in the back ground begging to the number to be over while the rest of the Warblers looked sexy.

His plan failed is the worse way possible. The Warblers (realising how much chemistry Blaine and Kurt had) decided that they would sing the song.

"Ah no, I'm good" Kurt smiled at the council "why don't Jeff and Nick do it?"

"Jeff's not feeling well so is voice is a little croaky at the moment." Nick kissed his boyfriend on the head.

"Sorry" Jeff croaked.

"It's done then." Wes smiled "Blaine and Kurt will sing Animal by Neon Tess."

Kurt sighed.

"We're also going to be singing it for the ladies at our sister school Crawford Country Day." David smiled.

"So get the practising you two" Wes pointed to his friends."

Blaine and Kurt practised the song a lot; more then they usually would (at Kurt's insistence.) Finally the day came to perform it in public. Kurt was always nervous before any performance; he considered it a good thing one of his many mottos is the day he stopped getting nervous was they day he stopped performing; today would not be that day; he was the most nervous he had ever been; in fact he might just throw up.

Jeff, Nick and Trent had done an amazing job sourcing an abandoned building that Dalton would be demolishing in a few weeks to make way for a new gymnasium. They also erected some scaffolding and hired a huge bubble machine. After running through the choreography a few times on the scaffolding they were ready for their audience.

Blaine stood in front of the clearly excited girls from their sister school and charmed them with his words. He flashed a gorgeous smile at the girls "I would like to welcome the ladies of our sister school, Crawford Country Day, as you know, the Warblers are competing in our show choir's Regionals competition next week. So, what we're going for here today, ladies, is something a little, a little sexy." He smirked slightly "But we need your input. Are we scream-worthy?" He asked raising his voice a little "Do we make your knees turn to jelly? So, without further ado, hang on to your bobby socks girls, cause we're about to rock your world."

Personally Kurt thought that Blaine was definitely scream worth. _Okay Kurt, you can be sexy, you ARE sexy._ He was snapped out of his pep talk when The Warbles started to sing. _Oh shit._

Blaine started the song off.

_Here we are again_

_I feel the chemicals kicking in_

_It's getting heavy and I want to run and hide_

_I want to run and hide_

Kurt took a deep breath and started singing.

_I do it every time_

_You're killing me now_

Kurt started to shimmy; Blaine looked at time wondering what was going on with is usually sexy boyfriend.

_And I won't be denied by you_

_The animal inside of you_

Blaine and Kurt both walked towards the girls who were clearly enamoured with Blaine.

_Oh, oh, I want some more_

_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

_Oh, oh, I want some more_

_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_

Blaine winked at the girls causing a mini frenzy amongst them. He had to admit it made him feel like a rock star.

_What are you waiting for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

Turning towards each other they both placed their index finger to their lips. Blaine was starting to think that maybe there was something wrong with Kurt. Was he sick?

_Hush, hush, the world is quiet_

_Hush, hush, we both can't fight it_

_It's us that made this mess_

_Why can't you understand?_

_Whoa, I won't sleep tonight_

They made their way to the top of the scaffolding, singing together. The other Warblers happily flirted with and danced around the girls. Kurt and Blaine turned on the bubble machine and sang the last chorus.

_Oh, oh, I want some more_

_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

_Oh, oh, I want some more_

_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_

_What are you waiting for?_

_What are you waiting?_

Once there were sufficient bubbles Kurt and Blaine went and joined everyone running around, chasing each other, dancing, throwing giant bouncy balls _Where the hell did they come from? _Kurt wondered just before one hit him in the head.

_Here we go again, oh, oh_

_Here we go again, oh, oh_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

When the bubbles and most of the Warblers had gone Blaine noticed that a few girls were hanging around. He walked over to them to ask what they thought of the performance. A few girls thrust their phone numbers at him while suggesting he call them

Blaine looked at them and smiled sincerely. "Sweet, but not on your team," He said, before turning back and walking over to Kurt who was trying his best to fix his hair after the evil bubble attack it had survived. "Are you okay? You kept making those weird faces the whole song."

Kurt stared at his boyfriend "Those weren't weird faces. Those were my sexy faces."

Blaine decided to push on "It just looked like you were having gas pains or something." The last thing he wanted to do was upset Kurt.

"Great," Kurt muttered as he began to put everything away "How are we supposed to get up on the stage at Regionals and sell sexy to the judges when I have as much sexual appeal and knowledge as a baby penguin?"

"We'll figure something out" Blaine promised before offering his hand to Kurt and walking back with him to the dorm.

A few hours later Blaine and Kurt were sitting in front of Kurt's mirror. Blaine was determined to help Kurt. "Alright so give me sensual don't make fun of it! Like, really try," Blaine requested as he looked in the mirror.

Kurt complied with Blaine's request; Blaine decided it was perhaps best to move onto the next one "Okay, now give me, sultry." Turning his head away Kurt prepared himself before turning back to the mirror with a pained awkward expression on his face; they were all the same look; Blaine was certain. He felt bad but he couldn't help but chuckled. "Uh, Kurt, they're all sort of looking the same."

"That's because the face I'm actually doing is 'uncomfortable'," Kurt said getting mad. He got up and walked across the room trying to put as much space between himself and Blaine as possible "This is pointless, Blaine. I don't know how to be sexy because I'm not sexy and get embarrassed when I think about sex."

"Kurt, you're blushing!" He joked causing Kurt to get more embarrassed. Blaine took a deep breath "I get that sex makes you uncomfortable but I thought we were past all this Kurt."

"We were and then you told me that it looked liked I was having gas pains." Kurt snapped. He didn't mean to sound so bitchy, but god it had hurt when Blaine said that.

"I'm sorry."

"How am I supposed to get any semblance of self confidence or have any chance of feeling comfortable enough to be with you if you don't think I'm sexy?"

"Kurt." Blaine pleaded.

Kurt turned his head away from his boyfriend "I think you should leave."

"Kurt" Blaine stood up and walked over to him.

"Please Blaine just leave." Kurt implored him quietly.

Kissing Kurt on the cheek Blaine silently left the room.

The moment Kurt heard his door click closed he began to sob. His own boyfriend didn't find him sexy. This made Kurt wonder if Blaine was only with him out of pity. Stumbling to his bed Kurt rolled himself into a ball as tears racked his body. It hurt, everything hurt; his heart from what Blaine had said; his chest from the lack of oxygen; this throat from the sobs that were escaping. Quicker than Kurt could even imagine his life had gone from amazing to horrible.

Blaine had officially crowned himself the worst boyfriend in the world; a douche lord; an asshole. He'd heard Kurt's sobs the second he closed the door and instead of marching back into the room and holding the boy he loved he walked away. _Who does that? _Blaine stood in the lounge unsure of what to do. Kurt had asked him to leave; by doing so he was respecting Kurt's wishes but making himself feel even worse then he already did; if he stayed then there was a chance Kurt would be angry at him but he would be placating his own worries.. "Shit." He whispered under his breath.

"Blaine honey, how are you?"

Blain spun around to see Carole walking out from the Kitchen.

"Oh hi Carole, sorry I didn't realise anyone else was home." Blaine smiled at her trying to make it genuine.

"It's fine honey." She noticed the strained look on his face. "Are you okay?"

Blaine nodded before promptly shaking his head. Seeing that the boy was clearly distressed Carole wrapped her arms around his shoulders and led him to the sofa. "Blaine honey, what happened?"

"I-I. I upset Kurt; he's up in his room crying. He asked me to leave b-but I can't leave him like that."

Carole run soothing circles on Blaine's back.

"I made him cry Carole. W-what kind of boyfriend does that?" Try as he might Blaine couldn't stop the tears from falling. "C-Carole I-I'm h-horrible. I m-made the m-most important, b-beautiful p-person in my life upset." Blaine clutched his stomach and began to rock back and forth.

"Shh Blaine" Carole wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. "It's okay honey."

"N-nnno Carole you should b-be with K-Kurt, he shouldn't be alone r-right now."

"Neither should you" Carole stated.

"Probably n-not but I deserve to be."

"No, don't say that sort of thing."

Blaine looked up at Carole his beautiful eyes shining "C-can you please check o-on K-Kurt for me?"

Carole frowned not sure if she should leave the distraught boy.

"P-please I'll st-stay right here."

"I'll be right back" she kissed Blaine on the head before rushing to Kurt's room.

Kurt heard knocking on his door in between his sons. "Go away!" he yelled.

"Kurt honey it's me."

"Momma?"

Carole's heart broke.

Kurt heard his door creak open and saw his step mother walking towards him. "Kurt sweetie" Carole opened her arms and Kurt dove into them.

"B-Blaine d-doesn't l-love me any more."

"Sweetie that's not true."

"B-but it is."

Carole smiled "he's downstairs crying because he upset you."

"R-really."

"Uh-huh."

"H-he didn't leave?" Kurt sniffed.

"No, he's worried about you. Do you want to see him?"

"What h-he said hurt me so badly Carole."

"Oh sweetie, maybe you should talk to him about it."

Kurt shook his head "I don't want him to see me like this."

"Kurt sweetie, it's a good thing if he does. It's good to let him in, for him to see you in this state. He needs to know that you still love him."

"Okay."

"Okay I should go get him?"

Kurt nodded his head. Carole stood and left Kurt while she went to get Blaine. Kurt was convinced that Carole was just soothing his nerves by informing him of Blaine's distress. In fact Kurt was convinced that Blaine was no doubt relieved that he as now free from his unsexy, unattractive, pathetic, snivelling boyfriend. The thought of Blaine breaking up with him just made Kurt cry more.

Poor Klaine. I know we have already addressed a lot of this but sexy is such a good Klaine episode that I just had to. Please review. Thanks.


	50. It's true!

Hello again my dear friends. OMG chapter 50. Wow! Thanks you so much for reading and reviewing. This chapter also has excerpts from Sexy. Enjoy oh and I don't own Glee blah blah blah.

The sound of feet shuffling against carpet made its way closer to him.

"K-Kurt?"

Looking up Kurt saw Blaine; his arms were wrapped around his own torso and his eyes were puffy from the tears that were still falling.

"Can I" he sniffed "can I sit down?"

Kurt didn't speak instead moving back a little to make space for Blaine. Kurt dropped his eyes to the blanket below him.

Slowly Blaine reached out a shaking hand and lightly ran his fingers over Kurt's. "Please, please Kurt, don't cry."

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut willing the tears to stop. He shook his head trying to clear it. "I can't help it" he whispered.

Kurt cried for a few more minutes while Blaine slowly ran his fingers up and down his hand. When Kurt's tears began to slow he looked up and saw that Blaine's tears were still falling. Ever so slowly Kurt sat up and wrapped his arms around Blaine. As soon as Blaine was safe in Kurt's arms the tears returned.

They sat wrapped in each other's arms until they both managed to calm themselves. Just as slowly as he had held Blaine Kurt pulled away and scooted to the opposite side of the bed placing some distance between them both.

"Kurt?" Blaine questioned reaching his hand out for him.

Kurt shook his head his eyes pleading Blaine not to move "we need to talk about this. It'll be easier with some space between us."

"Kurt?" Blaine closed his eyes not wanting to ask the question that was buzzing around his head "are we still together?"

Kurt blinked at his boyfriend his face unreadable "did I break up with you?"

Blaine shook his head.

"Then we're still together."

Blaine sighed loudly in relief. It wasn't too late he still had Kurt.

"We're still together Blaine" Kurt took a deep breath "but I have to tell you that what you said hurt me."

Blaine frowned.

"Saying that it looked like I had gas pains."

"I"

"No please let me finish and then you can say what you want to say. I know that I am not conventional looking." Kurt looked up at his boyfriend "I'm not handsome like you" he smiled sadly. "And I've come to terms with that." He wrung his fingers together "I've always been made fun of for the way I look, the way I talk, how I dress. But you – you never saw me the way others do. When you" Kurt huffed annoyed at his stupid brain for not letting him be articulate "when you said that it looked like I was having gas pains it hurt so much Blaine. I want you to find me desirable to find my sexy and you don't and that kills me."

Both boys looked at each other.

"Can I talk now?" Blaine's voice was quiet.

Kurt nodded.

"I'm sorry. " Blaine spread his fingers out onto the blanket in front of him "I had no right to say that. I'm j-just like my father."

"No Blaine you're not."

"I am Kurt. I say things that hurt people. I-I don't mean to but I do. I didn't mean to hurt you, to make you cry Kurt." Blaine closed his eyes and took some deep breaths. "You are the most compassionate, feisty, articulate, frustrating, adorable, beautiful person that I have ever met Kurt and I love you; so much. I don't want to lose you."

"Can I ask you a question?"

Blaine nodded.

"Do you think I'm sexy?"

"Of course" Blaine answered with a second thought.

"Then why did you say that?"

"Well you see – I was." Closing his eyes Blaine took some time to calm his nerves. "I'd love to tell you a reason but I can't lie to you Kurt. I don't know why I said those things. I guess I just took our honesty policy a bit too far. But Kurt, you are sexy. So sexy; you have no idea."

Kurt looked at his boyfriend; not believing a word he said.

Blaine decided it was time to convince him. "The way you hold yourself; you're so proud of who you are; confidence is super sexy babe and you have it in abundance."

Kurt couldn't stop the small smile that took over his lips.

"The clothes you wear would look insane on most people but on you" Blaine smirked "on you they are perfection –it's like they were made for you. Your wit and sense of humour leaving me reeling and your eyes" Blaine sighed "they are so expressive, I swear that I can tell what you are thinking and feeling just by looking into them." Blaine took a deep breath "but most of all; the thing I find the most sexy about you is the fact that you don't think you are. You're confident in your sexuality and who you are as a person but you don't think you're sexy." Blaine shuffled so that he was sitting right in front of Kurt "it's my job as your boyfriend to remind you every day that I love you and how amazing and truly sexy you are" he whispered. "So you see you are sexy without trying ; just by being Kurt you are by far the sexiest being I have ever met and the fact that you let me love you" Blaine shook his head "it just blows me away."

"Are-are you being serious right now?" Kurt bit his bottom lip.

Blaine looked into his eyes "deadly."

Kurt couldn't stop himself as he launched through the air and into Blaine's arms. "Thank you" he kissed Blaine. "I love you, I love you" he whispered against his lips.

Blaine pulled back just enough to see into Kurt's eyes "I love you too, so much. Please don't ever doubt that. Please don't."

Kurt smiled and pulled Blaine back into an embrace before falling backward onto the bed and taking Blaine with him. The silence of the room was broken only by sighs and whispered promises and confessions of love.

Carding his fingers through curly hair Kurt opened his mouth to speak "Would you like to know what I find sexy about you?"

Blaine shook his head against Kurt's cheek "you don't have to."

"Well I'm gonna so you better brace yourself Anderson."

A chuckle escaped Blaine's lips.

Kurt cleared his throat "Why my baby is sexy by Kurt Hummel."

Blaine snorted at the title.

"Shush you. Why my baby is sexy by Kurt Hummel. My baby is sexy because my baby cares; my baby is sexy because my baby is queer,"

Blaine giggled. Kurt smiled his mission had been successful.

"Okay not my best work. You are sexy though. I love you hair" once again he ran his fingers through it "your conviction, the fact that you aren't ashamed to cry. I love that you're a little short then me but you're so strong. You mentioned my eyes but god Blaine; I'm pretty sure that anyone who looked you straight in the eyes would fall in love with you, they're so beautiful."

Blaine smiled into Kurt's chest.

"If I can be completely superficial for a moment your body is…" Kurt closed his eyes visualising the parts he'd been lucky to see. "There are no words to describe how hot it is and do you know that best part?"

"What" Blaine mumbled.

"Only I get to see it, I kiss it, to touch it."

Blaine couldn't stop the shiver that ran through him

"You're so smart" he placed a kiss in his curly hair "and articulate" another kiss to his temple "and the only person who can keep up with me quip for quip. Seeing you onstage, how confident you are, how happy you look, I love it, I love you. And for the record you are nothing like your father; you're your own man baby – NEVER forget that."

A light knock on the turn caused both boys to turn their head towards the noise. Carole's loving face appeared; she smiled at seeing the boys together "So Blaine; I may have fibbed to you mother and told her that you fell asleep helping me clean the attic."

Kurt giggled at Carole's cuteness.

Lifting his head Blaine smiled at her "thanks Carole."

"No problem honey; I may have also told Burt that Kurt was unwell and you were staying up here to look after him."

"Your lies will catch up with you" Kurt insisted between chuckles.

Carole smiled "probably. Kurt you should stay up here come dinner time – just to keep up the pretence of you being unwell." Quietly she closed the door.

"She is so cool" Blaine was in awe.

"She is."

Blaine looked up at him "she loves you."

"She does." Kurt smiled.

When it was time for dinner Kurt stayed in his room as Carole recommended. Blaine headed to the kitchen to get food for both boys.

As soon as Blaine came into sight Burt was watching him "hey Blaine, how's Kurt?"

"Tired." Technically he wasn't lying.

Burt grunted "take him up some lemonade he loves it when he's sick."

"Will do. Thanks Burt."

Carole gave Blaine's arm a squeeze from he took some food upstairs.

"Ya know Carole; you didn't have to tell me that Kurt is sick just so Blaine could stay over."

Carole frowned "how'd you know."

Burt shrugged "Blaine's eyes are all puffy, he's quieter than usual. Did they have a fight?"

Carole shook her head "just a misunderstanding."

"So they are going to be okay?" Burt took a sip of his water.

"They'll be fine."

"Kurt sweetie" Blaine balanced one plate, two forks and a small bottle of lemonade on one arm while he opened the door to Kurt's door.

"Mmm" Kurt sat up slowly.

"I brought you dinner."

Kurt smiled at Blaine and motioned for Blaine to sit down next to him. Silently Blaine picked up a fork and pierced a piece of feta and beetroot, turned the fork and offered it to Kurt. Smiling shyly Kurt opened his mouth to taste the food.

"Mm, that tastes good." Kurt mumbled and he covered his hand. Picking up a fork Kurt did the same thing for Blaine and that's how they ate their dinner – Kurt decided it was the best way to eat.

"That was fun" Blaine confessed when he returned from taking the dishes to the kitchen "I brought some glasses for the lemonade."

Glasses filled Kurt raised his to make a toast "here's to a happy, healthy and loving relationship."

"I love you babe" Blaine whispered before clinking his glass against Kurt's and taking a sip.

"Boys" Burt called from outside the room "can you come down stairs please."

Kurt and Blaine stared at each other "coming dad" Kurt yelled not taking his eyes off Blaine.

"Is it too late for me to jump out the window?"

Rolling his eyes Kurt dragged Blaine to the dining room table where he knew his Dad would be.

"You're not in trouble" Burt declared.

Blaine visibly relaxed and pulled out a chair for Kurt.

Burt leaned forward in his chair "Boys it is time we had the talk."

Kurt was freaking out "No, it's not."

Blaine bit his lip.

"Yes, it is. You told me to educate myself"

"La la la la la la." Kurt had stuck his fingers in his ears and started singing.

Reaching over Burt placed a hand on Kurt's arm "Hey, you think this is easy for me? Believe me, I want to do this even less then you do. This is gonna suck for all of us."

Kurt looked over at Blaine who seemed to be embarrassed but appreciative of the fact that Burt cared enough about him to talk to him too.

"But we're going to all get through it and we will be better men because of it."

Kurt took a deep breath.

Burt dropped some pamphlets on the table and pushed them toward Kurt and Blaine "first of all most of the… mechanics of what you're going to be doing is covered in the pamphlets."

Blaine picked one up and started to read it. Burt's lips briefly twitched into a smile.

"I want you to read them" he looked at Kurt "and I want you to come talk to me about it." Burt looked at his son trying to gauge his reaction "deal?"

Kurt nodded "okay." _Is it over? _Kurt quickly stood. Before Blaine had a chance to follow suit his dad was talking again.

"All right, now… Hey! Sit down," We're just getting started." Reluctantly Kurt sat back down and used al the strength in his body to not run away and hide.

"Now for most guys, sex is just, you know this thing we always want to do." Blaine blinked slowly, he could kind of relate to that. Kurt however was mortified firstly that his dad was even broaching this subject and secondly that his dad assumed that all guys were the same. He wasn't; what did that say about him?

Burt continued to talk "You know, it's fun, it feels great, but we're not really thinking too much about, you know, how it makes us feel on the inside, or, you know, how the other person feels about it."

"Women are different?" Kurt wondered.

"Only because they get that it's about more than just… the physical. You know, when you're intimate with somebody, in _that way_," Kurt looked at both boys "you're exposing yourself. You—you're never going to be more vulnerable, and that scares the hell out of a lot of guys, believe me. I can't tell you how many buddies I've got, who've gotten in way—too—deep with a girl who said she was cool with just hooking up."

_Please don't tell me that this is one of those stories where you're friend has a problem and it turns about being you. _Kurt shook the thoughts away "But that's not going to happen to me, Dad."

Blaine smiled – he knew what Kurt meant.

"No, it's going to be worse, okay, because it's _two guys._ With two guys, you got _two_ people who think that sex is just sex. It's going to be easier to come by, and once you start doing this stuff, you're not going to want to stop."

Kurt gulped and Blaine squeezed his eyes shut worried about what would happen to him if he thought about sex anymore that he already did.

"Do you just…" Burt stumbled over his words "you gotta know that it means something, you know, it's _doing_ something _to you_—to your heart—to your self-esteem, even though it feels like you're just having fun."

Kurt was still a little confused. "So… you're saying I shouldn't have sex

"I think on your thirtieth birthday, it is a great gift to yourself." Kurt raised his eyebrows, again.

And Blaine snorted "sorry."

Burt briefly closed his eyes and took a deep breath "Kurt, Blaine when you're ready, I want you to be able to… do everything." But when you're ready, I want you to… use it as a way to connect to each other."

"Kurt and Blaine both smiled at the fact that Burt said each together.

"Don't throw yourselves around, like you don't matter. Cos you matter, boys."

"Is that it?"

"That's it, for now. "

Kurt stood up and grabbed the pamphlets.

"Thanks Burt" Blaine smiled.

"Yeah thanks dad." Kurt hugged his dad before rushing upstairs.

As Blaine followed him he heard Burt let out a deep breath.

Until next time. Hey feel free to let me know who out of Niff, Klaine and Sebofsky you'd like to see more of.


	51. Happy Birthday

This is a filler chapter for all you Niff-aholics. It's cute so please read and enjoy. I don't own Glee. OR do I? Nah I don't, do I?

"Happy birthday to you."

"It's not my birthday."

"Happy birthday to you."

"Thanks Nicky but it's not my birthday."

"I know" he smiled "happy birthday dear Jeffy, happy birthday to you."

Jeff couldn't help but laugh at Nick's ridiculous facial expressions and the fact that he sang the last note off key (like really badly.)

Grabbing Nick Jeff hugged him tightly. "While I appreciate the sentiment it's not my birthday for another 2 weeks."

Nick kissed Jeff on the temple "I know but Saturday is Warbler's lock in so we can finalise Regional's and then your actual birthday the Saturday after is Regionals."

Jeff frowned "that sucks, everyone will be so amped about Regional's they'll forget it's my birthday. Although winning would be the best present ever."

"I won't forget" Nick whispered into his ear. Nick jumped up from the embrace "up you get, it's time to celebrate."

Jeff snuggled further into his blankets "but it's nice and warm in here."

Nick chuckled "come on up you get; I want to spoil you today."

Jeff pulled the blankets up to his chin "no."

"Come on"

"No"

"Jeffery get out of bed!"

Jeff's eyes flew open and quickly left the warm cocoon of his bed.

Stepping forward Nick captured Jeff's lips "go have a shower hun, I'll wait for you in the cafeteria, don't take too long."

Nick turned on his heel and left Jeff's room before he even had a chance to object (not that he would.) As soon as the door closed Jeff sprung into action. He was determined to look his absolute best for his Nicky.

The smile on Nick's face as he walked to the cafeteria would have put the stars to shame with its beauty and brightness.

"Have fun Nick" Kurt smiled as him and Blaine walked hand in hand toward the dorms.

"Thanks guys" he laughed he would have preferred to celebrate Jeff's birthday on the actual day and not two weeks out on a Sunday but he had to make the best of it. Nick drummed his fingers on the dark wood of the table while he waited for his boyfriend. _Honestly sometimes he takes longer then Kurt to get ready. _Nick shook his head _that's not possible. _Smiling he thought about when he was just friends with Jeff. How he was so protective of him and always wanted to be around him which made Nick realise that they were never just friends; not really.

"What are you smiling about?"

Nick looked up to see Jeff standing in front of him wear blue skinny jeans, black chuck taylors and a white graphic tee.

"Just thinking about when we were friends and I was completely oblivious."

"Ah" Jeff nodded his head in understanding "thank god for Kurt and B huh?"

"Yip" Nick stood and reached for Jeff's hand "shall we?"

Jeff chuckled "we shall. Lead the way good sir."

"So where are we going?" Jeff wondered after a few moments of silence.

"Where going to this place that you'll love. It's got things and junk."

Jeff rolled his eyes "you could just say that it's a surprise."

Nick squeezed Jeff's hand "where would be the fun in that?"

"You have the maturity level of a 12 year old."

"Are you saying that because I am short?" Nick squinted his eyes at Jeff.

"Yes" Jeff deadpanned.

"I'm the same height as Blaine." Nick pouted.

"Liar, you are slightly shorter that Blaine. Face it babe you are a baby hobbit."

Nick groaned.

"Or a toddler hobbit, or a beige smurf, a male Polly pocket."

"Okay, okay I get it; I'm short," Nick grumbled.

"Awww" Jeff nudged his shoulder "it's okay I still love you."

"I don't know if I love you anymore." Nick sulked.

"Well if you don't love me I can just go" Jeff pretended to start walking away.

"No" Nick gripped Jeff's hand with both of his "I do love you." Nick shock his bottom lip.

The both laughed all the way to Nick's car.

Jeff had learnt a long time ago to never to ask Nick where they were going. Once when they were still 'friends' Jeff had a particularly stressful conversation with his parents about his grades; Nick had Jeffnapped him and taken him away in his car. Jeff being Jeff kept nagging Nick to tell him where they were going; Nick got so annoyed that he parked the car on the side of the road and they didn't go anywhere. Jeff never did find out where they were going.

"You really want to ask me where we're going don't you." Nick chuckled as he put the car in gear and took off.

Jeff simply nodded.

"You can ask me twice."

Jeff smiled and bounced up and down in his seat. He opened and closed his mouth a few times "Nicky where are we going?"

Nick's laugh filled the car "Not telling."

"Okay" Jeff smiled. "Why do I always feel compelled to ask that question?"

"It's part of your nature. Just like it's part of mine to never tell you."

"That and you like seeing me squirm."

"Very true."

"Nicky can I ask you something?"

"Always" Nick winked at him.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To infinity and beyond." A cheeky smile grace Nick's face.

"So that's your two times used."

Jeff leaned over and kissed Nick on the cheek "so worth it."

After a few more turns in the car Nick announced that they were almost there.

"Finally" Jeff breathed.

"Seriously we were in the car for 15 minutes."

"Yeas and they happened to be the longest 15 minutes of my life."

"You do realise that is impossible right? I mean every 15 minutes is the same length."

"You do realise that shut up" Jeff countered folding his arms over his chest.

"Oh excellent argument Jeffrey."

"Why thank you Nicholas."

Nick frowned "please don't call me that."

"Well don't call me Jeffrey."

"Deal. We're here."

Jeff looked out the window to see that they were outside "Pirate Cove – mini golf. Mini golf seriously?"

"Uh-huh. Is that okay?"

"Hell yeah." Jeff threw open his door and tried to get out of the car before he had undone his safety belt.

Shaking his head Nick correctly exited the car and waited as Jeff struggled with the belt.

"Shud'up" Jeff laughed as he moved around the car to join Nick.

"Ready to get your ass kicked."

"No, are you ready to get your ass kicked. Besides you'd need a step ladder to kick my ass and by the time you found one I would have run away."

Nick rolled his eyes "you've got it all sorted out haven't you?"

"Pretty much" Jeff concluded as he grabbed Nick's hand.

Walking hand in hand the boys made their way to the office "two for mini golf thanks." Nick smiled at the older man behind the counter.

"Do you have putters for children?" Jeff enquired surprisingly with a straight face.

"Yes we do." The man answered a little confused.

"I don't need a child's putter." Nick smiled at the man.

"Oh right" the man chuckled. "Well it's $12 each for one game or $15 each for two."

Nick turned to Jeff silently asking him.

"Can we do two games? That way I can beat you twice."

Nick laughed "Sure."

Once they had chosen their golf balls; lime green for Nick and neon blue for Jeff they made their way outside.

Standing in front of the first whole Jeff gulped "ah Nicky. I have a confession to make; I've never played mini golf before."

Reaching over Nick quickly kissed Jeff on the cheek "that's okay; I've only played it like twice. So the aim of the game" Nick slung his arm around Jeff's shoulder "the aim of the game is to get the ball into the hole. Each time you hit the all you get a point, lowest score wins."

"Alright. Who goes first?" Jeff smiled at him.

"Up to you babe."

"Wellllll." Jeff screwed up his face in thought. "Seeing as this is my birthday celebration I think that I will go first." Stepping forward Jeff placed his ball at the blue line indicated on the turf and eyed up his shot. "So I just smack it into the hole?"

Nick laughed and nodded his head.

Sticking his tongue out of the side of his mouth (the way that Nick adored) Jeff hoped for the best and putted. The blue ball bounced off the small treasure chest placed in the middle of the small green and went out of bounds. Two pouts, three swear words and five shots later it was Nick's turn.

Magically (or so Nick would say) he managed to sink his ball with two putts. Jeff was pretty sure that boyfriend was a golf shark.

At the fifth hole Jeff started singing The Jaws theme song and Nick lined up the shot.

"Hey no fair" Nick exclaimed no distracting allowed.

Jeff leaned on his golf club "I'm pretty sure that's not in the rules Nicky."

"It's not but you're not being very sportsman like."

Jeff rolled his eyes and motioned for Nick to continue. Nick lined up the shot and motioned for Nick to continue.

Nick lined up the shot and ended up missing the ball completely.

A barking laugh escaped Jeff's lips.

"I can't get the Jaws theme song out of my head." Nick justified.

Jeff shrugged. "It's not my fault that you get songs stuck in your head so easily."

"I know" Nick putted "I hope this isn't like that time I got Mambo number 5 stuck in my head for three days."

Jeff laughed.

"It's not funny. It loops in my brain" Nick gestured to his head "and I end up singing the same four lines over and over it's hell."

"Poor baby" Jeff pouted as they moved on to the next hole.

The game continued – not surprisingly Nick was winning, like Blaine he was freakishly good at sports. Jeff didn't mid; he was having fun. Their time at mini golf ended with the scores:

Game 1: Nick 39 and Jeff 67. Game 2: Nick 31 and 58. From the way that Jeff was smiling you would have thought he had won; in reality he was just excited to get under 60.

"Did you have fun?" Nick asked when they got back to the car.

"Uh-huh. It was great we should come back here with the Warblers when we win Regional's."

"Someone's confident." Nick smiled.

"Well it is on my birthday. It's that a sign then I don't know what is." Jeff shot a mega watt smile across the centre console.

Nick shook his head "you're too cute for own good."

"I know" Jeff agreed settled into his seat.

The rest of the car journey to Dalton was spent dramatising amazing and hilarious shots they made playing mini golf.

Awww cute Jeff and Nick. Nick and Blaine's freakish sporting ability is based on a friend of mine; he's the same, it's annoying. Please review. Next the Warblers are gearing up for Regional's.


	52. Lock in!

Hi guys. Wow over 200 reviews. Thanks so much. Brace yourself for some Warbler goodness here. The Warblers locked in Dalton overnight. Oh dear. I don't own Glee.

A week before Regionals – this was officially the latest that they had prepared. Wes was freaking out as only he knew how, Thad was pacing and David was playing fruit ninja – his highest score was currently 857 thank you very much.

"David how can you play fruit ninja at a time like this?" Wes scowled at his friend.

David swung his chair onto two legs "Wes" he said clamly not letting his eyes leave his phone "there is never a bad time to hone your ninja skills. You should know that."

"Because I'm Asian?"

"Yup" David popped the p.

Wes clenched his fists.

"Relax I was joking."

"Were you" Thad wondered.

David shrugged.

Thankfully the tense situation was defused when the Warblers entered the music room with sleeping bags, snacks and winning mentalities in tow.

"Welcome Warblers" Wes smiled.

"Let's lock some shit up" Nick shouted pumping his fist in the air.

"Thank you Nicholas."

"You're welcome Wesley."

If looks could kill both Wes and Nick would have died spectacularly gruesome deaths. Kurt and Blaine were the last to arrive. Blaine wore a Roxy Music Tee shirt, sweat pants and no hair gel while Kurt was dressed in blue skinny jeans, a white button down and a grey vest; his hair was as always immaculate.

"Kurt didn't you get the text stating casual wear?"

"Yes I did thanks Thad; but I never miss an opportunity to look my best, besides this is casual."

Jeff spent the next five minute regaling Kurt and Blaine once again about how great mini golf was and how much of a gentleman Nick was as the boy in question blushed furiously beside him. Their conversation was cut short by Wes' hands clapping together.

"Warblers let's get to work."

The Warblers all took their seats as though it were a well-choreographed dance. Nick, Jeff, Kurt and Blaine all sat on a comfy three seater sofa. They didn't mind it gave each couple an excuse to sit close to each other.

"Phones on silent guys." For once Thad didn't stand up.

Kurt looked pleadingly at Wes.

"Kurt you're fine to have your phone on low but if we get interrupted it will have to go on silent."

Kurt nodded his head and smiled in thanks.

"Why does Kurt get to keep his phone on?" Jordan complained pocketing his phone.

"That's none of your concern." Wes snapped.

"No Wes, it's fine" Kurt turned to face Jordan. "My Dad had a heart attack a little while ago; he's doing okay but I still worry." He shrugged.

"Oh-ah sorry dude." Jordan mumbled.

Kurt smiled at him and turned back to the council.

"So welcome to the Warbler lock in." David smiled at the group.

"Regionals are in a week" Wes stated as though they didn't already know that fact. "We are up against some amazing competitors" another thing they already knew.

"Also and more importantly next Saturday is Jeff's birthday" David stated.

All the Warblers turned to Jeff to see him blushing as he buried his head in Nick's shoulder.

"The purpose of today" Thad added "is to practise for Regional's and to choose our closing number."

"Right enough with the pep talk let's get started."

Like they had with Sectionals they began with song suggestions

"Raise your glass would be a good way to end, ya know finish on a high." Jeff suggested.

David scribbled it on the whiteboard.

"Diva?"

"Trent stop suggesting that song." Blaine laughed.

"What? It's a good song."

"Silly love songs" Blaine added.

"Blackbird" Kurt countered.

"What about a medley?" Cameron asked.

For the next fifteen minutes song ideas good and bad were proposed – Trent also mentioned Diva by Beyoncé another 6 times.

Wes was getting visibly stressed by the fact that as time went on the Warblers were shouting out more and more ridiculous songs.

"Alright" Wes shot them a visibly strained smile "I think 12 is enough songs. Let's see if we can whittle it down from here."

At those words the Warblers switched from messing about to focusing; removing songs that wouldn't need much accompaniment, songs with suggestive lyrics and songs that were just wrong.

"I think we should do Raise your glass." Thad announced "it's a great song, good beat and fun."

The Warblers all seemed to agree.

"Great we have a set list." Wes announced happily.

"So who wants to audition to sing raise you glass?" David asked.

Blaine's hand shot up – and only Blaine's hand. "Don't you want to sing babe?" Blaine looked at Kurt.

"I couldn't do that song justice."

"Well if none opposes congratulations Blaine."

Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine sweetly on the cheek.

The Warblers all clapped for their lead soloist.

"Let's practise."

The Warblers all jumped up and got into position. Running through their opening number that they chose last week was intense in the best kind of way.

As the number finished Wes couldn't help but notice the confused look on Kurt's face.

"You okay Kurt?" He walked towards his friend.

"Ah yeah; yeah." Kurt sighed "it just felt like the song was missing something. Can I, can I try something? Just to invoke some emotion."

Wes nodded.

"Hi guys" Kurt announced as he stood in front of them. "With your permission I would like to do an exercise to get a little more emotion into the song." He got no objections "Close your eyes."

Blaine was the first to do so. One by one the rest of them did the same.

"Think of the song we just sang." Kurt's voice was soft and soothing "think of the lyrics. What do they mean to you? Think of someone that makes you feel that way. The frustration, the anguish but you love them." Kurt began to walk back and forth in front of them "it doesn't have to be romantic love." He paused letting the boys create the pictures in their minds "we've all known someone like that; who makes us feel like that. Now open your eyes."

They did so.

"Think of that person while we sing the song through again."

Kurt went and sat next to Blaine and saw the solemn look on his face. As their eyes connected a smile fell on each of their lips.

They sang the song through again it was great last time but this time it was phenomenal. After the song finished the Warblers all knew how much better it sounded and the all rang to hug Kurt. He pretended to hate it but secretly loved it.

Group hug disbanded the Warblers got to work on Raise your glass. Kurt, Blaine and Nick worked on the arrangement while David and Jeff led the Warblers to the auditorium to work on basic choreography for the chorus (the part of the song they knew they would keep.)

Blaine, Kurt and Nick worked through the song meticulously and in about 35 minutes they had a version they were happy with. All three boys headed to the auditorium to learn the dance moves and show the rest of glee what they'd done.

The only reason they were stopping for lunch was that Trent kept threatening to vomit on Wes' shoes if he didn't let them have a lunch break.

"Alright take 20." Wes ordered.

"Take an hour guys" David countered "Wes" he walked over to his friend once everyone started to leave "relax, we're doing great. Let them have a real lunch break and they'll come back refreshed and ready to work harder." David clapped him on the shoulder.

"You're right. Sorry, sorry. You know how I get."

"We all know how you get Wes" Blaine yelled from the back of the auditorium. Let's go get some lunch."

Sitting in the cafeteria Wes looked around at his Glee club laughing and sharing food and he had a feeling – this was their year.

Next up Regionals who will win? I have no idea. Also I am going away on holiday next week for two bliss filled weeks. I will try my best to update but may not be able to.


	53. Regionals

Regionals! I don't own Glee or the songs mentioned. This chapter is dedicated to Becca Colfer whose reviews are so enthusiastic and lovely.

They were ready; ready to give the best performance of their lives and shame everyone else with their awesomeness (that last part was David's addition.) The bus ride to Lexington High School was less than an hour. The entire glee club had taken a vote that there was to be no talk about glee or there set list on the ride there – it was a time to relax before the mayhem began.

Near the back of the bus away from the insanity of the boys sat Kurt and Blaine. Blaine smiled as he snuggled further into Kurt's arms. Honestly he could stay here forever Regionals be damned.

"I love you" Kurt whispered.

"Love you too." Blaine returned.

"I'm excited" Kurt confessed quietly to Blaine.

"Me too. Are you going to say hi to New Directions?"

"Depends if Rachel is on one of her crazy rants or not."

"She's intense" Blaine noted.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh "yeah she is."

Surprisingly Rachel was rather calm – well calm for her. She knew that she had written a great song and the rest of New Directions had done an amazing job too. She sat alone as the rest of the club chatted animatedly and finding ways to filling the 1 ¾ hour trip. Closing her eyes she went over and over the song lyrics in her head; making sure she had them right, making sure the tune was stuck in her head. She had something to prove; not only to the other schools competing but to New Directions; especially Finn and to herself.

"Hey Rach can I sit?"

She looked up to see Finn standing next to her.

"Ah sure." Quickly she pulled he bag off the seat next to her and Finn sat down.

"How you feeling about today?"

"I have a good feeling Finn, how about you?"

"Yeah me too. Listen are you okay?"

Rachel felt her body go rigid for a moment "ah yeah; I'm fine."

"It' just that you've been so quiet the last few days and they guys are worried."

"No there not Finn."

"Rach don't say that."

For the first time in the conversation she looked him in the eyes "why not. You have nothing to worry about I will be amazing as usual on that stage; you should probably go back to Quinn now; she won't like that you're here."

Finn shrugged "it's one captain talking to another; a friend making sure his friend is okay."

"I'm fine" Rachel turned her attention back to the world outside her window.

"You look tired baby" Kurt smiled down at Blaine.

"M'not" Blaine tightened his grip.

"The sleepiness in your voice says you're lying."

Reluctantly Blaine pulled away from Kurt "I'm fine you're just too comfy."

"How about we sing some songs boys?" Thad suggested.

Trent started to laugh as Jeff began to sing the words to Beyoncé's Diva. It was equal parts the coolest and hilarious thing that Trent and the other Warblers had ever seen. Next up the Warblers sung a beautiful rendition of Happy Birthday for Jeff. The buzzing feel didn't leave the Warblers as they pulled into the parking lot of Lexington High School ready to take their first Regionals title in 15 years.

Checked in by Wes the Warblers headed to their dressing room; they knew they were pretty early but they wanted to get a chance to run through the songs without other schools around.

"When do you think New Directions will get here?" Blaine leaned into Kurt as he asked the question.

"Right before they need to be here. Organisation is not their strong point."

"You okay babe?"

"Yeah I just" Kurt sighed "I'm excited and nervous."

"Mainly excited though right?" Blaine squeezed his hand.

Kurt nodded emphatically "of course. We are going to win this Blaine; we have to." Hands linked the boys followed the ever stressing Wes into their dressing room.

"This is it boys; the moment that we have been practising for since we were children. There is nothing else; only this moment; only now. Nothing else in your life matters."

"Wes ease up geez." David rolled his eyes at his friends intensity "Warblers do your best; that's all we can ask from. Show then the Dalton charm and respect and we have this in the bag."

"Well said David" Blaine beamed at him "no more coffee for you Wes."

After warm ups and running through the songs a few times Blaine and Kurt told Wes and David that they were going to find New Directions so that Kurt could wish them luck. A few wrong turns later and Kurt knock on the New Directions door.

"Kurt" Tina squealed wrapping her arms around him.

"Hi Tina" Kurt chuckled letting her going and beaming down at her.

"Come in, come in." Tina smiled ushering both uniform clad boys inside.

"Hello ladies and gentleman" Kurt eyes scanned his friends before being greeted by and arm full of Finn.

"Hey bro; how you feeling?"

Kurt squeezed his brother before pulling away "I'm good. How about you?"

Finn shrugged.

"Hey Celine Dion."

"Hi Satan" Kurt smirked.

"It has to be said female Julie Andrews we will wipe the floor with you." Santana smirked.

"Well see" Kurt replied "I just wanted to say good luck." Kurt scanned the group once again and smiled at Mercedes before turning and leaving with Blaine behind him.

"Wow Santana is rude." Blaine confessed.

"She didn't mean it. She called me Julie Andrews, I love Julie and she knows it sooooo she didn't mean it."

Blaine shook his head; still a little confused by the whole thing. A lot sooner than anyone liked it was time for New Directions to perform. They were amazing; half way through Rachel's song about getting things right Kurt realised they were doing original songs and told Blaine as much. When there second song about being a loser and being proud started Kurt jumped up and started shouting and clapping; he was having fun and Blaine couldn't help but join in.

"Up next from Westerville the Dalton Academy Warblers." Quickly the Warblers took their places Kurt, Wes, Blaine and Nick standing in the front. The rest of The Warblers hummed quietly while Wes started singing as he stepped forward.

_Easy come, easy go  
>That's just how you live, or<br>Take, take, take it all  
>But you never give<br>Should've known you was trouble  
>From the first kiss<br>Had your eyes wide open  
>Why were they open?<em>

Nick stepped forward and motioned to the audience as he sang

_Gave you all I had  
>And you tossed it in the trash<br>You tossed it in the trash, you did  
>To give me all your love<br>Is all I ever asked  
>Cause what you don't understand<br>Is_

Blaine sang like he never had beforeas the rest of the Warblers bopped and spun in the background

_I'd catch a grenade for you _

The Warblers sung in harmony _(yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>Throw my hand on a blade for you <em>

_(yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>I'd jump in front of a train for you<em>

_(yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>You know I'd do anything for you <em>

_(yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>I would go through all this pain<br>Take a bullet straight through my brain  
>Yes, I would die for you, baby<br>But you won't do the same_

_No, no, no, no_

Wes looked straight into the audience

_Black, black, black and blue  
>Beat me 'til I'm numb<br>Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from  
>Mad woman, bad woman<br>That's just what you are  
>Yeah, you smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car<em>

Once again it was Nick's turn

_Gave you all I had  
>And you tossed it in the trash<br>You tossed it in the trash, yes you did  
>To give me all your love<br>Is all I ever asked  
>Cause what you don't understand<br>Is_

All the Warblers sang not using their voices as instruments just harmony.

_I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>I would go through all this pain  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain<br>Yes, I would die for you, baby  
>But you won't do the same<br>__  
><em>_Kurt: If my body was on fire  
>You would watch me burn down in flames<br>You said you loved me, you're a liar  
>Cause you never ever ever did, baby<em>

__Taking a deep Wes sung with all he had

_But darlin' I'd still catch a grenade for you _

The Warblers sung in harmony _(yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>Throw my hand on a blade for you <em>

_(yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>I'd jump in front of a train for you<em>

_(yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>You know I'd do anything for you <em>

_(yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>I would go through all this pain<br>Take a bullet straight through my brain  
>Yes, I would die for you, baby<br>But you won't do the same_

Kurt opened his mouth and thought of everything he'd gone through

_I would go through all this pain  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain<br>Yes I would die for you baby  
>But you won't do the same<em>

Slowly Kurt walked back in formation

_No, you won't do the same  
>You wouldn't do the same<br>Ooh, you'd never do the same  
>Oh, no no no<em>

The applause wee deafening; they quickly bowed before moving into formation for Raise your glass.

As soon as the music started all the Warblers especially Blaine switched their mood.

_Right right, turn off the lights,  
>we're gonna lose our minds tonight,<br>what's the dealio?_

_I love when it's all too much,  
>5am turn the radio up<br>where's the rock and roll?_

_Party Crasher,  
>Penny Snatcher,<br>Call me up if you want gangsta  
>Don't be fancy, just get dancey<br>Why so serious?_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
>in all the right ways,<br>all my underdogs,  
>we will never be never be anything but loud<br>and nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
>won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,<br>just come on and come on and raise your glass_

_Slam slam, oh hot damn  
>what part of party don't you understand,<br>wish you'd just freak out  
>can't stop, coming in hot,<br>I should be locked up right on the spot  
>it's so on right now<em>

_Party Crasher,  
>Penny Snatcher,<br>Call me up if you want gangsta  
>Don't be fancy, just get dancey<br>Why so serious?_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
>in all the right ways,<br>all my underdogs,  
>we will never be never be anything but loud<br>and nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
>won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,<br>just come on and come on and raise your glass  
>won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,<br>just come on and come on and raise your glass_

_(my glass is empty, that sucks)_

_So if you're too school for cool,  
>and you're treated like a fool,<br>you can choose to let it go  
>we can always, we can always,<br>party on our own_

_(so raise your) So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
>in all the right ways,<br>all my underdogs,  
>we will never be never be anything but loud<br>and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
>So raise your glass if you are wrong,<br>in all the right ways,  
>all my underdogs,<br>we will never be never be anything but loud  
>and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks<br>won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
>just come on and come on and raise your glass<br>won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,(for me)  
>just come on and come on and raise your glass (for me)<em>

As the applause rang out the boys all bowed and walked calmly off stage. The moment they entered their dressing room they were screaming and laughing like they had already won. They'd done their best.

Kurt ran and crashed his body into Blaine's. "You were great baby." Kurt yelled over the noise.

"You too; you were breath taking" Blaine whispered into his ear as a hugged Kurt tightly.

The good thing about drawing last position was that they didn't have to go back into the auditorium after their performance they could hand out and live in the joy and exhilaration of their performance – which is exactly what they did.

Kurt and Blaine found a corner of the dressing room and sat close together Blaine embracing Kurt who sat between his legs. Blaine's hand lazily ran up and down Kurt's arm while they talked about Nationals in New York and where they would visit if The Warblers won.

"I love New Directions" Kurt began leaning back onto Blaine's chest "but it would be nice to win; better than nice."

Blaine hummed in agreement "well if we don't win we'll go to New York on our own."

Sighing Kurt turned his head to kiss Blaine's cheek.

By the time the announcement came over the speakers The Warblers were eerily calm. As a group they stood and made their way onto the stage. The nerves were tangible as the top three schools stood on the stage. Blaine couldn't tell you whose name was called for third place; all he knew was that it wasn't The Warblers. The hand gripping his tightened Blaine looked over at Kurt and winked.

"And the winner of the 2011 mid-west Ohio show choir Regionals competition is…"

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut.

That's mean of me isn't it? Who won? Who do you want to win? Who should win based on the songs. By the way the songs are Grenade by Bruno Mars and Raise your glass by Pink. Please review. Would love to hear who you think should win this competition.


	54. Results

Sorry, sorry. I tried to get this one up before I went on holiday but I didn't want to rush it. I battled over what to do in this chapter. Even wrote a few versions but in the end this is the one that I thought worked better. I don't own Glee.

Shaking hands with the New Directions the Warblers turned and headed back to their bus.

"We lost" Kurt whispered "I-I can't believe we lost." Kurt found that he was biting his lips to try and stop the tears from falling. He felt a warm familiar hand slip into his. "I don't understand. We were so much better than they were."

Blaine led Kurt to the bus and took the seat they previous sat in.

"Well that was the worst birthday present ever."

Nick looked sadly at his boyfriend. Jeff wasn't a particularly competitive person; but Nick knew that winning would have meant a lot to Jeff.

"I don't get it" Trent lamented from his seat three rows in front of Blaine and Kurt "what we do takes skill; having all those harmonies is tricky."

"That's true" Jordan added.

"They did original song" Wes announced.

"They weren't better that us; they just took a risk and it paid off." Blaine stated.

The ride back to Dalton was quiet and depressing; completely and utterly depressing. For the who trip Blaine continued to run his thumb over Kurt's hand. The loss had been hard on everyone but heart breaking for Kurt; his friends, his old Glee club were going to Nationals without him. To add insult to injury the aforementioned competition was being held in New York; the one city the Kurt ached to be in. Blaine wished more than anything that he could make Kurt feel better but he didn't know who to. "I love you" he whispered to him.

Kurt turned and looked at him, his eyes softened "I love you too so much."

"Really?" Blaine wiggled his eyebrows causing a small smile to form on Kurt's lips – it wasn't much but it was something.

Exiting the bus Blaine and Kurt silently made their way to Blaine's room. He door clicked closed and Blaine felt a pair of hands spin him around before he was pushed against the door. He barely had time to register before Kurt was kissing him passionately on the lips. Warm hands fell onto his hips and pushed him harder against the door. Kurt pulled away to attack Blaine's neck.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered.

Kurt sucked on Blaine's skin. "Want you" Kurt whispered

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck and pulled him closer.

"We, we. Kurt I."

"Mmm." Kurt's hands moved to cup Blaine's ass.

"K-Kurt we, we have to stop."

Kurt abruptly pulled away. "Why?"

"Because" Blaine took a deep breath. "This isn't how I want this to happen."

Stepping away Kurt wrapped his arms around himself. "Sorry" he whispered.

"Hey, hey you have nothing to be sorry for okay." Blaine pulled Kurt over to the bed and pulled him into his lap. "I want us to have sex because we want to be together; because we love each other not because we are trying to forget about something."

"But I do love you; I want us to be together."

Blaine smiled at the blush on Kurt's face "I know; me to baby." Blaine ran his fingers lightly up and down Kurt's back "it will happen soon but not now."

"You're too good to me" Kurt mumbled into Blaine's chest.

"Nah." Blaine smiled.

After their impromptu nap Kurt woke up with a thought nagging at him. "Blaine" he whispered kissed his curly hair. "Blaine."

"Mmm Kurt; so sexy."

Kurt stifled a giggle. "Blaine." Kurt whispered into his ear.

"Kurt" Blaine mumbled "touch me please."

Kurt couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips. He knew that Blaine was still asleep but the fact that he was dreaming about THAT with Kurt.

"Blaine sweetie wake up." Kurt began to gently shake him.

Blaine's eyes fluttered open and he was greeted by the most beautiful sight he had ever seen; his gorgeous boyfriend "hi beautiful."

Kurt hummed and smiled "hi there; you sleep okay?"

Blaine nodded sleepily.

"You were ah." Kurt bit his lip "you were dreaming about me?"

He nodded again stopping abruptly when he realised what he had been dreaming about.

Kurt lay his hands on Blaine's chest "what were you dreaming about?"

"You." Blaine answered shyly.

"What about me baby?"

"I-I was dreaming about you and me."

"What were we doing?" Kurt soothingly ran his hands up and down Blaine's chest.

"We were k-kissing and I wanted you to touch me." Blaine blurted out.

"I know" Kurt whispered into his ear "you were talking in your sleep. You asked me to touch you."

"Oh god" Blaine dropped his head in embarrassment.

"I almost did but I didn't want the first time to be when you were asleep."

"Really?" Blaine's head shot up.

"Uh-huh" Kurt nodded. "You sounded so sexy" Kurt confessed as a blush fell on his cheeks.

Blaine chuckled nervously and turned to face Kurt "so what did I say?"

Kurt swallowed his nervousness "you said that I was sexy and that you wanted me to touch you."

"Well" Blaine kissed his lips chastely "that's all very true."

Kurt hummed in agreement. "Blaine?" he asked a few minutes later "do you think we lost because of me?"

"What? No. Of course not. Why would you think that?"

Kurt shrugged "I was the one who suggested Grenade. Maybe the judges thought that my voice was too girly or that the song was to angsty or…"

"Hey stop that" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands "stop thinking like that. We did our best but we lost; and it sucks but we still have each other. That's all that matters."

Kurt nodded slowly "sorry; you're right I just really wanted to win."

"Me too baby but they did original songs – not just that but original songs that were good."

"I know. Who would have thought that Rachel could write such a beautiful song?"

Blaine hummed in agreement as his fingers danced along Kurt's neck "it was beautiful."

"It was" Kurt huffed "I hate her and her stupid talent."

Blaine couldn't help but chuckle "no you don't."

Kurt sighed "you're right. Again."

"Can I get that in writing?" Blaine's eyes locked onto Kurt's.

"No can do Casanova."

The cute little pout that Blaine showed caused Kurt to laugh heartily "you are so adorable." Kurt smiled bopping Blaine's nose with his index finger.

"Only adorable?" Blaine wound his fingers around Kurt's tie "nothing else?"

"Ummm" Kurt pretended to think "nope nothing else" he decided as he smiled cheekily.

"You little liar" Blaine pushed Kurt onto the bed and began to tickle him.

"Ahhhahaaaa. No; Blaine stop."

Blaine laughed and continued to tickle Kurt's sides "stop what? What are you talking about?"

"T-tickling; stop it."

"Why should I?" Blaine asked as he continued his attack.

"B-because you love me." Kurt managed to answer between his bouts of laughter.

Blaine stopped tickling him "you're right" briefly kissing Kurt's lips he pulled on his arm and helped him to sit up "I do love you. Very much."

"Well that's convenient" Kurt ran his hand through his hair trying to restyle it "because I love you too."

"Yay" Blaine clapped "go me."

Kurt rolled his eyes "I retract that last statement."

"No you don't." Blaine kissed his cheek.

"You're right I don't."

"This is officially the worst birthday ever." Jeff pouted as he slumped down on the arm chair in the Music room.

"I'm sorry babe; I was hoping that we'd win and your birthday would be perfect." Nick perched on the aim of the chair.

"It's okay. I'm just being melodramatic" Jeff smiled sadly "I wanted us to win so badly but it's not the end of the world. We were great and we should be really proud of ourselves."

"I love you" Nick confessed as me leaned forward to kiss Jeff's cheek.

"mmm love you too."

"Blaine?" Kurt asked his fingers lazily stroking Blaine's arm.

"Mmmm." Blaine squeezed him tighter.

"Can we go and buy junk food and pig out and watch a movie?"

Blaine opened his eyes and smiled at Kurt "definitely."

Somehow Blaine managed to make a trip to the grocery store seem like an adventure.

"Alright what do we need?"

"Ah some chocolate, soda, corn chips, Oreos, M and M's and grapes."

Blaine frowned "why grapes?"

"Because; after this junk food overload I'm going to need something healthy."

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek "anything your heart desires my love."

Kurt rolled his eyes "you're such a goofball."

"Guilty!" Blaine yelled as the spun himself and the metal basket in his hand around in circles. "Okay" Blaine stopped spinning "you get the grapes, chocolate and corn chips and I'll get the soda, Oreo's and M and M's."

Kurt nodded in agreement.

"On your marks" Blaine smiled as they both readied themselves "get set."

Kurt blew Blaine a kiss and started to run.

"Hey you cheater!" Blaine yelled as he sprinted after him.

"Love you" Kurt yelled as he ran to the grapes.

Blaine ran past Kurt and smacked his ass lightly before continuing the run to the confectionery aisle. Throwing the M and M's into his basket he ran to the Cookies.

Chocolate and grapes in hand Kurt made his way to the corn chips. He was determined to beat Blaine this time he'd lost three times in a row. Grabbing cheese corn chips and salsa for good measure he turned and sprinted their usual meeting point in front of the cashiers. Kurt smiled as he realised that Blaine was yet to arrive. Taking a few deep breathes he tried to slow down his breathing. "HI stranger, what took you so long?"

Blaine smiled at him "you beat me?"

Kurt chuckled "I sure did. That means you're paying for everything."

"How did you get here before me? I ran at lightning speed." Blaine was still trying to catch his breath.

"I have longer legs." Kurt shrugged.

"And you cheated."

"Slightly," Kurt confessed "I've been waiting for you for a minute or so; my 5 second head started didn't even matter in the end."

The two boys managed to continue to bicker playfully while their items were scanned and Blaine paid for them.

"Can I drive?" Blaine pouted.

"I don't let anyone drive my baby."

"But" Blaine stopped in his tracks "I thought I was your baby?"

Kurt rolled his eyes "you are."

"So can I drive?"

Sighing Kurt handed over his keys.

"Yay. Thanks Kurt."

"Scratch her and die." Kurt placed their groceries on the back seat.

"Wouldn't dream of it."


	55. Meet and greet

Wow so looking back I realize that the last chapter was not great; in fact it was kind of sucky. Sorry about that. Never fear my mojo has kind of returned. This chapter is epic; for me at least. I still don't own Glee.

Kurt picked up his phone and read the 5th text that Rachel had sent him in as many minutes. Growling he threw it on the bed and watched as it bounced onto the floor. "Stupid Rachel" he muttered under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Blaine looked up from his copy of to kill a mocking bird.

"Rachel" Kurt huffed "she keeps sending me text messages about all the amazing things that she is going to do in New York and asking my advice on what clothes she should wear."

"Aw babe I'm sorry."

"S'fine. I just need to move on from it."

Blaine smiled at him "would it take your mind off New York if I told you that my parents want to meet you?"

Kurt froze "really?"

"Uh-huh" Blaine moved from the seat he sat in and sat next to Kurt on the bed.

"They want to meet me?"

Blaine nodded.

"Do you, do you want me to meet the?"

Blaine frowned "I think so."

Kurt's face mirrored Blaine's "are you not sure?"

"I want you too, but my Dad isn't exactly the most supportive guy. I don't want him to say anything to you or for you to break up with me because he's the way he is."

Kurt's hands ran up and down Blaine's arms "not going to happy" he ensured kissing his lips tenderly "If you want me to meet them then I will and as for your Dad I can handle it. If not we'll think of a safe word or something and if either of us say it then the other one will rush them to safety, cover them in kisses and hold them all night okay?"

Blaine's eyes had closed trying to imagine the scenario that Kurt had created "sounds good."

"When do they want to meet me?"

"Ah" Blaine rubbed the back of his neck "tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow as in the day after today?"

Blaine chuckled "yes."

"But" Kurt jumped up and started to pace "I have nothing to wear. I mean I have clothes but they all scream 'homosexual' in abundance."

"Kurt the fact that you are actually gay and dating a boy also suggests homosexuality."

Kurt wasn't listening he just continued to pace. "Maybe I should go to the mall and by a flannel shirt and a trucker hat? I can speak lower too. I pulled off the straight look once before perhaps I can do it again."

"Kurt" Blaine stood and grabbed both of the taller boys shoulders "please stop stressing. I don't want you to try and dress or act like anyone other than who you are. No trucker hats, no flannel, no dropping your voice lower. Just the Kurt that is standing in front of me right now; the Kurt that I am in love with."

"But what if they don't like me?" Kurt asked in a voice so small that Blaine almost missed it.

Sighing Blaine pulled him into a hug "chances are my Dad won't like you because you're not a girl; but my Mum will love you."

"Promise?' Kurt mumbled into Blaine's shoulder.

"I promise. She's so excited to meet you."

"I'm scared" Kurt confessed.

"Don't be; I'll be with you the entire time."

"What if you need to pee?"

Blaine chuckled "then you can come with me."

"Eww" Kurt scrunched up his nose.

"So you want to have sex with me someday but you don't want to be in the same room with me when I pee?" Blaine mused.

"Pretty much."

"That's a slight double standard don't you think?"

Kurt lifted his head to look at Blaine's face "no, watching you pee and seeing you…"

"Ejaculate, come?" Blaine smiled cheekily.

"Yeah, they are not the same things."

"True, very true."

"How did we get onto this topic?"

Blaine shook his head "no idea."

Kurt squinted not necessarily believing his boyfriend.

"So you'll come to lunch tomorrow then?"

Kurt couldn't help but smile at the hopeful look on Blaine's face. "I'd love to."

Blaine kissed him squarely on the lips "great I'll pick you up from your room at noon."

"Sounds perfect"

It was three hours later and Kurt was pacing again "Jeff what am I going to do?"

"I am getting a horrible sense of déjà vu."

Kurt shot him a dirty look.

"Sorry. What's up?"

"Well" Kurt's pacing slowed but only slightly "Blaine wants me to meet his parents."

"Hey, that's great. His Dad too?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Have you met Mr Anderson?"

Jeff shuffled in his seat "yeah I have one or twice."

"Annd" Kurt stopped and looked at his friend.

"Well…"

"Oh god is he that bad."

"He may have called me a few nasty names."

Kurt rushed to hug Jeff, "I'm so sorry."

Jeff hugged him back "It's fine. Just don't let him get to you. Mrs Anderson is sweet though; you'll love her."

Kurt pulled back and continued to pace "I'm scared."

"It's understandable Kurt. You'll be fine. Blaine will be there the whole time."

"Jeff do you know if Blaine's Dad is abusive?"

Jeff blinked at his friend "no, I don't think so; just aloof and homophobic; which is bad enough."

Kurt nodded in agreement.

Jeff sat forward and stared at Kurt "How's Blaine taking the whole thing?"

Blaine sat on Wes' bed talking to Wes and Nick "my Dad is going to say something to upset Kurt I know it."

"B." Wes ran a finger down his face in frustration "we have been over this. Your Dad is an ass who likes to offend everyone. When I was at your place over the summer he asked me how I got into the country legally and if I spoke English."

Nick couldn't help but stifle a laugh "that's funny because you were born in Chicago."

"Sorry about that Wes." Blaine smiled sheepishly.

"B" Wes sighed "you have nothing to be sorry for. Don't apologise for your Dad's mistakes."

"B, Kurt is a tough guy he can handle what your Dad throws at him." Nick smiled at his friend.

"I know" Blaine shuffled in his seat "I just hope that I can handle my Dad's comments without crying or punching him."

"Go for crying" Nick decided "if you punch him he'll cut you off and you won't be able to go to Dalton."

Blaine rolled his eyes "it's my Mum's money my Dad has no control over it; she pays for Dalton thankfully."

"Well why don't you tell you Dad to fuck off then?" Nick asked cocking his head to the side. "I would if it was me."

"Of course you would" Wes countered.

"I can't Nick" Blaine realised his voice sounded a little whiny so he quickly snapped his mouth closed. "I can't" he tried again "because despite the way he treats me and the way that he makes me feel he is still my Dad."

"He's a sperm donor Blaine."

Blaine's head snapped to Wes' face "wow Wes that's harsh."

"I'm sorry but it's true. The sooner you stop trying to please him the sooner you will be happier."

"I am happy."

"Yes, you're happy at Dalton and you're happy with The Warblers and Kurt but you're home life sucks dude. The only redeeming factor is your Mum."

Blaine turned to Nick "I really hate it when Wes is right."

"We all do" Nick shrugged.

That night every boarding Dalton student slept soundly; except for two students who were dating and whose names started with K and B. Those two boys were freaking about tomorrow and each of them only managed to get a few hours sleep.

At exactly 12.00pm Blaine knocked on the door of Kurt's Dorm room. As the door opened he smiled at his gorgeous boyfriend. "Ready to go?"

Kurt nodded and closed the door behind him. "You look nice."

"You too" Blaine gently kissed Kurt and intertwined their hands before leading him to the car.

"Blaine what do I call your parents?" Kurt asked once they had pulled out of the parking lot.

"Ah? Mr and Mrs Anderson probably."

"Oh okay then" Kurt smiled at him.

"Sorry" Blaine mumbled.

"What for?" Kurt reached out and placed his hand on Blaine's leg.

"My Dad; for whatever he says."

"Oh sweetie" Kurt shook his head "no need to apologise."

"Okay, alright. This is fine. It will be fine."

"Yes it will. We'll be fine too."

"Will we?" Blaine quickly glanced at Kurt before turning his eyes back to the road.

"More than fine. Relax okay?"

Blaine nodded and turned on the radio to a station that he knew they would both like. The closer that Blaine's car got to his house the more he started to think that introducing Kurt to his parents was a bad idea. He wasn't ashamed of Kurt; not in the slightest he just knew that it would be a horrible life experience; his Dad would he a pompous jerk even after Blaine's mother would beg him to be nice.

"We're here." Blaine whispered.

"Blaine this is a freaken mansion."

"More like a museum." He turned to Kurt "so what's the safe word?"

"Do you think we need one?"

Blaine rolled his eyes "just humour me."

"Okay, how about" Kurt wracked his brain and smiled "how about Dr Pepper?"

Blaine chuckled "perfect, we both hate it."

"Exactly, so we'd never mention it."

"You're a genius" Blaine murmured leaning over the centre console to capture Kurt's lips. "So if either of us feels uncomfortable we use the words Dr Pepper in a sentence and we both leave as soon as we can."

"Deal. Shall we do this?"

"No" Blaine slumped in his seat.

"Come on grumpy." Kurt opened his door and Blaine followed suit.

"If I'm grumpy who are you?"

"Snow White" Kurt quipped.

"Can I please be Prince Charming?" Blaine rounded the front of the car to meet Kurt.

"Only if you stop sulking."

Blaine pulled himself to his full height "I can do that."

Shaking his head and stifling a giggle Kurt let Blaine lead him towards the front door of the Anderson home. Searching in his pocket Blaine fished out his new looking key and slotted it into the door.

"Mum we're here!" Blaine guided Kurt into the foyer and closed the door behind him.

"Be there in a second Bear."

"Bear?" Kurt mouthed.

Blaine blushed "yeah, nickname from when I was little."

"Awww that's so cute" Kurt confessed squeezing Blaine's hand.

At that moment a petite curly haired brunette with piercing green eyes entered the room.

"Oh Blainey-Bear I missed you."

Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and stepped forward to embrace his mother. "It's so good to see you."

Lovingly she rubbed his back before stepping back to look at Kurt. "And who is this gorgeous boy?"

Kurt blushed.

Smiling Blaine grabbed his hand "Mum this is my boyfriend Kurt, Kurt my Mum."

The two acquaintances locked eyes and smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Anderson" Kurt reached out his hand and was happily surprised to be embraced by her.

"Kurt, I've heard a lot about you. It's great to put a gorgeous face to the name and call me Audrey." She let go of Kurt and grabbed his hands "Mrs Anderson is my mother-in-law." The shudder that rippled through her didn't go unnoticed.

"Evil woman" Audrey muttered.

"Mum!"

"I'm sorry Bear but it's true. She thinks we should still have slaves."

"No comment" Blaine smirked.

"Such a beautiful smile" she caressed Blaine's cheek "just like your Dad."

"I'm not like him" Blaine growled.

"You are Bear; you have all his good qualities and all of my good qualities."

Rolling his eyes Blaine followed her into the kitchen. The three of them chatted and prepared lunch together. Kurt decided he loved Audrey and could see where Blaine got his sense of humour from. Just as Audrey and Blaine finished setting the table Kurt heard a door click closed.

Blaine's body instantly went rigid for a few seconds before he looked over at Kurt and smiled nervously. Kurt mouthed I love you and winked causing Blaine to show him a beautiful genuine smile.

"Audrey, are Blaine and his guest here?"

"In here Lance."

A man slightly shorter than Kurt with Hazel eyes and light brown hair entered the kitchen and walked over to his wife "how was your morning sweetheart?"

"Better now Bear is here."

Lance smiled down at his wife and turned to face Blaine "son" he smiled walking to Blaine and giving him an awkward hug.

"You going to introduce me?"

Blaine cleared his throat "Dad this is my boyfriend Kurt, Kurt my father Lance Anderson."

"Good to meet you sir" Kurt shook his hand.

"You too Kurt" the smile on his face was obviously strained. "Whatever you've cooked smells delicious; I'm just going to go wash up."

"He is trying Bear" Audrey explained once he had left.

"I know Mum, but..."

"I know sweetie, I know."

On Lance's return the three Anderson's and Kurt sat down to salmon, salad and a roast vegetable pie.

"This looks delicious Audrey." Kurt smiled.

"Thank you Kurt"

"So Kurt." Lance began once they have their places filled with food. "What do you want to do after high school?"

"Well" Kurt put his utensils down "I really want to be on Broadway."

Audrey smiled and Lance looked blankly at him.

"That's a little cliché don't you think?"

Blaine bit his lip/

'What do you mean sir?" Kurt asked as politely as he could.

"Well a homosexual on Broadway I mean, no offence but what roles do you think you will get based on how you look?"

"Dad!" Blaine snapped.

"Blaine it's just a question."

"As an actor I can play a diverse range of roles, and I'd hope to get judged on my talent."

"Which is?"

"Kurt's and amazing singer Dad; he's really talented" Blaine beamed at Kurt "s'kind of unfair for one person to have so much talent."

"What about you son, still want to be a doctor?"

"Dad I haven't wanted to be a doctor since I was 10."

Lance grunted.

"I'm going to be an actor too and a musician."

"There's no money in the arts son."

Blaine dropped his fork "did you tell Coop that?"

"No but…"

"So it's okay for Cooper but not me?"

"Well yes because…"

"You can be whatever you want honey." Audrey shot Lance a dirty look.

"Thanks Mum."

"So Kurt sweetie, what does your Dad do?"

Kurt smiled at Audrey; thankful for the change in subject.

"He owns Hummel Tire and Lube in Lima."

"Must be handy to have a father as a mechanic."

Kurt nodded.

"And your mother?"

"Kurt's face fell a little. "She died when I was younger."

"Oh sweetie I'm so sorry; no child should be without their Mama."

Kurt nodded in agreement "it was just me and my Dad for a long time."

Lance pushed his plate away "and your father is fine with you being…"

"My dad is proud the man I have become; he and my step-mum love and support me 100%."

"As they should" Audrey added looking pointedly at her husband.

"How's school son?"

"Good Dad, my grades are good and the Warblers got to Regionals this year."

"You're still in that group?"

"It's actually a Glee club sir and Blaine is the lead soloist."

Kurt could tell that Blaine's father seemed to be slightly impressed about that piece of information.

"Are you a Warbler Kurt?" Audrey asked cupping her glass of juice.

"I am."

"Kurt's a counter tenor."

"Wow that's impressive."

"You-you know what that is?"

Audrey laughed "yes I am a coloratura soprano."

"She's amazing; taught me everything I know."

Audrey winked at her son.

"So you still sing Audrey."

She nodded "I gave a concert in Chicago last week. I travel a lot." She seemed to be a little saddened by that fact.

"It's okay Mum, I get it. You're following your dream."

"I'd love to hear you sing one day." Kurt smiled.

"You too Kurt. A counter tenor is very special."

"I'm still not a fan of all this singing business."

Audrey's head whipped around to look at her husband. "Lance we've talked about this. I don't insult you're boring career so you shouldn't insult my creative one. If Blaine wants to be a performer then he will be one." Audrey stood up "come on boys lets go play some music, Lance you can clean up."

Blaine didn't see his Dad for the rest of his visit and honestly that suited him just fine.

"I'm glad that's over." Blaine sighed as they drove back to Dalton.

Kurt hummed not really paying attention.

"You okay babe?" Blaine looked at Kurt.

"Ah yeah, I'm fine." Kurt's voice was a little higher than usual.

"You know you're a terrible liar right?"

Kurt smiled briefly "Do you think your Dad was right?"

Blaine snorted "he's never right."

"I'm serious." Kurt looked out the window "he's right ya know. Me looking the way I do is going to make Broadway harder."

"Me too. I'm short Kurt, I'm screwed unless they want me to play a dwarf."

"You're not that short" Kurt managed to say between giggles.

"I am; we both know it."

"I happen to think you are the perfect height."

"Why thank you Mr Hummel. I just happen to think you are perfect."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Please don't let anything rubbish my Dad spouts get to you Kurt. You are amazing and you will get the life you want because you'll work hard for it and you deserve it."

"But what if he's right Blaine?

"Thank you. Feel free to remind me again when I forget."

Blaine reached over and grabbed Kurt's hand "I will that's what I am here for. That and cuddles."

The rest of the ride to Dalton went my in silence. Perhaps it was time for Blaine to have a little chat with his father.

Sorry this one took so long. Thanks for all your reviews my dear fellow Klainers.


	56. A neglectful night

Wow 261 reviews and this is chapter 56. I can't even begin to tell you how amazing that is. I never thought I would be able to write anything like this let alone have people who would read it. So thank you. This chapter is dedicated to all of you for reviewing and reading my story.

Despite the fact that Kurt swore that he was okay now Blaine still felt bad for the way his Dad had acted. I mean sure he hadn't called Kurt any horrible names but he hadn't exactly been welcoming either. It had been four days since the debacle and Audrey had texted her son nine times to apologise and make sure that Kurt was okay. It was sweet; sometimes Blaine wondered what his Mum saw in his Dad.

"Blaine for the last time I am fine!" Kurt spun round to face his boyfriend "and stop apologising for your Father."

"Sorry Kurt I…"

"That's it; the next time you apologise unnecessarily I am taking one of your bowties hostage."

Blaine stared at his boyfriend "you-you wouldn't."

Kurt jutted his hip out and folded his arms "try me."

"Um" Blaine cleared his throat "I'd rather not."

Kurt smiled at him and kissed his cheek "good answer Blaine Warbler."

Blaine smiled and flopped down on his bed. "So what's the plan for the weekend?"

"Well New Directions are having a fundraiser for New York and I was thinking of going."

"That could be cool."

"You, you want to come?"

Blaine chuckled "of course I do."

"Great, it's on Friday night."

Blaine sat up "hey maybe we should see if the Warblers want to come?"

Kurt bit his lip "do you think they would? I mean we're supporting the competition."

"Kurt" Blaine sat up "they aren't our competition anymore and they're your friends. Besides having a glee club from Ohio win Nationals would be pretty sweet."

"So where going?" Kurt held his breath.

Blaine nodded his head which in turn caused Kurt to squeak uncontrollably and jump up and down. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." Kurt ran over and kissed Blaine on the lips before falling face first on to the bed.

"A night of neglect? That sounds depressing." Wes revealed.

"Well if you're in Glee at McKinley you are neglected." Kurt reasoned. "Look I know it doesn't sound all sunshine and happiness but I would love you guys to come and show your support."

"Of course we're coming Kurt" David almost laughed at the look of disbelief on Kurt's face.

"Gr-great Friday 7.30pm and McKinley Blaine and I will meet you there."

Kurt and Blaine drove to Lima straight after school on Friday deciding that they wanted to have dinner at Breadstix before the show. Kurt was excited; despite the fact that he wasn't going to get to perform but the neglected members of New Directions would get to. That and he was getting to spend time would Blaine; how could that be bad?

Sitting at Breadstix Kurt realised that it was a pretty crappy restaurant. The bread sticks were stale, the service was sub-par and the food always a little on the cold side. Kurt loved it though; it was the date night spot for any teenagers in Lima; anytime that Blaine suggested it or agreed to go it made Kurt fall a little more in love with the curly haired teen who wasn't ashamed to be seen with him.

"You know what I was just thinking?" Kurt pushed the last of his salad around on his plate.

"What were you thinking beautiful?"

Kurt blushed at the nickname "I was thinking about how average this place is."

Blaine laughed "well it is average but it's probably 5 star quality for Ohio."

"Especially Lima" Kurt added.

"If that's how you feel why do we still come here?"

"It's where all the teens in Lima go on their dates." Kurt reached over and grabbed Blaine's hand "Besides how else and I supposed to show off my boyfriend?"

It was Blaine's turn to blush "you can show me off anytime you like but only if I can do the same."

"Sounds fair" Kurt mused as he took a sip of his drink.

The drive to McKinley was filled with Kurt pointing out places to Blaine; places that brought up memories both good and bad. Pulling into the parking lot Kurt noticed that there weren't many cars around. "Where is everyone?" He wondered aloud.

Blaine looked at his watch "It's only just gone seven and The Warblers shouldn't be too far away. How about you show me around?"

Both boys exited the car and headed to the mains doors of McKinley. Blaine noticed that Kurt seemed a little nervous "you okay Baby?"

Kurt nodded slowly "Y-yeah I just haven't been back since I said goodbye."

Blaine squeezed his hand "lead the way Mr Hummel."

Kurt showed Blaine the library where we read his favourite books, the seldom used girls' bathroom where we wiped of countless slushies and cried countless tears, the office of the useless but well-meaning guidance councillor, the locker room, this old locker and finally the choir room.

"I had a lot of fun in there" Kurt confessed as he leaned against the door.

"Do you miss it?"

Kurt shrugged "sometimes. I don't miss the way I was treated at this school but I miss New Directions. I even miss Rachel and her diva ways."

They both laughed.

"What's up Faggy Hummel?"

Kurt turned around to see Azimo walking towards them.

"Azimo still on Steroids I see. You know that stuff shrinks your junk right?"

Grabbing Blaine's hand Kurt walks away from the choir room towards the auditorium.

"I'm going to get you for what you did to Dave."

Blaine stopped walking and spun around to face their verbal abuser. "What did you say?"

"You heard me fag your fairy boyfriend here is going to pay for getting Karofsky locked up."

"Okay" Blaine walked towards Azimo "first of all that word fag is horrible second the only person you got Karofsky locked away is Karofsky and thirdly" Blaine was right in front of Azimo "if you ever so much as look at Kurt ever again I will come back to Lima in the middle of the night, break into your house and beat the crap out of you."

Azimo scoffed "oh yeah? How you going to manage that all by yourself?"

"We'll help."

Blaine, Azimo and Kurt all turned to see the Warblers standing behind Kurt.

"You okay Kurt?" Jeff looked straight at his friend. Kurt nodded as the Warblers walked to stand beside him.

"Here's the thing" David walked forward "Kurt and Blaine are our friends. Once a Warbler always a Warbler."

Azimo scanned the group of boys "What does that even mean?"

Nick laughed at his stupidity "It means that if you mess with one of us you mess with all of us."

"What is this the gay club?"

"So what if it is?" Wes asked "you'd better get lost unless you want to be beaten up by a pack of gays.

"Didn't you know we hunt in packs?" Jeff added grabbing Nick's hand.

"You're not worth it" Azimo looked at the boys realising he was very much out numbered. "See ya bitches" he turned and fled.

Blaine walked over to Kurt and embraced him "you okay?"

"Yeah; I'm fine." Kurt smiled at Blaine before breaking the embrace "thanks guys."

"Now worries Kurt" David smiled at him.

"Who was he anyway?" Jeff cocked his head.

"One of Karofsky's friends Azimo Adams; he's on the football team with Finn; hates Glee club and everyone in it; me especially."

"Fuck 'em" Thad stated "let's go and get our seats."

Kurt happily led his friends to the auditorium and the all took seats in the middle section in the 5th and 6th rows. The show started and Kurt couldn't help squirming in his seat in excitement. After every performance the Warblers clapped, cheered, whistled and begged for encores. Kurt had to confess that the rendition of turning tables by Adele pierced his heart and looked like it got to Mr Shue as well.

At the end of the song Kurt turned to Blaine and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you Blaine." He whispered.

"Love you too" Blaine squeezed his hand.

At the end of the show Kurt, Blaine and the Warblers hung around to catch up with New Directions. When New Directions finally removed costumes and make up they were greeted by a huge round of applause by the Warblers.

As Blaine and Kurt headed back to Kurt's house they realise it had been a pretty good night.

Yes it is a short one but I didn't want to keep going for the sake of it.


	57. Dalton prom the first

Sorry it has taken me a little longer then I would have liked to get this chapter up but plot bunnies have been giving me ideas for other stories. But I am back; I hope you're still with me. This chapter contains dialogue from Prom Queen. I don't own Glee; not even a little.

**Annual Dalton Prom**

**Saturday the 18****th**

**Theme is Hollywood**

**Nominations for best actor (Prom King) and Best supporting actor (Prom Prince) **

**are now open.**

Kurt read the poster three times. _Prom? _He never imagined he'd get the opportunity to go Prom with a boy – he'd always imagined that he'd go with Mercedes or one of the other Glee Girls; not Santana though she'd drive him insane and he wasn't afraid to admit that he was a little scared of her. This was going to be different, he was going to prom with Blaine, they would dance and laugh and kiss and afterwards… Kurt took a deep breath. _Yes, yes their first time. _A huge smile fell on his lips afterwards they would indulge in another Prom cliché. Kurt spun around and happily walked to his next class.

**Annual Dalton Prom**

**Saturday the 18****th**

**Theme is Hollywood**

**Nominations for best acuter (Prom King) and Best supporting actor (Prom Prince) **

**are now open.**

Blaine read the poster four times. _Prom? _He always hoped that he'd never have to go to a prom or dance again – he'd always imagined that him and his boyfriend would dance around in his boyfriends bedroom on Prom night having their very own Prom. Would this Prom be different? Surely Kurt would want to go he'd want to dance and laugh and kiss and afterwards… afterwards they'd be in the parking lot and get jumped by some homophobic assholes. Blaine took a deep breath. _No, no that was last time. _Feeling his hands shake he shoved them into his pockets. _Maybe Kurt wouldn't want to go? _Blaine laughed to himself he knew Kurt would want to go. Blaine spun around and nervously walked to his next class.

"Hollywood? Really?" Jeff sighed, his body slouching.

"What's wrong Jeff?" David patted his friends shoulder.

Jeff pointed to the Prom notice.

"You don't want to go?" David was officially confused.

Jeff shook his head "It's not that." He tapped the word Hollywood "the theme."

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's so…" Jeff closed his eyes searching for the right words "it's so cliché."

'What did you expect Starlight Express?" David chuckled.

"A) Starlight Express is awesome and B) shut up."

Everywhere Nick went he saw banners and posters advertising the Prom; it excited him but also freaked him out. He wanted to ask Jeff to go with him in some amazing way. Just because they were boyfriends didn't mean that they were automatically going. Did it? Oh he was so in trouble. He wanted some big grand gesture to show Jeff how much he cared and that he couldn't imagine going with anyone else but every single idea seemed trite. "Damn me and my lack of originality" he mumbled to himself causing a few passing Dalton students to look at him a little strangely.

Pulling out his phone Wes tapped out a message.

_**You, me Dalton Prom on the 18**__**th**__**.**_

He smiled at the reply he got a minute later

_**Is that your way of asking me?**_

_**You bet. Romantic huh?**_

_**I'd love to Wes.**_

**I know ;)**

_**Shuddup.**_

**Love you too.**

David had no freaking idea who he was going to ask to the Prom; him and Casey broke up a few months ago and he hadn't dated since. It was hard for him; they'd been together for just over a year. The break up came out of nowhere (at least for him anyway.) He wasn't too worried though he was going to go regardless. Okay so he was a little worried.

All anyone talked about at lunchtime was Prom.

"Honestly" Kurt slid his try onto the table and sat down "you'd swear this was a girls school the way some of these boys are talking about Prom." He looked over at Blaine trying to gauge his reaction.

"Huh?" Blaine turned to Kurt.

"Prom Blaine; it's all anyone is talking about." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Oh, really? Can't say I noticed."

Kurt shook his head "sometimes I would really love to visit Planet Blaine."

Blaine smiled cheekily at this boyfriend before planting a kiss on his cheek.

"I have four words for you gentlemen" Wes sat down opposite Kurt and Blaine followed closely by David, Nick and Jeff.

Kurt raised any eyebrow.

"Warblers takeover Prom!"

"That's three words Wes" Blaine shook his head.

"No it's not take and over are two separate words Blaine" Wes opened his bottle of juice.

Face palming himself Blaine laughed.

"Wesley Sweetie" Kurt leaned forward and talked to Wes as though he were a child "takeover is one word."

"Really?" Wes looked to the other Warblers for confirmation. "Well fuck me then."

"That's four words" Jeff deadpanned.

"Wes I thought you were smart" Nick confessed.

Wes shrugged "Only on Thrusdays."

"So what ideas does everyone have for outfits?" Nick looked around at his friends.

"Well" Kurt sat a little straighter "I was thinking maybe a homage to James Dean, ya know leather jacket, tailored of course" Kurt glanced sideways at Blaine and noticed he wasn't really paying attention "but I'm not sure yet" Kurt whispered lowering his head.

"Do you think anyone will go as an academy award?" David wondered aloud."Or a red carpet."

The rest of their lunch conversation consisted of crazy costume ideas. David almost convinced Wes to get the younger Warblers to go as different letters to make up the hollywood sign. Blaine nominated himself to be the D seeing as he's so dapper.

Kurt was worried about Blaine he was never this quiet around the Warblers. _Perhaps he doesn't want to go with me._

He knew Kurt was worried about him; he could see it all over his face. That fact that Kurt cared so much was one of the things Blaine loved most about him. It wasn't that he didn't want to go to Prom he was simply terrified of a repeat performance. Sure Dalton has a zero tolerance policy for bullying but Ohio doesn't.

"You okay Blaine?" Nick reached over and tapped his hand.

Blaine looked up at him "yeah just a little tired."

Nick studied his face not believing him but he decided to let it go. A few minutes later Nick's eyes widened _of course Sadie Hawkins. _"Fuck" he whispered.

Jeff turned to him.

"Stubbed my toe" Nick smiled sheepishly.

The bell rang signalling the end of lunch. Standing the students of Dalton academy dropped off their lunch trays and headed to class. Kissing Blaine on the cheek Kurt rushed off to meet Jeff as their class was on the other side of campus.

"Spill B" Nick stepped in stride with his friend.

"I'm fine" Blaine lied.

"Don't bullshit me Anderson. This is about the Sadie Hawkins dance isn't it?"

Blaine nodded slowly.

"Nothing's going to happen to you at Dalton."

"You don't know that Nick" he replied a little louder than he intended.

Nick sighed "You're right I don't but there is no way in hell the Warblers are going to let anything happen to you, Kurt, Jeff or me. Do you want to go to Prom?"

"I want to make Kurt happy."

Nick smiled "that's not what I asked."

Blaine thought about the questions for a few moments "it would be fun to dance with my friends, to slow dance with Kurt." He smiled at the thought.

"I'll take that goofy look as a yes?"

Admitting defeat he nodded

Nick clapped him on the back "you have to talk to him about what happened."

"I know" he admitted quietly.

"And soon. If you avoid the Prom shaped elephant in the room you know that Kurt will think you don't want to go with him."

Blaine rolled his rolled his eyes.

"Yeah he will" sighing he ran a finger through his hair. "You're right."

"I know" Nick scoffed.

"Jerk" Blaine bumped his shoulder.

"Don't be jealous of my excellent skills of observation and sense of style."

"You're dressed the same way as everyone else."

"I know but I rock it better."

"God Kurt Prom's gonna kick ass!" Jeff almost bounced in excitement. "And the best part is that you and I will have the hottest dates."

Kurt looked away from Jeff "I-I don't think we're going."

"Why not?" the blonde frowned.

"Blaine doesn't seem too keen."

"But he suggested being the D in Hollywood.."

Kurt chuckled before stopping suddenly "maybe he just doesn't want to go with me."

"Kurt" Jeff shook his head "that's insane B is ca-razy about you. It's actually kind of sickening."

"Like you can talk. Where's my Nicky? Kurt have you seen my Nicky? Baby where are you?" Kurt mocked in a pretty accurate Jeff impression.

"Fuck you."

"I'm good thanks."

Both boys laughed as they entered their class room.

The Warblers all wandered into the choir room and found their seats.

"Gentlemen" Wes began "Warbler attendance at Prom is mandatory."

Some of the boys groaned.

"Because… The Warblers have been asked to perform!"

The claps and cheers that filled the room were almost deafening.

Kurt turned to Blaine and smiled. His face fell when he saw Blaine wasn't smiling back. Trying not to draw too much attention to himself Kurt slowly stood and left the room.

"What the fuck!" Nick exclaimed at Blaine "go after him dumb ass."

Nodding Blaine stood and rushed after his beautiful boy.

Kurt sat on his bed, he was so confused. What the hell was Blaine's problem? Before he had the chance to come up with a possible answer his door opened and the boy in question entered the room. Kurt cursed himself for forgetting to lock his door.

"Kurt can I talk to you?"

"Blaine are you ashamed of me?"

Blaine shook his head in disbelief "No, no" he rushed to the bed and sat next to Kurt. "Not at all, I swear that's not what's going on."

Blaine moved to grab Kurt's hand but stopped when Kurt moved his hands away.

"What's wrong then?"

Taking a deep breath Blaine closed his eyes and willed his mouth the form words._ "__At my old school there was this Sadie Hawkins dance. I had just come out, so I asked a friend of mine - the only other gay guy in the school. While we were waiting for his dad to pick us up, these three guys… um… beat the living crap out of us. I'm out and I'm proud and all that, but it's… just a bit of a sore spot."_

_Kurt was stunned "Blaine" he gripped his hand tightly "Why-Why didn't you tell me?"_

_Blaine shrugged "Like I said it's a sore spot and I didn't want you to think any less of me."_

_Kurt sighed "why would I ever think any less of you. If you don't want to go I understand." Kurt took a deep breath and let his words sink in. "This will be our chance to have a magical night, to slow dance together and replace those bad memories with new happy one. So Blaine Warbler…" Kurt placed his free hand on top of Blaine's hand he was already holding "will you go to the Dalton Prom with me."_

_Blaine tilted his head "I'm crazy about you."_

_"__It that a yes?" Kurt looked so hopeful._

_"__Kurt I would love to go to Prom with you."_

_Kurt squealed and launched himself at his boyfriend. "Thank you it's going to be amazing."_

_Blaine was slowly starting to believe that maybe Kurt was right._

_Blaine's phone beeped causing the boys the break apart. "It's Wes he wants us back at rehearsal."_

_Kurt blush "oh yeah. Let's go."_

_"__All good?" David asked as they re-entered rehearsal._

_"__Yes, I asked Blaine to Prom and he said yes." Kurt beamed._

_Blaine looked over at Nick who winked._

_Blaine smiled and mouthed thanks._

_"__Congrats: Wes smiled "now back to song selection."_

_"__Diva!" Trent yelled._

_The Warblers all laughed._

_"__You'll say yes one day." Trent grumbled._

_"__Kurt walked up to Wes a whispered in his ear._

_Wes grinned "you sure?"_

_Kurt nodded._

_"__Alright then." Wes added it to the list on his I-phone._

_"__Jeff you cool to help me choreograph for the fast songs?"_

_"__Hell yeah D. Bring it!"_

_David chuckled "you've being hanging out with Nicky too much."_

_"__No" Nick pouted._

Jeff chuckled at his boyfriends pout and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

At the end of rehearsal David jogged to catch up with Kurt and Blaine.

"Kurt wait up!"

Kurt turned to face his friend.

"How can I help Davy boy?" Kurt eyes twinkled with joviality.

"I was wondering if any of your New Directions girls would be keen to come to Prom with me?"

"Aw" Kurt patted his cheek "you're so cute. What kinda girls do you like?"

"Well" David rubbed the back of his neck "I like girls who like to laugh."

"Hmm Rachel's out. She's too serious. How about Mercedes?" Kurt pulled out his phone and showed David a picture.

"She's pretty" David smiled.

"She is. She's my girl." Kurt smiled fondly. "Okay if you like I can give you her number and you can call her."

David nodded.

Kurt texted him the number before slipping his phone back into his pocket and heading towards the parking lot with Blaine.

"Ah hi is this Mercedes? Hi Mercedes I'm David a friend of Kurt's from Dalton. No, no he's fine."

"Nicky?" Jeff walked into Nick's room "baby!" Carefully he placed the two coffees he had bought down on Nick's desk.

"Oh hey Jeff."

Jeff spun around to see Nick leaning against the door frame.

"I bought you a coffee" Jeff thrust the coffee at Nick.

Smiling Nick took a sip but stopped when he saw writing on the lid. Pulling the cup back a little to see the writing he carefully read the words

**Nick go to Prom with me?**

Nick smiled and nodded "I'd love to go to Prom with you."

Jeff step forward and wrapped his arms around Nick.

Looks like Mercedes is going to Prom with David." Kurt announced to Blaine before placing his phone on his desk.

"That's cool; maybe she'll sing some songs with us." Blaine suggested.

Kurt shrugged "maybe."

"Soooo" Blaine walked towards him "what are your thoughts on your outfit?"

"Hmmm" Kurt smiled "I'm not telling."

"Oh come one. You can tell me." Blaine smiled sweetly at his boyfriend.

"I know I can tell you but I am not going to."

"You suck" Blaine pouted.

"Very mature Blaine."

"You are."

Kurt rolled his eyes "I am dating a child."

Blaine looked over at him and laughed "at least it's endearing?"

"All I'm saying is that you are lucky that you're cute."

Blaine wrapped his arms around him "and all I am saying is that I love you."

"Oh is that all?" Kurt smiled down at him.

Blaine shrugged.

"Hey Blaine" Kurt bit his bottom lip "how would you feel about getting a hotel room for Prom night?"

Yes Blaine how would you feel about getting a hotel room for Prom night? Please review.


	58. Daltom prom the second

Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry it has taken me a little longer that I would have liked to get this chapter up. I spent this week preparing for a job interview. I am also looking for a beta for either all my stories or particular ones. Anyway here it is. I don't own Glee. Enjoy!

Kurt was half expecting to get a text from Blaine saying that he was sorry but he'd changed his mind about Prom. The text never came. So now here he was the day of Prom sitting in the pool house at David's house getting ready for the Dalton Prom with Jeff and Mercedes.

"It was so nice of David to let us use his pool house to get ready." Mercedes smiled.

"Yeah nice" Jeff winked.

Mercedes rolled her eyes "it's not like that Jeff David and I are just friends."

Kurt and Jeff looked at each other unconvinced.

"I hate you both." She mumbled popping a strawberry into her mouth.

"No you don't" Kurt smiled "you love me; I'm your best friend."

"And you don't know me well but I am very loveable"

Kurt nodded agreeing with Jeff. "He's pretty loveable."

"I guess" Mercedes smiled. "So what's the plan for the rest of the day?"

"Well" Kurt took a sip of his orange juice "the boys will pick us up at 6.30pm and we'll head over to the Prom."

"So why are we here at half past two?" Jeff snuggled further into his seat.

"An hour of relaxing and the rest of the time to get ready." Kurt stated as though it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Is that going to be long enough Kurt?" Mercedes asked her best friend.

Doing a few calculations in his head "Should be; I'll do my moisturising while you're in the shower and then do your hair."

Mercedes smiled at him "you really are the best."

"I really am" Kurt chuckled.

"Modest too huh."

Kurt shrugged.

"How do you think our dates will look?" Mercedes looked at both boys.

"Blaine will probably go for a classic look." Kurt smiled approvingly "he'll look gorgeous as always."

Mercedes and Jeff chuckled as Kurt sighed and stared dreamily into the distance.

"I'm a little worried about what Nick will wear. He's not exactly fashion savvy."

"He's with Blaine he'll be fine."

Jeff frowned "until I see what he is wearing with my own eyes I am still going to worry."

"Are you worried 'Cedes?"

Mercedes shook her head "not at all. I'm not dating David, besides he seems pretty stylish."

"Pretty stylish huh" Jeff smirked.

"You're starting to sound like Nick."

"Why does everyone say that?" Jeff pouted.

"Because it's true" Kurt smiled as he tapped Jeff's nose with his finger.

"Jeff?" Mercedes turned to the blonde "is Kurt anything like Blaine? Do you think he's changed?"

Kurt shook his head while Jeff nodded his at the same time.

"I'm nothing like Blaine. Thank you very much." Kurt huffed.

"Oh, Kurtie, Kurtie" Jeff tisked. "I distinctly recall you telling me once that you would never listen to top forty music."

"I never said that."

"Oh you did. And now what is your ring tone when Blaine calls you?"

"It's 'een'ge d'm."

"What was that?"

"It's teenage dream."

"And what song is used for your alarm in the morning?"

"Get this Party started by Pink."

"Is it true that you were also considering joining the fencing team?" Jeff folded his arms on his chest.

"Perhaps." Kurt shot a look at Mercedes who was giggling to herself.

"Kurt do you think you have the hand eye coordination to be a fencer?" Mercedes chuckled.

"Definitely not. I guess you're right Jeff I have taken on some of Blaine's likes."

"Thank you. All I ask is that you admit that I was right and you were wrong."

"Sometimes I wonder why I am friends with you" Kurt mumbled as he turned to face Mercedes.

"You two are hilarious" she confessed.

"You're supposed to defend my honour 'Cedes."

She shook her head "no, that's Blaine's job."

"Okay so now that we have all insulted each other. Let's do face masks." Kurt suggested.

Smiling his two friends stood and followed Kurt into the lounge.

"Two hours David!"

"Thanks Wes. Do you have to count down how long we have left every 5 minutes?"

"Yes."

"It was a rhetorical question" David countered as he picked up his left shoe to polish.

"Then why did you ask it?"

David sighed as he went the throw his shoe at his best friend. Thankfully Blaine was right behind him and managed to steal it from him.

"Why'd you stop him?" Nick asked from his position on Wes' bed.

"Because world war III before Prom is not my idea of fun."

Nick shrugged.

"David why are we in this cramped space while your dates get your pool house?"

"Because Wesley Mercedes can't get ready here and Lima is too far away for me to pick her up."

"Why didn't we just get ready in the house?"

"Well Nick I don't trust you to go and find Jeff and suck his face off."

Blaine couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't even get me started on you Anderson!" David snapped.

Wes approached his friend as though he was approaching a wounded animal. "It's okay David. Tell us what's wrong."

David slumped down on his bed "I guess I am just a little nervous."

"About?" Blaine prodded.

"Going on a date. This is my first one since ya know?"

They boys all nodded in understanding.

"Mercedes is a lovely girl" Blaine smiled "and it's not a date, date is it?"

"No, but still."

"Don't worry about it man" Wes threw an arm around him "just relax and have fun."

Deciding that his friends were right and that he was freaking out about nothing David grabbed his tux and headed to the bathroom. It may just be a date with a new friend but he intended on looking damn good.

Kurt stared into the mirror at his own reflection. His eyes seemed to be particularly blue today. The twinkle in his eyes showed the excitement for the night ahead. Not only was he going to Prom with his friends and his boyfriend but tonight he planned to take their relationship further. He smiled. The only other person that knew that was Jeff and that was only because Kurt needed someone's help with the hotel room and to calm his nerves. Blaine had no idea and that just made it all the more exciting.

If Blaine wasn't such a light weight he would have considered having a drink to calm his nerves. Just one; to take the edge off. _Isn't that what alcoholics say? _He pondered as he artfully place hair gel into his curls. None of his friends understood why he wore hair gel every single day. Most of them thought it was a vanity thing. Blaine thought that he was fairly good looking not the handsomest guy around but okay. Honestly it was an insecurity thing. There were two things about his appearance that Blaine was insecure about; his height and his hair. He knew that there was nothing that he could do about his height (short of wearing lifts, which he'd never do.) His hair was another matter. It was so wayward. He didn't mind that it was curly but not being able to control frustrated him. That was until he discovered hair gel.

Shaking his head at his random thoughts he applied a little more gel, opting to go for as little as possible, just for Kurt. He sighed "Kurt." What wouldn't he do for that boy? Sometimes it scared him how much he loved Kurt. How much he just wanted him to be happy.

"B hurry the hell up we are going to be late!"

Smiling one last time at himself he straightened his tie and left the bathroom.

Kurt was surprisingly calm. So calm that he checked his pulse a few times just to make sure he was still alive. Mercedes looked stunning in a red dress and Jeff wore a grey wide lapelled three piece suit which Kurt claimed was "very Hollywood." Kurt to the surprise of a few decided to wear a kilt with Finn had said was "like a gay brave heart." Blaine didn't know what Kurt was wearing; to be honest that made Kurt a little nervous. Stepping out of the bathroom Kurt headed to where Mercedes and Jeff were waiting.

"Kurt" Mercedes gasped "you look gorgeous."

Smiling Kurt did a little spin. "What do you think Jeff?"

"I love it" Jeff confessed.

"You two look stunning" Kurt beamed at his friends.

Mercedes nodded in agreement "we are definitely hot bitches."

Before Jeff and Kurt got a chance to answer there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Mercedes smiled. Opening the door Mercedes was greeted by the smiling face of Blaine. "Hi handsome" she smiled.

"Mercedes, you look wonderful."

"Thank you" she whispered. Stepping back she allowed Blaine, Nick and David to enter the room.

"Mercedes this is for you" David stepped forward and handed her a beautiful red and white wrist corsage.

"It's beautiful" she smiled shyly. "Oh I got you something too." Stepping further into the room she grabbed a red boutonniere "I'm sorry I know red roses are a little cliché" she confessed as she pinned it to this jacket.

David placed his hand over hers "it's perfect. You look beautiful by the way."

Mercedes laughed nervously. There little moment was interrupted by a flash of light. Startled they both turned towards the source to find Nick lowering his camera.

"You too are so cute" he smiled.

"Sorry about him" David smiled sheepishly.

Mercedes chuckled "it's fine, I'm used to it. Kurt's my best friends he's all about documenting our friendship."

Slowly Blaine made his way over to Kurt. He couldn't speak, his mouth was dry and he was pretty sure his heart was tap dancing in his chest. "Kurt" he gasped. "You look… gorgeous." Stepping forward he took his boyfriend in his arms.

"Thank you" Kurt whispered in his ear "you look beautiful." Kurt pulled away to see Blaine wearing a stunning black suit with a black tie. He also notice (and appreciated) that Blaine's hair was restricted with less gel than usual.

Kurt wore a white shirt, black bow tie, black jacket and a kilt.

"I can't believe you're wearing a kilt?" Blaine blinked at Kurt.

"Is it, is it too much?"

Blaine shook his head "it's perfect."

Nick's hands were shaking – yeah his usual cool exterior was gone "Wow Jeff! You look hot."

Jeff threw back his head and laughed "thanks Nick. You look handsome." Jeff noted that Nick's suit was fairly similar to Blaine's except with a red tie.

Nick pouted "only handsome?"

Jeff tilted his head and scrutinised Nick's suit "stunning."

"That's it?"

Jeff playfully slapped Nick's arm "Wow someone is fishing for compliments.

"Guys we should get going" David announced.

Slowly as not to break the magic spells each couple headed to the front of David's house. Mercedes and Kurt squealed and Jeff gasped when they saw a Black limo parked out front.

"A limo?" Kurt looked at Blaine with wide eyes "it's a limo Blaine. A real life freaken limo."

Blaine couldn't help but laugh at how excited his boyfriend was.

"It's just a big car" Blaine stated.

Kurt scoffed "no, it's a limo." Kurt rushed to the door and ripped it open before poking his head in and looking around. "Wow we could fit all The Warblers in here."

"Kurt!"

Kurt's head whipped around "calm down" Mercedes laughed.

"Right, sorry, sorry." Cautiously Kurt stepped back and stood next to Blaine.

The six friends entered the Limo. Nick was pretty much sitting on Jeff's lap despite that fact that there was more than enough room. David and Mercedes sat with a few inches of space between them deep in conversation and Blaine and Kurt sat side by side Kurt holding Blaine's hand in his lap.

"Onwards driver" Nick commanded in his best upper class English accent.

"Where are we going?" Kurt whispered to Blaine.

"Driving around for an hour then we'll head to Prom." Blaine smiled at the light that shone in Kurt's eyes.

"I'm having so much fun."

Blaine kissed his temple "we haven't done anything yet."

"I know" Kurt agreed.

Leaning into the small refrigerator David pulled out a bottle of Coca Cola. "Who wants a cup?"

Everyone nodded and Nick handed out the cups. The ride in the Limo was amazing. Nick and Kurt (whose camera would be stored securely in Mercedes' purse for the duration of the evening) took a multitude of photos. Before they knew it the limo pulled up to Dalton.

"You guys ready to party?" Jeff questioned.

Everyone clapped and cheered and made their way inside.

Kurt smiled as he exited the Limo to be greeted by flashing lights and a red carpet. "Oh my god Blaine they hired people to be photographers."

"Get used to it babe." Blaine winked at Kurt before wrapping and hand around his waist and posing for photos.

After the faux paparazzi took photos they all headed inside. On the left had wall (by the punch) was a projected picture of the Hollywood sign. The streamers we black and silver and there was also a giant academy award standing guard at the entrance.

"This place looks sweet" Nick shouted.

After ten minutes of admiring the decorations and outfits they found a table. Once settled Kurt, David and Jeff rushed off to get drinks.

"Thanks for coming Mercedes" Blaine reached over and squeezed her hand. Nick then put his hand on top of Blaine's.

"Didn't want to feel left out" Nick stated before either person could question it.

Blaine shook his head "he's harmless I promise."

Mercedes laughed "oh I'm not worried at all."

While waiting for their dates to return with drinks Blaine tried to get Mercedes to tell him what song Kurt was going to be singing. Mercedes of course said nothing.

"What we miss?" David enquired as he handed Mercedes a cup filled with red punch.

"Blaine was trying to get Mercedes to tell him what song Kurt is singing."

"Was not" Blaine shot Nick a dirty look.

Kurt chuckled "you'll find out soon enough."

Just at that moment Wes and Thad joined the table with Wes' girlfriend Bailey and Thad's date Rachel BErry.

"Hey Rach, I'm glad you could make it." Kurt waved at his friend.

"Kurt, you know id' never pass up an opportunity to perform."

Kurt shot Thad an apologetic look.

"Rachel rushed over and hugged Kurt. "How are you? You look simply wonderful."

Kurt blushed a little "why thank you Ms Berry you are a vision in pink."

"I have to go" Blaine stood from the table and kissed Kurt on the cheek "ladies?"

"Rachel and Mercedes smiled and followed Blaine.

Kurt watched as his boyfriend and two best friends walked toward the stage.

"Hi guys" Blaine greeted into the microphone "I'm Blaine and this is Mercedes and Rachel. We're here to sing a song for you" Blaine removed the mic from the stand and took the stand to the side of the stage "so get up here on the dance floor so we can get this party started!"

The music started and straight away Blaine was transformed from Blaine Anderson Prom date to Blaine Anderson performer.

Hearing the song Kurt grabbed Wes (who grabbed Bailey) and Nick (who grabbed Jeff) and headed to the dance floor.

_One, Two, Three. One, Two Three, Four!_

_You are the girl that I've been dreaming  
>Of ever since I was a little girl.<br>You are the girl that I've been dreaming  
>Of ever since I was a little girl.<br>One!  
>I'm biting my tongue.<br>Two!  
>He's kissin' on you.<br>Three!  
>Oh, why can't you see?<br>One! Two! Three! Four!_

Kurt laughed and danced around with his friends making sure to look over at his boyfriend as much as possible.

_Word's on the streets and it's on the news:  
>I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you.<br>He's got two left feet and he bites my moves.  
>I'm not gonna teach him how to dance! dance! dance! dance!<br>The second I do, I know we're gonna be through.  
>I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you.<br>He don't suspect a thing. I wish he'd get a clue.  
>I'm not gonna teach him how to dance! dance! dance! dance!<em>

It was very clear that Blaine was enjoying himself.

_You are the girl that I've been dreaming  
>Of ever since I was a little girl.<br>You are the girl that I've been dreaming  
>Of ever since, ever since<br>One!  
>I'm biting my tongue.<br>Two!  
>He's kissin' on you.<br>Three!  
>Oh, why can't you see?<br>One! Two! Three! Four!  
>Word's on the streets and it's on the news:<br>I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you.  
>He's got two left feet and he bites my moves.<br>I'm not gonna teach him how to dance! dance! dance! dance!  
>The second I do, I know we're gonna be through.<br>I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you.  
>He don't suspect a thing. I wish he'd get a clue.<br>I'm not gonna teach him how to dance! dance! dance! dance!_

_One! Two! Three! Four!  
>Word's on the streets and it's on the news:<br>I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you.  
>He's got two left feet and he bites my moves.<br>I'm not gonna teach him how to dance! _

_I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you _

_How to dance with you oh, no, no._

_I'm not gonna teach him how to  
>dance dance dance dance<br>dance dance dance dance daaance!_

The song finished and everyone whistled, yelled and screamed. Blaine smiled to the crowd and left the stage to find his date.

"What did you think?"

"Amazing; great way to start the night."Embracing his boyfriend tightly Kurt lead him to the dance floor.

"You know" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear "I never really realised how short I am until now."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh.

They continued to dance as Mercedes and Rachel sang a beautiful rendition of A moment like this by Kelly Clarkson.

"They really do sound amazing together." Kurt sighed as he melted into Blaine's touch.

Blaine hummed in agreement as he kissed Kurt's cheek.

"You seem less freaked out then I thought you would be."

Blaine squeezed Kurt a little tight "oh I'm still freaked out I'm just trying not to think about it."

"You're doing great" Kurt whispered "I'm so proud of you baby."

Blaine blushed at the sentiment. Pulling his head back he looked straight into

Kurt's eyes "Thank you."

The boys continued to dance as Trent finally got to sing Diva, Nick and Jeff sang Forget you by Cee Lo Green and Wes, David and Thad sang Hey Ya by Outkast.

Kurt nodded to someone behind Kurt and Blaine was promptly whisked away by Trent. Slowly Kurt made his way to the stage.

Blaine smiled brightly – finally he was going to find out what song Kurt had planned.

_Share my life,  
>Take me for what I am.<br>'Cause I'll never change  
>All my colours for you.<em>

Blaine gasped. _He sounds beautiful. _Looking over at his friends he noticed that they were all dancing. He didn't care; all he cared about was Kurt.__

_Take my love,  
>I'll never ask for too much,<br>Just all that you are  
>And everything that you do.<em>

_I don't really need to look  
>Very much further;<br>I don't want to have to go  
>Where you don't follow.<br>I will hold it back again,  
>This passion inside.<br>Can't run from myself,  
>There's nowhere to hide.<em>

_Don't make me close one more door,  
>I don't want to hurt anymore.<br>Stay in my arms if you dare,  
>Or must I imagine you there.<br>Don't walk away from me.  
>(No, don't walk away from me. Don't you dare walk away from me.)<br>I have nothing, nothing, nothing  
>If I don't have you, you (you, you, you)<em>

_You see through,  
>Right to the heart of me.<br>You break down my walls  
>With the strength of your love.<em>

_I never knew  
>Love like I've known it with you.<br>Will a memory survive,  
>One I can hold on to?<em>

_I don't really need to look  
>Very much further,<br>I don't want to have to go  
>Where you don't follow.<br>I will hold it back again,  
>This passion inside.<br>Can't run from myself,  
>There's nowhere to hide.<br>(Your love I'll remember forever.)_

_Don't make me close one more door,  
>I don't want to hurt anymore.<br>Stay in my arms if you dare,  
>Or must I imagine you there.<br>Don't walk away from me.  
>(No, don't walk away from me. Don't you dare walk away from me.)<br>I have nothing, nothing, nothing  
>If I don't have you.<em>

_Don't make me close one more door,  
>I don't want to hurt anymore.<br>Stay in my arms if you dare,  
>Or must I imagine you there.<br>Don't walk away from me.  
>(No, don't walk away from me. Don't you dare walk away from me.)<br>I have nothing, nothing, nothing  
>If I don't have you.<em>

Everyone stopped dancing and clapped. Kurt (with a blush on his face) did a little bow and headed towards Blaine. "So?"

Blaine threw himself at Kurt and kissed him on the lips; it was quick but still amazing. "You were, it was."

Kurt laughed.

"Kurt" Blaine tried again "that was the most breath taking thing I have ever heard. From now on you have to sing everything."

Kurt laughed once again.

"I'm serious."

Shaking his head Kurt headed back to the table.

"Ladies and gentleman it is time to announce Your Prom King and Prince."

Blaine didn't hear the names. He smiled and clapped along with everyone else but he was transfixed on one thing… Kurt. Hearing him sing that song… Wow. Blaine knew that he could sing but something about it just blew him away.

"Blaine you okay?"

Blaine turned to see Kurt's eyes wide with worry.

"Yeah" Blaine nodded "I am fine, more than fine."

Before Kurt had a chance to double check that Blaine was okay Trent was dragging him and Blaine on stage so the Warblers (and Rachel and Mercedes) could sing Getting Jiggy with it by Will Smith, YMCA by The village people and Heart of Glass by Blondie (led by Rachel.)

The night was coming to an end. Reluctantly Nick, Jeff, David, Mercedes, Blaine and Kurt made their way outside. Blaine frowned as Kurt pulled him towards a taxi cab.

"Are we not going back to Dalton?" Blaine questioned.

Kurt shook his head "nope. We're going to spend the night in a hotel."

Blaine gulped "just us?"

"Just us" Kurt smiled.

Wow epic (by my standards.) Question do you want a T or M rating for the next chapter? Which will be in the hotel room. Please review. By the way I didn't get the job. Boo-hoo.


	59. Reservation under Kurt Hummel

Gah I am so nervous about this chapter. Here goes! __Don't own Glee or any of the songs mentioned.

_Blaine frowned as Kurt pulled him towards a taxi cab._

_"Are we not going back to Dalton?" Blaine questioned._

_Kurt shook his head "nope. We're going to spend the night in a hotel."_

_Blaine gulped "just us?"_

_"Just us" Kurt smiled._

The journey to the hotel was filled with shy glances and very little conversation. Kurt's grip of Blaine's hand tightened as they drove closer and closer to the hotel.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Blaine whispered.

"I did. How about you?"

"It was amazing. I'm glad we went."

"Me too" Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine's lips. "So no freak outs about us being attacked?"

Blaine smiled and shook his head.

"Good."

The taxi driver stopped outside the Museum Plaza Hotel in Westerville. Paying the driver Kurt stepped out and grabbed two overnight bags from the trunk. Walking to the front doors Kurt noticed that Blaine was still in the car.

He couldn't believe his eyes _the Museum friggin Plaza hotel one of the nicest hotels in Westerville._

"Blaine, honey it's time to get out of the car now."

Blaine smiled sheepishly at the driver and exited the car.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

Kurt giggled "it's fine."

"Let me take one if those bags for you Kurt."

Kurt handed Blaine the bag he'd backed for him and headed into the hotel. The foyer was amazing. Beautiful high ceilings with crystal chandeliers and a bear skin rug that Blaine hope was fake.

Kurt marched up to the counter and smiled.

"Hello and welcome to the Museum Plaza Hotel how can I help?" The smiley young man asked.

"Hi there, reservation under Kurt Hummel."

"Sure" the young man typed quickly before returning his gaze to Kurt. "Room four-fifty-two. I can see here you've already paid for the room. Just sign here" he pointed to the bottom of the page.

With a flourish Kurt signed the document.

"Perfect, here's your room key" he passed over a swipe card "enjoy your stay gentlemen. Richard will show you the way."

With their fingers linked the teens followed Richard and their bags.

"You two look nice where have you come from?" Richard asked once the elevator doors closed.

"Prom" Blaine smiled.

"Really? How was it?"

"It was without a shadow of a doubt one of the best nights of my life." Kurt beamed.

"Well I'm glad." The elevator doors slid open and Richard led them to their room.

Slipping Richard a twenty dollar bill Kurt turned back to Blaine to find they were alone.

"Kurt, this room is beautiful."

Slowly Kurt walked towards him "it's not the most beautiful thing in the room." Kurt's eyes locked onto Blaine's.

Blaine blushed.

"Come and dance with me." Kurt walked over to the I-pod station and plugged in his phone.

Tony Bennett's version of 'The way you look tonight' began to play. Kurt offered his hand to Blaine "may I have this dance?"

Smiling Blaine took his hand.

Kurt snaked his hands around Blaine's neck and pressed their foreheads together.

Automatically Blaine's hands fell to Kurt's hips "I love this song." He whispered.

Kurt flashed him a small smile "I know."

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
>When the world is cold,<br>I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
>And the way you look tonight.<em>

Quietly Blaine began to sing along.__

_You're lovely, with your smile so warm  
>And your cheeks so soft,<em>

Blaine ran his thumb along Kurt's cheek.

_There is nothing for me but to love you,  
>And the way you look tonight.<em>

_With each word your tenderness grows,  
>Tearing my fear apart...<br>And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
>It touches my foolish heart.<em>

Kurt pressed Blaine impossibly closer and sang into his ear.

_Lovely ... never, ever change.  
>Keep that breathless charm.<br>Won't you please arrange it?  
>'cause I love you ... just the way you look tonight.<em>

_With each word your tenderness grows,  
>Tearing my fear apart...<br>And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
>It touches my foolish heart.<em>

_Lovely ... never, ever change.  
>Keep that breathless charm.<br>Won't you please arrange it?  
>'cause I love you ... just the way you look tonight<em>_._

As the song ended Kurt pulled back to look into Blaine's eyes. "Thank you."

Blaine frowned "for what?"

"For tonight" Kurt ran his fingers through the hair on the back of Blaine's head causing the shorter boy to shiver. "For everything really."

Blaine shrugged "there's nothing to thank me for."

They continued to sway to the music in the background.

"B-Blaine?" Kurt's voice was small and Blaine couldn't help but notice how nervous he sounded.

"Yeah."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Always baby." Blaine gently pecked Kurt's lips.

"I was wondering. I mean I'd really like to." Kurt stepped away from Blaine and began to pace.

Blaine could see a rush of emotions on Kurt's face.First embarrassment, then frustration and an emotion he thought was lust but he didn't want to get this hope up.

Blaine moved to sit on the end of the bed "Kurt."

The softness of Blaine's voice caused Kurt to stop pacing and look at him. Blaine smiled and patted the space next to him. Nervously Kurt shuffled over and sat down. Blaine automatically reached over and grabbed Kurt's hand. "What's with the pacing?"

"I just." He sighed deeply.

"You can tell me you know?"

"I know" Kurt nodded "I just don't know if I can say it."

Blaine smiled "you've been through a lot Kurt, you can do this."

Kurt cleared his throat. "I just. We've been through a lot and I love you so much."

"I love you too" Blaine replied immediately.

"I honestly don't know where I would be without you. You're not only my boyfriend but my best friend."

"Was that so hard?"

"Not finished" Kurt whispered. "Blaine I want us to take the next step in our relationship." He took a deep breath "I want us to have sex."

Blaine stared at Kurt.

"I mean it won't just be sex for us, it will be so much more but saying make love just sounds so… I dunno cheesy? And I didn't want you to laugh at me." Kurt's mind was telling him to shut up but he couldn't. "Not that you would because you're not like that."

"You want us to have sex?"

Kurt nodded.

"Tonight?"

He nodded once more. "I understand if you're not ready."

"Kurt, sweetheart shut up for a second."

Kurt would have been offended if the smile on Blaine's face wasn't so sweet. Leaning forward Blaine kissed Kurt on the forehead. "I love you so much babe. I am so lucky to have you. Lucky, that for some crazy reason you love me."

Kurt opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by the look on Blaine's face.

"Tonight has been amazing and I would love nothing more than to take this step with you Kurt. I want to make love with you – even if it sounds cheesy."

Relief rushed through Kurt's body and he couldn't help but laugh. Blaine looked at Kurt silently asking if he was okay.

"I'm just so glad that we're on the same page."

Blaine chuckled along "me too." Slowly the laughter stopped and the tension in the room began to build. Without so much as a word Kurt launched himself at Blaine who managed to catch him as the fell back onto the bed. Blaine's arms tightened around Kurt's waist as he felt breath ghosting over his neck.

Kurt touched his lips gently to Blaine's neck. As much as his body wanted to rush he REALLY wanted to take things slow, to saviour every touch, every noise that Blaine made. Blaine hands moved lower to sit just above his ass.

"Kurt." He whispered.

Kurt hummed in response his lips never leaving Blaine's skin. Teeth grazed Blaine's neck as a groan fell from his lips.

Feeling a little braver Blaine pushed forward and flipped them over so he was straddling Kurt. He smirked down at him as he saw the look of surprise and lust in his eyes. Dipping his head he placed kisses all over Kurt's face before nibbling and sucking on the pulse point in Kurt's neck. Now he realised why Kurt was having so much fun kissing him a few moments ago. The feeling on Kurt wriggling beneath him was intoxicating, the pants and groans delightful.

Kurt's fingers travelled down Blaine's back to cup his ass. Pulling back from Kurt's neck Blaine rolled his hips against Kurt's. Both boys froze and looked at each other.

"B-Blaine do that again."

Smiling Blaine once again rolled his hips, both boys groaned at the sensation of their groins meeting.

"So good" Kurt panted before leaning up to kiss those full lips that had been taunting him. Their tongues battled for dominance. The kiss was messing but oh so hot. Blaine ground his hips faster into Kurt. Their sighs and groans filled the room.

"You're so hot baby" Blaine panted between thrusts.

"Blaine" Kurt continued to repeat his name."We-we need to slow down."

"Feels so good." Blaine reasoned.

"I know baby; b-but, don't want it to end yet."

Understanding what Kurt meant Blaine slowed down his movement until he lay still on top of Kurt."I love you Kurt" he whispered.

"I love you too Blaine. Love you so much" craning his neck Kurt placed a sweet kiss on Blaine's lips.

Slowly Blaine got up and began to remove his jacket. Then his tie and his shirt. Kurt was transfixed, frozen in the moment, unable to take his eyes off Blaine.

"So beautiful." Kurt whispered into the room.

Blaine smiled shyly as he shook his head "you're the beautiful one."

Slowly Kurt crawled to the end of the bed and knelt in front of his boyfriend. He stretched his arms out towards Blaine beckoning him closer. Like a magnet Blaine was drawn to him. Blaine's fingers swiftly removed Kurt's tie and began to expertly undo the buttons on his shirt.

"You've done this before" Kurt joked.

"Well I do get changed and unchanged every day." Blaine reasoned.

With their undershirts joining the growing pile of clothes on the floor they were both shirtless. Stepping closer Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's bare waist and kissed the newly exposed skin. His lips touch Kurt's collar bone, his shoulder and his chest. Despite the new, wonderful sensations that were buzzing through Kurt's body rendering him almost incapacitated he managed to fumble for the buttons on Blaine's pants.

"Pants suck" he grumbled as he became more frustrated by the second. A triumphant smile fell on his lips as he finally managed to pop open the buttons. His eyes asked Blaine's if he still wanted to continue. The smile that played on Blaine's lips said it all.

The sound of the zipper on Blaine's pants echoed through the room. The dance that Blaine performed trying to remove his pants would have been a little funny in any other circumstance.

There Blaine stood wearing only his boxers. Closing his eyes he tried not to feel embarrassed about the fact that he was practically naked and that he was wearing his wolverine boxers.

Kurt was stunned; there standing in front of him was his gorgeous boyfriend. All he wanted to do was touch so that's exactly what he did. Blaine shivered as he felt fingers run down the centre of his chest. He was definitely in heaven. Slowly opening his eyes he was greeted by a pair of stunning blue eyes and luscious red lips slightly parted.

"God Blaine" Kurt panted "how can one guy be so perfect?"

Surging forward Blaine latched his lips onto Kurt's while his fingers attempted to remove Kurt's kilt. Grunting in frustration Blaine kissed him harder before pulling away.

"You look hot in that kilt but right now it's fucking me off."

Kurt giggled and Blaine's obvious frustration. "Want me to help?"

Blaine could only nod in reply.

Without taking is eyes off Blaine's Kurt expertly removed his kilt and threw it onto the floor.

"Pants too" Blaine growled.

"Can you help me" Kurt whispered. "They are kind of hard to get off."

The smile on Blaine's face was the sexiest fucking thing Kurt had ever seen. "With pleasure." Blaine's hands fell to the waist band of Kurt's very tight skinny jeans.

"How do you even get into these?" Blaine's fingers ran across the waistband.

"With great difficulty." Kurt confessed his voice a little shaky.

"You okay?"

Kurt nodded "yeah, it's just. It's really happening" Kurt smiled.

"It is, you sure you're okay?"

Kurt nodded once again.

Sweetly Blaine kissed his love before attacking the button and zipper of his jeans. Taking a deep breath Blaine hooked his fingers into the waist band and began to pull down. Kurt closed his eyes as he felt the back of Blaine's fingers brush against him. Adjusting his position on the bed Kurt allowed Blaine to remove his jeans until all the remained was his red boxer briefs.

Two pairs of eyes wandered freely over the striking being in front of them. Neither believing their luck that the person in front of them was theirs to love. Reaching forward Kurt pulled Blaine closer and tugged lightly on his hair as their lips melded together. Pushing forward Blaine crashed into Kurt who in turn fell back onto the mattress. Straddling Kurt's hips Blaine linked their fingers and rolled his hips into Kurt. The friction felt simply delicious.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Kurt mumbled as Blaine's cock rubbed against his. Moving his hand Kurt tugged on the last piece of material that his boyfriend was wearing.

Quickly Blaine scrambled to remove it. Kurt gasped as he saw Blaine standing in front of him completely naked. "Blaine you're beautiful."

Blaine blushed and rubbed the back of his neck subconsciously.

Noticing how nervous Blaine was Kurt removed his underwear before opening his arms "c'mere."

Slowly Blaine walked to Kurt. He wanted to remember this moment, wanted to remember how perfect Kurt looked.

Blaine couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips as he felt Kurt's naked body beneath his own. Kurt's hands ran over Blaine's strong shoulders, down his back and stilled on his backside. "Blaine" Kurt whispered into his ear "I want you" he gulped in more air "I want you to top."

Blaine looked at Kurt "you, you sure?"

Kurt nodded "yeah, and next time maybe we can swap."

Blaine moaned "that is the fucking sexiest thing I've ever heard."

Kurt blushed "really?"

"Uh-huh." To prove his point Blaine rubbed his now painfully hard cock against Kurt.

Kurt's fingers dug into the flesh of Blaine's ass.

"Oh god, Kurt. Do you have?" Blaine managed to stutter.

"In the front pocket of my bag." Kurt pointed in the general direction of their luggage.

As Blaine made his way over to their luggage Kurt couldn't help but look at Blaine's ass, his thighs and his beautiful back. As Blaine bent over Kurt failed to stifle a moan of "so sexy." If Blaine heard him he pretended not to.

Blaine returned to the bed with lube and condom in hand. The bed dipped and he kneeled on it. His eyes were wide as he looked at his boyfriend "are you sure Kurt?"

Kurt nodded his head "I've never been sure of anything." 

Blaine nodded but didn't move.

"Baby? Blaine you okay?"

Blaine smiled with tears in his eyes "yeah, I'm just. I'm just nervous."

"Me too" Kurt confessed.

"What if I'm not good at this?"

Kurt couldn't help but laugh "honey; we're both virgins chances are it's going to take a little practise to get good at this."

Blaine's smile became wider "practise could be fun." Blaine crawled towards Kurt. "You have no idea how much I want you." Blaine growled.

Kurt licked his lips and looked down at his own hard cock "I think I might have some idea." Kurt squealed as Blaine pounced on him.

Despite the fact that Blaine lay on top of Kurt and their bodies were touching at every point both boys felt the need for more, for closer.

"Blaine" Kurt panted "Blaine, Blaine I want, I want." He couldn't get the words out.

"Shhh baby." Blaine moved off Kurt, grabbed a pillow from the bed and placed it under Kurt's hips. "I want to be able to see you Kurt. Is that okay?"

"So okay" Kurt nodded.

Blaine quickly manoeuvred himself so that he knelt between Kurt's legs. "So beautiful" he mumbled as he placed a kiss on Kurt's inner thigh. Hearing a gasp from Kurt spurred Blaine on and he began to suck, lick and nibble the beautiful flesh of his thighs. "Love you like this."

Kurt's hands flew to Blaine's hair and gently massaged his head. Squeezing his eyes shut Kurt concentrated on the feeling of Blaine's fingers running circles on this thighs, his warm breath caressing his skin between kisses. His eyes snapped open as he felt something warm and wet encircling the head of his penis.

Blaine hummed as he felt the weight of Kurt on his tongue. Many nights of dreaming about sucking his dick were nothing compared to reality.

"B-Blaine I won't last, if you keep going."

With one last slurp Blaine let go and smiled up at Kurt.

Sitting up Kurt kissed his boyfriend and ran his fingers down Blaine's sides and gently along his cock. "So sexy" Kurt whispered as his hand gripped Blaine and began to pump him.

"Fuuuuck, so good." Blaine's hips jerked forward in rhythm with Kurt's hand. After a minute or so Blaine hand covered Kurt's to stop the movement. Blaine lust blown eyes made contact with Kurt's. "Lie back down baby."

Complying Kurt lay down and shuffled until he was comfortable. Once Kurt stilled Blaine readjusted the pillow under his hips and lay on his stomach with his head in between Kurt's legs. Blaine returned to his previous activity of kissing Kurt's inner thigh however this time his fingers moved closer and closer to the their goal. Momentarily closing his eyes Blaine popped the cap on the lube, applied it to his fingers and rubbed them together trying to warm up the liquid.

Kurt's breath hitched as he felt a barely there touch on his hole. Ever so slowly the pressure increased.

Blaine watched with fascination as Kurt's hole fluttered with every touch. With every circle made Blaine used a little more pressure until the tip of his finger was inside him. "Keep going?" Blaine asked his voice hoarse.

"Please." Kurt whispered.

Placing a loving kiss on Kurt's thigh Blaine continued to push his finger forward.

Kurt hissed not used to the intrusion.

"Oh god Kurt, I'm sorry."

"S'okay Blaine."

Lifting his head up Blaine caught Kurt's eye "you sure?"

Kurt smiled reassuringly at him "Y-yeah. Keep going."

As gently as he could Blaine continued. Everything that Blaine had read a prepping told him to take his time. So that is exactly what he did. The fact that Kurt was squirming and panting made him feel a little better. Even if he hadn't read up on everything he would have still taken his time; seeing Kurt like this was magical and he'd never wanted to do anything to hurt him not after everything he'd been through. Sticking his tongue out in concentration Blaine moved his fingers back and forth a few times before crooking them in a come hither motion.

"Oh fuck!" Kurt screamed.

A smirk swept over Blaine's face as he repeated the action.

"I'm r-r-ready." Kurt managed to stutter. Kurt grimaced at the sounds that Blaine's fingers made as they left his body.

Scrambling to his knees Blaine ripped open the square foiled package and placed it over his leaking penis.

Sitting up Kurt grabbed the lube and rubbed it over the condom. Blaine's head fell forward onto Kurt's shoulder as a moan fell from his lips. Lifting his head he captured Kurt's lips in a sensual kiss. With his arms wrapped around Blaine's neck Kurt fell backwards onto the pillows. They continued to kiss as they tried to reposition themselves.

"Just let me…" Kurt lifted his hips a little until his hips lay back on the pillow. His hands traced Blaine face, his eyes staring into his hazel orbs. The slight nod of his head told Blaine that he was ready.

Looking down Blaine moved himself into position, the head of his cock kissing its destination. Locking his eyes with Kurt's he declared his love before slowly thrusting his hips forward.

Kurt's eyes clamped shut at the foreign intrusion and he held his breath.

"Try to relax Kurt."

Biting his lip Kurt took deep breaths to calm himself.

"D you want me to stop?"

Kurt opened his eyes and shook his head "no, no it's okay. Keep going."

Bacing himself on each side of Kurt's head Blaine continued to push forward. "You feel so amazing." When he could go no further he leaned do and placed his face inches from Kurt's "I love you" he peppered his loves face with kisses "I love you Kurt."

Kurt smiled at him as his fingers lazily ran up and down Blaine's spine "I love you too. So much."

"How, how does it feel?"

Kurt saw earnestness in Blaine's eyes "perfect, so… fuck, I can't even." Kurt blinked up at him "it's like you're everywhere."

Blaine's thumb traced Kurt's temple "tell me when I can move okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Kiss me."

This kiss was tender as they showed each other just how much the other meant to them, how much they loved and trusted them. Breaking away for air Kurt nodded at Blaine "you can move now."

Taking a deep breath Blaine slowly pulled out. He groaned as he felt the drag of Kurt's walls against him.

A high whimper left Kurt as Blaine pushed back in. Each boy closed their eyes lost in the new sensation. Bringing his hands up to Blaine's neck Kurt began to knead his neck. "I love you Blaine." Kurt whispered between breaths.

"Love you too" Blaine grunted.

A switched flipped inside Blaine as Kurt brought his legs up and locked them around his loves waist. Looking at Kurt's face Blaine began to piston his hips a little faster.

The moans from Kurt became faster. Blaine's name falling from his lips like a prayer. "Yes, Blaine. So good."

"Open your eyes Kurt."

Kurt's eyes met Blaine's and the feelings of love intensified.

Angling his hips Blaine began to search for Kurt's prostate. He knew he had success when…

"Oh fuck! Right there."

Gritting his teeth Blaine continued to try and hit the spot. With a shaking hand Blaine palmed Kurt's erection and began to slide his fist up and down the shaft.

"Blaine, Blaine" Kurt chanted.

"It's okay baby, let go."

The fluttering that Kurt felt in his stomach began to build; it became heavier and heavier taking him higher and higher. This body began to shake and before he knew what was happening his cock was throbbing and shooting semen over his stomach. Blaine's name on his lips

After a few more thrusts Blaine followed Kurt over the edge towards pure bliss. Yelling Kurt's name he promptly fell forward into his arms. The room filled with pants and deep breaths as they both tried to come back to reality.

As Blaine's faculties returned he felt Kurt's touch on his back. Looking up at him he saw tears in his eyes.

"I love you so much Blaine."

Leaning forward to capture his lips Blaine returned the words. Rolling off Kurt Blaine sat up and headed to the bathroom.

"Where you going?" Kurt pouted as he sat up.

Chuckling Blaine turned to face Kurt "I'll be back; just relax."

Kurt gave Blaine a nose crinkling smile before flopping back onto the pillows. Closing his eyes Kurt began to hum a nameless tune.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

Lifting his head Kurt saw Blaine returning with a wash cloth. Carefully he leaned over Kurt and cleaned him.

"Snuggle time?" Kurt asked once Blaine was finished.

Placing the wash cloth in the laundry basket Blaine returned to the bed and fell into Kurt's arms.

"Mmm I like this" he confessed.

"What after sex snuggles?"

"No" Blaine chuckled "being here with you, no Warblers to interrupt us."

Kurt hummed in agreement "me too."

"I love you baby."

Kurt ran his hand through Blaine's hair "I love you to honey."

"Kurt?" Blaine said a few minutes later.

"Hmmm."

"I'm hungry."

Phew it's done. It was really difficult for me to write this (as you can tell because it took so long.) I hope it doesn't come across too awkward. Review and let me know.


	60. Best laid plans

Well this story is slowly coming to any end. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You have no idea how relieved I was to read that it didn't suck. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up but I just got back from my Christmas break. Once again I don't own Glee.

It had been a month since Prom, since Kurt and Blaine had spent and amazing night together. Since then (much to their frustration) they hadn't really had a chance to be alone. The joys of boarding at Dalton and having friends who thought it was funny to interrupt you ALL THE TIME. Kurt thought it was amusing but Blaine was starting to get annoyed.

"What's wrong B?" Nick asked as his friend sighed in frustration.

"It's just, that since Prom Kurt and I haven't had anytime together. Wes and David keep interrupting us, instead of apologising like normal people they just end up laughing at us. They're dicks."

"Have you talked to them about it?"

Blaine just nodded "they said if they couldn't get any action at school then neither could we."

"Wow, they are dicks." 

"I know right."

"Who's dicks?" Kurt asked as he sat next to Blaine.

"Davey boy and Westminster."

Kurt looked between his boyfriend and friend "What'd they do now?"

"Interrupting us all the time."

Kurt rolled his eyes "it's not all the time."

"No but it's a lot of the time. Like 95.8% of the time."

"That's a very specific percentage." Nick noted. "I'd love to stay and plot revenge but it's date night. See ya boys." Standing up Nick headed out the door.

"Blaine? You okay?"

"No"

Sighing Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand "what's wrong?"

"David and Wes are dicks."

"Other than that."

Blaine shook his head slightly trying to gather his thoughts "I got a call from my Dad. He's taking Mum away over the summer."

"What?!"

"Apparently Mum and Dad are going to Italy for like 3 months. A second honeymoon apparently. Looks like I'll be stuck at Dalton."

"No you won't, you'll spend the summer with me."

"Kurt" Blaine turned to look at him "that's sweet but I couldn't intrude."

Kurt rolled his eyes "Blaine, you won't be intruding. I want to spend all summer with you. I love you. I want nothing more then to have all the people I love most under one roof."

Blaine frowned "if it's okay with your Dad, Carole and Finn I'll come."

Kurt bounced in his seat "Yay our first summer together."

"They have to say yes Kurt."

Rolling his eyes once again Kurt grabbed his phone and typed in his home number. "Hey Finn is Dad there? Thanks." Kurt picked imaginary loose thread off his blazer while waiting for his Dad to come to the phone "Hey Dad. I'm good, great actually. How's everything at home?" Kurt smiled at what his Dad was saying "Dad, Blaine's parents are going on a second honeymoon over summer and…Okay I'll tell him. Thanks Dad, give Carole a hug from me. Love you too." Ending the call Kurt pocketed his phone "you Blaine Anderson have officially been invited to the Hudson-Hummel Summer Extravaganza."

Blaine threw his arms around Kurt almost knocking him off his chair "thank you, thank you, thank you."

"This is going to be the best summer ever."

…

"Jeff" Blaine looked up at his friend "what are you doing over summer?"

Jeff stopped practicing his dance move "same as usual. Nothing. Man I love summer. What about you?"

"Well my parents are heading off to Europe so I'll be with Kurt and his family."

"Wow that sounds amazing. I'm jealous. I'd love to spend all the summer with Nick."

Blaine bit his bottom lip "I just hope he doesn't get sick of me."

Sighing Jeff walked over to his friend "it's not gonna happen B. Kurt is mad about you. That and you're awesome."

_New York! _Kurt sighed. Soon his old Glee club would be going to New York and he would be stuck here in Ohio. Yes he would be with Blaine. He smiled _Blaine. _His beautiful, amazing and wonderful boyfriend who he loved and had sex with. He blushed at the thought. That night was one that Kurt was certain he could never forget. He'd never forget the noises Blaine made, how they cuddle afterwards, how as they ate a late night snack on their hotel bed Blaine couldn't stop lightly touching Kurt's skin. He'd loved everything about that night and it had only made him love Blaine more.

Kurt was broken out of his own thoughts by the sound of his door closing.

"Hey baby" Blaine smiled at him "what are you up to?"

"Just thinking about stuff."

"Care to be more specific?" Blaine requested as he sat down next to Kurt.

"New York."

"Ah" Blaine nodded. "Are you regretting staying at Dalton?"

Kurt shook his head.

"It's just that it's New York."

"The city that never sleeps."

Kurt nodded solemnly.

"M'sorry Kurt, I wish The Warblers were going."

"There's always next year." Kurt replied and air of determination in his voice.

"At least we get all summer together. I mean, it's still okay right?"

Kurt chuckled slightly "definitely okay. Carole has asked me three times what your favourite food is. Finn is organising a Call of Duty tournament and Dad is trying to find father, son and son's boyfriend friendly activities in Lima. His words not mine."

Blaine couldn't help but laugh. "I can't believe how excited they are." He shook his head in disbelief.

Kurt grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers "is it really so hard to believe?"

Blaine shrugged.

Ducking his head Kurt tried to make eye contact with him "Blaine?"

"It's just" Blaine sighed in frustration "I don't really know any different Kurt. Cooper is so much older than me and my parents have never been overly affectionate. I knew they loved me but it always seemed that spending time with me was a chore. That only got worse once I came out. Now I'm not even sure if they love me."

Kurt squeezed his hand "I'm sorry honey. You're parents would have to be idiots to not love you. I can't imagine what that is like. Even when things were bad for me at school I always had Dad. Now you do to." Kurt said they last sentence so sweetly that Blaine couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you Kurt. I love you so much."

Kurt beamed at him "Love you to Blaine."

"Sooooo. What are we going to do this summer?"

"Well." Kurt rang his fingers up and down Blaine's arm "I was thinking a road trip. I'll have to help out Dad at the shop occasionally. Spending time with Carole and my New Direction girls and most importantly spending time with you."

Blaine hummed "that sounds amazing."

Kurt chuckled "it does doesn't' it?"

"So where should we go on a road trip to?"

"New York" Kurt answered as though it was obvious.

"Blaine?" Kurt said a few minutes later.

"Hmm."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Always" Blaine whispered.

"Do you think that we still would have gotten together if you hadn't randomly sent a letter to my house?"

Blaine looked at Kurt and considered his question. "I honestly don't know babe. I mean I'd like to think that we would have met; that the universe wanted us to be together."

"It's a nice thought" Kurt added dreamily.

"We don't need to wonder Kurt, we're together right now and that's all that matters."

"That and a nice scarf."

Blaine laughed. "Of course, a nice scarf can make or break an outfit."

"And a reputation."

"Kurt have you ever worn a bad scarf?"

Kurt laughed, almost hysterically "oh Blaine you say the funniest things."

Blaine shook his head at Kurt. "Would you still love me if I wasn't as fashionable as I am?"

Kurt thought about it.

"Hey!"

Laughing Kurt hugged him. "Of course I would. Maybe."

Blaine poked out his tongue and snuggled his beautiful boyfriend. _Yeah this summer's gonna be great._


	61. Summer

"New Directions lost" Kurt informed Blaine as they sat in the cafeteria at lunchtime. "They came 12th. Apparently Rachel and Finn started making out at the end of their song." Kurt shuddered at the thought.

"While I do understand passion I do think that was unprofessional."

Kurt nodded in agreement. "Santana went crazy and started threatening them in Spanish."

"I would actually pay to see that."

Kurt smiled at his silly boyfriend.

"Soooo it's the last day of school." Blaine drummed his fingers on the table.

"Mmmm."

"Did you want to head to your place today or tomorrow?"

"Today" Kurt nodded "that way we can start our holiday straight away.

"You are a genius!"

The bell rang signalling the end of lunch and Kurt and Blaine slowly stood.

"Guess I should get going." Kurt pouted.

"Don't pout, you know I hate it when you do that." Blaine pouted in return.

"Come on you two; let's go and learn some shit." Nick yelled from the cafeteria door.

Hands linked they walked towards their last classes for the year.

As Blaine let Kurt's hand go he hoped his last classes would fly.

"How was your last class?" Blaine asked when he and Kurt met up at the end of the day.

"No idea." Kurt chuckled "his guy kept texting me all the way through class." Kurt swung their joined hands.

Blaine dropped Kurt's hand "who is he" he asked dramatically "I shall challenge him to a fight to the death."

Rolling his eyes Kurt kept walking "idiot" he chuckled as he thought of today's final class.

_Last class of the year Kurt. _He chanted to himself as he stepped into his American History class. Kurt sighed as he sat in his seat and saw the word 'Recap' written on the whiteboard. As he took out his notebook he felt his phone buzz.

**Deep breaths baby; last class.**

Kurt smiled how'd did Blaine know how he was feeling?

_Are you spying on me? How'd you know that text was just what I needed?_

**I may or may not be stalking you. ;)**

Kurt managed to stifle a laugh.

_I wouldn't mind you stalking me._

**Hmmm. How about I stalk you and you stalk me?**

Shaking his head Kurt wrote his reply.

_But then we'd being going around in a stalking circle._

**Now there's a conundrum. **

_Conundrum is such a great word. Say it with me… conundrum. Coooo-nunnn-drrruuum._

**Conundrum. So I am in a conundrum.**

_Really? What's up?_

**Bored.**

_Well that is a conundrum._

**That's what I thought. What should I do?**

Kurt looked up at his teacher before he sent to next text message.

_Well you could pay attention in class?_

**Nah.**

_You could dance on your desk?_

Blaine laughed quietly at that text.

**Don't want to risk getting detention.**

_And why's that/_

Blaine bit his lip.

**I have a hot date.**

Kurt felt his cheeks blushed.

**Kurt you there?**

_Yeah just re-reading your last text and trying to stop myself from blushing._

**I love that after all this time I can still make you blush.**

_My alabaster skin is both a blessing and a curse._

**Well I think it's a blessing. I get to touch it and kiss it and caress it. To me it's a blessing.**

_Annnnnnd I'm blushing again._

"So you really paid no attention in class?" Blaine asked once more when he caught up to Kurt.

"I caught good afternoon class and that was pretty much it."

Blaine threw his head back and laughed..

"S'not funny."

"Sorry to say babe but it kind of is."

"No Finn trying to dance in time with everyone is kind of funny."

Blaine tilted his head and tried to picture it. "Yeah I can see that being funny."

"Oh believe me it is. In fact I think I have some video of it somewhere."

Thankfully Blaine had packed his bags last night and taken his personal belongs and car home last weekend so all he had to do was swing by his dorm room and grab his bags. He did this as Kurt went to his own room to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything.

His room looked a little depressing to be honest. All the pictures of him and his Dad, him and Blaine, The Warblers, his Mum and New Directions were carefully packed away. The Kurt Hummel flare had been removed from the room.

"Wow!" Blaine breathed as he dropped his bags at the door. "I forget how bare these rooms are. No one will ever know the fabulousness that lived here."

"Well that's depressing." Kurt spun to face him.

"Sorry" Blaine smiled sheepishly.

"You'd better be" Kurt threatened unconvincingly. "Shall we start this summer break?"

Nodding Blaine picked up this bags and headed toward the parking lot.

"Are you going to be okay without a car for the summer?"

"Yeah" Blaine smiled "I mean I'll get to use your car if I really need to right?"

"Hmm?" Kurt cocked his head to the side.

"I mean I understand if you don't want to. I know that your car is your baby. I just thought" Blaine's voice stopped as he shrugged and looked down at his feet.

"Of course you can silly."

It may sound a little strange but Blaine felt honoured. Everyone knows that Kurt's car is his baby. Finn had only ever driven it once.

Bags packed in the back and the two occupants secured inside the journey to Lima Ohio began. It was half an hour before they left Westerville; Kurt insisted they stop for coffee and biscotti (Blaine tried to suggest otherwise but was very happy when he got his medium drip.)

"Now we're ready." Kurt winked at Blaine before heading to Lima. The drive to Lima consisted of Lady Gaga, Katy Perry, Pink, various songs for Les Mis, Phantom of the Opera and Miss Saigon. It also consisted of two smiley teenagers holding hands and singing way louder than they should.

As they reached the welcome to Lima, Ohio sign Blaine saw Kurt visibly tense. Rubbing circles on the back of Kurt's hand with his thumb he suggested that maybe they should go to the grocery store for supplies before they settled in for the night. Kurt was glad that such a simple request eased his unwelcome anxiety. He didn't want to feel anxious about being home but he did, he couldn't help it. _Maybe a summer at home would help?_

Finally they arrived at the Hudmel home an hour after they were expected.

"We're here!' Kurt sang as he pulled into the driveway.

"Is it natural to feel like I am going to die?" Blaine wondered aloud.

"Relax Blaine."

"I-I don't know if I can." His voice came out shakier then intended. "What if I say something stupid to offend someone? What if your Dad catches us making out and kicks me out? Forbidding you to see me. What if I insult Carole's cooking? What if Finn…"

"Shh." Kurt placed is finger on Blaine's lips to silence him. "Stop freaking out. My family adore you and you're too smart to say anything stupid. If anyone is going to say anything that will offend it will be me. Providing you're not screwing me into the couch or up against the wall Dad will be fine, Carole's cooking is divine and Finn." Kurt smiled at the thought of his brother "Finn doesn't really get offended." Kurt moved to cup Blaine's cheek. "But mostly you are simply amazing. You're kind, caring, funny and loving. That's what they'll see. Okay. Just be you and everything will be fine."

Closing his eyes Blaine took a deep breath. "Okay." His eyes opened to meet Kurt's "let's do this." Blaine chuckled at the squeal the escaped his boyfriends mouth.

As soon as they stepped out of the car Finn rushed out the front door and hugged his brother.

"Were you watching us form inside Finn?" Kurt asked as they parted.

"No" Finn's eyes shifted from side to side.

"You are a terrible liar" Kurt chuckled.

Shrugging Finn made his way to the back door "I take after Mum with that I guess."

"Hey Kiddo"

Kurt turned back to the house to see his Dad walking towards him. Rushing towards him he threw his arms around his Dad and was met with a bone crushing hug.

"Missed you" Kurt whispered.

Burt returned the words as he pulled back to look as his son "hey no crying this is a happy time. I get to bug you all summer."

Kurt giggled as he sniffed and pushed the tears away with the pads of his fingers. "Where's Carole?"

"She's at work, should be back in a few hours.

Burt, Kurt and Blaine went inside leaving Finn to tend to the bags. Blaine felt a little guilty but after looking back at Finn who smiled he felt a little better.

"How have you been Kurt?" Burt asked as they settled down in the lounge.

"Good, really good actually. Blaine and the Warblers have been great and Dalton is wonderful."

Burt's heart soared at the thought that for the first time in a long time his son was safe and happy. _Finally he's safe._

"I'm happy for you son."

"Thanks dad."

Burt turned his attention to his sons boyfriend "How about you Blaine? Do get me wrong I am more than happy to have you here but it seems a little strange."

"Ah my parents aren't the most compassionate people. They haven't really known how to talk to me since I came out."

"Shouldn't they just talk to you normally?" Burt frowned more than a little confused.

"You'd think that but…" Blaine voice trailed off.

"Well" Burt clapped his hands together "their loss is our game. I'm off to the garage for a few hours, got people to pay. I'm glad you're both here."

Blaine smiled and snuggled into his boyfriend who wrapped an arm around him "ya know what Kurt?"

"What."

"I think this is the beginning of an amazing summer."

Kurt beamed at his boyfriend "me too baby. The best summer yet.

And that my friend is the end of this story. Thank you so much to all of you for reading a reviewing I really appreciate it.


	62. AN

Wow um okay so let me rewrite this. Yes this story is finished. I am looking (and have maybe found) a beta to help me fix it up. I have had some very helpful constructive criticism and some rather nasty PM's about how crap this story is. I put a lot of thought and time into this story and I want to fix it.

Thanks


End file.
